Insanity in the Works
by I'm Heartless Babe
Summary: What is the consequence of a Death God going against everything he has ever known and learned to be? A vicious slaughter happens, it has the Reaper society in a frenzy. Guess who's pulling all the strings? What the Reaper Society doesn't know is there are a few culprits. A story that leads up to all of the mishap and mischief that we know and love today. A story that bites back!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Has _HE_ always been this insane?

Has _HE _always been this way?

Has _HE_ always been...him?

There was a time when one had been normal, if normal was ever possible for him. This was never anything that passed the mind of any one, they assume he was always the way he was ever since a child. Was he a child? Well, of course, wasn't everyone at one point? Child was never the thing to think about, the fact was the thought of _him _ever being normal.

Normal...

The definition of normal is: _ to the standard or the common type; usual; not abnormal; regular; natural. 2. Serving to establish a standard. 3. Psychology. a. approximately average in any psychological trait, as intelligence, personality, or emotional adjustment. __**B. free from any mental disorder; sane**__._

Sane, is that the word for him, no not sane never that word. Could it have ever been applied to him? Yes, yes it said in legend that he was sane but something made him crack nothing has ever been said what had made The Undertaker the way he is today.

What is he today? Some say he's insane, he's gone into the madness of eternal mindlessness. His love for dead things has taken over and necrophilia intentions have kicked in. Will a fact set all of us free of whom he is? What made him the way he is? Why is he...just completely insane? Or was he just insane even in his past?


	2. The New Apprentice

Chapter 2

The Rules

**November 1, 1189**

The silver haired Reaper rolled over the next morning and hitting his new apprentice with his elbow. '_Why am I all of a sudden I am hitting and bumping into anybody I come near?' _He reached over for his glasses and put them on as he rolled out of bed. With getting out of bed his new apprentice grumbled and rolled over onto his stomach, burring his head under his blanket. Yuuta shook his head, '_I am going to have to get used to this.' _He walked out of the room. Rubbing his face he walk to his small , he looked in his small open cover cabinets and groaned to see he was just about out of everything. Working over time the last few weeks due to lack of help did not do his social life very good. How he despised over time. He was looking for oatmeal, but the lack of food he had none, so he could not feed his new young apprentice. He already felt like he was failing to do his duty. Hating the fact that he has failed does not please him. He groaned in distaste at himself.

Yuuta growled and headed to his living room and sat in his chair and stared at his fathers painting, he stared at his fathers red eye. '_What, am I doing Father? How am I to take care of my apprentice? I have nothing to feed him, I have no idea how to care for him or anyone anymore. How should I go about this?' _He spoke to his father like he was still around, but he was only thinking/speaking to the painting. '_I should be like you when you were__ like me. Or should I take my own approach?'_

**~Flash Back~**

_"Yuuta!" Father yelled as I ran down the hall in our large home. We had a large home then, even though it was just me and father. Well we had two maids, one for me, her name was Momoko, and one for my father, her name was Eegann. We also had a butler, is name was TeaGan. We have gone through many maids and butlers, and these three were the best and we trusted them. "Yuuta! Get back here!"_

_I sighed. I had tried to escape the eyes of my father, but they still caught me. He saw everything. He always saw everything. I still tried to creep away from him even though I heard him. Out of no where TeaGan came from in front of me and picked me up from around the stomach holding me like a sack of potatoes. I was not pleased, I started to kick and wiggle. I attempted the impossible in his arms, he was a strong man. I demanded him to put me down he ignored my protests. He set me in front of my father._

_"Thank you, you may go. Go on the street for a few hours and take the two maids with you." My father ordered. TeaGan did as he was told and left with a polite bow. "Yuuta, you will be summoned to train to be a Death God soon. Krisius has given me the privilege of training you myself, so I have decided to start your training early. That is the reason I sent the help into the streets so we can talk in private without the snooping of the help." He held out his hands. "So from me, what do you know?"_

_I looked at him like he was crazy. He was training me even before I was assigned to be a proper Reaper. I didn't even know if they will let me become a Reaper or if they will make me work for it like they did my father._

_"Do not look at me in that stupid manner boy, come here!" Holds out his arms to him. "Come boy, come sit on my lap. You are still my boy and now my apprentice, but being my boy is still my first job and I must excite it well because I am fond of you." I walked over and he pulled me onto his knee by my wrist. "Then as for my job to your mother I must care for you and tell you that I love you. Now my job is teaching you how to be a proper Shinigami."_

**~End Flash Back~**

Yuuta chuckled and leaned back just a little bit more in his chair. '_I must treat this apprentice the only way I can. My own way.' _Crossing his legs slowly staring at his fathers eyes. He was falling asleep once again. He dreamed as if he were a child again, playing hide n' seek Yuu' with Eegan, and Momoko. They never found him. It always made him sad and also furious because they never really played properly. He wanted to be found he was a kid that means he just wanted to be paid. The Reapers paid his father well, he was the best in dispatch. Yuuta and his father lived very well in the human realm. When they walked the busy streets of London the humans parted the way for the Death God and his son. The towns people were frightened, they had in their heads that they were demons. When ever the two would get home Yuuta's father would scoff and start a rant only for Yuuta's ears to hear.

He awoke to Williams soft foot steps on the wooden floor, William was tip-toeing around. William spotted Yuuta on the chair his eyes closed and his legs crossed. William gave a small smile and looked for a small throw blanket to put on top of him. He frowned when he couldn't find one, but instead he went to sit on the other chair. William sat back and looked around the room but what his eyes kept falling on was Yuuta. Yuuta had this thing about him that was so, he could only describe it as a pulling force. He was drawn to the older Reaper, especially his eyes the lime-green-yellow, the eyes were entrancing, almost hypnotic. William looked up at Yuuta's father in the painting, the eyes were just mind bowing, one red like demon scum and the other was the same lime-green-yellow. The blood in Yuuta was an enigma in itself.

_'How come the blood hasn't turned him insane? It should have warped his brain and made his go insane. But he is so... normal. Well as far as I can see. This Divine Being, should not have been cursed with the demon blood.' _William thought to himself.

"What are you doing up young Will?" Yuuta said in the dead silence of the dark room. It made William jumped in a quick start.

"I- I woke up when you got up. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. So I decided to get up with you." William said looking at the older Reaper.

"Tell me, what does the word 'reaper' mean?" Yuuta questioned.

This caught William off guard, he had been told be ready for anything, but this simple question. "A 'reaper' is someone who takes the souls and determines whether the person has lived a good life. A 'reaper' sees through the humans eyes and watches the cinematic record." William said this with all confidence.

Yuuta started to laugh. The laugh was loud and told William that he was wrong. His face dropped, he hated to be wrong in anyway. Even now when he was an apprentice. When Yuuta settled down and stopped laughing. "Oh that was a good laugh. Oh, how I love jokes, and oh how I love to laugh!" Yuuta wiped his teary eyes since he laughed so hard. "A 'reaper' by definition is 'one that reaps a machine for harvesting."

"That makes no sense! I just said that!" William crossed his arms and gave a small pout. "You just can't tell me I am wrong when you just told me the same thing, but just in smaller words!" William exclaimed to Yuuta.

Again Yuuta laughed. "I did not tell you the same thing. I told you what a reaper was and is. I simply told you the real definition. You told me what _we_ consider reapers are. We as _THE _Reapers are the Divine Beings who take souls that are on the to die list and look we keep watch on the scheduled deaths and collect the souls. We collect said souls after looking at their cinematic records, we see their lives through their eyes. We are the machines of the Reaper world we are The Shinigami Dispatch Society, we harvest the souls of the dieing and the ones on the to die list. We are machines that remain neutral and must not kill for our own enjoyment. Now tell me what is the definition of reap? And this time think of your answer before you answer."

'To 'reap'..?" William looked down thinking. "To 'reap' is to... harvest?"

"Now, now, now. Why are you unsure of yourself now? Be confident about your answer even if you think you are wrong. Now answer me with confidence." Yuuta told William staring at him his intense eyes on the boy.

'To 'reap' is to harvest with a scythe or reaper, in both scenes." William said with more of a firm voice.

Yuuta nodded approvingly. "Good boy Will." He smiled in his approval. "Now Will, do we know the rules or at least some to enough rules?" Yuuta tilted his head just right so his glasses hit the morning sun just right so they shown and let off a blinding glare.

"I only know a few..."

"That's quite alright we will work with the ones you know then continue form there." Yuuta reached over the side of the chair he sat on and pulled up a piece of parchment paper and a quill pen and readied himself. "Alright lets have them."

"Um... I mean. Rule number one," He say Yuuta scribble. "a Shinigami must wear their glasses, well unless they are retired. Number two, they must take care of their death scythe. Number three, we must work coldly and with out a smile. Numb-"

"Not necessarily." Yuuta interrupted. "But please continue."

"Number four, we must never relax our guard or the hungry demons will get them. Number five, we must watch over the scheduled deaths on the to die list. That is all I know Yuuta-Senpai." William told his mentor.

Nodding he started. "Again, just call me Yuuta. And, that is good you have most of the essentials down in your head" Yuuta glanced at him then fell silent then turning his attention to the window he stared at the early morning light that shown on the floor giving a glare.

"Sempai? Can I ask you a question?"

Smiling and countered; "You just did. In fact you just asked me two. But yes, please do."

William looked at the painting of the Reapers father with the multiple colored eyes._ 'I can ask him now, but will he give me a straight answer?' _William took a deep breath now turning his attention back to Yuuta. "Why does your father have one red eye and one Reaper colored eye?"

He nodded. "As I said last night he was half Reaper and half Demon, he was both. He was, as I say forced to choose a side, he chose the side of the Shinigami; he wanted to be a Death God. He did not want to eat souls to survive or stay strong, he would say I am proud I am neither but I would rather die by Cinematic Record then not having a soul to devour." Yuuta looked at him now. "He and my mother had me. It took many years for Krisius to trust my father and I, but we made the trust visible. Remember this young William, trust is always hard to come by when you are half Demon and half Shinigami. Me I am a quarter Demon." The Reaper giggled from his throat keeping it low.

"So, why do you live out of the Reaper realm?" The new apprentice asked now.

"That is a simple question, I am so used to living in this world, I actually like it. But as a child my father and I lived in the big rich houses of London..."


	3. The Rules

**Chapter 3**

His Story

**November 1, 1189**

"So, why do you live out of the Reaper realm?" The new apprentice asked now.

"That is a simple question, I am so used to living in this world, I actually like it. But as a child my father and I lived in the big rich houses of London. I had a maid she was called Momoko, and my fathers maid was called Eegann and then we had a butler his name was TeaGan. They were all very nice, they feared us though, my father was feared the most,but I was not as feared. I was still a child." A smile graced his lips. "My Father was actually shunned from the Reaper realm, since he was half demon. Well and he was an ass. They kicked him out of our own world, I was raised here and I grew to love it here. I grew up in a wealthy household. That is why I live out of our world." Yuuta explained.

"But why? Why do you prefer it?"

Smiling, he continued. "I prefer it because I feel superior and feared I-" William interrupted him.

"Like your name? It means 'superior'? Right?" William questioned.

Yuuta gave a great sigh, "We are never going to get anywhere with you asking me questions every two lines I speak. Now am I going to get anywhere?" The Higher Up questioned and seeming to be getting annoyed. William nodded quickly. "Now, how about I just tell you everything and then you may ask as many questions as you like. Fine?" The young apprentice nodded egarly.

"Alright, let me start again: my father was half demon and half Shinigami, he was forced to choose a side. He chose the the side of a Death God. He and my beautiful mother," Yuuta took the time to pause and point at a painting two paintings over from his father. She had the same color eyes as her son, but hers, unlike his were more defined and intense. By saying that she was indescribably beautiful she had ash blonde hair and plump pink lips and cheeks. "Aw, she was a beautiful woman, no?" He did not give him a chance to answer because he did not want to face many questions. "Well he and my mother had me, they were happy I had come to have her eyes and not his. Any how she died when I was very young, a Shinigami that had many a quarrel _(I am speaking that of old language so there is no mistake)_ with my father, he killed my mother. Killing her he then committed subside because my father went at him with a vengeance for killing his beautiful Beloved.

"My father was not penalized because he was only taking back a life he had lost. Yes in the Reaper world it is frowned upon to kill your own kind and it is in any kinds eyes, but in this case his Superiors thought it to be a proper punishment. An eye for an eye, my father had told me. The Shinigami responsible was jealous of my father because he won the heart of the best woman Death God to ever live. As for my father and I we lived in the human world because there was still a distrust with the other Reapers and my father, his name was Ikabod, I have recently learned that it means 'the glory has gone' I find it has irony. I find that all names have irony to them." A giggle escaped his lips. "He was living in the human world with me and for the short time my mother was there to. Once my mother was gone it was me, my father, and our house keepers, I found the human world easy to manipulate, even the humans the poor souls.

"I was offered to live with some of the seniors, but I declined. I declined for me and for Ikabod. Even though I had the Reaper eyes and my mothers likeness of everything and everyone I choose to stay with Ikabod, he was my father and I trusted him, I also stayed because that is where I felt like I belonged. I am a quarter Demon and I will always stay like that. I did not want to see the distaste in a lot of the Reapers eyes as they hid the fact that none of them liked me nor my father, and since I look almost identical to my father, well besides the eyes, we were both frowned upon." Yuuta stared at his fathers painting. Laughing in his throat he continued. "As I grew older and learned the truth of why the other Reapers really despised Ikabod. He was. He was a selfish man, he stole assignments from his fellow seniors and he didn't obey many rules. My father I learned became a fraud.

"I was a Junior Reaper by then. Ikabod never showed his true colors when he was training me, but as I started to work with him I understood I had opened my eyes, but he was still my father and I loved him. I learned that he was an evil man as well. But, still he was my father."

"Is he still alive?" William asked the question that was itching in the back of his throat for a long while, he could not resist the urge to ask.

"No, he retired and then his body became frail as did his mind, he actually drown in his own madness. How? I know not. I went to visit him one day he tricked me into summoning my Death Scythe and he... well as I said he drown in his own madness-"

"What? That's all your going to give me? 'He drown in his own madness.' that is not fair Senpai! Why did he make you summon your weapon? What did you do?!" William burst out.

"Alright Will, calm yourself." Yuuta took a breath and continued with his story. " When he told me to summon my Death Scythe he told me _'Come on now Yuu' let us spar like we used to. Let us see if I still have it in me to beat you still.'_ I laughed thinking we would spar and I would have to go easy on him." Yuuta saw the look on Williams face, it was eager to hear every word he said. William hung on every word as if to fallow it on a daily basis like Christians do with the bible. "So, I summoned my weapon and smiled at my father he only held his hand out but his scythe did not come. He realized this or so I thought he realized it. He knew all along and had planned hat he did next. He lunged at me and forced my scythe into his own chest." Yuuta shuttered.

"What is it Senpai? Whats the matter?"

"I saw his cinematic record. It was the worst one I have ever seen. It was just so... indescribable. His record." Yuuta shook his head and shuttered again. "I had collected his soul and took it to the old head superior. He viewed the record as well and learned that I had not killed my father, but later the rumor had came to be that I have, I did not kill him. He took himself out the only way he saw fit, was by his own son and by his own reason. I never really forgave my father for that, Ikabod was a twisted man." A short chuckle.

"When did this happen Senpai?" William thought he could ask questions now.

"This only just happen about five years prior to now." Yuuta stood and stretched out his arms. "Well is that all you want to know for right now? Or what do you want?" Questioning the apprentice.

William shook his head. "I think that is alright for now. I think I need it all to sink in."

Yuuta beckoned for him to fallow. William did as he was told, Yuuta lead them into the bedroom. "Okay, now I am to get dressed for work, and I want you to do the same. Since you do not have clothes of your own you will wear some of mine, they will be big but it will do, right?" Yuuta dug into his hanging clothes and pulled a white dress shirt and black wool pants. "Here." He threw the clothes at William and sat. "Put them on and let me see."

William stripped out of his warm clothes and put on the cold stiff ones his mentor threw at him. As he put them on Yuuta had a note pad in his hands writing. When the very large clothes were on Yuuta walked to William and dropped to his knees fixing the pants rolling them. "We need to get you some clothes but that can wait..." Mumbling to himself. The shirts cuffs hung way over the hands of the apprentice and the pants did the same thin as well, it looks as if William had shrank. Yuuta rolled the cuffs of the sleeves as well, he stood and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, we should be on our way, we'll eat at the base." He held out his hand. "Since you do not how to transport yourself yet" Grabbing Williams hand he faded into a mist appearing in the cafeteria next to an empty table. "Alright, sit. I will return shortly. I am going to break our fast, you stay here and I will come back." Yuuta turned on his heel and swiftly walked away.

As William watched him walk away he noticed that Yuuta had changed, he seemed more composed and serious. At his house he seemed to be relaxed and easy going. Now here, he was very composed and quick with everything, but at home he was so, the word he couldn't think of but he came up with, loose. Perhaps? No there was another word but that will do. William had the chance to look around. Looking around he saw the cafeteria for the first time, before he was just swept through without a look. He saw what he thought to be Seniors and Juniors. Looking around more the room was completely white with brown wooden chairs. The white made him dizzy but the wooden chair set it off. Small groups of Reapers littered the large area in small groups of two or three.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yuuta returned a half an hour later with two tea cups in hand and a paper bag curled in his pinky. "So, Will did you have a nice look around while you waited?"

"No, I was bored"

Yuuta laughed. "Ah! The patience you will have to learn! You will need a lot of it when you start to climb in the ranks!"

"Why would anyone want to be an uptight person? Who would want to sit in an office all day when you can be out collecting souls?!" William shot him.

Looking down over his glasses at him. "Well I sit in my office for half of the day and the rest I am on the field cleaning up the messes." Rolls his eyes. "And you do not even know anything yet so I think you should not say anything about this position just quite yet. One day you too will have to sit in an office all day, because I know for a fact that you will rise in the ranks just as I did. One day you may run the whole damned operation, so careful with your words young Will." Yuuta gave a short laugh. "Karma, she'll bite back. You remember that alright young Will?"

"Right. I will." William told him. "Um, can I ask a question?"

"You just did but I guess you need to ask questions to learn right?" Yuuta gave a smart smirk.

"Um, why do a lot of these Reapers have really short hair and some like you have length to their hair?" William asked.

Oh, that is a very good question." With his words he leaned forward and grabbed a lock of his dark brown hair. "And that reminds me... your hair is long. You know what that means right?" Yuuta spoke slowly and with a Cheshire cat smile.

"No, what?"

"This means we need to take a trip to our little hair stylist here in the Reaper realm. All of your long hair will be cut cropped and short. The only benefit you will have is you can get any style but it has to be above your shoulders. All this beautiful hair gone."

"What?! No! You can not cut my hair!" William grabbed his hair feeling protective of it.

"No, no ,no I will not be cutting it. Before I forget, and I doubt I will, let us go now." The Senior Reaper stood grabbing William's hand. "Come now young Will. You might even like it..."


	4. His Story

**Chapter 4**

Red headed Devil Angel

**November 1, 1189**

William had always dreaded cutting his hair it was long. His hair was to the middle of his back and now he had just learned that he had to cut it above his shoulders. This had put him in a sour mood. He was drug through the halls of the dispatch offices and the sound of his mentors heels clicking on the tile floor. The halls were quite bare and stale looking. After a few minutes of walking he heard the sound of soft sobbing.

Yuuta walked him into a new room, this room had only a few senior Reapers and the rest William gathered as new apprentices like himself. None really caught his eye all of them looked like cookie cutter new apprentices but one, only one stuck out. Why he did not know. It could have been the extremely bright red hair or it could have been the tears running down his pink cheeks or perhaps he just caught his eye. He looked up at Yuuta then back at the red head.

Yuuta gave him a nudge. "Go make a friend. He seems like the only interesting creature in here." He sighed. "Well I will come get you when a chair opens up for us to get your hair cut." Strokes his hair and spun on his heel to go talk to one of the other Seniors.

William walked over and sat next to the crying kid. He looked at him. "So, why are you crying?" The red head shook slightly and looked at William.

"Why would I not be crying? My beautiful hair is going to be gone till I am an official Reaper. The day I am a real Reaper I am going to grow out my hair till it touches the floor!" The other apprentice rambled out quickly. He grabbed his hair bringing it forward petting it. "I love my hair!" His voice cracked. The boy played with his hair. "My beautiful, beautiful hair." His hand jutted out and grabbed Williams hair. "Do you not just love your hair?"

Williams stomach churned with a million butterflies. He looked at the hands of the other apprentice, they were in his hair fingers running through it. "Um, yes. I do love my hair, and I will miss it." William sighed. "But, if it has to be done, let it be done."

"But when were full Reapers we can grow or change our hair how ever we choose! I just think that is amazing! Don't you think?! I can not wait till I am out on my own getting those souls!" The red head sputtered with out a breath.

"I did not know that. Yuuta, he never told me that when I got upset when he said I had to chop all of my hair off! That Bastard..." William growled. He looked around again at the red head then looked away quickly when he felt his heart palpitate and his stomach fluttered again. Looking away quickly he looked to where Yuuta had headed off to.

He was leaning on the front desk nonchalantly his legs crossed behind him, his arms were too crossed but one of his hands cupped his chin. He was smiling at the female Reaper as she wrote down things on a piece of parchment paper she was looking up at him occasionally with a wide smile on her face.

"So, who is your mentor?" The other apprentice asked. "Mine is that one over there, the one with the brunette hair."

William took the chance to look. The one he pointed out had long brunette hair to his waist all pulled back in a red ribbon that was tied in a bow. His eyes were the reaper-green yellow color, his glasses were all wire and large covering his eyes and eyebrows. The Reaper wore all brown and black, and as he laughed he had sharp pointed teeth.

"Mine. Mine is the one over there leaning on the desk over there." William nodded to Yuuta. He acted as if he was claiming a child or a prized hound. "Is yours mean? Like is he mean to you?"

The red head shook his head. "No. He is nice extremely nice, he is a generous man." The apprentice said then turned the question on him. "Why, i-is yours mean to you?"

William did not know how to answer the question, he had only been with Yuuta since last night. But he seen the characteristics of him been evil. Also he saw the characteristics of him being extremely nice. He did not know how to judge the situation.

Now, he was just being stared at by this kid he just met, it made his stomach twist and turn like there was a million little ants crawling around in there. So, he decided to answer before he froze up under the stare of this enticing boy. "Well Yuuta, he is nice. But I have seen him get angry and sort of snap, it was not at me but at a picture. He too is very nice but I am cautious with him, I am unsure of what he will do."

"Oh I see." Looks away.

Nods then goes quiet. He looked over at Yuuta, but he was gone. He vanished from sight he looked around the small room. No where to be found. He saw the kids mentor but not his own. This was a little unnerving. When he vanished he cou-

"So, why are you in really big clothes? Your mentor is not poor, I even know that."

The question caught him off guard and made him jump a little bit. "O-oh." He stuttered feeling stupid now and embarrassed for wearing his mentors clothing. "M-my clothes. they are not mine, they are Yuutas we have not got clothes for me yet. We were just assigned last night." He watched the kid next to him nod as if he understood. "Yuuta seemed to be caught off guard but happy to get me. He is not prepared but I do not mind I guess this is the first time for the both of us. I like Yuuta though."

"That is good, I have heard of some cases that the Reaper and apprentice hate each other and are at each others throats constantly. It does not work out like that. There is no relationship therefore there is no bond. No bond means one does not learn, and when one does not bond one must be reassigned or there is no new Reaper. So, be thankful that you guys have been chosen correctly. Your life would be a living hell."

"How can you tell this?"

"It always happens within the few hours. They just do not click and then they clash." The kid told him.

"How do you know so much?" William asked wondering why he did not know any of this.

"Well I have been with my mentor for a week now and, like he says, I ask a lot of questions."

William nodded. "I do not ask as many questions as I want to, I am just afraid of the answer. I do not know why but I fear answers that are to come and mess up my own..."

"I see. Did you know he, well your mentor, he also goes by the Undertaker. It is said his eyes are so striking that he can get any one to give up their souls even children the the most stubborn souls." The kid said excitedly. "I just think your mentor is amazing and I am partially jealous of you. But now only partially because I now know you. An-"

" Young Will come here you are now to get your beautiful hair cut." Yuuta's voice came form no where. When William looked for him he was standing by an empty chair.

The kid laughed."My point is made and proven." He stood and stuck out his hand.

William took it and shook it firmly.

"Hi, my name is Grell Sutcliff"


	5. Red headed Devil Angel

**Chapter 5**

The Library

**November 1, 1189**

After William had his hair cut off to a very shaggy ear length, it was the cut all apprentices take on when they first get their hair cut. He could not stop running his hand through his hair, it was so soft and easy to comb through now. Why did he not ever try and cutting his hair before, he now regrets throwing a tantrum when he found out he had to get his hair cut. The tantrum was a useless feat, now that he learned that he liked his hair (after he got a sharp whistle from the red headed Grell Sutcliff) like it is now.

"Now, we are going to to the Grim Reaper Library, I am in head management here. I control just about everything here, from cases down to everything a Reaper or human we have reaped has done. It is rather amazing. You can see past and present! The future is not written, which is a pity. I would very much like to see the future, but life does not work out like that." Yuuta spoke in an admiring tone about the library. The library was his sanctuary other than the field itself. The most comfortable he feels is in here reading Cinematic Records, he also loves to watch the complicated cases on Cinematic Record form different point of views.

"So, Will. Would you like to look at any records? We have all kinds and everyone's in that matter." He smiled. After a second he gave himself a frown. "Do you know what a cinematic record is? Before I show you one." Smirks and looks at the new young Reaper.

"Well, first off a part of a Reapers job is to replay and examine the memories of those that are on the to die list, from that we determine what kind of person they were we see through their perspective, and then we choose and decide whether they should live or die." William said rather confident.

Yuuta smiled, he was as happy as he could be. He started to clap. "Well done, oh My Young Will! That was a splendid! Splendid, way of saying it. I could not have said it any better, myself! I have the feeling that you will be a fast learner, so you will learn much, and I have plenty of information to put in that head of yours!" Yuuta rustled Williams hair like if it were a dogs. "Such a good boy you are, Young Will!" Smiling and repeated, "What IS a Cinematic Record?"

"A Cinematic Record is the persons life, it shows like a moving life sequence, it is rather amazing from what I heard, I have never seen one but I would like to see one." William said with a little bit of excitement in his voice. "Can I see one?" He was really eager to see a real Cinematic do I would spend hour upon hour here I would just sit and watch and read many of records. It is an amazing thing the human life and the Reaper life. You feel so... hm, superior." Yuuta said and waited for his answer.

"I was thinking, perhaps if you had a record for a Grell Sutcliff? He is a new apprentice like me. And I know that not all new Reapers or um, well apprentices come from um parents..." William was trying to be careful for what he said.

"Awe, Grell Sutcliff. I remember when his Cinematic Record came in. I found him very interesting. He unlike us came form the human realm. We sent out a recruiter to get him he seemed promising as a Reaper. He had the potential and well, you have to be somewhat of a loon to do what we do. We reap the souls and sometimes it gets a little messy, you sort of need to enjoy the work. I know I do, I love to reap the souls. Some call me a loon but I just call myself normal for a Reaper." Yuuta chuckled his arms coming up his lips coming into a large smile. "I am rarely on the field now. I except that. But I still want to be out there on occasions, now that I have you to teach and mentor I will be out their more." He walked over to a shelf he looked up and as soon as he did his body started to rise to where he wanted it to. William watched with awe he did not know Reapers can do such a thing.

"Wow, I did not know..."

"You do not know a lot." Yuuta answered. "You have much to learn Will. But as a treat you will see Grell Sutcliff's Cinematic Record. I hope you find just as much interest in it as much as I did. He is a very interesting man, he... well I will let you see for yourself." Yuuta smiled with great pleasure. "Here, I will show you the first life of Grell Sutcliff..."

**~Cinematic Record~**

_"I was a spoiled child when I was younger. As some say I was fed off a silver spoon, and I will admit I was. I asked for a toy I got it. I asked for food I received it. I got what ever I asked for or wanted. My Mother and Father were the owners of a very public merchant shop. I was a very bad teenager and I was a very big troublemaker. My parents did not care, they had maids and butlers and we were the only family in town that held a few slaves. Yes, I had a merchant as a father but also, the queen hired my father to do her dirty work. I know what was really going on. My mother, bless her soul, did not know what was going on she thought what was only happening was some work that needed to be taken care of with in the castle and within the kingdom. My father sold many things to the queen as well other than his 'dirty work' she over payed him with that. But his 'dirty work' consisted with the bed of the queen. She called on him many times sometimes too much. Mother started to suspect something she asked me to look after him, that was the first time she had asked me to anything. Being a good son I wanted to be I did it for her. Oh my beloved mother, oh how I loved her. She was such a beautiful woman, I would do anything for her. I would never know why my father would do something that horrid to my mother MY beloved mother" As William watched the young Grell he saw all the actions he was doing._

_His mother was a very beautiful woman indeed. She had amber eyes like very fine liquor she had raven hair that went past her hips. Grell's mother had a thin face and he could easily see the resemblance between the two. She was tall and slim just as is. William could not help but let his jaw drop. Yuuta looked at the reaction and could not help feel jealous because he knew William was staring at the young man. He could not blame him but he still felt the pain of jealously._

_"I fallowed my father to the castle one night just as my mother had instructed my father looked very weary, he kept looking around like he knew I was fallowing him, he kept looking back, but this could have been his normal routine when ever he came to see the queen to see to her 'business' I never had a liking for the queen. I would not let anyone know that because I would be beheaded even as I as young as I am. That would not stop the royal highness from taking off my head."_

_William saw the young Grell sneaking after his father. His father did not really resemble him very much. His father had dark auburn hair a chubby face to match his fat round belly that was obviously caused by liquor consumption over some years, strong muscles in his biceps and he was a short man unlike the child's mother. Grell as anyone can tell he took after his mother emmencialy. The femininity was defiantly visible but one can still tell that Grell was indeed a male. William could not take his eyes off the auburn haired boy, fascinated_

_"I sneaked into the castles back entrance just as my father had, long flights of stairs took ages to climb to the queens bed chambers. I was glad I took some parchment paper a pen and my inkwell so I could draw what I had witnessed next..." Grell sneaked behind a few curtains that seemed never to have been moved or dusted. He stationed himself where he was well hidden and so he can watch his father. "I saw what I never wanted to see again."_

_It seemed like as if the cinematic record had shuttered itself. "That is the true emotion that the record has kept and felt every time it is viewed" Yuuta said with a soft controlled voice._

_"I saw the queen sweep into the room elegantly and as soon as I saw her embrace my father my hand quickly started to sketch all over the parchment paper. I seen many things that night that has scared me for life. My father made love to the queen several times that time, and I drew it every time for my mothers eyes to witness"_

_The record sped up as the years progressed. Grell was growing older and his parents were doing the same. Then the record had started to slow down as his mother was getting sick with the small pocks. This was the time Grell started to notice some one that acted like a shadow was fallowing him. It seemed to be every where he went and was, even in the queens bed chamber as he was still fallowing his father for his mother as she was still very sick. His father has grown ugly and so has the queen. So the match was still unfitting and his father was payed like an everyday harlot, it was like that for years that is why they have been so wealthy. It was not the first time Grell witnessed it. The shadow fallowed everywhere._

_"My beloved mother was on her death bed, and I was there till the end for her. All she was waiting for was my hideous wrench of a father to get home form the queens 'bidding' all she wanted before she died was to throw his guilt in his face as she died. I stood by her I was not going to let my father hurt her or kill her before she can kill herself her own way. When he finally came home my mother called him into the room where she was lying. She did not call him by his first name for years and now she had, she called 'Sacha' poor soul, she was so weak. I loved my dear mother and I was so glad for what she had in store for the old man I called 'pa'pa'. I called for him again 'Sacha!' This time it was louder. He entered the room and told me to leave I refused and my mother told me to stay in the first place and I was not going to abandon her. I smiled with stratification as mother pulled out the drawings I have been doing for her for years. I took a defensive stance with out my father knowing I had done so."_

_Grell's voice was serious and unfaltering as it should have been in that situation._

_"'Sacha, look at these, are they not good drawings?'" Mother asked as she passed them to my father. 'Your son drew them for me. I asked him to draw me something I have never seen before and he had. Are they just not lovely?' My father looked at them and growled. I have never seen him so angry. He ripped them. I have never in my life seen him raise a hand to Ma'am or me, now, now he tried to land that big fist of his into my mothers skull but I got in the way as Ma'Ma instructed me to do. I took the hit to the back of my head."_

_William winced at the sound of the hit and so did Yuuta. As many times as Yuuta has watched the Record this still made him flinch._

_"I had a good ringing in my ears for minutes after that. All I wanted to do was keep my mother alive until she wanted to go on her own terms. 'How did you come across to getting these boy!' My father yelled at me. I simply told him that I drew them on Ma'Ma request and that she deserved better than him. I again was hit. That time I did not feel the pain. 'You are not touching her!' I did not know I would have to ever fight my father but I had to now. My mother tried to raise her voice high enough for us to stop but we never did. 'pa'pa,' I breathed for the last time as my eyes caught that shadow that has been fallowing me. It appeared form nowhere and it shocked my father and I stopped our fight to stare."_

_William gasped. "Is he seeing a Reaper?"_

_"Just you watch Young Will."_

_"My mother smiled. I have not seen her smile in the longest of times. ' You have come to claim me at last Death God? I have been waiting for you. So has Grell. He will go peacefully, will you not Grell my beautiful boy?' I could not believe my mother was talking to this... shade. It appeared out of nowhere. What was it doing there and why is it... oh Lord Almighty. I saw a weapon strike out and rip my mothers stomach open and a living thing came from her chest. I was watching my mothers life I saw everything that she loved dear I saw myself and my father. I saw the bad time as well but my mother was a good person. This was enough to make me crazy. I felt as if I was going to go insane! Then the Shade collected the thing and turned to me and raised the weapon and..."_

**~End Cinematic Record~**

William stood still and his legs felt like lard. He collapsed to the floor to his knees. Yuuta sunk to his knees next to William and put his arm around his shoulders. He was just so shocked at what he he saw.

"Are you all right Will? That is a very unique record you see. I have never seen one like it before, one that has seen a record within a record. We have his mothers as well. I have examined that one as well." Yuuta explained.

"Why did it just cut off like that? What happens next?" William wanted answers. But he would get them when Yuuta decided to give them to him.

"You see, Grell Sutcliff died and it cuts off so suddenly because his Cinematic Record is incomplete. He was chosen to become a Reaper. His Record continues in this life time of his now. But when I examine other Reapers human lives their Records continue, but theirs continue with their same narrative as they are dead as their human souls have been reaped. It is quite intrusting. His just cuts off, and there is no sign of it being disturbed. You see Reapers that come from the human realm have two records as we the ones who were born into it we have one long one." Yuuta spoke softly and slowly so Will can understand. "It is almost as a rebirth, they go back to a certain age so they have open minds. If the mind is still, um, soft the open vessel, the mind, can still learn certain things such as reaping a soul. You see?"

William was sort of getting the facts straight but still a little confused.

"How long can Reapers live?" William asked getting curious.

Yuuta gave a thoughtful look. "Hm, I have never been asked that before... not even in the classes I have taught. But I would have to actually say centuries, it is hard to kill a Reaper and it is rare for a Reaper to die of old age. The oldest one I have ever met was three and a half centuries. His name was if I recall correctly was Merick."

"How old are you?" William asked. He regretted it as soon as he seen the look on Yuuta's face. "Sorry." Quickly apologizing.

"No, no. I did tell you I would be truthful with you. Last I recall I was..." He gave a thoughtful look as if calculating how old he really was. "I am two-hundred and sixty-eight. I am very old and I am still kicking." A chuckle escaped his lips. "I was born in 821, as I said I am a very old man." He chuckled again and now got very serious. "Will, you may not know this now and now you will know this. But asking a Reapers age is the worst insult one can receive from another Reaper. Being asked his age can be very damaging to a Reaper's mind and well soul"

"Will I get that old?" William asked. Then in that second he realized what he had asked. "I apologize."

"Perhaps. I hope you out live me. I want my apprentice to be better than me and live longer than I can ever imagine. You see?" He kept on with talking as if he never mentioned the age problem.

"I do." William looked at the uncompleted Cinematic Record. He still wanted to view but could not because Grell's record just stopped. This was just interesting. Grell Sutcliff had a very bad but a very good life. William could better understand Grell in the slightest in the future. Can he?


	6. The Library

**Chapter 6**

Scythes, Cookies, and Brawling

**November 10, 1189**

Yuuta has taught William many things since the Reaper's Library, now was the time to teach the young Reaper how to summon his weapon. Before summoning William had to learn what a Reapers scythe is to a reaper.

William and Yuuta stood in the living room of Yuuta's loft. All the furniture was moved to the sides of the room and some of the furniture was even removed completely from the room to Yuuta's room. The room seemed to be empty to William, he came home to this after running to the human market place. Yuuta was standing in the middle of the room holding a yard implement behind his back. It was an old fashioned long handled scythe. This was his Reapers scythe. It was his special weapon for harvesting souls. As William looked at Yuuta, his mentor took a defensive stance.

"Will put those away now, then come straight back as quick as you possibly can." Yuuta snapped before William could ask one question.

When William returned Yuuta threw a small hand scythe at his student. He flinched and swung at it knocking it to the wood floor. "W-what was that for?" Asking staring at the weapon. "What is it for in the first place?"

"Come now I thought you were used to unexpected things with me by now Will." Yuuta said cocking his head, his lips twitching into a smile. "We have work to do with you. We need to hone in your skills. Well stop dilly-dallying pick the damn thing up walk about five paces to me." William did as he was told. He was actually a little frightened of what he should anticipate.

William looked at Yuuta's weapon, it was over seven feet tall and it had a skeleton head on the top of it,as the long shaft trailed down the rest of the rib bones of the skeleton trailed down the length of a torso. The bones were mended to the silver shaft not looking as if nothing was disarrayed or forced onto the silver of the shaft. _'Reapers are mysterious creatures...' _William thought admiring the scythe.

"Answer now!" The words came as a shout. "What are we?"

William hesitated unsure if he understood what Yuuta was saying or meaning. In a quick second he felt a stinging on the side of his head and he did not even see Yuuta move. But William_ knew_ he had been hit by the back of his mentors scythe where the skull lie. He reached up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He questioned.

"Answer now!" The shout came again. "What are we!?"

"Reapers..?"

Another hit was taken to the back of his head. "I did not say answer it in a question! What!? Are?! We!?"

"Reapers Sir!"

"Good." His voice grew soft then he barked. "What do we do?!"

"Harvest souls! A Shinigami is a guide, for the souls to the after life!" William shrank in fear of getting smacked. The smack still came. "What was that for?"

"No! Do not flinch. You flinch you get an extra smack. You see?" Yuuta gave a knowing smirk. "You will learn discipline, _pride_ its discipline is humility, _envy_ its opposite is kindness, _gluttony_ its opposite abstinence,_ lust _its pain is chastity,_ wrath _and_ anger _will be in time taught patience, _greed _will be taught liberality and _slothfulness _will be taught in diligence. Do you understand? You will also learn how to be _faithful, hopeful, to give charity, to show fortitude, give justice and show temperance and prudence._ Understand?" Yuuta suddenly was serious as he continued to speak. "Quick, tell me now! Pride!"

William was silent. He was unsure how to answer. This was hard to define for him. "U-um," he shuddered.

_'SMACK!'_

"Ow..." William flinched thinking quickly. "Pride, pride is one's excessive belief in one's self." He flinched.

"Good. Here's a cookie." Yuuta threw a bone shaped cookie at William. William caught what was thrown at him this time. He looked at it strangely. The cookie _was_ shaped as a bone it was like the ones dogs chewed on. He bit into to it, it was a little crunchy but it tasted good like a tea cake cookie. "Is it good?"

William nodded.

"Well good." Smirking he then continued. "Envy! Quick, tell me now!" Yuuta was prepared to hit him again.

"I do not know!"

_'SMACK!'_

"Think! What is envy!?" Yuuta stared at William intensely. He was raising his scythe. "What is envy!?"

"To be envious?" William was still unsure.

_'SMACK!'_

"I am asking the questions. Will, do you know what I am asking?"

"I do. But I do not know the meanings or how to say them. I know what they are because I can feel the the emotion but I can not describe it. Then you tell me once and I will remember it. Will that do?" William asked.

_'SMACK!'_

"What was that for?"

"You are not learning! You need to learn. If you know the emotion then you know how to define it! Do you understand?" He stood with his scythe at pose. "Now if you do not want to be hit, then you should try and block my attacks. You see?"

"Understood"

"Good... Now what is envy!?" Yuuta took up his hard cold voice again, he was staring down William now.

"A desire! Envy is desire of another!" Flinching holding up his own weapon.

A smile crossed Yuuta's face. "Good boy, Will. Here's a cookie!" Yuuta threw another bone cookie at William. "Faith!?"

"A belief!" Flinching afraid for the next smack to the head.

"Belief in what?" The question was soft and not as powerful as William thought it would be.

"In what you believe in or the right thing." Smiling confident in his answer. He stared at his mentor and gave a small smile. He caught a cookie when it was thrown at him, he pocketed the cookie for later. "Where do you keep getting the cookies from?"

"I am a Reaper. I do not share my secrets. Well, not just yet." Smirks. His hard voice returning quickly as he shouted. "Defend your self!"

William threw up his arms accidentally dropping his own small weapon. Yuuta's scythe hit his crossed arms. William heard a growl come from his mentor.

"You are a fool. You never ever drop your weapon! That is how you get injured! Or killed by another Reaper or a piece of demon scum! You are smart and you know this Will!" Yuuta took the few strides that it took to get to William, and grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt. Yuuta pulled him off of the ground making the apprentice dangle. "You see you are not even fighting! What if I was going to hurt you?! I could snap your neck now if I wanted to!?" To display his strength one hand moved to his neck as the other held on to him tightly. "Will you are a fool! You do not understand what you have been given! It seems like you do not want this! What do you want!?"

William shook his head not wanting to say anything. He knew what he wanted but he could not say it. He could not bring himself to even think of it afraid Yuuta knew how to read minds all of a sudden. So he resulted to shaking his head.

Yuuta took hold of his neck only now. While the other hand reared back and slapped him in the face. "You are an idiot!" Yuuta yelled in his face. "You need to defend your self."

William had never seen him get upset and now he slapped him. This was very unusual for his mentor. Was something inside him doing something to his brain? What had just made him do this, did he actually make Yuuta angry? Did he have multi-personalities? Did Yuuta just not like him, did he regret taking him in? William grabbed the hand that was strangling him he was trying to lessen the pain that was around his neck.

"Yuuta, Sir. You- you are hurting me. I - I can not breathe!" William whispered as his legs dangled.

Growling he seethed. "I said defend yourself! You need to fight every moment of the day for your own survival! You never know what kind of trouble you will be in! One can change in a split second! You need to be prepared. You will never learn if you do not try!" Yuuta threw William to the wooden floor. "Now! Defend yourself!"

William slid across the wood and he scrambled to his feet picking up his weapon, and he took a stance that he thought was going to help him. Yuuta lunged at him his scythe raised toward him. William swallowed and ducked under his mentor legs crawling away. Yuuta spun quickly to raise his scythe high and William did not think about what he was doing he threw the scythe at Yuuta and crawled off and out of the way of Yuuta's swing. William watched Yuuta pull up his own weapon. The small scythe was rebounded and flew to the floor and skidded far away. William watched as the scythe slid.

The next thing that happen was Yuuta saw the distracted boy and he swung his scythe and hit Williams legs making him fall again making him hit his back on the floor. Yuuta saw him wince at the blow he took to the floor, the floor trembled when Yuuta jumped at William pinning him to the floor. The apprentice flinched and covered his face his arms up and elbows tucked in, his legs kicked at the floor and unable to get Yuuta to get off of him.

Looking up up into Yuuta's eyes and he was lost, the mentors glasses were not glared over as usual and William saw right into his eyes. That spectacular double green iris, eyes that were so different among all the Reapers almost a silvery sage color. William stopped struggling and forgot what he was trying to do. "Will, what are you doing? You do not stop in the middle of a fight, if you do you will be defeated!"

"S-sorry. I-I got distracted." William stuttered.

"You can not get distracted no matter what that is how you die or get injured. You understand? I want you to be the best in your class. Do you understand?" Yuuta straightened up slowly looking down at his apprentice. "What _did_ you get distracted by?" He tilted his head slowly a slow smile coming to his lips his glasses taking on that signature glare now. William reached up but could not reach Yuuta's face. He seen the reach and leaned down just slightly as Williams finger tips grazed his mentors eyes softly. Nodding pulling out of reach and then standing to get off of William.

Yuuta had an odd feeling when he felt the touch. It almost felt intimate. With that odd feeling he stood quickly, pulling up the boy apprentice to his feet. William stared up at him almost ashamed of his small action he did not know he had actually done. Giving a small internal smirk, William balled his fist quickly and sent a fast punch to Yuuta's stomach. His movements seemed to prove to slow because Yuuta grabbed his fist and twisting it quickly. Pushing him to the wooden floor once again.

"Well, looks like you had some sense to remember what I just said. Good boy." Yuuta laughed as William stood. "Here have a cookie." Yuuta grabbed the boy's hand and opened it slowly placing the cookie in the boys hand.


	7. Scythes, Cookies, and Brawling

**Chapter 7**

The Summons of the Scythe

**November 24, 1189**

"Will, wake up!" Yuuta growled for over the seventh time. "Get up you bloody boy!" Yuuta then huffed and summoned his Reapers Scythe. He ripped off the the blankets and stood on his bed. "Last warning, get up boy. Get up!" The Reaper shook his head. _'Staying up too late has its consequences. especially if you have training in the morning!' _Yuuta thought. "William T. Spears!"

He then flipped his scythe upside down hooking the blade under Williams night shirt, lifting the boy high. The night shirt strained as Yuuta started to swing the young Reaper. "William! Wake up!" Swinging the boy more wildly back and forth. Swinging the apprentice over the bed making his scythe rip the whole back of his night shirt. William fell hard on the floor with an audioable _thunk_. William woke with a start now jumping up his hands in fists ready to fight. Looking up slowly he first saw feet on the bed in high heeled leather knee high boots, eyes trailed up seeing black dress pants that were covered in a long ankle length trench coat that covered a white dress shirt and covered by a black coat. Many layers were wore now a days since they weather was changing rapidly. Williams eyes rose more seeing Yuutas mocking grin.

The next thing that Yuuta did was kick William in the chest with his heeled boot. The apprentice fell to the floor again this time on his back staring up at his silver haired mentor. "W-what~"

"Time to get up Will. Rise and shine! It is three o'clock in the morning, we have an early day! Go on get up! Dress in layers it is mighty cold outside! I have eggs and biscuits ready!" The Reaper jumped down off the bed and landed with either foot on either side of Williams waist. The young Reaper put up his hands in defense. "Come now," Reaching out his hand to help him up, William grabbed it and hoisted himself up.

"Why are we up so early?" He rubbed his eyes like an infant.

"Well today, I am teaching you quite a bit." The older Reaper walked out of the room the the small kitchen sitting in front of the plates he had set out. "Sit and eat I will tell you of the days events." Watching as William as he sat picking up a biscuit and started to scoop up eggs with it. "So today, I am teaching you to summon your own death scythe. As you know, from what I taught you, your death scythe chooses you. Then we are going to brawl, to see as you now are better and not hesitating with me. Then, hm, what else? We will see how the rest of the day unfolds yes?"

William nodded stuffing the rest of the food into his mouth. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "That was really good Yuuta. I was really hungry." He now reached for the jar of orange juice that was squeezed fresh every morning, he poured himself a small glass. Yuuta chuckled at the boys appetite this morning. "What?"

The older Reaper shook his head. "Oh I just remember how hungry I used to be when I was training to be a Reaper. My father never let me eat, only a bowl of rice. Actually it was white rice with nothing on it, nigh salt or pepper. Then to drink he gave me water from the puddle that was the closest to the house. He told me 'Yuu', you need to learn how to survive on nothing! And when you learn that, that is when you can have real food to eat and mead to drink!' He said this to me as he had a full breakfast and drank wine or mead. I never got a good meal in my apprenticeship. Not you,I will feed you till you pop, and if you do pop as we are training this will teach you, yes?" Yuuta sat back bringing the plate to himself. "This my dear boy will teach you your own gluttony and how to pace yourself." Giggling. "Or perhaps... I can just let you pop now." He clicked his fingers together.

"Has anyone told you that you are a cruel man to speak with?" William told him. He just watched as Yuuta giggled more and nodded. "Oh yes, you know it alright." He shivered and realized that he had not yet gotten dressed. "I am going to go dress myself."

The older Reaper nodded as he watched his young one walk away. He finished his food right quick and walked down the hall to see what was taking his young one so long. He peaked through the door crack and saw his apprentice sitting on Yuutas side of the bed, his back to him, he was still shirtless but he had something that was familiar in his hand, William had Yuuta's dirty dress shirt in one hand and it was pressed to his nose as if smelling his scent. Yuuta shifted to get a better look, upon looking Williams hand was between his own legs stroking and pumping the shaft of his member.

Yuuta covered his mouth slowly his long black nails grating against his own cheek. _'Oh my, I do say...' _A grin slid onto his face. Watching Williams head tip back slowly the shirt pressed hard into his face. Yuuta could faintly hear the presence of a moan. _'I do say... he is rather...'_ Trying not to giggle with joy the older Reaper drew a breath and went invisible, a talent all Reaper had to come by, he sneaked into the room not making a noise. Approaching William he leaned over him one hand pressing on Williams that was holding the shirt and the other came round and grabbed his other hand that was stroking himself. Yuuta pressed his front to Williams back, he put his lips to his young comrades neck.

"Young Will, let us finish this later you need to get dressed and we need to go through our day, yes?" Yuuta whispered in Williams ear before he could act. He dropped his invisibility, he leaned into his young Reaper gripping his hands more tightly and more intimately on Williams. "You want me to help dress you like a butler dressing his master?" All this said on the younger neck. A shutter went through William as he heard all this. His face reaching a deep crimson, as Yuutas face was in delighted amusement. "And so this is what you do up late at night, how darling!"

William turned his head only not sure what to do. A swift kiss to the lips and Yuuta vanished from sight and all pressure that William had just felt was gone. Appearing again at the door the older leaned against the door his arms crossed.

"I am so ashamed. I am so sorry Sir, I do not know what came over me!"

"I know what did. Because it was me. But, no, every Reaper gets urges. Since we are usually surrounded by males we have certain urges. We become to like one another, even if it is against what one was taught. I never believed what my father said what was right. Ha! I defied him in that way! I was the one who wanted... well, well. You know. But it is all natural Young Will, we Reapers do more of this than you know with one another, but this is all kept under the table as you can say." Yuuta grinned and glanced down at Williams still enlarged member, when noticing the stare he covered it quickly.

"I am going to get dressed now."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The sun was just peaking over the mountains and William was already sweating, he and his mentor were nonstop brawling. William noticed even his Reaper was tiring out. Yuuta raised his hand and sat in the middle of the back yard they shared with humans. The humans left them alone most of the time. They usually watched the two fight and brawl. Yuuta was sure to shield them from looking in on them as they dueled with scythes.

"Okay, let us rest for just a minute. I am tired." He pulled up half his hair in a black ribbon he untied from his ankle. "You are coming well along Will, I am impressed you have improved greatly from a few weeks ago."

"I have a very good mentor." William let himself grin at his Reaper.

"Oh now you are just teasing." Yuuta stood and stretched. "Come now, I will teach you how to summon your death scythe, now is the right hour, the sun is right, the humans are still sleepy and just waking up they will think they are seeing things and the weather is beautiful."

"But it is freezing!" William groaned.

"All the better!" Yuuta strode forward and ripped off all the exterior clothing from Williams torso tossing it to the dirt. He stripped his torso as well tossing his clothes to the dirt as well. "Now, this is the easiest way to summon your death scythe for the first time, because it may get bloody and damaging, for you have to put yourself into it literally."

William looked scared now. "Yuuta, um,-"

"Do not be frightened! I will do everything with you and I am very good at healing others as well as myself. But your body will do most of it for you, I am here as a percussion just in case your scythe dose not want to cooperate, it happens." He took a deep breath now. "Now Will, take a deep breath in and keep doing it as you loose every thought in your mind, just listen to my voice and keep your breath even."

A few seconds passed and there was literally nothing in Williams mind except for his and Yuutas breathing.

"Now," The calm voice startled him just slightly. "Remember I will be doing everything with you as you do it. Take your hand that you write with and place it on the opposite side of your ribs, feel to your second rib, it has to be your second rib or it will be useless. Now tuck your thumb over the rib and your index finger under the rib. Do you have it?"

"Yes" He whispered. He was now very frightened.

"Good, now think of silver and metal and only that. So keep your mind blank other than the thought of silver and metal. Once you have that image just push deep into your skin with your thumb and index finger. Press them into your flesh as deep as your rib, make sure you stay quiet and clear minded. It is going to hurt very bad. I warn you over and over" His voice was so calm, William never had heard it this calm before it was almost disturbing.

William dug his nails deep into his skin reaching for the rib, but he did not know what to do next. He grabbed a hold of his second rib and held on tight. His teeth were grinding together from the pain, but he manage to keep his mind clear and himself quiet.

"Good you are doing good. Now once you have that hold, rip it out. I am sorry to be blunt but just rip it out as quick as you can. Keep clear minded and think only of silver and metal. Strength. Power. Be the master of your own self."

William yanked and ripped out the rib keeping the scream down in his throat. He gripped the now free rib in his hand clenching on to it tightly.

"Aw you are a good boy Will. You can open your eyes now, do it slowly and look straight at me." He did as his mentor told him to do.

When he opened his eyes he saw a few small tears streak down Yuutas cheeks but he had a wide smile on his face. He reached over and took the rib that was in his hand. Yuuta looked down and started to chant something. When his mentor looked up he grinned still with tear streaks on his cheeks. Grabbing Williams hands he placed a light weight cool feeling pole shape in his hand.

"You can look at it now." The older Reaper said glancing down at Williams new scythe. "It looks to be something the humans use to take fruit from high in the trees."

William looked down now at his new scythe it was indeed a pole that was about seven feet long and at one end it had something that represented clippers that shone through the blood on the scythe. He looked at his mentor now and he was holding one identical to his.

"This one is mine. I keep it in case you need a spare. That is why, I do what you do." Yuuta explained. Leaning forward he just barely touched the new scar that was on Williams left side. "Look, you are already healed. This is a very good sign." William looked and could not believe that he was already healed. "You are surprised yes?"

William nodded feeling his new scar.

"Well Will, looks as if we completed my things I wanted to do for the day." He walked forward and picked up both of their clothing. "I think it is time for a pot of hot tea." He reached a hand out for William he grabbed him around his neck. "I do not feel like walking." He gave two steps and phased into his loft.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When they arrived into the loft something was a miss to both Reapers. Yuuta placed a hand on Williams shoulder that gave him the signal that told him stay behind him as they walked through the loft. As they entered the hall Yuuta stopped quickly and let out a breath of relief. He then presumed into the bedroom.

Yuuta barged into his room, "Oi! Sven! Why are you in my home!? You startled the hell outta me!" Yuuta yelled as he saw a Reaper looking through the drawers of the room. William has never seen his use this kind of 'loose' language before. William saw a flash of red and black and then something hit him in the back of the head. He spun quickly and saw the apprentice he had seen at the barber and the same one he had seen the mysterious Cinematic Record.

"Hey, Undertaker! I wanted to pop in and say hello!" He had a very thick accent thicker than most like he was not taught proper English. "And see if you were up for a bit of healthy competition!" The Reaper named Sven stood and walked to them. It was the same Reaper the other apprentice pointed to be his own mentor.

Yuuta tilted his head. "Healthy competition, eh? What kind?"


	8. Summons of the Scythes

**Chapter 8**

Intruders

**November 24, 1189**

"William, it is Grell Sutcliff! You know from the hair stylist!" Grell grinned. They had obviously had different ideas of what to call the barber. Lunging at William he gave him a tight hug. "How have you been William! Oh I have been wanting to see you again! The Senpai decided to come to The Undertaker! I was just so excited!"

"U-Undertaker?" William was curious as to why he just called Yuuta The Undertaker. This still shocked him.

"Oh yeah! He is legendary!" This was now the voice of Sven. He had come up behind William to over hear the small side conversation. "Your mentor here is the legendary Undertaker, he can take on a swarm of demons by himself and take them out with only one or two swipes with his scythe, _and_ hold onto a side conversation. I have seen him in the field and he is phenomenal! You are one lucky apprentice,anyone would give-"

"Now Sven, do not put that kind of stuff in my child's head. It will warp his mind. Besides I am not-" Yuuta was cut off again.

"It is also said that if you look into his eyes you will do anything for him. He can even make the most stubborn soul go to the Great Beyond. Even a child will give him their soul with out being asked or even a second thought!" Sven was excited as he spoke, his voice rising and getting very fast. "And stop being so modest! You are the best Reaper the realm has ever seen! Even Krisius looks up to him! He is just too stubborn to move to the top ranks, he decides to stay as dispatch and library record keeper! Or he will just not retire and let the rest of us catch up!" Sven nudged Yuuta with his elbow.

Williams jaw had dropped as he stared passed Sven and stared at Yuuta. He saw him sigh heavily. "Young Will, I wish you had not found out that I am well as they say 'legendary' well I guess you can say I am. I just know what I am doing. And-"

"And so are you up for some friendly competition!" Sven interrupted.

"Alright. What kind?" Yuuta sighed.

"My boy, against your boy? Yes, do you accept?" Grinning widely he crossed his arms staring at William. "What do you say Little Will?"

William did not like hearing his name of Will said by this other Reaper it did not seem to fit. "I will do it mentor! Come on Will I will not hurt you... too bad!" Now _that_ sounded right to William.

"I just only taught him to summon his scythe today! He does not know how to control it just yet! And he needs to learn how to materialize it! Sven I do not think-"

"Perfect! Grell had just did that today as well! Oh how exciting! Okay how about in a week we have our healthy friendly competition!? How is that for you Undertaker!?" Sven saw the glare on his face. "Oh please Yuu' just for me your old buddy!"

Looking at William he sighed. "Well Will it is up to you? What do you want to do?"

William sighed and rubbed his new scar. "If you can teach me in time then I suppose this will help before we go to the academy right? A little test run as we can say?"

Grell had kept quiet till now. He jumped for joy. "Yeah! Will we will have fun you will see after I kick your butt!" Grell jumped again and hugged William tightly. Yuuta saw this and had a slight pang of jealously toward the other apprentice. Maybe this was what he had done earlier that morning or had this been in his head for a while but it just never occurred to him. Had this been the reason to never be with him in public, because of jealously or because the fright of him being stolen from him.

_'Why do I keep him away from everybody else? Is it that I want him? This apprentice has been changing me! He has me... he has me-'_

A nudging made him shake his head and look at Sven. "Oi! Undertaker what do you say! Your boy said he will do it! Will you help him!? You old coot!" Yuuta laughed he had always known Sven to be loud and always excited about everything. "Come on, this is not the man I know! He always takes a challenge, never back down! Right old mate? Come now, don't go soft on me!" Sven punched him in the arm playfully. The older Reaper spun taking a small stance putting up his fists playfully.

He took a few fake punches at Sven. "I am an old coot now am I? We will just see about that!" He let out a giggle.

"Oh now _that!_ is the Yuu' I know, always giggling and such! Now Grell, watch this beautiful man at work! He is absolutely the best thing to watch in work. He is even better than I, meaning everything!" Sven was grinning as he smacked Yuutas arm a few times. "Come now Undertaker, let us see if you can still hold me off! Yes?!"

Sven laughed as Yuuta hit him back. The two Reapers bumped each other a few times before Sven grinned widely."Grell, this used to be my mentor. I do not even know how many ribs he has pulled out! Now I know it has been three! How many have you pulled Yuu'?!"

The older Reaper stared at Sven. "Now Sven, that is not an appropriate question, I thought you knew better."

"Oh I do, I just... well, um." Sven looked at the two apprentices and strode to them bending just slightly. "Hey boys, go run and play. Will, maybe you can show my little Grell the human city." He shoved a bag of coins in Williams hands. "Go and buy yourself and Grell some nice things. I am sure that Grell wants a few souvenirs from this realm. Go on go ahead, I need to talk with Yuuta about some big Reaper stuff." Sven then let a large grin spread on his face. "Go on now, run along." Sven grabbed both boys hands and linked them together intertwining the boys fingers. He gave them a shove into the hall and quickly shut the door on them.

"That was weird. Senpai has never acted that strange... oh well he _is_ with his old mentor." Grell looked at him. "You know what I just noticed? You have your shirt off, and... this is a little embarrassing, but you have a very nice body." He grinned his one hand tightened on Williams as the other reached over and brushed against his chest. "So, when you pulled your rib, how did it feel?"

"Hurt. Hurt really bad. I would not want to ever do that again. You? How did it make you feel?"

"I cried, I almost messed it up." He frowned.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Yuuta stared at Sven. "What is the matter with you? Something is wrong." The older Reaper reached out and to him and Sven breathed deeply. "You are hurt." It was not a question, this was not meant to be a question.

Sven just took off his shirt. To reveal that his ribs were wrapped and still bleeding. "Senpai, what does this mean? I did everything right, so did my Grell. What is wrong? It hurts, it hurts very bad." When Sven looked up at his old mentor he was gone rummaging through some drawers. "Tell me I am okay. I can not leave Grell."

Yuuta did not say anything he continued to dig through his items. "Well Sven you were in the right vicinity, but you were in Wills drawers." He laughed.

"You are always laughing are you not? Even when I am in pain you laugh. That is just cruel. Undertaker you are a cruel man. But you know this I presume." Sven groaned.

Yuuta grinned turning to Sven. "I have the cure, no fear my dear boy." He held up a glass bottle that was gray and orange. "Come sit on the bed." He watched as Sven sat on the bed. "I know how much you hate the way some Reapers have to cure one another for certain cases, this one is an uncomfortable way to cure one."

The older Reaper walked to the bed and got on his knees and looked at the bleeding, one finger swept the blood up and he help it to his nose and sniffed it. "Okay, nothing to worry just need this here ointment and a little bit of the old Reaper saliva. You see? No harm done."

Yuuta leaned in and licked the wound, one of the uncomfortable methods of the Reapers healing process' most Reapers disliked this method. He spit out the blood and took a swig from the bottle and swished it around in his mouth then he placed his mouth back on the wound letting the liquid fall all around it. Yuuta looked up only with his eyes his glasses falling down his nose revealing his eyes.

Sven was staring at him the whole time. "Ugh, Senpai?" He watched as his old mentor finished up and stood to return to his drawers. "Senpai..?"

Turning he looked at Sven. "Yes? What is it?" Walking to him, again he knelt on the floor now rubbing a thick cream on the now healed wound. "There, you will have no scar and-"

Sven grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. "Look! Senpai! Look at me." He took a deep breath. "Look I am scared. I did not come to you just for that, I wanted to let you know I am being hunted by demons. I only wanted to tell you and no one else. Grell knows, but he will not say a word to me when I bring it up. I want to know how to get him to listen to me. I also wanted to see if you can help me. Help me hide, help me avoid him. He has a vengeance on me. I took the soul he was going to have as a meal. It was on my schedule, I was supposed to take it. Yuu' you need to help me. Please I am so scared!" He jumped forward and clung to The Undertaker. "I want you to help me. If this demon tracks me down make sure that Grell-"

"Stop this nonsense! You will _not_ be taken by that scum. I promise you that! You will _not_ be taken by that soul eater!" Yuuta promised.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When William found a shirt and a big coat Grell and him took off in the early morning. Most of the towns people were out on this early Saturday morning. Grell was bouncing from stall to stall as everything shiny was catching his eye. William bought some certain things in private with out letting Grell know. But anything Grell asked for he was getting.

For some reason this all felt right for William. He was not using any of the money Sven had given them, he was actually using his own money Yuuta had given him over the weeks. "Oh my God, William look! Is this just not gorgeous!" He lifted a silver necklace with a ruby crescent moon jewel on it. It in fact was very beautiful. "But I think we spent enough of Sven's money." He frowned and walked to the next stand that sold more trinkets.

William looked at the merchant. "Sir, how much?"

The merchant leaned over his trinkets and stared at Grell the next stall over. "That is some pretty little lady you have there, yes she is." He looked back at William for a minute. "She just got so excited when she saw that then disappointed real fast like did she not?" The merchant looked at Grell again then back at William. "For you, well if you give it to that pretty little lady. I will just give to you, I wanna see that little face smile." The man picked up the necklace and wrapped it. "Give it to her on your anniversary, yes?"

"Oh yes sir! Thank you so much! I am so grateful. Are you sure you do not want anything in return?!" William asked excitedly.

"Oh no." The merchant leaned in closer, and beckoned William closer as well. "Because I saw you and your father claiming my wife just a week ago. She was suffering you know? And you and your father helped me know that she was going to be okay in the after life. I thank you for that. You guys really put me at rest." He smiled and straightened up. "Actually, take another pick your little lady would like."

"You are so kind sir." William looked at the necklaces and bracelets. After a few minutes and glancing if Grell was coming back over to see what was taking him so long. He choose an identical silvery blue crescent moon, that reminded him of himself. "I think this one. I will give this one to hi- her first. Then on our... adversary will be this one."

The merchant grinned and took both from him and wrapped the red one, then the blue one. "There you go, now run along. Before she gets worried. Go!" The man gave him a nudge and William took a quick jog to Grell stuffing the package with the red one in his pocket.

William ran up behind Grell grabbing him behind the waist. "Go with it Grell..." His chin rested on his shoulder. He pulled out the blue necklace and clasped it around his neck. He grabbed Grell's hands.

Grell looked down and saw the silvery blue gem crescent moon. "Oh Will!" With out thinking Grell spun in Williams arms and kissed him excitedly. This shocked William just as much as his mentor did earlier that morning. But William played along with it. "Oh William Darling!"

The merchant watched from his stall with a huge smile on his face remembering he and his wife was like that at their age. He was just so happy to see young romance and young love. He watched the young couple link hands and walk off to the nearest stalls.

Later William found himself sitting in the grassy area of town where no one went but him in his spare time. But he was there with Grell. He unfolded some lunch he was smart to pack up. At this moment he abstracted the coin purse Sven had given them. Leaning over he grabbed Grell's hand turning it palm up and putting the coin purse in his hand.

"Will! You did not spend a thing out of here! Did you?" Grell exclaimed holding the purse to his chest. William then took out his own. "Oh do not tell me you bought all of this with your own money!?" William nodded then Grell went off. "Will, you are so great! I can not believe you did that for me. Then you come up behind me and give me this!" He motioned to his throat where the necklace was. "It reminds me of you, because you are so, calm and collected! Oh I am just so happy!"

"Now let us just keep that our little secret. Yes?" William put his finger to Grell's lips. "Shh..."

The other apprentice nodded quickly and giggled. He grabbed the necklace in his fist.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Yuuta lied on the bed an arm behind his head and a rolled cigarette hung out of his mouth. He closed his eyes slowly as he felt his bed move, his other hand rubbed his stomach. Sven looked at Yuuta with a smile on his face. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

"We can not always do this like old times. Sven... you can not keep coming to me when you want this. You have other Reapers that will do this with you. I can not keep doing this with you." Yuuta sighed. "And besides I have an apprentice and you do as well."

Sven leaned over on to The Undertakers chest and stared down at him. "Oh Yuu', you are so cruel. I always miss you." Sven was pushed off and Yuuta sat up putting on his dress shirt and coat then his pants. "Besides, our kids just walked through the door. So get dressed quick young one."

William and Grell came through the door laughing loudly walking into the kitchen, William set down the food bags he had bought for dinner. "Yuuta!" He waited a minute then tried again. "Yuuta-Senpai! Do you want me to cook supper now?!"

"Oh yes Will please!"


	9. Intruders

**Chapter 9**

Healthy Competition

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Hey its the author here! I hope you are enjoying my chapters so far I am having fun writing them! But I was just curious as to what ideas you guys have and I was wondering if you guys may have any ideas for our little Reaper Will and the almighty Yuuta! I would really appreciate it. And I would love if you gave ideas you may want to see in this story such as: drugs, alcohol, sex/love, etc etc. You see. I want to here from the viewers and not just my own thoughts telling me it is a bad idea when it was good all along!**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

**December 3, 1189**

The field was a dark green jade for late autumn the sun was barley rising from behind the mountains. The wind was cold and the air very crisp. And in the distance there were two dark figures approaching slowly. One of the shorter figures was probably getting the same talk as he was right at this second before they met up for the competition.

"Now Will, remember what I taught you, I have even taught you how to make yourself invisible, use that if you absolutely need that alright? Then remember use your pole not the scissor part only if he draws on you first with the death part of his instrument. Are you going to be okay? Try not to kill him, yes? Just hit him where it hurts, _but_ not in the family jewels, yes?" Yuuta spoke softly. "You will do fine I think, and I will not be mad at you for loosing, since this is your first brawl against a real opponent and not me. Just be careful."

William looked up at him. He nodded once to say he understood. He did not want to talk because he was afraid he would toss his breakfast. He was also so shaky he was surprised he was still on his feet. He watched the other two Reapers come close enough and then stop.

"Do not forget your scythe dose anything you want except change form." Last words before Sven spoke.

"Yuu' enough advice, you will make Wills little mind explode! Now we do not want a forfeit do we Grell?" Grell shook his head not speaking. Sven looked down at his apprentice and smacked him with his own scythe. They were a pair of silver metal hedge clippers. "Take off that necklace so it will not be destroyed."

William looked at the necklace and his heart felt like it dropped to his stomach as he realized it was the one he had given him. All he could do was grin, and when Grell spotted the large smile, he too, grinned and squeezed the gem before pocketing it.

"I do not know what is up with this necklace Yuu', he wont take it off _ever_!" Sven complained.

The older Reaper smirked knowing why by catching the smiles on the boys faces. He made a mental note to ask William about that later, as he was now serious. "Oh let the boy be, he likes the gem." He glanced down at William then said. "Okay boys, you know the rules, and no killing one another I do not feel like being a care taker of your serious wounds. Let it be some what a clean fight, yes?"

The two mentors stepped back in unison. Then was also saying in unison.

"Scythes!"

The apprentices memorized their scythes. Williams pruning pole long length held in a firm grasp. Then Grell his was a three foot silver metal hand saw, that he extended into a five foot blade. Will stared at its menacing teeth as Grell stared at Williams pruning pole.

"Back to back!"

The two went back to back as the mentors' voices rang together.

"One! Two! Three!"

The counting was the steps to be taken and they were.

"Draw!"

That was the signal to turn and start the fight. This was the proper way to duel with scythes. As the two spun their weapons clanged together and sparks flew immediately form both scythes. William threw a wide kick to Grell's knees making him fall to his knees. William leaned down and whispered.

"Good luck Grell..." A mocking tone.

Grell stared up for a split second and tripped William to make him fall on his back. While Grell raised his scythe up to bring it down onto Williams stomach, he phased out of sight and behind Grell. He tapped his shoulder then pushing him down he jumped on his back straddling him. Grell kicked his feet trying to kick William from where he was.

"Come now Grell! Use your scythe!" Sven coached.

"Sven shush!" Yuuta snapped.

William pinned Grell's weapon to the grass and did a small handstand flip to his feet in front of the other apprentice. Grell stood quickly and swung his scythe at William cutting his arm deep. He yelped in pain, the pain factor he has not mastered yet, so he still shows that he has been wounded. Grell unaccustomed to the sound flinched and looked to Sven, but he only received a shrug, and a point to where William was getting to his feet.

In Williams mind he heard Yuuta a while back saying to never give up, always keep fighting no matter what condition he was in even if he could not feel his own body. He rushed at Grell his arm screaming in pain, but his mind telling him to beat the living Reaper out of him. Grell gave a loud gasp, him too, not knowing the discipline of staying quite in any sort of scuff. Grell gasped again when William threw his foot in his stomach, Yuuta had done this several times to William in the past and had said that a good kick in the stomach will stop someone momentary and it will give you a chance to put in a few more kicks and punches and that is what William just did. He punched his opponent two handed on his sides by his ribs.

Using the moment of weakness he kicked Grell's scythe to the ground and out of his hands that he was still surprisingly still had in his hands. William pushed him over smacking him in the face a few times with the pole of his own scythe as he started to step on his chest.

"Come on Grell get up and kick his arse!" Sven growled as he was seeing his apprentice get beaten.

"Sven. Hush, lets the boys do their own battle. They need to learn for themselves." Yuuta smacked Sven on the arm.

Grell heard his mentor getting angry and he did not want to anger him even more than he was getting these days. Looking up at William he reached up and grabbed his legs twisting them violently making him fall to the grass and Grell immediately scrambled to get on top of him to straddle him so he can start to punch his face. Grell growled as he felt his knuckles connected to Williams nose repeatedly. Then the next time it connected he felt a crack, he jumped straight up into the air and flung his wrists wildly his feet dancing a bit.

"I broke it! I broke it! I broke it! Oh man!" This, Grell screeched and he looked at Yuuta to see if he would be angry, but his face had almost an approving look on it. "Oh Will! I broke it! I am so sorry!"

"Grell! Get your pussy arse back in there and get him you were doing just fine!" Sven yelled getting angry that Grell was skipping around and just frankly, being a pussy. "You i-jiot!" Sven using the slang.

Grell stopped everything and stared at his mentor. His face dropped even more because of the disapproving look on his face. Yuuta caught this and grabbed Sven and pulled him away from the kids.

"Sven, you need to realize that _you _are the one who suggested this friendly competition! These boys are just into it a few months and you expect for Grell, _that was a human, _and did not grow up in this realm to know how to fight! Yes I am a little disappointed that Will is not doing as well as he should be doing! Sven, when I pulled my rib with you, that is a sign that I had faith that you would be the best you can be and you should think the same way with Grell!" Yuuta leaned in and then whispered this next part. "Just because you are scared and angry at yourself you will not take it out on that boy of yours! When Krisius gave you this opportune you took the challenge and that boy is now like your son as well as your apprentice! Now you calm down or I will make you do so!" Yuuta pushed his old apprentice to the grass.

By the time the elder Shinigami was back to the boys William was sitting up holding his nose with tears in his eyes and a few on his cheeks. Grell was sitting next to him his arm around his shoulder he was mumbling something that Yuuta could not hear, but whatever Grell said made William laugh a little bit. This made the older Reaper smile that the two were close, but it also made him some what jealousy

"Sorry boys. Sven is getting a little carried away. We will continue this with you two another day, perhaps when you two are better trained, yes?" Yuuta spoke softly kneeling next to William taking a look at his nose. "Indeed you did break it Grell, good well job. This will be well by tomorrow, since you are young it will take longer. But both of you did very well." Yuuta told them both.

Moments later Sven walked over scratching the back of his head. He looked from Yuuta to William and then to Grell. He kicked the ground like he were a seven year old human boy. Looking to Grell again he sighed. "Um, Grell. I am sorry I called you 'i-jiot' it was uncalled for. I do apologize. Yuu' I am sorry too, I did not realize my responsibilities till' you really let me know."

"Good I expect you to do better. If you want, Will can cook you and Grell dinner and you can stay with us till your... ordeal is over with." Yuuta told him. "Yes? The boys can learn together. Or separate, how ever you prefer." As soon as he asked he regretted it because of the look on the boys' faces. Excitement and a shared look he could not quite pin point. William looked between the two Shinigami and Grell and wondered how it would be like to be with the red head for a while.

"Yuu' that would be great. I think I will take you up on that deal. I think that we both need to have a small vacation from the realm and the vultures." Sven sighed with a small smile on his lips giving Yuuta a certain look not letting William or Grell see it.

"Another day then boys?"


	10. The Guests

Chapter 10

The guests

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_**A-N; **__So it may occur to you that I am not one of those authors that talk to you about every chapter because frankly it is a waste my time. But I do appreciate any of you that are reading and subscribing. I do enjoy lots of comments. Again I am the type of author that feels that you guys should know what is not mine! And what is! I hope you understand that! I am happy to say that I do enjoy the complements I have gotten __**(~Rebecca Brown~)**__ thank you ever so much. But for those of you who are reading and not reviewing and letting me know __**I DO NOT OWN ANY KUROSHITSUJI CHARACTERS! BUT I DO OWN SVEN AND KRISIUS (at the beginning of chapter one) AND YUUTA'S NAME (again to remind you means 'superior'. THANK YOU! **__So there, there is the advisory and a complete wast of my time... ;)_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**December 3, 1189**

The night was starting off slow, but that did not matter to any of the Reapers in the small loft. The two younger Reapers stayed off in the corner to themselves as the two older ones talked in the kitchen in hushed whispers, and the unmistakable sound of crying every once in a while. The two older Shinigami had told the younger ones to not worry about dinner because they would take care of it that night.

Grell giggled as he leaned in close and whispered. "So have you ever played that one game where you see who gets the most nervous?" He saw William shake his head. "You do not know?" William shook his head again. "Okay, this is how it works one of us starts, the one that starts gets to touch the other till they get nervous. Like this..." Grell trailed off getting to his knees and leans closer than before. He started to run his hands slowly up Williams chest very slowly. "And you tell me when you get nervous." Grell's hands trail down now to his stomach and then his legs, slowly moving to his thighs-

"I think that is enough for now Grell..."William let out a long sigh that seemed to be held in for a while. "Yuuta and Sven are almost done with dinner.

As if on cue they heard a soft sob and a whisper that was distinctly Yuutas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yuuta shushed Sven and tried to calm him down about the demons trying to kill him, he was mostly worried about Grell if he was to die. Him and Yuuta decided that he were to ask Krisius for the permission to take over for Sven if he were be devoured by a demon. Sven was just so afraid that all he wanted was to be comforted and showed that he was loved.

"Yuu'..?"

"Yes?" Was the simple answer.

"Do you love me? Or did you ever love me like when I was your apprentice?" This question was asked out of no where, as he was stirring a pot of stew.

Yuuta stood perfectly still and did not say a word and he stared at Sven for a while, then he walked the two quick strides across the kitchen and brought him into a hard, suffocating, hug. Even though the hug was tight enough Sven hugged back just as tight and then tighter.

"Please I want to know. Do you love me, Yuu'?" Sven was almost begging him now.

"I do. Why would you ask?" Yuuta cocked his head to one side. "Sven that was a foolish question."

"I ask because I used to feel like I was your pride and joy, and now you have you Will. When I was your apprentice I felt like I was everything to you. I do not feel that connection unless we are alone or in bed." Sven frowned and snuggled into Yuutas suit. "I have no one to love me..."

"Oh, do not say those things. Of course I love you. You are always apart of me, and you always have been." Was he saying this as an automatic response or was he telling the truth about this. "Sven I only show you my affection when we are alone because we need to set an example for our boys. Setting the example for the boys will set their future and actions even their words, sounds, and actions. So we need to show them the proper way and if they do stray it will not be our fault it will be theirs and we have no action over it." Yuuta huffed then continued. "Sven, you are doing good as a mentor I am really proud of you. I think-"

The other man pulled on Yuutas shirt collar shaking him. "Does everything you say have to be a lesson of some sort! Just stop it! Stop teaching and directing for just a while! You can not always teach till the day you decide to officially leave this world! Just stop Yuu'!" Sven begged and whined.

He gasped and was drawn up to be off the ground and into Yuutas arms. The silver haired man ducked his head to Sven's.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Grell sat back and watched William clean the front room to spotless shine because he called off the game. He would get nervous first and he knew it he was already on his toes enough with him around. He only hoped the red head was not just playing with his heart. To be honest with himself he could not stop thinking of him and he had been stumbling in his practices because of the red haired fiend. He would dream of his mentor and he would wake up to a surprise and he would have to rid of it. His dreams also contained a _lot _of red. He would think that he is torn-

By this time Grell had gotten up and walked behind him grabbing the feather duster. William turned around with a frown, upon seeing this Grell used his finger tips to push up the corners of Williams lips. "Smile Will, you look nice when you smile. It is very nice when you smile." At the moment of mentioning the red haired boy grinned. "See... you do it. This place is spotless enough, it always is." Grell made William smile again.

"Okay, okay." William laughed. When he did it sounded like his mentors laugh, it was not forced but it was a chuckle close to a giggle. He swatted Grell's hands. "I need to clean, because it is my duty as I live under Yuutas roof. You see?" He just heard what he had said and slapped his hand over his mouth. "Oh God did I just-"

"Oh wow, you just sounded like Yuuta!" Grell squealed. "That. Was. Just. Adorable!" He grinned his hands flailing. He threw the feather duster it was thrown to the floor and Grell leaped to William throwing his arms around him. "I have an idea..." He whispered excitedly into the brunettes ear. "Tonight we should sneak out and I can show you around the Reaper Realm. I want you to experience the realm without being watched by that old Shinigami of yours." He lifted his big round glasses off his nose. "I want to see those pretty eyes of yours sparkle as you see the world through my eyes."

William grinned this sounded good at the moment, but will he regret it later? At the moment he did not care he would be out on the town again with Grell. "Oh this sounds fun now I have never been in the Reaper Realm long enough to actually _see_ it, we always phase out of it." He frowned a little bit. "But now, I can actually see it, and with someone as lovely as you." He grinned like his elder.

This comment sent a shiver up Grell's spine but he did not let it show how much he had enjoyed it. "Let us go when Sven-Sempai and Yuuta-San go to sleep because they are making us sleep out here." This time Grell let a large smile cross his lips and he grabbed Williams hand. "Do you think something is going on between those two Blokes?"

William shrugged and looked to the kitchen. He wondered the same, because he would be up late at night and would be crawling into the bed they shared and he would hear Yuuta mumbling Sven's name then a warning of submission. He would hear many of these mumblings before he drifted off. The only reason William had not received his own bed was because he did not want one, and it was more comfortable in his teachers bed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

After a late supper Sven and Yuuta retired for the night, Yuuta given the two younger Reapers a few blankets and two pillows so as to rest their heads on. It seemed like they were being forced to be close by the two elders. They waited a good hour and a half to leave the loft. Grell grabbed the hand of William and took him to the middle of the street.

Grell grinned, and squeezed Williams hand. And as always when he phased with Yuuta there was a gold-brown like dust that went with him. Yet dissipating with Grell it was a slightly different experience, there was red-maroon dust as they disappeared and it was a little more rough. He did not yet know how to phase far yet, so that right there told him Grell was ahead of him in his studies. This did not really matter to the Burnett because he would one day catch up and maybe surpass the red head.

They arrived in the Reaper realm and the streets still very busy since most of the Reapers were just revealed from their long shifts. All of the different shades of double irised greens stood out to William. Since he has only been phased into and out of Yuutas office or different places in the dispatch. This he has never seen before.

Williams eyes widened as he stared around the streets. They bustled and there was a lot of talking and loud laughing, the streets were lit with the orange glow from the fire street lamps, the merchants had lanterns lighting their stalls so the off work Reapers can shop and get what is needed to be got((_**YES! This is the right terminology**_)). The Shinigami were just so much like the humans William could not believe it. He was so used to the humans where he lived with Yuuta, he was not sure how to react with these Shinigami. 

"This place is amazing, all I have seen is the inside of the dispatch building." He looked at Grell who had a large grin on his face that said he was pleased with this reaction. "What is that look for you look too pleased."

This just made him smile wider. "I am just too eager too show you around! You showed me your Realm so wonderfully I wanted to show you mine."

William shook his head. "We come from the same Realm, Grell you are so weird."

Grell frowned and put his head down a red lock just barely touched his nose, his head then shot up. "But we live in the different areas so technically that is your Realm and this is mine." With this he beamed with delight, he felt that he was smart in front of William for twisting the words.

William nodded at the thought. "That you are right Grell." He just barley let out a smile as Grell grabbed Williams wrist and pulled him with in the crowd of Shinigamis'.

The crowd bustled with the talk of the week or day that William did not want to hear but he constantly heard the name of Sven. He automatically thought of the brunette Reaper that was staying with him and Yuuta. Grell led him through the hoards and into a less crowded area of the street. The words 'demon' and 'Sven' with 'hunting' kept reaching the ears of the young Shinigami. He was starting to get concerned with the murmurs.

"Grell?" He questioned when they were more of a distance away of the others. "Why is there talk of Sven and demons and even hunting? I am confused."

"Good you should be. I do not want to talk about this when we are in this realm, it will sort of set off something new so keep quiet about this till we are back at Yuuta-San." Grell gave a shaky smile. "So what do you want to do?" He changed the subject quickly looking around searching for something to do. "What sounds fun?"

William looked at him and gave a slight smile. "Surprise me."

This put a shining grin on his lips. This smile was almost devious and an up to no good grin.


	11. Michief' is his middle name

**Chapter 11**

"Mischief" is his middle name.

**December 4, 1189**

Within the hour the Witches Hour chimed and the streets started to empty and the Reapers started to go to their homes and or offices to complete any overtime or even start for the grave yard shift as they are now calling the night time shift. As the hour was passing Grell kept to the shadows and kept pushing William into walls as if to hide him or them as William was seeing it. This was starting to irritate him, but Grell appeared to be somewhat afraid or just cautious around the older Shinigamis.

When they had stopped hiding Grell looked at him with a large grin on his face. He seemed to physically shake himself as he now looked at William. "So now that all the Shinigamis' are done playing in the streets, what do you want to do Will?" The red head grabbed his hand squeezing it softly. He went quiet for a few moments the he let out a small happy gasp. "I have an idea, it may be a little bit childish but lets go play some pranks. Will you do it with me William!? It will be so fun come on!" Grell almost begged.

"What if we get into some trouble?" The brunette questioned his voice wavering from nervousness, but he stared at the grinning boy next to him. "I do not want to get into any trouble. Yuuta would be furious! I do not want to let him down! I-I Gre-"

Grell placed his index and middle finger on Williams lips. "Will, Will. Calm down. It is okay, I will take the blame if we get in trouble. Besides, you can not even phase this far, Yuuta and Sven know that! You will be fine." Grell whispered this. He crossed his heart with his index finger and said slowly. "I promise. I promise you that Will."

William was very hesitant in what he had actually done with Grell. He, now just wanted to go home. William could not go home with out Grell, that would not be right and he could not phase that far yet. William could only phase so far and can only do so in one realm, he cannot phase between his worlds just yet. He wished he could just grab Grell and do that just now, he had a very bad feeling of this sneaking out now. Afraid of getting in trouble and not seeing Grell again.

Grell sighed. "Please, William. Will you believe me? We will be okay." He grabbed Williams face and smiled sweetly.

Taking his face away from Grell's hands before he thought of something bad in his own mind. "Okay. But I just do not want to loose a good friendship with you because we decided to do something stupid. You know..?"

"Yes I know. Let us just have fun Will! I want to have fun with you. So if we get into trouble, lets make it worth it! If we get into trouble let us have fun getting into mischief together! Will!?" The red head gave a pouty look to William, this just made Williams stomach fill with a million tiny butterflies. When William finally nodded a squeal escaped from the feminine Reaper as arms were wrapped around his neck. "Oh William! You are the-"

"Sssorry. But I mussst intrust." There was a hissing growl form behind them. "You two are ssso delectable looking."

William and Grell tore apart and spun to see what was speaking to them and was practically hissing. William saw red eyes and let out a silent gasp, he grabbed Grell and push the boy behind him immediately to ensure his safety in his mind. William turned his head just ever so slightly and spoke very low. "Grell, I want you to leave. I want you to go get Yuuta, not your mentor." He dare not say the name of the one they search. "I just want you safe from this thing..."

"How lovely." It purred as it crept just slightly closer. "Run along red one. I want to play with your frieeed." The demon stuck out his tongue as he hissed.

Grell reached forward and grabbed Williams hand tightly squeezing it till it was numb. He pressed himself against William scared but also wanting to protect the brunette in front of him. He was pinned to the spot with terror and William keeping him in the spot.

"Grell go!"

"Ssstop playing with him, and come play with me." The red eye demon cooed to William.

Grell whimpered and dissipated after giving Williams hand one last squeeze.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yuuta sat up in the bed and looked over at Sven that was still sleeping peacefully. He had a weird twist in his stomach and a twang in his heart. Throwing the blankets off of him and took off in a brisk walk to the sitting room. Looking around he did not see any child of his or Sven's'. This made him frown. The old mentor walked to the kitchen.

"Now, where are my children? Perhaps they will come home soon..?" Yuuta grabbed his hair and combing through it with his fingers mindlessly. "Oh I do hope they are okay, but this feeling in me says that My Will will need me soon enough, yes?"

As if on cue there was a thump that came from the front room.

"Your landing is off Grell." Yuuta said just loud enough for the red head to hear. "But tell me were is My Will?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

William stepped backwards slowly. He tried not to look the demon straight in the eye. The Demon grinned as he approached the boy. William swallowed a hard ball of fear that was stuck in his throat. He watched the red eyed fiend grin, his hand stretching out slowly.

"Looksss like your mate hasss left you to me. I can devour you little Reaper. I have been wanting a meal, and you can help me fulfill my hunger." It hissed again staring at William.

The young Shinigami swept his hand gracefully across his chest from his ribs, this movement summoned his death scythe. The long pruning pole shined and made the demon flinch from where he was. The thing tilted its head.

"You may have the power to sssummon your ssscythe, but can you ussse it?" Grinning the fiend lunged at William its fangs ready and its long claws out. Snarling and growling it slammed into Williams body hard.

All the breath was taken out of his as he swung his scythe at the same time catching the arm of the creature. He then heard the words of his mentor ringing in his head _'I said defend yourself! You need to fight every moment of the day for your own survival! You never know what kind of trouble you will be in! One can change in a split second! You need to be prepared. You will never learn if you do not try!'_ The scene came back to him like it was yesterday, Yuuta screaming at him as he was holding him in the air suspended.

William winced as he jumped off the dirt and jutted his scythe forward and he wanted it to extend and go through the demon scum that ruined his night. His scythe obeyed as it extended five more feet than its original seven, with this it plummeted right through the demons stomach. The nonliving life form gurgled and fell to the ground.

"No way it could have been that easy... can it?"

Just then a deep sigh filled the ears of the young Shinigami. He looked to the demon and it was standing slowly it had the open wound form the scythe and yet it was bleeding. The red eyed ghoul started to laugh. It was a bone chilling laugh that made William shiver from the top of his head down to his toes.

"Oh Lord have mercy on my soul." This was whispered.

As the demon lunged at William again he split in two so now there was two of the same demon with identical wounds in the stomach. Jaw dropping as he stared at the thing as it hit him hard its teeth biting and tearing into Williams neck. The young Reaper screamed in pain, this seemed to excite the demon more as it thrust its claws into Williams side. The second half of the Hell Hound paced hungrily, watching the first try to devour the Death God in training, both were blood hungry.

Grasping desperately onto his only weapon that he cold wield he tried to raise it. When the pole was raised he pointed it at the other Hell Hound. Willing the poll to extend again the shear part of the Death Scythe open and deadly. The shears went through the incarnate of the one that was ripping through his neck. Both of the Damned creatures screamed, the on on top of William screamed so loud in his ear that it temporarily deafened him in that ear. Clenching his teeth tightly he arched his back in pain. Just at the corner of his eye he saw that the second Devil divided like the first had. Now there were four demons with all of the same wounds and all screaming to get a turn to devour the child.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

William heard the faint scream as he was closing his eyes slowly but keeping his arms up defending himself from the main Demon on him, as the others paced like mad dogs ready to pounce. The voice he thought was Grell's. Had he really gotten Yuuta? Or was he watching this the whole time? Where was Yuuta? Did he know? Where was Grell? He wanted to see him. Red veil covered his eyes as he saw the silver flashing in different directions. Last what he saw was silver hair and yellow-green eyes that were as vibrant as ever.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Yuuta paced in front of the red head. The glare was so intense that Grell flinched every few seconds the anger that radiated from Yuuta heated the whole room. Grell was already crying from the trouble he would get in from Sven, no, Yuuta was worse to the maximum degree. His eyes seemed to cut and see through Grell so easily that when he asked what had happen Grell let everything spill out of his mouth in one long breath and it was play by play of what had happen to when they found William with the demon on him and three others pacing behind them like vultures.

"How could you do such a thing! You know, of all Reapers that there is a demon problem on our hands and you insisted that you take yourself and Will to that realm! You and Will ran into a hydra demon! Do you have any idea how strong they are!? And what level we classify them as!? Ten! They are ten Sutcliff! You are lucky that Will did not get devoured immediately!" Yuuta was so furious that he was not calling Grell by his first name.

Level ten Demons are the worst type of demon to cross, they have all power down to the most simplest. A hydra Demon, it explains its self in its name. The creature multiples every time it is hurt by a scythe or is "killed" by a human. The only way to actually eliminate this kind of devil is to chop off the head then pierce the heart just after the head had been decapitated.

"H-he told me to go. Go and get you! H-he begged me to get you. B-but when we g-got there..." Grell trailed off looking over at the sleeping Shinigami. Putting his head down almost as a moment of silence for his friend.

"You are an idiot! Sutcliff, you will be doing Wills chores for the remainder of your time in my home and you will be going through _**my**_ boot camp! William will get his punishment as well, but his wont be as bad because the pain he is in now is almost enough to not disobey me again! Do I make myself clear!?"

Grell nodded quickly.

"Go to bed and get to sleep because the next few weeks will be hell for you in my training! Oh and do not worry Will also will have his to worry about as well!"


	12. Sickness has Fallen

**Chapter 12**

Sickness has Fallen

**December 14, 1189**

It has been ten days since the demon attacked William. Ten long agonizing days. Yuuta was at his side most of the time with Grell hanging around as well. Grell nor Yuuta had slept in days because of the condition William was in. The demon had ripped into the boy pretty good, the cuts and bites were oozing with yellow puss and the skin around it was a bruised purple and blue with a yellow green hugh around it. William would wince every time he moved or breathed too deeply. Grell was trying to wait on him hand and foot as Yuuta and Sven were on the field. 

Grell would apologize many of times but William would shrug it off and tell him it was okay and not to worry. At that moment Grell was in the small kitchen making something for William to eat. William groaned in pain as he swung his legs off the couch, his legs wobbled as he stood slowly. He walked over to the cleaning cabinet and grabbed a broom so he could lean on as he could do his chores. He slowly walked to the windows to let some light into the room. William the grabbed the duster and stumbled over to the bookshelf and started to dust. It was the first thing he could do in days. He held his side and winced, but taking a deep breath before he reached up and dusted the top shelf. He lowered his arm and hand hissing in pain.

Grell walked into the room and gasped. "Will! What are you doing! What did Yuuta- sama say! Stay on the cushion and do not move off of it unless you have to relieve yourself. Please Will get back over here." Grell set the tray he was holding down and walked over to William grabbing the shaky legged boy. "What were you thinking?" He pulled the duster and the broom from his grasp making the injured boy on him, making him lean on him. "You are one crazy person Will." Walks him to the couch and sits him up straight and sits next to him. "You have not eaten in a day, so you need to eat."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Yuuta sat at his desk not able to concentrate. He had his hand on his forehead staring down at his paperwork, worrying for his young apprentice. He had got nothing done in the last week in a half, even on the field he would have a tough time concentrating on who was on the To-Die list. He was so furious when Grell had told him what he had done, he had half the mind to put him in the same condition as his little William. He just wanted William to get better so he could continue with his lessons but being as he is, it is not possible.

After still trying to get his work done there was a knock on his door. "Yes?"

"Yuuta, it is Sven, may I enter?" The voice was meek and quiet.

"I suppose."

The door opened slowly and Sven walked in closing the door behind him. "Yuu' are you holding up alright? You are late on your paperwork. I know you are worried about Will, I am too, but we can not let that get in our way of work." Sven slid on the desk sitting on Yuutas paperwork. "Yuu' Will-"

"Stop, just stop, do not call him Will. It does not sound right from your lips." He sighed. Staring up at his subordinate as he saw his taken aback look. "Will, he is my child, you can not have the feeling because yours did not get hurt. That Hydra-Demon had poison in its claws and teeth, it infected his blood. These wounds can permanently injure him! If they do I can never forgive myself if it did, Sven! Do you have any idea how-"

Sven's index and middle finger covered Yuutas lips. "Shh, please. You are stressing yourself out." Sven leaned forward slowly. "Maybe I can help you with that problem." He smiled and ran his fingers down Yuutas chest flirtatiously. "Let me help you, Love."

Yuuta relaxed just slightly, then looked at the paper work under Sven. "I have-"

"How about I help you with that too..." Leaning forward more his cheek nuzzling Yuutas. "Let me take care of you." He turned his head just ever so slightly and connected his lips with Yuutas. "Come on now... I do not like seeing you this way..." Sven's fingers curled around Yuutas collar and pulled him closer to him as he crossed one long leg over the other.

Giving in Yuuta looked up at Sven with a long sigh. He was never able to say no to this brunette Reaper. Sven grinned like a Cheshire cat as he wrapped his arms around Yuutas neck and kissed him deeply. Yuuta returned the passion, something just did not feel right this time. He was suddenly remembering the first time this had happen, when Sven was still very young and was still his apprentice.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Sven was just getting done with his chores for the day and he was tired, he decided to take a nap. So he washed his face and headed into the room he shared with Yuuta, and Yuuta was in there as well taking a nap before he had to head back out on the field. So Sven slid slowly into the bed next to him and kept his back to his mentor._

_Before long he felt the bed shifting and an arm was wrapped around him like every night they would share the bed, this time it was different and Sven felt something against his back. He shifted away not want to feel the thing that he himself did not want to think about because it made him uncomfortable._

_Yes, Yuuta had been awake when he was doing this, but he just wanted to hold onto something and he had accidentally let himself think too much on it. He should not even be thinking of his young apprentice like he was, but he was. Earlier that week he talked to Sven how he felt and Yuuta had told him it was normal and that is okay to have feelings about his mentor. It was natural, especially in the world of Reapers since they were all mostly men._

_"Yuuta, are you awake?" Sven whispered._

_"Yes."_

_"You are not having a good day are you?" He asked._

_"No. Not really. Why my little Sven?"_

_"Can I help you make it better? In anyway?" Sven questioned his mentor shyly._

_"And how do you plan to do that?"_

_"Well, you said it was okay to like you... so I thought like this..." Sven turned in his arms and kissed Yuutas lips slowly and very hesitantly. The hesitant shyness Sven was showing made Yuuta have more of a problem in his groin area. He pulled away quickly from his student. "What you do not like it?"_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Yuuta pulled from Sven quickly. He looked at the boy like he was seventeen again, when they had first kissed that passionately.

"What you do not like it?"

The Reaper shook his head. "It is not that. Look you just seem hesitant from the last time we... you know" Not wanting to say exactly what they had done a week and a half ago. "Sven, it is just that-"

"You do love that boy more than me! You do, I can tell, you are so worried about your precious Will! It is almost disgusting!" Sven was now fuming. "Why do you not love me any more!?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Grell was feeding Will even though he protested the whole time. "Grell, I can feed myself."

"I know. I wanted to feed you. I feel like since I was the one to get you hurt I wanted to help you. Besides you do not do the chores now I do them, remember?" He said as he set a piece of bread in Williams mouth. "You need to eat so you can get healthy again and so you can kick my arse and punish me for what I did to you, I do not feel Yuuta was doing his worse. I just feel so stupid and just so... God, bad for what I did."

William shook his head. "Well you are stupid for talking me into what we did and that now there is one less level ten demon in the worlds." Sighs, and leaned back on the cushion. "I need to lay down..." Slowly he tilted his body and lied his head in Grell's lap. He turned his head to look at the floor.

Grell saw the bite mark on his neck and a sudden flip-flop in his stomach made a lurch in him. The red head reached out and just barley touched the mark that was barley healing. His lip quivered as he touched it, and his eyes watered just barley. He saw the demon on William all over his again the demon looking up with blood dripping from his teeth. The cries from from Williams lips as his eyes were wide and his back arched in pain, this thought brought flip-flops in his stomach.

"I just want to make it up to you..." Grell whined.

William smiled slowly and reached up to Grell. "Look, I am not dead I am-"

"Stop saying you are fine! You are not! I got you hurt, and I want to fix it..." Grell frowned and then nuzzled into the hand that caressed his face. "Will... just let me fix it..."

"You can not fix it, it has already has been done. Just let me relax and I will get better in no time, you know?" William told him. "I just want to get better and start my lessons again."

William stared up at Grell still watching the red heads lip quiver and a tear forming once again. He removed his hand from the cheek of the other and wiped the tear away. As he wiped the tear from his friend he felt a jolt in his stomach, the one he gets when he is thinking of Yuuta and staying up late at night.

_'What is this?' _William thought to himself. He smiled at up at Grell. _'Why am I feeling these for Grell, he is my friend and soon to be classmates in school withing the year. But I like it. I will talk to Yuuta later.' _William watched Grell as he smiled back at him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Yuuta glared at Sven. His eyes so fierce that it made Sven flinch back. Yuuta stood quickly standing between the legs of his old apprentice. His hand flew to Sven's throat squeezing it tightly. Yuuta growled low in Sven's face. "What the hell did you just say about my little William!?"

Sven was laying down on the desk now that he was pinned to it by the strong hand of Yuuta. Sven gasped and tried to breath through the strangulation. "Y-your Li-little Will is disgusting! He is taking over every piece of your mind and I hate it! I want my old Yuuta back, this one is wrapped up stupid with a teenager Yuu' you are seventeen times his own age! He is manipulating you! It is-" When Yuuta was starting to release his throat he then thrust his hand harder onto Sven's neck.

"Shut up." It was one simple word that made Sven stop his banter. "Like you have not done the same to Grell! You are blinded bu what he has done, he almost got William and himself eaten by a demon! Is that's something to shrug off? I do not thing so. You are not mindful of what you student does. You have made your mind oblivious to your student, as a mentor you need to know when to discipline your pupil. If you say I am blinded by my student then it must be you!"

Sven's face dropped he understood what Yuuta was saying. "You." He cleared his throat with a cough. "Don't love me... do you?" Sven kicked Yuuta in the stomach full force and bolted from the room and out into the building.

Yuuta shook his head and went after him thinking _'You stupid kid.'_


	13. Sucidal Intentions

**Chapter 13**

Suicidal Intentions

**December 14, 1189**

The December air was cold and made puffs of white fog come from ones mouth the streets of London in the Reaper Realm were beautiful except when it was covered in blood form a fresh demon attack. This was one of those times of the fresh demon attacks, five Reapers were killed already, all of which Yuuta barely knew but he at one point had worked side by side with each of them and he knew exactly let anybody know because he enjoyed that secret. Yuuta sniffed the air again, he caught the smell of his hair to the north, but that was the way the wind was blowing so he headed south.

Sven could not have gotten far unless he was Air-Walking. Air-Walking was when one can jump from building to building or just run and jump at amazing speeds to get places quickly. Sighing he jumped to the top of the nearest building Yuuta sniffed and listened. He heard nothing and lost the smell of his old apprentice. Seeing a shadow pass over the next building he started to jump towards it, he was in no mood for dealing with demons, but where the demons lie Sven may be lurking close for a quick healthy meal.

The shadow dashed quickly through the buildings and through alleyways. He now caught the scent of Sven, his head whipped around and saw the brunette Shinigami running away toward the demon. Yuuta shook his head and ran after the Demon and the Reaper, as he turned the corner Sven was provoking the demon with his Death Scythe. The red eyed Shadow of the Demon lunged at Sven.

"You dare to challenge me Scum?" The Demon uttered advancing on Sven. The Shadow turned into its real form growing taller and looking down at the Death God below it. "I accept your challenge... and I will defeat you!" The Demon rumbled lowly.

Sven grinned up at the worst thing that can happen to a Reaper, he swung his hedge clippers and then made them vanish holding up his fists to only defend himself with the Demon. Yuuta shook his head and started to run at Sven and the Demon just as the clawed Devil Spawn swung at Sven Yuuta jumped in front of his old apprentice shoving him back with one hand and summoning his scythe with the other holding it up high as the Demon slashed his nails across the bone metal of the scythe it drew back quickly and scratched its eyes glowing a deeper red. Yuuta shoved Sven back further looking up at the Demon now holding his scythe with both hands.

"Come now, you do not scare me." Yuuta mocked locking eyes with the Demon, most Reapers will not dare to even try that afraid to be sucked into the demons trance. The Death God let a giggle of happiness bubble from his throat. "Let me show you how to fend for one's self..." Yuuta swiped at the beings legs trying to bring him to size, but the devil moved quickly. "Hm, a challenge. Good." Jumping into the air high he kicked the Spawn in the chest swinging his Scythe at the throat of the other.

"NO!" Sven yelled form the ground he now was standing and summoned his own Scythe. "Yuu' no! This my fight!" The elder landed next to him after slashing into the devils chest. Yuutas hair flowed around him in a wild wind making him look more fierce as he glared at Sven. Not seeing the claws coming at the last minute Yuuta was hit across the face by the menacing claws, a slash came from the left side of his forehead and the across his left eye and then across his right cheek. Yuuta gasped and turned to face the Demon. "Yuu' no..."

The elder Shinigami lunged at the tall Demon his Scythe aching for revenge just as much as he was the weapon up quickly and then down just as quickly the Demon did not know what was coming until it happen. The Spawn was cut in half, blood was dripping from the long sickle. Swinging it around and pointing the weapon at Sven the blood splattering on Sven's face. Flinching back Sven whined in fear for in own life now as he stared at the blood soaked face of Yuuta, his mouth was opening and closing like a fish, now he was afraid of his life now, he would not have cared if the Demon had killed him but in the hands of this Shinigami he did not want to die at these hands.

"Yuu'..."

"Shut up!" Yuuta snapped and strode to the brunette grabbing him by the hair and yanking him along with him. "What the _HELL _were you thinking!? Are you insane!?" Yuuta tugged on his hair harder yanking him onto the ground. "I know you are having a tough time, but you cannot leave me like this and you cannot leave Grell alone with me and William! _YOU_ are his mentor not me! Grell needs you, you cannot go off and try and kill yourself every time you think I like someone more than I love you! You idiot!" Pulling him along the ground. Sven let his feet drag in the dirt of the alley while letting Yuuta drag him. "Do you know how much trouble I would get in if I let you die via suicide?! Krisius would be furious, and I too would be as well. I would make sure to find a way to make you come back and I would kill you myself!"

Sven groaned as he was being pulled back to the offices. Yuuta phased both of them back to his office. When in his office he shoved Sven into the desk and stood over him with his arms crossed over his chest angrily. "What is your excuse?" He demanded. His face serious and his voice subletting. "What is your damn excuse to running off and killing yourself!?"

Sven hid his face and stared at the floor and started mumbling. Yuuta cleared his throat with a loud grunting sound that was a sign for Sven to speak up and start again. He did just that. "I can not stand it anymore. The Demons coming after me. Krisius coming after me with double over time and you giving me paper work to do. Grell being attached with that boy of yours. Now you seem to love your own boy, because he is so good at stuff, and now that he is injured you are paying more attention to him-" Yuuta cut him off there.

"You were never attacked by a demon not knowing how to Air-Walk or phase away, then you were never dragged into the Reaper Realm by another apprentice that knows just as much as they do! So, you can not be mad with him and my situation, because my boy is hurt by a level ten Demon that was a Hydra Demon to be precise! Then what is happening between Grell and Will is only natural! You know that... But please, continue." Yuuta set some things straight.

Sven looked up at him. "I just miss you so much, I miss you being in my life." He paused seeing the look on Yuutas face now. "But I know it cannot happen as often as I, or you want it to happen because of Grell and William." He noticed that Yuuta's face was still bleeding. "Yuu' you are still bleeding..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Later that night Yuuta took Sven out to eat in the late night Diners that many Shinigami open after they retire. Yuuta had one hand on Sven's back steering him to the furthest tables to the back. When they walked in the man from behind the wooden counter nodded at them with a small smile. Yuuta threw up a small hand gesture to show not to bother them for a while. They sat down across from each other and Sven intertwined their feet and legs, and he stared at his old teacher.

"I am so sorry." Sven started as he looked at the new pink scar tissue across Yuuta's face. "It is heeling so slow. Yuu' I am so sorry."

"Stop apologizing, it is done and over with. All you need to do now is explain why you are being such an idiot! And why can you not grow up and be the Reaper I taught you to be." Yuuta glared at him and entwined his legs with Sven. The twining of the legs in public between two Reapers meant that they were involved romantically that night or in general and Yuuta had no intentions with becoming involved with him that night, he was angry with him. Sven's face dropped even more, that seemed to be the last hope he had was to light the dieing fire in his old teacher. "So explain yourself. Then I might think of it."

Sven took a deep breath. "I have told you before. You are William's mentor now and you seem so involved with him and so enthralled that you seem to forget, I too, am needing your help. I want your guidance again and I do not think I am ready myself for Grell. This is all so scary to me. Yuu' how can you do this? I can't. I just need someone to lean on and that only person is you, do you not ever get that feeling?" He paused to see the reaction and it was one of silence and some disappointment. "I can only take so much and my effeminate child is taking everything out of me."

Yuuta mused; "Speaking of I need to speak with Will about that." He crosshatched his fingers and lied his chin on them propping himself up. "But please, continue."

Sven sniffed and sighed not knowing where to start again. "I have told you everything Yuu', I do not know what else you want to hear... What do you want me to say?"

Yuuta shook his head. He looked up as the bar maid slinked over her hips swinging wide trying to attract the two men. Yuuta did not pay attention to the woman Reaper but Sven looked her up and down as she stared the older man down. She smiled wide and she was catching on all her words, she was stuttering. Yuuta now finally looked up at her. He had a look of annoyance on his face.

"Are you going to take our orders or are you going to stand there and stutter ogling at me?" Yuuta finally snapped at the Reaper waitress.

She looked stunned and turned a deep shade of red her mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Um, uh I-I-I- well, can I get you gentleman anything?" The woman asked and her eyes remained on the Yuuta's face staring at his new scar. She was aching to ask what happen to him, but a silent Reaper Code was to never ask where they get their scars. Only the rudest and youngest dare to ask such questions. "Our Special tonight is roasted chicken and potatoes and corn still on the cob. Would you be interested?"

The elder Reaper looked at Sven and motioned with his hand, a simple wrist movement. Sven nodded at the lady and was shocked when the other held up his hand. "And if you would be a Doll and bring me a bottle rum." Sven shot a look at him now. Years ago Yuuta had stopped drinking for Sven because the elder would get so drunk he would stumble down the streets singing loudly and shout profanities at anything he thought moved. He has barley touched a drop since, and now him being upset and him drinking could not be a good thing. Sven sent the girl off.

"Drinking!?" Sven growled under his breath."What the hell are you thinking!? You know I don't like you drinking!"

"You know I do not like you acting a fool." _**(A-N: Woah, that was a little Ghetto well and sort of old language... so please forgive the OOC-ness if you think there was any. Thank you. *bows*) **_Yuuta spoke quietly and stared directly at Sven. "You know I do not like you acting dumb and with out reason and that is exactly what you did. You are acting dumb when you are not and with no reason to. Be a man and keep going through life and the way you are sposed to! And do not say you can not do something because you can! You can do things that are curved toward you." Yuuta shot at him.

A while later their food came and the waitress still stared at the older Reaper and Yuuta had enough of the staring. He looked up straight at her and growled: "Are you just going to stand there and watch me eat or are you going to say anything useful?! If not leave!"

Tears started to well up in her eyes and lip quivered. She had been insulted. "I- I was just so amazed that I had The Undertaker in my sights and I-I was just so shocked to see that you have a scar and that was never in the rumors and stories I here. I-I just did not know how to contain myself. Are you really him? The Undertaker, I mean?" The girls was nervous and she was shaking.

The elder Shinigami grunted and he did not care how much she was insulted by him. "I am. And you should know better by now not to ask such questions about the scars the elders have. You are not very educated are you, or you have forgotten your manners, either way you should be embarrassed." Yuuta glared right into her eyes making her flinch. "Now, please leave." He took a big swig of rum.

Sven just stayed quiet and started to eat his food. He did not want to anger Yuuta any more than he was. The diner was quiet as soon as the girl left the table. She did not return until Yuuta called for another bottle of rum, she said nothing. Overall the rest of the night was quiet and it calmed down for the two Reapers. Sven felt the need to nudge his old teachers foot, but he was not expecting a nudge back.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When the two Death Gods returned and entered the front room Grell was asleep on the couch curled up in a small ball. And William was standing in the kitchen cleaning anything he thought was dirty. Yuuta told Sven to go to bed and he would be in there soon. So he went and found Will in the kitchen, he chuckled when he fund him on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

"That is a very nice position for you my Lad." Yuuta chuckled again. "Why must you clean this late at night? While you are still hurt?" He strode to the boy and picked him up helping him lean on the counter. "Tell me Will." This was not asked it was demanded. William was blushing and the earlier comment.

"You smell like-" He stopped mid sentence and stared at his face briefly before adverting his eyes. "It is rude to ask, but how?" William knew his mentor knew what he was talking about. "And why do you smell of rum? You do not drink."

Yuuta sighed. "Come sit up here..." The elder grabbed William under his armpits and set him on the counter. Yes, he was getting way too big to be picked up and set on the counter but Yuuta did not care. "Well, Sven... He was being a fool and so he decided to go out and try and kill himself. Oh, Little Will, not a word to Grell, yes?" He waited till the boy nodded. "Okay, so Sven tried to kill himself and I jumped in front of him and in front of a demon and I fought it. It gave me this..." He pointed to his face with almost and angry look on his face. "So yes, now I have a battle wound."

"Of the smell? Why were you drinking. You do not drink."

"I used to drink. I used to be a heavy drunk and then Sven came along and made me stop, but tonight I was so angry at him that I had to drown the anger in what I did best. Two bottles of Reaper rum later here I am... and mind you we Shinigami do not get drunk like the humans do, it takes a lot for us to even get tipsy." Yuuta explained. "So what are you doing up so late?"

William sighed. "Well, Grell will not let me clean like I should so I waited for him to go to sleep so I can clean what I can. Then I wanted to see you because I do not see you as much now... and I thought we could train a little tomorrow so I can get strong again, I _hate _being useless Yuuta. This," He motioned to his side. "it hurts, but I want to move around and I _want _to to do something about my training because I will be going to school soon, you said so yourself I will be going. I do not want to go to the academy weak and under trained." William pouted just to show he was disappointed in himself.

Yuuta pushed the lip up with his pinky finger. "Put that away. That does not need to come out. Maybe we can train just you and I tomorrow if you feel well enough." He smiled. "So I wanted to talk to you about something, it is about Grell and something I have been noticing, and you know not many things get passed me." William nodded, he knew. "But what it is, is that Grell...he is attractive to you?"

William was taken a back, it never occurred to him that he never thought of Grell like that. Wait but he has, when he was so close to him. William wanted to kiss the red head, he liked him, but was he attracted to him? Yes, of course he was attracted, why would he not be? The flaming red hair the green and yellow eyes -although yes, they had the same colors but his were just slightly off but had a vibrant color to them. Not as beautiful as Yuuta's but they were still drawing.- the tall lengthy body, lean and muscular, and then his personality. His personality has done it for William, Grell, he was wild, carefree and unruly, avid and always so excited, but he always had his calm and somewhat stoic side to him. But all William could think of Grell right now was beauty, it was all beauty with him, in all his ways.

Yuuta tapped William's nose and giggled. "By this long silence, I will take that as a -yes-, Love." His smiled faltered and then grew into a plastered on fake smile but William did not notice how fake it was. "So what ever you think of Grell, it is natural. And yes, I know you probably do not want to hear this, but I am telling you because we have time together. The liking of your colleague's is all natural and it is unspoken out in public, but all the while it may be frowned upon just slightly, because we all do it, no matter what. Men and women Reapers." The smile faded from his face. William stared at him. "I know what you think of Grell and so that is why I am telling you this now, Love."

William tuned out the last word because he flushed the first time he was called that and he stared at his face. He reached out and traced the scar, and then his fingers lingered on Yuuta's lips, not knowing why, they just did. Yuuta kissed the fingers and William quickly pulled his hand away. "So, can we train tomorrow?"

"Maybe Lad, maybe." Yuuta said. "Now let me see that wound."

William took off his shirt, then unwound the bandage that was keeping the gash clean and showed off his wound. "Why did yours heal so quickly?" William could not help asking.

A chuckle was heard, then the answer low. "Well I am an older Reaper than you and so I heal so much quicker, and as for you, you are still developing in a way to say." Yuuta explained. "And you are young. Be patient you will start healing faster as the years pass and you get older." Yuuta smiled at William. He was looking at his wound poking it gently. "I need to bleed it, just one more time and then it will heal much quicker, it may be healed by tomorrow." Yuuta smiled and walked off then returned with his small black bag with all of his supplies in it. "So, how was your day?"

William nodded."It was good, although Grell was babying me. He would not let me do anything. But it was good."

The elder Reaper dug though the bag and pulled out a scalpel and a clean cloth. "Ready?" He questioned. Before William could answer he dug the scalpel deep into the wound as to catch William off guard. The young Reaper whined, reaching out and grabbing his teachers shoulders. "Shh, it is alright. It is alright." The puss and the blood that was captured in the wound dribbled out and Yuuta put the cloth to the green ooze and blood. "There, all better, yes?" William shook his head.

Of course it did not feel better it hurt he was just pierced by a sharp scalpel and was drained of blood and the puss that was making him slow and useless. William sighed and put his hand in place of Yuuta's, so the teacher can clean the instrument. "How was your own day?" William decided to ask trying to make conversation. The look he received made him look down. "Sorry."

"Do not be. Well I should be off to bed." Yuuta said and grabbed William bringing him off of the counter. "We will talk tomorrow. Right Love, goodnight." The last thing he did was lean down and peck the boy on his lips.

He disappeared right after that and left William standing in the kitchen his finger on his own lips.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_**A-N: Okay, so I am sorta kinda in a rut here and I really need your guys' help. I need your help to come up with something that comes next. I have no idea what to do for the next chapter, what should happen next I will put all ideas in consideration, although I have not gotten any... :( So please if any ideas occur to you please say them I would just love that! Any and all are acceptable I will make something of it. To inform you, I will not be posting till I get any ideas of any kind because I have very bad writers block right now to get to the next point where I need it to be.**_

_**So I know I have not thanked any of you, and you probably think I am an evil writer that dose not thank my readers... so if any of you are reading and are mad at me for not thanking you... so I thank you now... So thank you so much for reading who ever you are and not reviewing my stories! Who ever you are you get ten-thousand cookies for doing so!**_

_**And anyway I do not even know if you read these author notes so I can insult all of you, but I will not because I am a truly nice person with a sadistic mind for creating stories... but anyway thank you again and please review and tell me what you want to see and what you want to happen this is your time to give a little of yourself in these chapters and run with it!**_

_**Again, thank you.**_

_***bows* Your humble writer.**_


	14. Confession

**Chapter 14**

Confession

**A-N: Well Rebecka, this chapter is sorta for your request. The question asked was; "Can you explain why Yuuta keeps falling for his students?"**

**So, now you will find out why. And if any of you are confused I am so sorry. So Yuuta has only fallen in love with 2 of his apprentices Sven and(spoiler alert if not already known...) Little William. So here you go, I got a response so I was struck lightly with an idea...**

**See guys, feed me reviews and ideas of any kind and you never know what I may come up with.**

**And MyraBrown, your ideas are going to come in handy when we get to the academy and what not. Do not fret little ones your Humble Writer is working stuff out in the crazy mind of mine. Bare with me and feed me the sweet bottle of reviews!**

**December 15, 1189**

Yuuta woke early that morning and walked to the small living area and saw William and Grell curled up on the same sitting couch, their legs entangled as they other tried to stay on the cushions. He chuckled to himself at seeing the two so close and hoped nothing went on between the two after he went to bed. Yuuta walked to the couch and looked over William and smiled happy to know all of his clothes were still on, save for the shirt he took off last night to bleed the wound. The elder ran a hand through Williams dark bangs that fell across his forehead he bent low and blew into the younger ear.

"Will. My little Will. Wake up." The teacher whispered in his students ear trying not to wake the red headed tyrant that caused the pain of his student. William made a startled jump but did not wake. "Will, wake up. We need to train that little body of yours."

"Nnya...wha-?" The student struggled to open his eyes to look at what was disturbing his sleep. He physically shook himself and managed to open his eyes to see Yuuta hovering over him. His eyes connected with his beautifully marred face and he felt a blush spread across his cheeks. "Were training?" He asked feeling stupid when he did so. But he stared at his eyes now instead of the scar, but the scar definitely did not detract from his beauty.

Yuuta smiled back and stood straight. "It feels like we are starting from square one. Yes we are training. Come on get up before you oatmeal gets cold." Yuuta walked in the direction of the kitchen.

William was detaching himself from Grell when the red head rolled over and and opened his eyes and saw William standing. Grell pouted and held out his arms like a child and groaned. "No Will, come back hug me." He was starting to sit up to grab the dark haired male, but his hands were swatted away and he was forced down. "Nooo..."

William gave a small smirk. "Grell go back to sleep. I have to train today. Just shh." William made sure Grell was down on the cushions and not holding out his arms for him. "Just go to sleep, I will be fine." Then the dark haired student walked from the living room and into the kitchen.

He sat and pulled the bowl near him and dug into the semi-cold oatmeal. William ate silently and was looking around for the normal tea that was at disposal anytime of day, since it was always brewing. He saw it in the big black cast iron urn, standing he found a mug and poured himself the dark brown-red tea. He sipped at it before he turned away from the cooking fire to see Yuuta now in the small kitchen. He jumped slightly with a start. "Oh dear, so frightened me." William said as he sat.

Yuuta wore a frown. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings. You need to know what is around you at all times."

"But you would not do anything to me. I know you would not."

"You do not know that." Yuuta's face was stern as he looked the boy over. "Well you seem so much better."

William shrugged at his comments and began eating again and occasionally sipping the tea. When William finished he stood. "I am to go put on a shirt." He turned to leave to find a warm shirt but his mentor grabbed his wrist.

"Nope. No shirts. Only in your pants and bare feet." Yuuta tugged on the boy to pull him toward the door of his loft. "Shade yourself." He murmured as they exited the building to the back yard of the home.

Yuuta stared at the dark haired boy in front of him and smiled. He took off his warm shirt and tossed it to the side and then he kicked off his shoes not flinching at the cold hard dirt under his feet. He caught William staring at his chest. His chest so well toned one could run into it and he would feel nothing. The only thing on his body reacting to the cold was his nipples it seemed like. They were hard and pointed and had little goose pimples around the base of the hard point. William noticed that he was staring at his mentor but his eyes trailed down and saw little hairs from his navel that dipped and disappeared into his pants. William swallowed at averted his eyes.

"Are you not freezing?" He shivered out the response.

"No, I have had too many years of practice. Now I am trying to toughen you up as well. Now just relax all your muscles and breath normally like it was a beautiful summer day." Yuuta smiled and chuckled. "Now, weather or not you are comfortable we will begin."

The teacher chuckled and summoned his Scythe quickly and stuck it against Williams neck daring him to do anything. William smiled and felt the muscles in his side clench up and strain already. He hated the feeling and summoned his own Scythe and held it at the ready. His teacher laughed and nudged the boy back making him stumble, he caught himself and extended the weapon in his hand. It shot out and pushed itself into Yuuta stomach. A low gasp and the teacher grabbed the Scythe and pushed the weapon from his abdomen then pulled it forward swiftly yanking the boy to the ground. William caught himself on his hands and knees and shot up his fists ready when his Scythe lay helpless next to his mentor, he sort of limp jogged to the attacker and jumped on him his fists pounding into the face of his teacher.

Every blow was painful as his numb hands stung as hit rock hard flesh and his legs squeezed around Yuuta torso tightly to hold himself up. Yuuta tried to detach his apprentice from his body but he held on tight before he knew it William had his own Scythe to his neck yanking the hair on his head back roughly. "Move and die scum." The student growled pressing the blade slightly harder.

Yuuta was impressed and smiled at him. "Okay, okay... Y-you can get off." He noticed his voice nervous. He did not know why or how, he was usually so composed of himself and he let this little one get to him so easily. When William was off he stood from his and handed him his Scythe. "You did good, but when attacking do not let that scythe go no matter what because that can be used against you as you used mine on myself. That my Lad was very good. Your punches were too soft though but I will let that slide today only because this is the first time in weeks you were able to fight and later on when it is still this cold out I do not expect you to throw such lousy punches to my face."

"Okay again"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**December 20, 1189**

William ducked avoiding a shot to the head by the blunt end of Yuutas Scythe letting out a yelp as he actually slipped and fell on his butt, but he used this to swing around and swipe his leg around in a semi circle and knock Yuuta to the ground on his back. William crawled to him quickly and straddled him shoving the scissor end wide open against the elders throat as he breathed heavily. He was tired but st waiting to fight the rest of the night if it was said to be done.

Yuuta stared up at him his eyes wide surprised that William has pinned him again for the third time that night. He thought it was sort of... hot. He reached up and ran his hands through Williams dark locks pushing the sweaty hair out of his eyes. His hands cupped his face and his long black nails tapped his face petting Williams cheek. Williams mouths was open as he panted from the brawl. Yuuta pulled him down slightly and whispered in his face.

"One day you are going to cut my head off if you keep pinning me like this." The Teacher chuckled. "Although it is rather nice."

William smiled slightly as he thought of the first day he was able to fight and train again. In that short time he grew muscles insanely quick due to the constant training ever early morning and at night before bed. His chest broadened slightly and he felt taller and looked just a tad taller. But during these times with his teacher he always caught himself staring at his bare torso and those little hairs that disappeared under those dark slacks. He felt himself becoming more attracted to his teacher as the mornings and evenings progressed and during the day as Yuuta and Sven were at work he and Grell were getting close as well. William felt so attracted to them both, Grell because he was just amazing and handsome the hair and his personality, just Grell. Yuuta, his eyes were so piercing that he could kill a deer if he looked it straight in the eye, his body, his everything.

"Nnn..." William hummed unsure of what to say.

"Aw, your speechless." Yuuta stated as William shook his head and tried to look away. He was not able to look away due to his mentors hands. "Will?"

"Y-yes?" Was his automatic reply.

"I know I should not ask but I am..." Yuuta paused and looked into Williams eyes. "Can... can you kiss me?"

"What?!"

Yuuta did not repeat it and he pulled William down lower shoving the Scythe away and it hit the hard cold dirt. As the weapon hit the ground Yuuta connected his lips to his students and kissed him feverishly and egarly. William did not know what was happening for the first few seconds and then realized that he was kissing his mentor. His breath hitched and he shivered from the cold of the night, or was it that he was shivering from the feeling of the kiss he has wanted for the past five days and probably weeks before that but the feelings he did not let himself have for the elder. His eyes flashed in a few directions before closing liking the feel of his mentors tongue on his bottom lip, not knowing what to do he opened his mouth slowly as Yuuta moved his hot tongue into his mouth and over his own muscle. He shivered again and felt hands stroke his back and sides before he pulled away and getting off his teacher.

"Wha-what was that for..?" He backed up on his feet and hands scuffling to a far end making sure he did not break the shade he cast over himself. William was actually scared but somewhat happy that it happened. He was also confused.

Yuuta sat up and crawled to the boy and smiled at him his bangs falling in front of his eyes to hide the lust in them. "Will," He crawled closer to the boy and sat next to him and grabbed his wrist. "I am sorry. I was not thinking." His grip grew tighter onto the wrist and slid to his hand. "William." He said his full name for the first time in a long while. "I have to make a slight confession." He paused and looked into Williams eyes now.

"Go on." William encouraged him.

Yuuta slumped slightly and smiled again at him. "Well, you know what Sven and I used to be like correct?" He continued when he saw the dark head bobbed. "Well I said myself, 'Self, you will not fall in love with another one of your apprentices ever again,' (**A-N: I am sorry I had to put a small tribute to my old teacher in there! The man was amazing and a great AP teacher! He would always tell us stories and then he would say; "And then I said to myself 'self'..." I thought it would be totally amazing if Yuuta said that, and I just get a kick out of my own jokes! I will shut p now and let you keep reading!)** and then you come waltzing into my life. At first I did not think much of you except to make you another great Reaper that I have produced. But as I got to know you, really know you you became part of me it seems to me. I get angry when Sven talks ill of you and I get jealous when Grell touches you when I cannot and sleeps with you as I am with Sven in my own bed. I have only come to really fall for two of my apprentices..." Yuuta took a small breath and stared at William. "Will, I do not know if you feel the same but I had to tell you and I had to kiss those lips of yours. They- they are too tempting."

William felt as if his heart was to explode, he wanted to hear this, right? Even though his kisses were awkward enough he leaned over and pecked his instructors lips and then quickly stood. "Are we done Yuu'? I am freezing."

"Oh, yes. Yes, go on up with out me, I need to think a bit." Yuuta said.

He watched his pupil go picking up his Scythe on his way out.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

William entered the warm loft to find Grell sleeping with the blanket on the floor. He shook his head and picked it up placing it on him gently as he made his way to the kitchen. He got a mug of hot tea and sipped it after lacing it with honey. He sighed and slunk against a chair facing the fire warming his feet and his hands on the cup. He heard a scuttle behind him. Quickly rising and spinning summoning his Scythe at the same time. When he actually looked he had Sven pushed against the wall the scissor part of the Scythe open and around his throat. This was now becoming his favorite submission move easy and not much work. Sven held up his hands in submission and William made his Scythe disappear.

"Wow, he has you whipped real good Kid. Any small sound and you react. That's how I was until after he told me that he told himself that he would not love another one of his apprentices. I did not feel special any more you know... He is so over rated now, thinks he knows everything but the times are changing and what not now. But I still love the man." Sven rambled and e smelled of hard liquor.

Will decided not to pay much attention to the brunette and just to focus on his tea.

"The man is wonderful in bed you know. Man is he a genius, the best love making ever! I miss it. I miss him." Sven still babbled and William was half listening not caring much but caring a lot wondering if what he said was true. He doubted it.

"Hey!" He cried out as his tea was taken from him and sucked on by the male behind him. Now he felt Sven's torso against his back. "Um, Sven can you move this is uncomfortable." He told the older man.

"You know, you should stick to kids your age like my little Grell. He is a catch and he is head over heels for you too but you run off with Yuu' in the morning and late at night. Besides Grell would be heart broken if you choose Yuu' over him... Man this is good." Sven said and leaned over William. "I bet this how you taste my little friend. Can I sample you? " Sven asked lifting Wills head backwards.

"No, get off me." William tried to get up but was held down by strong forceful hands. "Stop! Sven no!" He growled as lips were crushed onto his own lips. He did the only thing he could think of, he shot his elbow back into Sven's unprotected crotch.

The elder groaned and dropped the cup in his hand it shattering on the floor. "I said no you idiot!"

A single pair of hands clapped amused at the thrush hold of the kitchen door. William looked up and saw Yuuta standing there his Scythe in the crook of his elbow. "Good job my Lad. He really got to you, eah? Disgusting... he kissed you. That. That must be cleaned, washed away." Yuuta chuckled and walked to him and pecked his lips. "Go on go to bed with the little Grell of yours."

William shook his head and bent down to pick up the broken glass but his hands were stepped on. He looked up at his master, he was smiling down at the boy. "As much as I like you on your knees get up and go to sleep I will clean this up. Okay? Now go to little Grell and get nice and cozy with him and make sure he treats you right." Yuuta kicked his hands away and picked the boy up with one hand and gave him a little shove.

'He is acting weird... not himself. More forward and not as careful like something just made his attitude change.' William thought to himself as he walked to the living area and to the couch Grell was sleeping on. He nudged him waking him up for him to scoot over.

"Hi Will~" Grell cooed and scooted over and pulled the dark haired male down and into his arms. He rubbed his chest with his hand. "Hm~ I like your chest. Your becoming a man right in front of my eyes, it is so sexy." he cooed more and sighed into the crook of his neck and fell asleep again. William chuckled a bit and curled into Grell's arms falling asleep when he heard a smack from the kitchen.

The male would have went to go check out what had happen but was pinned down by the fiery red head, but then he found it useful for what he heard next.

"Sven you are a goddamned liar and you know it! Telling him what you did." That was his mentors voice.

The next was Sven's. "So what of it. I hate that kid, he has taken my place as your baby or what ever fuck buddy!"

"Shh they are sleeping. And no I have not done that to him. I would end up killing him like I almost did you! Besides he is too young and I want him to know a life with out knowing the grueling thing I would taint him with called sex." The word seemed to be spat at Sven.

A few stomps. "Oh come now Yuu', I know you want that little thing and that tight ass of his. Just like you wanted and need mine all those years ago you pounded into me like I was some kind of pro or something."

"I broke you and I do not want to do the same. I am trying to be a mentor not a fuck buddy as you would call it. If he really wanted it I would know. But I am trying to push him to Grell, Grell he loves him... I can just tell since the first time they started talking Grell fell all over him. So let them do their thing and don't touch him like that again. You are a pervert! Sick and gross! Stay away from my child!" Yuuta growled keeping his voice low. "Sven, one day that boy will get tired of your antics you pull on him and he will hurt you. He is strong and I won't do anything to stop him." Yuuta chuckled.

"You are a sick man yourself." Sven seemed to seethe.

"I am just about there."

'What did that mean?' William thought to himself. Glass was heard being swept up and thrown into the trash bin.

"Oh! Can you show me!? I would love to see how sick you are." His voice was gitty and flirty now trying to sway Yuuta into bed. William heard a grunt and a sequel of happiness. "Oh you're sooo strong! Hmm, Mhhh..." Sven cooed.

William felt angry at this point and wanted to kill Sven he was a whore and knew it.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

William woke early in the morning not getting woken up as usual so that meant he had the morning off at least so he could go into town and get some shopping done for the week. They need food and some other things. He rolled over and nuzzled Grell awake. When the red head saw him there smiling at him he wrapped his arms around William.

"Good morning... it is so nice waking up next to you in the morning." Grell placed a kiss on the dark haired boys cheek. "Was anyone fighting last night? I heard a lot of yelling." 

'You slept through all of that!?' Will screamed in his head. He nodded. "Yeah, but it was all resolved." The tinge of anger hit him thinking of Sven's words last night. God, how he really hated the Burnett. "Well we have to run errands today. Are you up for that?" He asked now wanting the topic to change.

"Oh yes, I love shopping with you!" It did change as Grell said it excitedly.

"Wonderful!" Said with a smile.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A-N: Okay, so there is that chapter! I hope you all liked it. Some action of both kinds there somewhat I guess! Hah aha! But right now I am a bipolar author right now, as you can tell in this chapter.**

**But anyways!**

**Please review and give ideas because I will get half way through the next chapter and then not be able to come up with anything exciting and it will just come out as random spew! Gross right? But yes I hope you enjoyed and hope you review/ask questions/ideas...any romance/couples you want to see? Tell me or I am just going to put in a random sex scene because I feel like it... And please ideas for me to run with unless you want nonsense spew...**

**Much Love, Your Humble Writer...**


	15. Confusion

**Chapter 15**

Confusion

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A-N: So I gave Y'all a chapter with just Yuu' and Will and a touch of Sven (and now my point was made! to have everyone love to hate Sven!) and Grell. And I will fulfill a request or two of course! Well first off for my Lovely Mad Hatter! And my Darling Rebecka! You will know what you asked for! And now I present a chapter with mainly Grell and Will! Tee hee~**

**And MyraBrown... yours are coming, do not fret my dear.**

**And now I will shut up and **_**NOT **_**give you all spew!**

***tips hat* Keep those beautiful reviews coming! **_**Enjoy!**_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**December 21, 1189**

Grell was smiling as he skipped through the the small streets looking at the numerous booths of food and product. William chuckled as he passed by the other booths and watched Grell from the corner of his eye. He was happy to be alone with the red head and away from the drama at home. He could not get his mind off what Yuuta had done. He just could not believe that he was kissed by his mentor, and he liked and let it happen, The warm and soft lips placed over his that did not seem to threaten him. Then the hard and sloppy kiss Sven placed on his lips later, William felt scared and vulnerable when Sven kissed him. He was just so confused. He liked Grell and he liked Yuuta... he did not know what to do. He decided to shrug it off when he saw the crimson teen approach him.

"Will~" He cooed, and wrapped his arms around Williams waist hugging him tightly. "It is almost Christmas!" William smiled and had no other thought of last night, but he only wanted to be closer to his friend.

"It is." He replayed. "I had almost forgot. How silly of me." He took this chance to look around to see many bells hanging and Christmas pies. Looking to the sky he saw the menacing gray-black clouds threatening to rain or snow. "What do you want for Christmas?" Asking, looking back down and seeing deep red shade of blush run to Grell's face. William tightened the hold on Grell's waist. "Come on tell me."

Grell buried his face in Williams neck and he felt a shiver go through his spine as he had the urge to kiss his fellow. He resisted because as soon as he thought of kiss he saw his mentors face smiling and leaning in for his own kiss. This made William pull away from his friend. Grell made a struggled sound and frowned slightly when William pulled away so quickly. He reached out and grabbed Williams hand and squeezed it.

"You will know what I want when you see it." Grell said taking the chance to squeeze their hands together again. The dark head nodded and pulled Grell to a stand full of vegetables and fruit that fit the season. "Oh what are we picking up!?" He asked excitedly now liking the idea of cooking with William.

William shrugged looking at the winter vegetables. He saw broccoli, and cauliflower. He was thinking of many possibilities of what he could make with potatoes, onions, garlic, lettuce and much more filling and hearty is what he was thinking and can last a few days. He thought of a good stew. He looked to Grell. "So does a good beef stew sound good?" He asked smiling at the red head.

"If you make it... definitely." He rubbed his stomach and licked his lips. "Yes, what do you need me to get Will?" He asked egarly wanting to help. He grabbed a bag that was handed to them. "Oh thank you!" Grell smiled at the man that handed the thick bag. William smiled at Grell, which made the red head blush.

William gathered all of what he needed and handed the man the money for it, Grell held on to the bag tightly when William reached to take the bag from him. "No, no, no Will I want to hold the bag." William decided not to argue with the boy. "Lets go look at the other products and find the meet we need." Grell grinned and grabbed at Williams hand but it was pulled away. He frowned and sighed wondering what was wrong with him, they were _just_ holding hands not five minutes ago. He tried again and William grabbed on tightly giving his hand an apologetic squeeze.

Grell stopped when he saw shiny things he would pick them up and smile at William when he did so and then shake his head at him trying to give him hints with what he wanted. In Grell's mind he did not want anything that was material. He just wanted to be _really_ noticed and_ really_ seen by his friend. But he also did want just one little kiss from him and to be closer to the dark haired boy. William would notice the merchants staring at the red head all thinking he was a _she_ do to their connected hands. So William would take it upon himself to pull the red head away and look jealous when the middle aged human men stared at his friend. After walking through town and getting all that was need the two headed for the small park located in town.

Grell giggled and sat down on a bench under some mistletoe and pulled William down next to him. "Sit down I am so tired!" He sighed exasperated leaning on Williams shoulder and looked up casually. He gasped. "Oh Will look! Mistletoe!"

William looked up and smile. "Yes it is." Smiles. "Well, you know the old tradition."

Grell smiled and straightened up leaning in, his slender fingers wrapped around Williams neck and laced through his hair on the back of his neck pulling the dark haired closer. Grell's lips met Williams for a split second before William pulled backwards and looked away. "Wha- whats wrong Will?" Grell asked quickly a prominant frown on his face. "Will..."

The dark haired one shook his head. "I am so sorry. I do not know what has come over me I have many things on my mind."

"Like what, tell me" Grell's hand was still behind his neck. "I want to know."

William sighed and looked into Grell's eyes, then he looked away quickly. "Tell me." Grell demanded.

"I am distracted. By our mentors. I am confused by them" He answered

"But why it is so simple, they teach us and train us to be the best Reapers they can. Then us we learn and we can do what we will, it is simple Will, what is there to be confused about?" Grell told him.

William looked down trying to pull away from Grell's cold hand, but Grell would not let him go. "I know there is more to your confusion. So please let me help and tell me what it is that is bothering you Will."

William sighed and looked at Grell now. "You see the thing is, when Yuu' and I were brawling I pinned him with my Scythe and he said something that I never heard him say, it was like in a sexual way and then he asked if I would kiss him-"

"NO! No, I do not want you kissing that man he is your mentor and not your older Lover!" Grell was furious but he did not let go of him. "So did you kiss him?!" Grell demanded.

"No," was his first response and then he thought. "he kissed me first and then I... somewhat kissed back but I did not know how to do so, so I just sat there with my mouth open. It was weird and embarasing." He finished and looked to the hard cold dirt.

"I said no Will, I do not want you kissing him okay? Okay!?" Grell pulled him forward quickly and latched his mouth desperately onto Williams. At first William did not know what to think as he felt the red head open his mouth and lick his bottom lip. "Open up," The other whispered. William obeyed him and opened his mouth to welcome Grell's warm tongue. "Now, just move your tongue with and against mine, Will." This was breathed quietly as he leaned into the dark haired boy teaching him how to kiss. William was rather curious and moved his tongue against Grell's tilting his head finding it better and more comfortable as he slid his tongue in and out of Grell's mouth his head moving in sync with Grell's. After moments of this Grell pulled back slow his hand still holding Williams neck. "Wow, that was wonderful... and that was defiantly not awkward." A small kiss was placed on Williams lips. "Now, promise me, you won't kiss Yuu' anymore."

William nodded lost within the moment lost in what just happen. "Okay, but he kissed me... but I need to tell you something else. When I came in from brawling with Yuuta I was drinking tea and Sven came in and scared me and I shoved against the wall with my Scythe. He said some awful things about Yuu' and said that he missed Yuuta and that he is great in bed, also he said that I should stick with kids my own age like you, saying that you were head over heels for me," William paused when he saw the rosy color come onto Grell's cheeks. 'So it is true... well how can it not he just taught me to kiss him in public.' William thought to himself holding back a smile and a coo. "Then he bent my head back and kissed me too, his was closed mouth and I hated it so I elbowed him in his unmentionables. Yuuta came in clapping and he said it was gross that Sven kissed my lips so he kissed me again and told me to go to bed with you and that when I woke you up." He explained all of this as Grell's face became distorted.

"Never let them kiss you. I want you to be mine and mine alone Will! Sven has no right! And Yuuta should know better than to get involved with his students!" Grell growled. "It is disgusting!" Grell narrowed his eyes at William. "You are mine, no matter what they or you say." His lips met Williams again and growled possessively. "Mine."

William whimpered and nodded. Then he remembered Grell was older than him in a sense He had human years and now Reaper years so he had about five to seven years on William. When he was remembering he was seeing the Cinematic record in his mind and saw Grell with men and women kissing and doing other sexual acts with them. William hid a small wave of jealously, and now he knew how Grell felt moments ago. William finally heard the word. "Mine" Grell whispered again and the dark haired boy nodded agreeing with him. Although he was still confused, Yuuta was still somewhat on his mind but Grell was just_ invading_ it.

Grell shivered. "Will," he pouted and leaned into William now. He looked so innocent now and not so menacing. "I am freezing, can we go home, now?"

"Yes, come on..." William nodded grabbing the bag from Grell and taking his hand in his own. "I will make the stew so we can have it all day long and Yuuta and Sven have it ready when they come home tonight." William smiled at Grell as they walked back through town.

It was quite for a while the Grell spoke up squeezing Williams hand. "So, have you decided what you are going to give me for Christmas?" He teased.

"No, not at all." William smiled. "What do you want Grell?"

A finger ran around Williams neck and hot breath was on his ear. "Perhaps, I want you."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When the two got home Grell went to the fire and immediately started to warm himself up. William went straight to cooking the warm meal for everyone and himself. Cutting and chopping vegetables and meat was set as a quick busy pace for the young Reaper to be, every once in a while Grell would sneak over from the fire and sneak a cut carrot every once in a while. After the fourth or fifth carrot William grabbed his fingers and looked up at him smirking.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Williams voice was playful as he grinned at Grell.

Grell slyly reached out with his other hand to grab for another carrot, but Will set down the knife quickly and grabbed Grell's other hand making the red heads arms criss crossed. "Looks like I am in a tie." He smiled and leaned froward. "Right Will?" But the red haired Reaper to be spun the brunette around and trapped him in his arms. William now stood with his back to Grell's front, he felt so small against Grell's equally measured height to his own. He was breathing hard at the motion his friend had done and he looked to the side to look at Grell. "Ah, the mouse has caught the cat." His grin was sinister as he ducked his head to place the lightest of kisses on Williams cheek. "Now can I have that carrot my dear friend?"

William nodded slowly awe struck when he received the peck on the cheek. He turned his head more. "Hm, it looks like you want more. Is that true?" The brunette did not know what was happening until those lips were on his. William smiled and pressed his lips back onto Grell's warm soft lips hesitantly, just as he started to pull away the more experienced boy placed a warm hand on his neck and jaw to keep him immobile. Lips were separated by a knowing tongue and was taken over by a mouth of experience. William cracked his eye open and saw Grell with his eyes closed and so he closed his own eyes he started to open his mouth wider and and let his tongue do the talking for him for once, he pressed back and tasted the boy in front of him. Gasping when the red haired male spun him quickly not detaching their mouths as they fought for mock dominance, but they knew who really had the top.

Grell pushed William's back against the wood counter of the small kitchen slightly leaning over him one hand entangled in his hair and the other placed on his hip pressing himself against the brunette. William tilted his head back welcoming the embrace from his fellow. As if all too soon the rose haired boy pulled back placing a small peck to the boys cheek and tilted his head back more by pulling on his tawny hair.

"How about that carrot now Will?" Grell asked and nuzzled the boys neck. "Hm~ can I have it now?'

The younger nodded slowly and stuttered. "O-okay, last one... y-you had too many."

The rose haired boy reached and grabbed a full length carrot and stuck the butt end into Will's mouth and took a bite of the tip taking it from him now like a horse. "Thank you Will," Grell cooed to his friend.

After a while Grell just sat by the fire his back to it watching William making the younger nervous and sloppy with his knife. He never thought he could have such feelings for the red head. Even now after he had kissed him he was shocked at how bad he wanted to kiss him again and again. He was know curious of how his mentor kissed like Grell kissed him, he was conflicted by both of the men. But recalling the argument last night between Sven and Yuuta played in his mind over and over.

_'Sven you are a goddamned liar and you know it! Telling him what you did.' _He remembered how angry they both were but his mentor seem more than furious.

_'So what of it. I hate that kid, he has taken my place as your baby or what ever fuck buddy!' _ He wondered what Sven meant in saying that. William was just so lost, and could not believe Sven hated him.

_'Shh they are sleeping. And no I have not done that to him. I would end up killing him like I almost did you! Besides he is too young and I want him to know a life with out knowing the grueling thing I would taint him with called sex.' _William flinched at these words but remembered more that came next and did not want to think of those words.

William shook his head and continued to focus on what he was doing. Grell noticed the minimal movement and stood behind his friend and rubbed his shoulders. His lips were by his ear when he spoke. "Will, are you alright?" His lips never moved from the ear, but only placed the softest of kisses was placed on the shell of the tawny's ear. All he could do was nod to his friend. "Oh, and the fire is ready for the pot to go in." Will just nodded. "I will do it for you." Another soft kiss was placed on his neck then Grell pulled away and reached for the cast iron pot and set in the coals of the fire.

Then the two grabbed the meat and seared it in the pot and set the vegetables and stock in and let it stew until it was ready. But with that time Grell was trying to teach William how to kiss like the oblivious boy he was, He liked that Grell was so experienced it made him feel better that he did not have to any of it blindly. This was bringing the two so much closer. Both of the boys were happy to get closer to one another, especially Grell. From day one all he wanted was to be close to the boy and be more than friends, he also missed the companionship of another by his side, even though he had to teach him, this did not bother Grell it elated him.

Grell's lips touched William's with such care as he twisted his head ever so slightly to give the better angle, and a soft tongue licked Williams bottom lip to beg for entrance into his mouth. William did not know how he got to this point with his friend, but this was making him forget all about Yuuta and Sven. Just the touch of Grell's lips were enough, then he added his tongue and all thoughts were washed away. William combed his fingers through the red heads hair tugging lightly as their tongues wrestled and fought for dominance.

Grell let out a small moan pushing against William, his fingers clenched into his shirt and pushed him on his back while they were sitting on the couch. William let out a small gasp as he felt Grell climb on top of him his legs straddling his hips. Grell kissed down the side of the brunettes cheek and to his neck as Grell made little cooing noises nipping and sucking on his neck careful not to leave any marks to get chastised for later. His lips danced over Williams skin and his breathed hitched every once in a while as he felt Grell's tongue run across his collarbone, when that would happen he would tug roughly on his friends hair and make him moan in appreciation.

When Grell pulled up and stared into Williams eyes he smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "Oh Will, you are so wonderful. I am just so glad I met you." An innocent kiss was placed on his lips.

"I am happy too. I really like you Grell."

Later that night when the mentors got home William set bowls of hot stew in front of them and smiled. He was so happy that night. Yuuta had patted the boys hand and took up his spoon with out speaking and began to eat. Sven seemed to do the same but there was a bit of guilt in his eye when William really looked at him. He was curious but did not want to care he had all he wanted for right now, a happy mentor and a very happy friend that has taught him alot that day and he himself was just over joyed and too busy in his mind to care if Sven looked guilty or not.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**December 25, 1189**

Grell woke up early that morning and kissed William awake. Although the boy was tired form the night before from brawling with his mentor he rolled over and let the rose haired boy kiss him warmly. Kissing back William ran a hand over Grell's bare waist pulling them closer together.

"Merry Christmas Will." Grell greeted after he reluctantly pulled away from the brunette.

"Good Morning and Merry Christmas." William nuzzled Grell's shivering body. "Are you cold?" Grell nodded and hugged William tighter. "Okay let me go get that fire stoked and I'll make some tea and coffee. Just stay here all wrapped up and warm." William got up and went to the fire in the kitchen and was stoking it and making tea and coffee.

He then heard a sound like Grell made when he was kissing the red head, it came from his mentors room. William navigated the cold hall his feet not making a sound he cracked the door slightly and peaked inside. What he saw made him gasp into his hand:

Sven climbed on top of Yuuta kissing his chest both men were erect and panting. Yuuta grabbed Sven's hips and massaged them roughly and Sven moaned loudly rocking roughly against Yuuta hard cock. Their mouths connected and Sven stated to rock faster and harder against the man below him one hand reached under him and began to stroke his partner making him buck and cry out into the others mouth. His smooth hand caressed his ex-mentor and stroked him. Sven still rocked his hips against him and moaned his name.

"God, Yuu' please. I want you in..." Sven begged and squirmed against the man. "Yuu' please. Fuck me..."

Yuuta had a smirk on his face as he positioned the smaller figure over himself and forced him down over himself. Sven's head tilted back and moan lowly and panted some. His hips started to jerk forward in pleasure. His moaning became more erratic and his thrusts became more forceful. Yuuta was bucking and lifting him high making Sven bounce on him roughly.

"Oh Yuu' I love-"

William kicked the door open and glared at Sven. The noise made the two mentors stop and look at the door. "Don't you dare! Don't dare say those words to him you lying cheap sack of shit! You are a bully and a traitor!" William yelled his voice cracking a little bit as he walked forward. "You Jezebel harlot!" William walked up close and grabbed Sven by his long brown tousled hair and yanked him off of his mentor with a sickening slurping sound. This made William's eye twitch. "That's disgusting you degenerate whore! You belong with the Demons having your soul eaten away like the shit you are!"

Sven fell to the floor shivering in pain and awe as the boy stood over him. What Sven did next was the last thing he got in that morning. The tawny haired Reaper growled and kicked Williams feet from under him and his face contacted with the floor when that happen Sven jumped on top of William and started to punch his face. Williams eyes widened and could not believe that he was being over powered by a man he despised so much. He felt like he snapped with pure hatred, William began with grabbing Sven's wrists as they came down to touch his face again. When the wrists were grasped in his hands he flipped the tawny haired man over his shoulders and pinned him to the floor as he straddled his back and grabbed that stupid ponytail and twisted his head to the side and began to just full force punch and slap and hit the mans stupid looking face.

William drew his hand back and his scythe was summoned not until that moment he had no idea what he was doing, he could not hear the pleas of his mentor begging him to stop. All William knew was that he wanted to kill this man and keep him out of his life forever. William shut his eyes and slammed his Scythe into the neck of the man under him. The pole lay across the back of his neck and William flipped over Sven with a swift kick to his face he heard a sickening crack and moan of pain. His Scythe retracted and disappeared.

"Do not touch Him me or Grell ever again Demon bait!" William growled low and left the room furious. He pushed past Grell in the front room and headed outside with Grell fallowing him with cloaks not knowing what happen or what to do.

Yuuta still sat on the bed staring down at Sven afraid to get off the bed to help his old friend. Sven sat up holding his jaw staring at the door, tears were streaming down his face. He glanced at Yuuta. "I am going to kill him." Sven stood and was stopped by the tip of the old and sharp Scythe Yuuta conceals with in himself. Sven was breathing hard the tip digging into his throat. He was truly scared of the legend. "Your going to protect him!?"

"You thought correctly. You touch him I will personally kill you. He is my responsibility and you no longer are!" Yuuta spoke softly but with great force that made Sven shiver at the force of the power.

Sven stared at the legend himself in the eye and backed down afraid of what was going through his mind.

"I will give you two options..."

William strode down the street quickly and quietly as Grell chased him. Too many things were on his mind at that moment. All he was doing was trying to get away from the loft as quick as possible and as far away as possible. At the park Grell finally caught up to the brunette and forced him to sit down on one of the benches. Grell threw a cloak over the shivering boy. He waited until William was crying to take him in his arms and try and calm him then. Grell pet his hair and kept him against his chest as the boy cried. Grell did not care what happen and who did this to him, all he cared for was that his William was hurt.

"Shh, it's alright I am here just let it all out..."

Hours passed and Grell finally got William to say what had happen even though it was still said through sobs. After all the sobs and hiccups were done. Grell saw Williams mentor approaching them he too had a few wraps with him. He sat next to Grell looking down at William that had fallen asleep with exhaustion, the red head stared at Yuuta. Grell just looked down at the boy against his chest and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You too..." Yuuta started and looked at William and then at Grell. "You are close are you not?" The answer was a nod. "I hate to do this, but I have to tell you. I kicked... well I gave your mentor two options he choose the second. What he choose was to move out and go back to the Reaper Realm, you are welcome to stay with Will and I but you are free to go and be with your appointed Reaper." Yuuta reached to pet Williams face where it was starting to swell. "This is all my fault you know? I was the one who agreed... no your too young." Yuuta stopped speaking.

Grell nodded he knew what had happen. Sven wanted something up his ass and lured Yuuta into doing so by seducing him. Grell knew his mentor had done that he was victim a few times just so his sex addicted mentor could get off. He has seen many Reapers and humans fall victim to Sven's seductions so he could have something up his ass. Grell hated it. He sighed and looked down at his William.

"What was the other option you gave him?" The rose haired teen asked.

"To let William finish the job in killing his pathetic existence." Yuuta's words were relentless as if he hated Sven now and he did. He could not love a man that tried and threaten to kill his trainee and his little one.

"I'll go with Sven, I do not want to but, he will need me. Sorry Yuu'." Grell answered. "If I do not go with my appointed Reaper who knows what he will get himself into. So I guess this is goodbye Yuu'" He stuck out his hand, but was pulled into a tight hug instead. "I have to say good bye to Will."

Grell worked to wake William up and conscious so he could comprehend what was happening. When William came too he saw Grell close to his face, he reached up and around Grell's neck and kissed him deeply. "I am so glad you are here for me." The words made Grell tear up.

"Look Will, I need to leave. Sven decided to kick us out of your home. So I need to leave with my Reaper. Talk to yours he is wise and knows what to do with you, he knows how to take care of you so do not be mad at him." Yuuta smiled at the words the young Reaper to be said. "So I need to leave you with Yuuta. Okay?" William nodded slowly and stared up at Grell. "Now, give me a goodbye kiss."

Yuuta was shocked at those words and could not tear his eyes from his student as William reached up and brought the elder males lips to his own and kissed him intimately with tongue. Yuuta could not help but feel jealous of the younger boy. Grell pulled away slowly and smiled down at William. The students gave another farewell kiss and Grell stood and scooted William over to Yuuta. He took off his cloak and draped it across William and gave a peck to his cheeks and forehead.

"Do you know where he went?" Grell asked.

"No, sorry I do not know." Was his reply.

"Okay. Bye Yuu' take care of my Will."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A-N: Okay guys, tell me what you think! Now to know my three R's review, review REVIEW! Ha ha, great right? But no really review and tell me your thoughts and feelings and the more reviews I get the faster I will post another chapter! Okay guys and promote me tell your friends who like fan fictions to come read and review! I would love that!**

**Now, lets take a small vote type thing. Who are you guys rooting for? Grell or Yuu'? Who do you want Will to ultimately end up with at the end? Okay tell me, I want to know so I can gather more information!**

**Okay well thank you for reading and **_**REVIEWING **_** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it. Even though it is nowhere near Christmas where I am it is 106 degrees in the middle of July! So there you have it...**

**Your Humble Writer...**

**Oh and PS**

**So I am sorry to change things up on you guys, but as I was rereading this Fic I realized that I set the years too close to Ceil's birth and what not and I also realized that it would take years to hundreds of years for Will to become a dispatch manager.**

**So I brought us to the 12th century instead of the 19th century. Again I am sorry to change it up on you!**


	16. Decap

**Chapter 16**

Decap

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

_**A-N: Sorry this is so late this month has just been so busy for me and I have not the time to write! Oh how disastrous it is!**_

_**Go on, I give you permission to stone me till I put another chapter up. *throws back head in the wait of pain* Go on I'm ready!**_

_**Anyway, this chapter brings our little WillXYuu' closer for those of you who want to see the pairing. And I am still wanting to know your perspectives on which pairing you prefer! And you ideas what you want to see happen or what!? Come on guys let me know what you want to see. Do I have to beg every time?**_

_**Well anyway I will let you read! Go on Shoo, read now! And tell me what you think!**_

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

**January 3, 1190**

Yuuta frowned.

He passed by William again. He was giving him the silent treatment, and he hated it. They have not even spoken of the event that occurred on Christmas day. Yuuta felt the guilt about upsetting his student so much, regretting that day he want to re-do it all over again, the brunette did not know why Grell had left or why. Yuuta felt the need to actually pin down the boy and have them talk all of this out, but he did not know if William would go for that. Yuuta sat down on the couch next to William's legs. The boy had been laying on the cushions just smelling them, missing the smell of the red headed boy. William lifted up and tilted his body to his mentor.

"What. Do. You. Want?" William asked spacing each word as he breathed deeply holding back more tears. The brunette glared at his mentor, and realized that this was the first time he spoke to the man since Christmas. He remembered that Grell made him promise. He told Grell that he would talk to his mentor. He then sighed. "Yuu' I apologize."

The silver haired Reaper shook his head. "No need to Will. I am sorry I wanted to talk to you about what happen on Christmas I know you do not want to, but we need to talk and yes it has been a while since the day but you know we do."

William sighed and sat up looking at his mentor, as if saying that he was listening. Yuuta took a deep breath, and did not know where to start. "Well, what you did was-"

"Wrong I-" William stopped as he saw his mentors hand go up to tell him to stop or wait.

"Let me speak, then when I am done, you may if you will feel the need to." His voice was stern and dominant. He saw William back down a little then he continued. "Yes. What you did was wrong but understandable. I know you are confused with everything and you do not know what to think. Grell has kissed you, yes?" William only nodded. "Okay and we have kissed, on my accord, I know. Will, you need to clear your mind and focus on training for the academy, I do not want you going in there weak and being picked on for being weak and being my student. Okay?" The student nodded slowly. "Okay I had to say that, oh and one more thing. I do not want to sound mean but it is. Do not think of Grell, those two will not be coming back for a long time. You will not see Grell until the academy opening ceremonies for your age group. Okay?"

William felt small tears start to form, but bit the inside of his cheek to stop the hot leaking tears. He did not want to forget Grell, he wanted to be with him_ now!_ He inwardly groaned not letting his mentor hear displeasure.

"So now," Yuuta continued. "what you did on Christmas, well I am only going to say this simply. But that was amazing. You really beat Sven straight. But about that day, I mean it was Christmas and he was begging me and he forced himself on me. Once he was there a-and..."

_'Is he breaking in front of me?'_ Was all William could think.

"Well you know, I am an old man with urges that can not always be expressed as much as they want to be released. I just can not help but want to be, well you know." Yuuta sighed looking down. The old Shinigami cleared his mind and looked up at William. "Well Will, we need to start polishing those skills you have not used in a about a week. It is mighty cold outside too."

_'Was not much talking he was just telling me that he needed to get off.' _William grumbled in his head.

With in the next few minutes William became sullen and quiet, while Yuuta was boisterous and wanting to talk and become close with his student again. Down in the backyard of the loft William took charge and concealed their existence from prying human eyes and got a nod of approval from his mentor. The student was angry and wanted to fight his teacher, he wanted to quarrel with the elder.

Yuuta took position and summoned his Scythe pointing it to the younger and smirked. "Come now,"

William growled and ran at Yuuta his Scythe not yet drawn. He was angry, not suicidal. He felt his muscles straining already from the week and a half of not being used. The younger jumped on Yuuta and began to land hard blows to his face and chest wrapping his legs tightly around his torso. William was growling in anger and adrenaline, he just wanted to get all the anger out. He was going to take it all out on his mentor when he could. William kicked his own legs that were tight on Yuuta's, he kicked and made the elder tumble over backward with loss of balance, and William tried to pin his arms under his knees, but Yuuta was far too fast and much too strong for that. Yuuta threw the light teen off of him and jumped to his feet quickly and then was standing over the boy.

A frightened look came over William's face when he saw something different in his eyes. Scrambling backwards on his hands and feet he tried to evade Yuuta's swinging Scythe, just in the nick of time William pulled his feet up quickly as the silver metal grated and sliced the frozen dirt and grass cleanly. William's emerald eyes went wide and he quickly summoned his own Scythe and pointed it up toward his mentor. William could tell Yuuta's eyes glazed over and his face twisted in a scowl. The teachers teeth were barred and his knuckles were white.

"Y-Yuu'!?" The teen stammered. "God!" He knew that he had to really fight now if his mentor did not snap out of this trance.

Holding out his pruning pole toward Yuuta's stomach so he would hurt him there instead of anywhere else. William stared at the already marred face the long jagged scar from his right cheek over his nose and over his left eye, this made William shutter. The demon had hurt him because of the stupidity of another ex-student, and he did not want to be another stupid to put another marred raised up scar on his teachers body. The silver Scythe cut through the ground again just as William rolled out of its path.

"Y-YUU'! Stop!" He now yelled.

Yuuta did not seem to hear him or really see who he truly was. Eye's still glazed over and jaw clenched and arms just swinging that large death tool, the Shinigami was in trance to kill. William poised his pole up more as his teacher came closer and ran himself into the sharp edge of William's tool. Yuuta let of a low moaning sound of pain but jammed the death tool deeper till it protruded from his back like he was on a spit.

The teen gasped from what he did, but had to face it. Yuuta started to breath deeply and he pulled the pole from his stomach and tossed it across the backyard, William's eyes fallowed it and the darted to look at his instructor. Just in time he threw up his arm and deflected a direct hit.

"S-sh... Y-Yuu!? Stop! It's me! It's me! Will!" He cried out afraid now. He had to do something! With out thinking he grabbed onto the cold menacing steel of the weapon that hit his arms. 'God! He's bleeding so much!' Was all William could think. The thought was cut off short when he was lifted to his feet effortlessly. His eyes went wide as his stomach was punched. William realized that this was only a taste of his mentors power. He just was taking all of this lightly, but now he did not know what came over Yuuta that made him blind to his student. "Yuuta!" William managed to scream before getting his windpipe grasped.

William was now dangling with Yuuta's hand grasped tightly over his throat. Not knowing what to do he decided to dismiss his scythe for the backyard as he closed his eyes. Feeling himself shake he remembered the words Yuuta spoke to him when he had pinned him. 'You could take off a head like that. Must be your favorite position now huh, Will?'

He was desperate not to get killed today, and not by his mentor, he wanted to get his 'father' off of him, so he started to kick as he gasped for what little air he could get into him. William managed to kick his mentors legs like he had before, now he could not loose his momentum as he gasped for the precious air that he took into his lungs. Yuuta went down on one knee and tossed the boy away, but William stepped forward and kicked his father over stepping on his shoulder and now both his feet were on either of shoulders. He was not heavy enough to keep the elder down, so he summoned his Scythe and opened the clippers and shoved them against his fathers throat.

"Will you stop this Yuu'! It's me! Will!"

William was starting to get scared when he pressed harder on his mentors throat. Yuuta seemed to do things with out thinking his upper body wrenched up ward and sliced his throat. William gasped and watched as long fingers cover the wound and eyes became unglazed and focused and stared straight up at William. A gurgling came form his throat and some coughing as blood splattered up and then back into his own face.

"Oh God. Oh God! Yuu'!" William jumped off his teacher and fell to his knees next to him dismissing his Scythe. "Yuu', I'm sorry you-" He cut himself off as his mentor sputtered more blood. "God, what have I done?" Will wrapped his arms around Yuuta and phased them in the loft into the kitchen. William heaved the elder up onto the big wooden table in the center of the room. "God Yuu' I am so sorry."

The pale haired man lay there gasping in searing pain from the metal of William's Death Scythe. William did not know what to do, but he he was taking a stab and went to the pump and filled a large pot with the freezing water. Lugging the pot on the floor next to table and throwing a cloth in it. He ringed it and set to cleaning the gash he made on his fathers neck. The blood seemed as if it would not stop, but William kept sopping up the crimson fluid. Yuuta's eyes rolled a little and William jumped and ran to the black bag Yuuta kept for wounds giving a squeal of fright.

'Oh God. Oh God!' Was all William could think. Fumbling into the kitchen he dropped the bag and dug through it he pulled out some jars that was always used on him when he was injured. Holding up the one that was an odd green color he glanced at Yuuta. The teacher shook his head and the tawny haired boy set it aside and picked one up that was an odd orange color, but Yuuta's eyes were lulling to the side in almost unconscious. The teen slapped his cheek lightly until he came to. 'I am sorry. I am so sorry.'

Yuuta's eyes focused on the orange thick liquid and chocked blood splattering on William's face, but he shook his head. Setting it aside with the green one he picked up a light blue gluey jar. 'Third one is the charm.' The teen looked up when he felt cold finger cup his cheek, when he did look up his mentor was smiling, well what he could muster into a smile. It was more like a lopsided smirk. Now he knew this was the one to help his father. Opening the tight cap he sniffed it and it smelled rotten, but he was sure it would help the Shinigami judging but the smile smirk he received.

Attempting once more to sop away the blood he threw the rag into the pot splashing cold water everywhere. Digging in three greedy fingers into the goo it numbed all three immediately and turned a darker blue, eyes widening he understood what his mentor was trying to do. He trying to numb the area enough to stitch it, it would be harder now to do it with numb fingers. William then set the jar down and dug deeper into the bag and found a small short flattened wooden spoon. Now with lazy fingers he smeared the goo onto the large gash on Yuuta's neck, he saw immediate relief in his fathers eyes. Cold fingers pet William's cheek softly, all he could do was turn his head and give the hand a small kiss.

"Oh, F-Father... I am so sorry I-" Long icy fingers covered his lips.

Swallowing hard William tore his eyes away from Yuuta's as he went through pulling up rough twine and a thick needle. "I-I need to boil it..." But Yuuta shook his head just so slightly and grabbed his wrist and brought it to his neck. The tawny haired Reaper-In-Training could feel his stomach being clawed out as he put the twine through the eye and stuck the point in. He closed his eyes and had a loud thought of is mentor yelling at him to stop being so cowardly.

Rough stitch, after rough stitch, William closed the gash and knew that it would scar his poor father. He moved to his stomach to fix that wound roughly, but that was mostly closed and he did not want to ask since Yuuta was now sleeping and able to breathe properly and without pain. Sighing with a frown he wondered how he would get the old man to his bed, because he did not want him sleeping on the table. So William braced himself and dragged the man into his arms and took slowly steps to the bedroom.

Yuuta was light, but it just did not help with dead weight and William being weaker than he thought he was. But he managed to get to the bed room and Yuuta onto the bed. Frowning he cover the old Shinigami with the rough blanket and went to the kitchen to clean the mess he made.

**January 4, 1190**

Yuuta woke with a warm body next to him and curled up under his arm. Giving a small smirk he remembered that when he woke he had the boy standing above him with his Scythe to his neck and then he was bleeding profusely. Yuuta did not remember much after that, but now he lay in bed with his student next to him. Why he gave a smirk he know not. Clenching his teeth as he yawned because the muscles in his neck were being pulled.

Now he remembered.

Yuuta put his free hand to his throat and felt the rough stitches that were made. William had done them and tried to help him. Out of all his years in the reaping business he really been decapitated, but now after a few hundred years when his student is angry he nearly takes off his head, that is really sort of scary, even for an old Reaper such as himself. But he sighed and pulled the boy closer no reason in going to work today, Yuuta was in pain, maybe he would play up the 'I am in pain' act. Maybe then the boy would stop mopping about the red head and start with his studies again. Yuuta liked this idea, teach and get what he wants. He chuckled again to himself.

Yuuta curled himself around the boys body making them fit perfectly like a puzzle piece, he rested his head on the brunettes and closed his eyes waiting for the younger to awake. Until then there was much to think about for the old mentor. Like:

_'When this boy first came I thought nothing more could be done with him. He was a good boy, and I could teach him and he would learn fast like one one my fastest kids. Then Sven came. That bloody man. He came with something I did not think that would distract my little Will, another little boy, Grell. I guess when he came it was good for him to see what another Reaper-To-Be was like and he was not alone in the student stage. And he did make a friend, perhaps it was good. No, of course not. The red head took my Will, I worked so hard to get him and I close and then he comes and I get so desperate as to kiss him and confess to him that I have not loved another of my students other than Sven._

_Oh and Sven, hunted by demons... I still can not get over that. He was ready to commit suicide and I ricked myself... Ugh. Well, I hope he is not stupid enough to do it again with Grell around. Oh that stupid red head!_

_I am sure Grell loves Will. He taught him how to kiss for God's sake! I wanted to teach him that along with other things... but I still have time for that. Unless Grell taught him- NO! He did not do that with the red head I would have smelled it! And surly Sven would get giddy with the thought and try and repeat what he did on Christ-_

_On Christmas... Oh God. Will beat the hell out of Sven. Sven could not believe it himself either, he was bested by not even a first year. Wait... Will was angry. Does that mean. Yes it does mean he has feelings for me. Will really does like me that way... maybe that red head and Sven was good for something. Sven to push him closer to me and Grell to teach him a few things so... hm~ Yes! Beautiful! I am starting to enjoy this a little more now! And when I think I am playing into this enough I will-_

"Yuu?" William groaned and turned to his mentor burring his head in the elders chest and ran his fingers across the healed scar tissue on his stomach. He smiled.

Yuuta combed his fingers through the brunette hair his long nails getting caught in some places. "Yes." He croaked.

"Um, how do you feel?" He asked looking up at him and then the stitches that were covered over by the healing skin. "Oh God." He felt the patchy marks. He was not going to dig out those stitches. Now they'd be scar tissue anyway and the reaper blood will dissolve the twine anyway. William still swallowed hard.

"Think of this as a test passed. You are the only student of mine to injure me so bad." Yuuta rasped out. "But alas! I am fine and I just need bed rest for today, so you will have to tend to me, yes?"

William nodded and wrapped his arms around his teachers waist comforting himself. "Yes, anything. I am so sorry Father." It was starting to feel so good to call someone that again. He felt like Yuuta was his father and much more as well but he was still confused about his love for Grell and Yuuta.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Grell had to look for Sven until he found him passed out on the steps of their own loft. He had been looking since Christmas. H had been here many times looking but never found Sven. He sighed with relief at the sight of the shivering passed out body on the steps. He was glad he set a fire before he left to look. It was nearing noon. Sighing he thought of William and what they both would be doing.

Kissing. Then maybe a little touching, just a little.

Grell hoisted up his light weight drunk mentor on and over his shoulder and walked up the stairs to their loft. Once in the loft Grell placed the body of his teacher in his bed as he went to make tea just like William would. Grell missed the brunette and wanted to be in his company again and drink his tea and eat his biscuits. Wondering what William was doing right now, he assumed he would be glistening with sweat as he finished brawling with Yuuta, as they would be doing every morning and evening.

Grell could only think; William was just gaining so much muscle and would look so good when he was all toned and at full body weight and height. Dark raven hair those piercing green eyes and then with that pruning pole in hand and so masculine! Grell was just swooning as he poured tea for his mentor. He carried a tray of tea and cookies to Sven's room and found him sitting up hands in his hair and glasses cast aside. His mousy brown hair was a mess and everywhere.

"Why did you bring me back!?" Sven's tone was dark and low. Grell only knew this would be bad as it always was. Grell swallowed and stepped closer and set the tray on the empty tray rack next to Sven.

"I still need you Dad." Grell whispered.

"You have that damn kid of Yuu's! He can take care of you!" Sven yelled and Grell flinched, but walked forward with Sven cup of tea in hand. "Yuu can take care of you! That kid, I never want to see him again and if I do I will kill him!" Sven growled and snatched the tea cup that was being pushed into his hands. Grell remained quiet and started to comb the light brown hair with his fingers. He gently tugged the tangles out. "He ruined a magical moment for me and Yuu'. We were fucking, and of course I _had_ to be talked into it..." He batted his lashes. "Oh Grell it was magical, I was about to release when that brat came in and ruined it!" Sven voice raised and Grell coward again, but still combed out the hair.

"I am sorry to hear that, Dad."

Without seeing it coming Grell was splashed with the still piping hot tea. The hot liquid hit him in the face making him cry out.

"Oh shut up!" Sven yelled and punched Grell in the head making him stumble but not fall. "You liked that the stupid kid did that!" Sven pushed the red head onto the bed making him fall onto his glasses. "You ditz! You broke my glasses!" The elder grabbed his student and drug him off the bed and threw him to the ground. "You are so unstable!"

Grell could no longer take the abuse any longer today, so he spoke back, it was low and hardly audioable. "Look who is talking." Sven heard it though.

The teacher dropped to his knees each knee hitting the wood with a loud impact on either side of Grell slim hips. Sven grabbed Grell by the collar and slammed him against the floor then bringing him back up so they could be nose to nose. "What boy?!"

"N-nothing Dad." He stammered as the hands on his shirt tightened. "I am sorry. I meant that I love you."

Sven gave a slight smile. "Good, that is what I thought you said. Now I haven't seen you since Christmas right? Can I get a welcome home present? Give Daddy a present." Sven smiled playfully now.

Grell stared at the ground. Taking a large breath he played along. "Like what?" Sven gave him a look that said 'oh you know what I want.' So Grell responded. "Oh not yet you dirty boy, you go take a hot bath to warm yourself up and I will be right here when you come back in and I will give you an extra special present. Okay?"

After an hour of cleaning himself Sven was now clean and walked into his room where Grell was waiting on his bed laying on his stomach nude facing from him. Sven smiled loving how the boy looked in front of him. He shed his large towel letting it hit the floor, he took slow steps to the bed. When he reached the bed he touched Grell's porcelain skin of his bare buttock. The red head flipped to his back and grinned at his mentor with a larger erection that he only got thinking of Will. Sven knelt on the bed and pulled Grell close to him, he pressed his lips onto the boys.

Sven lips pushed against Grell's with passion and lust, Sven just wanted one thing.

Sex.

Grell kissed him back closing his eyes thinking of the one boy... no man that can give him such passion to carry this out. He opened his mouth when Sven ran his tongue along his bottom lip for entrance. Grell's tongue was dominated quickly as he was pushed down and a hand shoved in his hair tugging it lightly. The hair being tugged emitted a small moan from Grell's throat as he imagined William doing all this to him, although he regrets it now not trying to do anything like this before with the teen, but he just needed to go slow. Grell's hands held Sven's hips his thumbs rubbing circles in on the bones as he let Sven do his own thing he was only taking ques as to what he wanted and what was going where this time.

As one of Sven hands tugged at Grell's hair and then his other trailed down and grabbed onto Grell's hard erection his thumb spreading the precum over the head and now Sven was working down with his other hand as his mouth bit Grell's pale stomach, the skin perfect enough to be a lady's. He could hardly hold in a giggle as he though of Will trying to give him a hand job once, but when the younger felt the precum he jumped and squealed. Grell bit his lip and arched his hips up as he thought of William putting his mouth over the head of his cock instead of Sven.

"Hm~" He hummed.

Sven used his tongue to moisten the head and shaft well, Sven's mouth sheathing Grell's whole head and shaft to the brim humming the heavy member against his tongue and throat. Grell moaned more and thrust up his hips into Sven hot mouth. The brown haired Shinigami pulled his mouth off the pulsating dripping shaft and climbed on top of his boy and grabbed a hand full of hair pulling him into an awkward sitting position kissing him deeply as he raised himself up as Grell fumbled with himself and positioning his cock before Sven sat and impaled himself. He did that in time at least. Gasping by the unknown pressure on his dripping shaft and head he threw his head back and moaned.

Grell bit his lip making it bleed trying not to call out the name of the one man that can only please him properly. He did not want the pressure to let up thinking of only William. Sven started to move adding his whiny annoying moan to his thoughts. Sven's cries out were killing his image of his true love. Grell tightened his eyes and saw William doing those tight little sounds and cries which made it more bearable. He started to slowly move into the brunettes moves which made it so much better.

Both breathing hard and groaning loudly, Sven was impaling himself roughly as Grell kept up with the pace licking the blood from his lip moaning and panting. He winced when nails gripped into his shoulders drawing more blood, but that patched itself quickly. Sven's breathing was getting more erratic and shorter. He was ready to cum. Grell was close behind but when he felt that tight hole clench around him he could not help it and let his load into Sven groaning loudly throwing his head back panting. The motions triggered Sven's reaction and he pulled off of the teen and pulled the teen quickly to his cock and shoved his mouth over himself as he let his load shoot into Grell mouth.

"You better swallow and clean it. Do it." Sven ordered lying back panting as Grell swallowed his bitter thick yolk tasting cum. Grell's mouth worked the head to base cleaning Sven until he said stop. This took a minute or so. Sven tapped the bed next to him and Grell climbed up next to him as he was pulled closely. "Sorry I threw the tea on you. Do you forgive Daddy?"

"Yes. I do." Grell murmured not wanting to gag at the taste remaining in his mouth.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

_**A-N: Sorry to cut it off here. I am just so tired and it is so late and I wanted to get a chapter up... **_

_**But the next chapter will be up soon I hope and I hope I didn't disappoint in this chapter... first lemon and with none other than the hated Sven! I know many of you hate him, so this was all the sweeter for you because it just gives you all another reason to hate the bastard. And isn't that just disgusting that he calls himself "Daddy" and then he makes Grell call him that! Gross huh! Well I think so and that is why I put it in there! Ha ha. I am so cruel, yes?**_

_**Well, next chapter may have our little Will as Yuu's slave! Any suggestions?!**_

_**I have my own, you people tell me what you want to see and I will make it happen and I'll make it good! HAHA!**_

_**Well I am going to sleep, Good night!**_

_**Your Humble Writer!**_

_***BOWS***_


	17. Little Maid

**Chapter 17**

Little Maid

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A-N: Ah ha! And so I am back with another chapter and I am sure you want to ring my neck for leaving you hanging with Yuu' and Will in that lonely loft just waiting to... ah ha! Yeah not gonna get it out of me that easily! You just have to be patient and read and just wait and bludgeon me with your books, rocks, and anything else you can get your pretty little hands on! Oh how much I love you all! Kisses for all! *kiss kiss kiss* Then~ what I did to poor Grell I am for sure you want me dead and piss on my grave! Well, kill me when I am done writing for all of you~ Yes~? Good!**

**Well, you know me, I will beg and beg for Reviews, but as of right now I have no energy for that maybe later! And now I will just shut my trap and let you get on with this tale of... well whatever this is, yes? Okay? Okay! Alright.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**January 3, 1190**

William walked into the room with a tray of piping hot tea and stew for his almost broken mentor walking up to the bed where the elder lay covered and cocooned in large blankets with sleepy eyes. William sat on the edge of the bed near his chest staring down at his face. Letting the tray balance on his knee he reached forward with one hand and stroked his teachers cheek his thumb lingering over his chin. Yuuta was just awake when he left, he sighed thinking that the food was going to get cold and he would have to get more and the same process would be done all over again. Williams hands stroked a few stray hairs out of the silver spectacles.

"Yuu' wake up." The teen whispered for no apparent reason as he set his hand on the elders neck, thumb rubbing his Yuuta's jaw. "Yuu', come on you need to eat."

"I-m up..." The teacher mumbled and sighed and readjusted his heads position.

William sighed giving Yuuta's face light slaps. "Hey, come on." More little slaps, and his hand was grabbed tightly and silvery green-gold eyes opened. William smiled and curled his fingers over the thumb. "Sorry, to, uh, wake you but you need to eat."

Yuuta nodded and pulled William's hand to his cheek nuzzling it lightly. William's heart started to beat a little harder as the Shinigami nuzzled his hand lightly with a trace of a smile on his lips. Both of their eyes were glued to one another until William shook his head and looked down at the tray he was still balancing on his knee.

"Um, tea and stew." He said simply. Yuuta tried to sit up more on his own but the younger stopped him a hand on his shoulder to keep the other still. "No, it is alright. Stay there." William scooted closer and putting the cup of tea on the bedside table and grabbing up the bowl. "How do you feel now?" Asking as he tilted Yuuta's chin up slightly to look at the scar he had made, shivering he let his hand fall to the others chest sending an excitement through both of their bodies.

"Fairly decent." The reply was up lifting to William's heart. "Oh and my stomach, all better. Only a scar, easy to hide unlike the unfortunate one across my face and neck." The teens head dropped sadly regretting that he was the one to make one of those garish permanent marks. "Hey stop mopping while I am starving and wasting away here."

Picking up his head William grabbed the spoon in the stew and held it to the Reapers mouth. Yuuta opened up his mouth and took the first bite of the steaming stew, humming at the savory taste liking the lamb and rice. Chewing slowly after swallowing, the easy to swallow, rice chewing the lamb and vegetables, he swallowed slowly and awaited his next bite as he lay there. William scooped up the next spoonful and fed it to him, the elder chewing and swallowing again. They repeated the motions over and over until the whole heaping bowl was gone. William leaned forward grabbing the cup of tea and the back of Yuuta's head tilting it upright and helped him drink the now lukewarm tea.

Yuuta smacked his lips and smiled. "You are so kind my Love. Thank you."

"The least I can do, for the fact of me almost killing you." William replayed and set the cup down.

"Nonsense," The elder opened his arms to the teen. "Come here, come lay with me." Obeying he settled on Yuuta's chest encased securely in his arms. He smiled to himself thinking that it was nice to be held again. "Nonsense." Yuuta mumbled and tightened his grip. William closed his eyes tightly letting his mentor hold him tight. He sighed and curled closer to him, Yuuta rubbed William's back softly. "Will, I am fine do not fret. I just need to heal a bit and we will be back out in the yard sparring again. Okay?"

"Okay." William fell silent for a while then spoke up. "Hey Yuu'?"

"Hm?" The elder still stroking William's back gently.

"Well, um. When we were practicing before, what... what happen?" William asked softly. "I mean, it was like you did not know who I was."

Yuuta was silent for a moment thinking. He did not remember from the moment he was charged. He tried to remember what he was thinking, well or was he thinking? No, it was just the threat of being charged, and the look that was in his face, the look was to kill. He could not remember a time that he went into a blind rage like that, and he was upset at himself that he did that with his student, his student that he is in love with. But he got what he deserved, his stomach now has with a large whole all the way through and then his head nearly decapitated. He remembered that pain vividly.

_The Scythe cut through his neck, severing tendons and muscle all the way to his neck bone, his neck feeling as if his head would fall off his shoulders. All was seen was red that covered his vision, it was the worse feeling he could ever imagine. The searing pain, the metal of William's death Scythe it was a deadly pain, burning itchy feeling alone with the pain he could not do anything about it, for William was standing on his shoulders, for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was only a few seconds after word. He shook his head and focused on William's face._

"Well, I know not Will, I do not even remember what happen. I only saw the threat and the determined look of you wanting to kill me. So Will, I just do not know I am sorry." Yuuta explained. He felt William nods against his chest. This made Yuuta hold the smaller and younger tighter to his chest. "I am sorry Will." The youth nodded again.

The two remained quiet for a while until William moved to get up. He stood and gathered the bowl and the tea cup. Yuuta stirred and stared at the boy with wandering eyes, them stopping on his firm ass. His tongue licked his bottom lip slightly. Shaking his head his eyes trailed back up and focused on William's firm back, he could see all of his new muscles through the white shirt. "Will?" The younger stopped and looked back quickly to see if his mentor was okay. He was of course. "Um, I was thinking. Since you hurt me, you have to wait on me hand and foot."

"I know, I was planning on it. Anything you want I will do that just for you. It is the least I can do for almost killing you and I will always and forever feel guilty for doing that to you. I will never feel like I have made up my debt" William told him bowing his head slightly in respect. "I am always going to take care of you Yuu'"

Yuuta smiled at that and then responded. "So, when you are done with that I need you to give me a bath and then take me to dispatch I need to ask for only a few sick days. Okay?" Yuuta told him.

"Okay."

Minutes later William returned and sat on the bed next to his hurt mentor tilting his head up feeling the scared skin that wrapped around the stitches he made so there were visible and physical bumps. William ran his thumb and forefinger across the wound. He lowered his head to the skin and gave it a soft kiss, when Williams lips touched Yuuta's skin the elder felt his neck flush red hot. Yuuta sighed liking the feel of those soft lips, they almost felt forbidden. William pulled back and kept brushing his fingers over those small knobs that were just under the skin.

"I am boiling the water now. So give it a while." William smiled.

Yuuta smiled and reached out his hand and interlaced their fingers bringing them to him cheek. "Thank you Will. You are a sweetheart." He turned his head so slightly and pressed his lips to the back of his hand. "Are you going to wash me?" 

"If that is what you wish. I will." William smiled at Yuuta. He started to turn a slight shade of pink when Yuuta smiled back at him and nodded. "Okay, I will." The younger blushed more when Yuuta kissed the back of his hand again.

"Well, little maid, I want to ask something." The mentor told him. William nodded wondering what he was to be asked. "Kiss me? Please, I want to feel your lips on mine willingly."

"Always willing Yuu'."

William leaned forward and held himself on his knees and tilted his head so slightly and connected his lips to the elders in front of him. Yuuta instantly closed his eyes and wrapped one arm around Williams small waist and pulled him closer making the younger trip just a little bit falling on the others chest but still kissing him. Yuuta licked the younger lower lip compelling Williams lips to open and let the elder take charge. Yuuta took William's bottom lip into his teeth lightly and pulling it just ever so slightly. William tilted his head back more and Yuuta let his own tongue take over battling against William's over and over, rolling against one another until the youth started to pant and grab at Yuuta's exposed skin letting his nails lightly graze over the toned skin. Pulling back slowly and staring at the youths closed eyes and open mouth Yuuta chuckled with a large grin playing on his lips.

"Want to check that bath water for me, Will?" Yuuta asked and pushed his fingers just over William's ear into his hair. William instantly nuzzled into the warm welcoming hand and opened his eyes slowly. He swallowed hard and nodded. "You are so cute when flustered." He leaned forward and pecked the younger lips and whispered. "Go, before I devour you."

William shivered and slowly straightened up and stood walking out of the room. Yuuta sighed and watched the door until the boy returned. When William returned he smiled and walked to Yuuta pulling off the blankets away from his torso and waist. "The bath water is ready. We need it hot to relax your muscles." Yuuta sat up and stood with Will wrapping his arm around his waist to keep him steady from the pain in his stomach although the wound was healed it was still tender. "Okay, in the kitchen with you."

"Yes sir." Yuuta smirked at his authoritativeness. "Hm, I like that. Tell me more Little Maid." He said making the younger blush and look down. "Oh, I liked that." He mocked frowned.

William walked his mentor to the kitchen making him stand on his own. "I am to strip you down, okay?"

"Oh, please do."

William set out untiring the string that held Yuutas pants up and pulled them down with his undershorts freeing his body of clothing now. He helped the elder into the steaming hot water hissing and groaning. He finally submerged the lower half of his body sitting in the steaming water leaning back propping up his knees staring up at William. Yuuta thought he saw something like possession pass through his eyes, making him grin at the boy.

"Is it too hot?" He asked picking up a bucket of cold water.

"No, no. Perfect." The silver haired Reaper told him. "Now my Little Maid, would you scrub me?"

The boy dropped to his knees and picked up a soft squishy sponge and dunked it in the hot soapy water, bringing it up and started to run the sponge across his mentors chest and torso. He ran it gently over the fresh scar on his stomach seeing it as the pale skin with the smooth shiny scar tissue. William frowned and let his thumb run over it softly, he wished that he had not done it, but he was defending himself against the larger man. Long thin fingers wrapped around William's hand, it made him look up into the gray-green eyes and give a sad smile, Yuuta cupped his cheek as his wet thumb rubbed his jaw telling him it was okay. It was not though, he could have killed him, especially with the weakness of his own Scythe. William's eyes started to wander.

"No do not stray your eyes from me. I like to see them. Do not be ashamed of what you did, you were only acting in defense of your own life. I respect that." Yuuta said in a quiet voice and a small smile. "Will, just I am so glad that you handled this so well." The elder paused for a little bit. "I-I want to ask you of something?"

His mentors studier made him nod and wonder what was up with his elder and what he needed or wanted now. In any case he would give it to him happily. "Yes Yuu'?"

The hand tightened on William's face and pulled the younger boy closer to him as he sat up a little slowly in the large tub. "Kiss me? I want you to kiss me." His chin lifted expediently.

William gave a small smile clearing his head of anything else but his mentor and his comfort. Widening his smile he leaned down and closed the distance and let his lips rest on Yuuta's lips. The elders hand came out of the steaming water and rested on the the back of the others head his wet fingers intertwining with the black shaggy hair matting it, but pulling the other closer. His tongue traced the bottom lip of his students and now both plump lips parted and let the other enter the hot wet cavern. Yuuta tilted his head more and gave himself and the other more room and better access to Menuhin, both mouths opened and closed together and Yuuta slid his own tongue against William's fighting a winning battle on his part for dominance. His hand tightened on the younger hair pulling him closer and he heard the younger make a strangled sound of pleasure.

Yuuta pulled away slightly and wiped some saliva from the younger bottom lip with a little chuckle then let the his fingers brush the shaggy hair behind his ear. William's eyes were still closed as Yuuta spoke. "Hm, that was a nice sound." His voice husky sounding. "What other noises can I get from you?"

Eyes just barley cracked open and lips parting with a lazy smile. "Want to find out?" This was the first tease he has actually done in a while.

Yuuta's fingers tightened on the back of his neck and pulled him close immediately nipped his bottom lip emitting a low groan from the others throat. Yuuta smiled against his lips pulling them closer he straightened up in the tub of hot water and tugged the younger in with him eagerly. William's rough pants colliding with the others newly hard flesh, Yuuta moaned liking the rough friction. William's legs were still out of the tub hanging over the side. The younger hissed by the heat of the water, but still pushed their lips closer together opening his mouth welcoming the other tongue that fallowed. Yuuta relaxed a little bit more dipping lower into the tub.

"Hot." William whispered his tongue now fighting against Yuuta's.

"Yes you are." The other retaliated and scooped the other into the tub fully his strong arms positioning him to straddle his lap his breath hitching. "Hm, that was good." His head tilting back just so slightly and William took the chance to attack it biting the soft exposed flesh. William's fingers curled around Yuuta's shoulders tightening on them pulling himself closer leaning on him the friction of his clothes on soft skin made Yuuta groan along with the biting teeth. "Hm, bite.." William obeyed this command and actually bit the elder. Yuuta grabbed William's hips and started to move them for the friction.

The caught William off guard and pulled away. He was not used to this and pulled back shaking his head shuddering. "W-what?"

"Shh, it is alright Will, it feels good..." Yuuta explained and reached down lower and caressed William's hardened self. "It is almost like this." He massaged the bulge. The younger breath hitched and pushed against the hand. "Tell me, did you and Grell. Um, did you ever, ah.. have sex with him?" William shook his head quickly turning red. Yuuta traced his free hand down his face. "Ah, good. I want you for myself, if you will have it."

William grinned shyly. "I might." He teased liking the thought of becoming a man like Grell had mentioned many times. Grell had always said he would make him a man when the time was right,but he still liked the idea of doing so and who else better with, than the other man he loved and wanted to belong with.

"That is what I like to hear, M'Dear. But perhaps," Yuuta's hand lifted his head and kissed his lips gently. "a little later when I have my leave, because you will need a while rest when I am done with you." He grinned and gave William's bulge another small squeeze getting a squeak out of him. "But we must get out of this and get ourselves dressed and so I can go ask for a small leave so I can get better and so I can..." He trailed off his eyes narrowing sheepishly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The two were dressed and in warm clothes after much delay of Yuuta trying to caress William too soon. The two were now walking through the Reaper Association to Krisius's office to request leave. William did not recognize this part of the many connected buildings. He looked around and saw a giant statue of his mentor he stopped and gazed up at the flawless marble, the intricate caring was spot on, well now besides the new scars that the legend bore on his face and neck now.

"Oh, yes. They were rather generous to make me very flawless, yes? I do not think I am that beautiful." The legend himself laughed.

"That is where your wrong."

The hearty laugh echoed the large hall that made the younger turn quickly to see Krisius standing there hands on his hips in his black pants and white dress shirt and black tie. He walked toward the two his heels clicking loudly against the hard floor. His eyes were trained on Yuuta's neck deciding what had caused this new injury. William could feel himself get intimated like the first day he met the elder Shinigami. His hair pulled back against his head in a tight ponytail, a telltale sign that he himself was out on the field reaping souls. His green eyes menacing as they looked at the boy. "Well you have grown greatly in the few months since I have seen you." Krisius told him. He turned his wise eyes on Yuuta.

Krisius put his index and middle finger under the others chin and lifted his head slowly. He examined the healed gash.

"I want to request a small leave to heal properly. It-" Yuuta stopped when Krisius held up his hand.

"In my office, lets discuss this. I need to sit for a while I am dog tired."

The small party walked through the halls the two elders heels clicked demanding on the hard tile floor. William walked behind the two respecting the two elders giving them room. He smiled every time Yuuta turned his head to look at him. When all three were in the office Yuuta and William waited until permission to sit out of respect although Yuuta did not care for respect for that boss. But Will understood that it was something to teach him something.

Krisius smiled at William and just eyed the body Yuuta and himself built. William almost felt insecure but he had to become used to it, because one day he will have to work for this man and get used to the stares and looks from him. He straightened his back and sat up straight but did not come with in eye contact with him not knowing what he preferred. "Hm, you have sculpted him into an excellent boy Yuu', he, he seems smart and he may have to go into the academy sooner than you want him too."

"Yes, he is a very good boy and talented with his Scythe as well, and that is why I am here." Yuuta stole a glance at William to take the spot light off him for a short time the mentor scenting the tension in his shoulders.

"Why, so you can enroll him early?"

"Heavens no!" Yuuta exclaimed. "About my new, ah, demeanor. You see. The boy and I were in the yard and we got carried away and he pinned me, strong brute he is. Well, he pinned me and pressed his Scythe a little too hard and shoved me, and well I was damaged you see. I am requesting some days off so I can recuperate quicker Kris." The head Reaper nodded and smiled.

"Hm, I see. I can perhaps give you a week off. And in that week I would like this one to come in for that week and get ahead in some of his studies. _Just_ for two hours," Krisius emphasized to quiet down a protesting mentor. "I can see him moving quickly threw the ranks, so I want him here to help me. Yes?" This was now directed to William. He nodded. "Good, now I want you here at five every morning while your mentor is sleeping is that understood?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Good. Yuu' I will do the paperwork and I will bring it by later." The head said and waved his hand and wrist in a dismissive motion. "Oh and boy." William looked at him. "This starts tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. Leave. I am tired." Krisius sat back in his chair and roped his feet up on the oak desk.

Yuuta grabbed William's hand and lead him from the office when from the office he walked through the halls and William changed the grip to a more intimate hold. Yuuta guided them both through the halls to his own office. He open the door and led them in. "So, office. Well sit or do something because I need to get some paperwork that I am behind on. I absolutely hate being late and having over time. It is such a worthless task. So Will, when you are in the higher ranks, and I know you will get there, try not to make yourself have over time." Will nodded at his injured companion.

William went to the huge bookcase that stood on the far wall and looked upon the mass of books he could gain knowledge from, he drug his finger along the spins of the dusty books, it looks to be that the were not touched in a while. But one stood out above all else it was a deep red color and had words he did not understand. He pulled it from the shelf and opened it. The words were foreign but looked beautiful and looked hand written. Looking at the front now he saw his mentors name inscribed in the same beautiful writing.

"Hey, did you write this?" William held up the book with light fingers. His mentor turned to him and saw the book in hand. His eyes widened almost surprised that the boy had choose that one above all the rest.

Yuuta walked over to him and took the book gingerly from him and flipped through the pages. "That I did. I wrote it in a dead language. I learned it from my father, and he learned it from his father and so on and so forth. I was the last to learn it due to me not having any children."

"What is it? What did you write about?" William's interest was wining over his politeness.

"Ah, this is my book of all of my travels and my apprentice's. They are all in here it is all just a jumble it's all mixed up. Maybe one day I will unravel it all and translate it. Hm, maybe I can start that this week when I am all done with my overtime. Thanks for finding it." Yuuta ran his long nails and fingers through William's already disheveled hair. William leaned into the touch and looked up into the enchanting eyes of his superior. "One day you are going to make a fine Reaper."

The boy cast his eyes down blushing at the comment. This was all he needed to hear from this man, this was reward enough. They fell silent after a while as Yuuta worked to gather what he needed to get through the week.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

William phased them home a little later when Yuuta was all settled and ready to return from his exhaustion and due to his lack of having the need to be at his office any longer. Yuuta watched William disappear into the kitchen, which was fallowed by a few bangs and clatters. Yuuta just proceeded to his own room to get everything he needed organized and ready for his week of healing. After settling comfortably in his bed all he longed for was the companion in the next room. He sighed to himself and had the urge to call for the boy and just let his heart take over like he had done before, he wanted the boy badly now.

No sooner than expected William walked into the room holding a tray of tea and cookies for the elder Shinigami. A tugging smile appeared on Yuuta's lips when he saw his little maid gracefully walk nearer to him. Yuuta could not resist his urges any further, he reacted out and clasped the boys wrist and brought the boy close connecting their lips. William clenched tighter to the tray so he would not drop it and break the china, but he excitedly returned the much wanted embrace of their lips. William did not know how much he wanted this until those lips were upon his own. The elder pulled back slightly giving him a smile that said all too much, but his eyes also said much as well, his hands grabbed the tray making William loosen his grip on it.

"Will, would you have any objections if I asked you to bed with me?" Yuuta whispered against those soft lips. All the younger could do was shake his head, he wanted to. "Good. If you had any all I would say is that you still would have no choice due to you being my student and my little maid for the week." With ending the statement the elder took the chance to nip at William's bottom lip. "Now, put that tray somewhere."

William felt his knees shaking as he turned to the side and bent over to put the tray on the floor, his breath hitched when he felt the large hand cup his behind and give it a firm squeeze. William gasped and reached behind him grabbing on to the hand. A low chuckle came to the boys ears and the squeeze gave more pressure, before he knew it there was another firm grasp snaking around his stomach holding on to him. Yuuta had a large smile on his face when he heard the gasp all he wanted was to hear it again over and over again and again. Yuuta picked him up and slung him up to his lap, he was met with a grin and a cherry red face.

Yuuta smiled back into his face leaning up and kissing the younger softly as William positioned himself on Yuuta's lap kissing him back opening his mouth just slightly to allow access to the elder. "Now, little one. Bed with me, I shall make you feel the pleasure that you deserve." The silver haired man whispered after breaking the kiss. William smiled and grinned, but his answer was leaning in those last few inches again and kiss those soft lips that spoke those stomach churning words. "Mmm, I'll take that as a yes." He murdered against the kiss, his nose nudging the other softly. William nodded against the small caress. "Good."

William leaned forward and sealed Yuuta's lips with his own wanting to get on with this, due to his stomach churning he was so nervous he had never bed with anyone before. Yes, he has slept in the same bed as Yuuta and Grell for that matter but he never really did the action the two elders wanted out of him. Grell had promised to take him when he was ready and he would do it in a nicest way he possible could. In that matter Grell was no longer here, in William's mind tucked in the way back through the love, that beautiful red head abandoned him and hurt him so. Pushing those feeling aside all he could think of how he had neglected his old mentor in body and heart, he loved this man before he even set eyes on Grell. William slowly slid his hands on either side of Yuuta's neck his thumbs brushing against the others mandible as his body pressed against the others.

The dark haired boy did not know what was taking over him, it felt like so many different emotions, the first he was feeling was revenge against Grell for leaving him alone, for choosing another over him, now it will always be in his mind that Grell will not always choose him there will always be another that will gain his hearts love. Abandonment. The other was the love he felt for this man, pure simple and clean love, he did not want to think of the betrayal of seeing this man with that disgusting creature that calls himself Sven _**(A-N: Man, I swear when ever I write that name it feels like taboo, feels like you guys are going to come through this screen and strangle me, just because I utter the name S-V-E-N! Ahaha Ahaha! Anyway Im'a shut up! Enjoy!)**_ although he wanted to push it aside he still thought of it. Betrayal. Above all else he was scared and nervous about doing this. He knew the simple mechanics of it. William even saw a glimpse of what was going on before he tore Sven off of Yuuta. He shivered.

Yuuta pulled the boy closer when he shivered, thinking it was due to the intimate kiss they were sharing. William mentally shook himself and just focused on himself and Yuuta who was being straddled between his legs. The thought and sight was arousing enough and made something in his lower stomach tighten as he felt his blood rushing faster through his body and his adrenaline was picking up with his breathing. He tilted Yuuta's head back slightly and made the kiss deeper feeling hands grip tightly to his hips and ground them into Yuuta's hard self, both of them moaning lowly into each others mouths. William was good at taking hints from his elder, he started to move his hips asthmatically against Yuuta's hard organ.

The silver haired man broke the kiss, but he still kissed down William's neck nipping and licking as his hot breath met the silken skin of the younger. William tilted his head up his eyes closing his lips still a gap slightly. Experienced fingers plucked William's buttons free exposing his delicate velvety skin, light kisses were pressed there sending shivers up his spine. His hands rode low off of Yuuta's neck and grabbed to steady his fuzzy mind form the touch and kiss. With the false stabilization he leaned into the kiss and went to work for his own benefit, clumsy unknowing fingers fiddled with the buttons of Yuuta's shirt. Yuuta felt Williams fingers stop when he started to push down his pants, chuckling he placed his hand on the younger chest pushing him back into a laying position kissing his neck and stomach as he went, he yanked down his pants giving his abdomen soft kisses and his thighs light touches with his elongated fingernails.

Yuuta pulled away to start taking off his clothes William whimpered at the lack of contact, he reached up for him but only grasped the long hair that hung low. William tugged on that demanding for the other to come closer. Yuuta clicked his tongue and shook his head playfully swatting his hands away. "Touch yourself for me." Halting in his removal of clothing he loosened William's hand and made it wrap around his own hardened fleshy self. "And now my darling Will...stroke." Yuuta whispered with a smirk as he helped him pump a few times before going back to taking off his clothes slowly making it agonizing for both parties, William held on tightly and pumped viciously, moaning at the tightness of his own hand. "Hmm, Th-ats," He stuttered his hips bucking at the lavish sight, it was all too much for him. He just wanted to rip into the poor boy and tear him in half, but he knew that the boy has not bed with him so he would not be accustom to his size. "That's, good~" He hummed and tore down his pants and kicked them to the floor.

Yuuta covered the boys body with his own taking his lips hostage, he pried those soft supple lips open and let his tongue intrude his mouth. It tasted of chocolate covered cherries, maybe he snuck a chocolate before coming in here, whatever it was he relished the thought and taste. His hands skittered their way down the boys sides and to his hips lifting him up and pressing against him roughly he earned a gasp and a longing moan from the youth. Yuuta pressed his tongue deeper tasting Willaim's unique taste and the chocolate, he moaned into his mouth loving the taste and the bucking hips beneath him. Pulling away reluctantly giving a few finial pecks to those now reddened lips that pouted so perfectly. He took the boy up and easily flipped him to his stomach. William let a small whinny but a firm hold was on his back.

"I-I-I never...n-not even-" William started.

"It's okay. Trust me. I will be as gentle as I can muster Child." Yuuta whispered. _**(A-N: Ughh! I made him sound like a pervy priest!)**_

The pale haired man reached beneath William and gently stroked his hardened cock basting his fingers in the lot of per-semen, he brought the basted fingers up to his own lips and licked them to get a taste of it, sticking his first three fingers in his mouth he sucked greedily at the flavor and thick texture coating his fingers in his own saliva now. Bending down, Yuuta laced soft comforting kisses to Williams back as his index finger played around the youth's "entrance" teasing but not really entering. William pushed back onto the finger, this told the elder that it was his way in saying it was okay to now enter.

"Okay, Love this will feel a bit foreign and just tell me when you want another in. Okay?" Yuuta told him and William only gave a short nod finally wanting to feel and get pleasured by this enticing man. He gripped onto the bedding waiting for the coming pressure. "Relax, if you do not do that it will surly be harder to do anything." Yuuta whispered and kissed his back every so often, and instead of fingers meeting their "entrance" a flat palm rubbed his buttock giving it a firm squeeze teasingly, it was more of a calming technique. "Just relax my Little One."

William took his own calming breaths at the reassuring hands that caressed and touched him so. Taking him a few minutes to relax the touch of the other became more of a tease and torture. More so he whined and held himself up on one hand and grabbed his own and started to pump running his fingers across the stiff member his fingers running over the tip and spreading the warm thick juices all over. Yuuta smiled letting his fingers run teasingly over his buttock and dangerously close, so dangerously close his index finger brushed against the virgin hole and the youth pressed back slightly. Yuuta smiled and nipped at the soft tissue of William's back and made small come hither motions with his finger against the sole of the boys rump, enjoying the soft whinnies and desperate sounds were all to much. Yuuta still wanting to tear into that virgin hole had to resist, this was not an experienced harlot, he must go slow and that was exact ally what he was doing. Finally pushing the sole finger in slowly one knuckle at a time, William breath heavily at the feeling of something entering and not just a blunt object being placed on the outside of his pants for a tease.

Yuuta spoke quietly, against his back. "How does this feel?"

The tawny nodded in approval and shivered at the hot breath on his back but told him. "Wonderful. I want this."

Chuckling low his nose running lightly across the skin to his hip he dug in his teeth liking the jumpiness of the other and started with his come hither motion again now inside the round mounds of flesh. William dropped his hand from himself and gripped onto the bedding again his breath hitching and head dropping down low and his back arching. This feeling was beautiful and pleasurable, but he wanted more. More. Pressing back against Yuuta's hand he groaned when the biting teeth released and a second finger was inching itself in slowly not to hurt the other. William could feel himself stretching slightly, this time it was a little bit of pain but it was manageable. Once the second finger was inserted, Yuuta ignored it for a few moments and let it stand as he made work on the delicate hip licking and biting making a small areas redden which will turn a purplish skin color later. William groaned some more the feeling in his arse now comfortable just as the first finger was and now the hot breath on his hip was agonizingly pleasurable. Yuuta felt the youth tighten slightly around his fingers, he grinned and twisted them slightly to see his reaction, it was met with a gasp and a hum to fallow it.

Moving the two fingers slowly in and out of the now adapting "entrance". William waned to see Yuuta but knew at this angle he could not, this time he would not be in charge and do as the older says, but the next time he would want to do this he mentally shuttered just thinking it, he would like to do what he saw Sven doing to him. The thought was instantly shattered when he felt himself being stretched more, tears were brought to his eyes as they instantly started to move round and in and out of his precious rump. Pain was the only thing there on his mind and did not notice when the pain turned pleasure so quickly it was like a slap in the face. But just as a natural reaction he grew tense and his back stiffened, Yuuta still went on with his proceedings, in and out slowly slightly spreading the three fingers but not completely.

Yuuta rubbed circles on his back with his free hand, "Hey, it is alright. Relax Little One." William relaxed mentally at his voice at first, it took another moment for his physical relaxation. "That's it." Whispering and suddenly pushed into him deeply his fingers running deep brushing against something sweet. The reaction to the brushing was William's knees shaking and he let out a loud shaky huff in pleasure, William pressed back just as hard as Yuuta pressed in. "Hmm, seems as if I hit something good." He mused.

"God, yes." The tawny had still a shaky voice laced with lust. "A-again. God Please, a-again." William gave a gruttled moan his stomach tightening and the pressure in his extremity was so intense he though he would burst. Yuuta pulled his fingers to the last knuckle before his finger nails and pushed in deeper still angling just slightly different and William pressed back as he felt the space being filled again with the others fingers. Sweet-spot strike head on William cried out tears falling from their lids. "A-Aha" He let his body drop, but his elbows caught him so his rear end was higher up and more open for Yuuta. "How can this f-feel so good!" Exclaiming loudly.

Yuuta stood high on his knees and keeled right behind him and leaned over his back still his hand and fingers working the boy under him, he whispered in his ear that sent shivers down his spine and back up. "I know what I am doing." As he said his digits removed themselves one by one and one blunt object replaced them at his "entrance", not really entering but just pacing back and forth across the cavern between the two plump mounds. Yuuta was leaning so far over William his hair became a comforting curtain of silver. Looking over his shoulder he could not reach the elder to give him a kiss, he wanted that kiss, just one. "You look so desperately cute." Yuuta reached just a little further and closed the distance for William.

William groaned into the kiss grabbing onto Yuuta's hair demanding so he would stay there, but the need and want of feeling Yuuta's extrication inside of him was almost above all. He was all to curious to have the berth and length hitting that one spot that made him weak. Chest tightening as he still felt the tease of the pacing bold blunt tip across his cavity, it was torturous he wanted those experienced fingers back inside him making him wither and cry out, but he also wanted that beautiful organ inside of him as well. He almost though it odd to think this as he had never bed with anyone before, this is what he wanted though. Yuuta pulled away and sat up straight his free hand that was not holding himself pushed onto William's back straightening the youth out. After straightening the youth he leaned over his back some and held his hand out for him.

"Would you mind sparing some spittle my Love?" Yuuta's voice was quiet but William could hear the smile on his voice. William conjured enough spittle in his mouth and shyly let it drip to Yuuta's palm. "Hmm, much appreciated Love."

Drawing his hand back he started to cover his elongated cock from tip to base in slow self teased strokes, giving the tip one finial squeeze. Yuuta shifted even closer still and let himself rub against William's sacred cavern between the the two cheeks. When his cock was still wet from the others spittle Yuuta pressed his hips in closer and guiding himself into the tight cavity, feeling William tense he took the moment to rub small circles on his hips for reassurance. William dropped his head between his arms giving a small sigh and tilted himself back ever so slightly letting the elder know he could proceed. Yuuta pushed a little deeper hearing whines and moans from his partner telling that he was not used to the slight berth, although this was the price for liking what he did have his interests for.

The elder let out sighs of pleasure massaging himself that was still not yet inserted in the youth, his fingers stroked the hilt of his hardened penis fingers dipping down and caressing his balls _**(EWW I hate typing that word in this seance, I tried thinking of other words like testicles, scrotum, ball sack -still eww- or fun bags for boys, but if you have a better word or phrase insert there! Sorry! But please if you do please tell me, and I will certainly use it. *shivers* Ugh I'm vulgar!) **_giving them just the slightest squeeze. That was the wrong choice, Yuuta bucked his hips quickly and shoved himself inside the youth more that expected moaning from his own touch. William let out a mix of a gruttled moan of pain and bliss, tears welled in his eyes as he bit his lower lip.

"Oh Will! I am so sorry!" Yuuta gasped apolitically.

William lifted his head slightly and gave a fretting glance back with a torn smile. "T-That... Hmm~ Do it again."

Yuuta complied unsure with this demand but was glad to do it, the pressure was all too much for him. He pushed in again like before and got the same gruttled moan. Looking down upon himself he only had about an inch or two left to actually insert and slowly and easily pushed in now letting his hand grab onto William's hip like the other. William was breathing hard and could not believe this was actually happening, painful and pleasurable at the same time. He wanted it all now but knew he had to be careful not to injure himself.

"Oh God..."

"Please call me Yuu'." The silver haired Shinigami joked. "Well Sweetheart I'm all in, just tell me-"

"Please! God please!"

"Hmm, greedy already. I like that." Yuuta gave his buttock a slap which made the other shiver. "Sadist too?" Yuuta smirked and started to move is hips slowly letting the other get used to the feel and the mass of his enormity. William rocked back to meet the slow movements still wanting more.

William rocked back harder and Yuuta sensed this and rocked with him meeting him in the middle his nails digging slightly into the soft pale skin of sharp defined hips. Picking up speed and force the only sound in the room was harsh breathing and the occasional hitch of a pained spot hit. When a rhythm was being held and moans filled ears and the empty room, Yuuta reached below the youth and grabbed his cock and worked it slow counteracting the thrusts being made, just another way of torture and pure rapture. Yuuta groaned and thrust roughly into William as he too pushed back just as hard now making skin slap with a low thud. William let his head rest on the bed as his arse was higher for the other and his legs spread more the tension in his abdomen was increasing and he knew what would just happen next he had done it many times and to both Yuuta and that beautiful red head that left him for that mousy looking Shinigami that took Yuuta away from him.

"A-ah. Ur-mm" William moaned tightening his whole body as he let his bodily liquid defile Yuuta's hand. "Y-Yuu'!" he plaited lowly his arms shaky and his body slightly convulsing from the sudden burst of fluid and with still an enormity still with in him. Still eager he pressed back with a short whinny as he now felt more pressure building with in him, something foreign almost alien, but he knew what it was. Yuuta just came inside of him and felt himself fill to the brim then some more as droplets ran down his thigh.

"Will~" The elder cooed as he leaned over the smaller knowing he could not hold both of their bodies up. William's arms gave out and both fell the few inches to the bed in a heap Yuuta pressing even deeper due to the fall and got a gasp for the lower. "Oi, sorry Love." Yuuta pulled out of him and grabbed him up holding him close nuzzling into William's neck smelling the sweet sweat and hormones he gave off.

Silence fell across them as William lay in the elders arms kissing occasionally like two lovers would. His rump throbbed and so did his cock, everything felt different now, he felt so much closer to the other just not with exchanging the bodily fluids but just in general. After a long while William looked up at the other and smiled he then asked shyly. "So, how did I do?" The question was just so innocent Yuuta had to laugh.

"Pardon my laughter. It was just so darling how you asked. But to answer honestly, better than I though you would have. It was so wonderful, and I thought I had hurt you too much." William took the chance to shake his head although it did hurt, but not enough that his reaper body could not handle. "You, you are sure you have never partake in this before?"

The conversation was so casual like it was s posed to happen. "I am sure Yuu'. I am so happy to have done it with you." William grinned.

"Good I would not have wanted it any other way."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_**A-N: I know what your thinking, and it's "I am going to kill her for cutting it off there!" But please hold off the killing until I decide I suck at writing! Well any way I had to stop it there because if I didn't it would be muey longer! That would have taken so much longer to post... but anyway I was going to postpone their smex till way later but I needed to rant about smex scenes I read... And besides, long chapter equals long A-N yes? well any way I hope you read my rant because it just may help with a writing style...**_

_**So the rant:**_

_**So I come here to read and write fanfics right? Of course! Who doesn't! Shit! So anyway ladies hear me out or, well boys if you're here too. **_

_**Okay so first off I hate this fake shit you call "sex"! Come on who really just licks fingers shoves them in for like two seconds pulls them out and then jerks right in! Especially if the character or person is a virgin. It's sadly fake and clechè and probably painful. Yes I understand many of you have not really had the experience yet (I AM NOT PROMOTING YOU TO GO OUT AND HAVE SEX BECAUSE I AM AN ASS AND SAY YOU ARE ALL IGNORANT!) I get that, but have you not read enough to get the mechanic's of it? One should know that a dick cannot just be pushed in a certain spot and it'll go, no! it has to be guided and lead to that one area, whether it be a back cavern or a vagina! But, All I have read here is some pretty sorry smutt and I feel bad for ranting but I have to or I'll go around yell out sex stuff to people and probably my boyfriend! Ugh that would be bad if you know what I mean.**_

_**Yes it is fun reading and writing it but please hear me out! And I have read some horrible unrealistic stuff as well where all I could think during the fic was "He shouldn't be able to bend that way..." *twisted grimace* Or " How can you do that while your doing that! ahhh guuu!" *looking scared* And the repetitive words, those are annoying like "extremity" "member" "buck" "He rolled his hips roughly...etc. etc. -you know what i mean!-" "Insert his fingers _i freaken' hate that one!-" and those weird words that I didn't know were words until I saw them actually typed out like: "bluenette" "Silverette" and what ever made up weird words you like to use. I'm sorry to say use a freakin' dictionary or a thesaurus I'll admit when I'm writing I am constantly referring to my thesaurus I love that thing! I have no objection to made up words that the character says or that you say in person or over messages in a normal day environment, but in writing please be real, you don't see Ivy Devlin or Ann Rice making up words in their stories!**_

_**Please, please girls, be realistic! Go read a erotic novel if you have to just replace the characters in that if you need to again I am not advising you to go out and have sex! Please don't! Bitte bitte bitte -German for please pronounced bi~ta-**_

_**Any way rant is over for now, now who ever is still with me and disagrees/agrees and wants a say PM me and we can discuss or even post it on the reviews Doesn't bother me just no bashing my writing after you have said you liked/loved it just because of this rant... but please, if you want a say or an add in please do.**_

_**Thank you I hope you all enjoyed! And I did say at the beginning that I was not in the mood for blabbing, and now I feel like ranting and I did. So good night and until next time~!**_

_**Your Humble Writer~**_

_***bows***_


	18. Blood Lust

**Chapter 18**

Blood Lust

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A-N: So Lovelies. I hope you liked my last chapter long, yes I know. But anyway all of you who have been complaining of my grammar and or spelling, I have now a solution I downloaded a special word document that is equivalent to Microsoft Word so boo-ya!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**January, 4 1190**

William woke in the early morning his rear end in much pain. He groaned lowly not to wake Yuuta up, but he smiled being warm in the elders arms. Today seemed like one of the coldest he felt all winter in the human world, so he snuggled closer to Yuuta sighing that he knew he would have to leave soon to go and help Krisius in his offices soon. Nuzzling closer as the other pulled him closer, like he did not want him to leave just yet. William wriggled out of the tight arms and stood holding his arms close to his nude body.

Upon taking a few steps his hips and lower back seemed ache and creak, he knew that he was still in pain, he also knew that he had to power through it. William was shivering now and could not see anything in front of his face, feeling around the room he found a candle and lit it. He searched the floor for his pants that were carelessly tossed there. Frowning he bent down and picked up the pants pulling them on slowly wincing at the pain in his hips and back.

The young Reaper in training stood and slid his clothes on and limped to the kitchen where he found cold bread and cheese and ate it. When he cleaned a little he phased to the big Reaper Association to help out Krisius. He was soon put to work with stacking and filing many reports on odd deaths. It was boring work, but it was easy after a while.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuuta woke up a few hours later after William left the silver haired Shinigami rolled over and smelled the pillow that William was sleeping on he smiled into the pillow pulling it close to his body. He remembered the smooth pale skin that was so close to him all night, feeling the blood pulse through his veins. The even breath being pushed in and out of his airways all night although a small whimper coursed through his throat as he would shift. Yuuta would always frown at that knowing he hurt the youth.

Rolling onto his back he brought the pillow with him keeping the presence with him. All he wanted to do was take the boy in his arms and do it all again. The feel and taste of the kid just made him tingle all over. To push inside and ride slowly hitting that spot that made him squirm and wither in pleasure.

Yuuta moaned and sat up setting the pillow on the bed once again standing looking for his clothes. When he located them he slid into the easily and felt his neck, that felt alright the sutures were completely beaded in the skin making a thick uprising of flesh. Frowning he continued to rub it. He made his way to the door and before walking out into the human world he grabbed his cane. He had to keep up appearances to the human eye, he had lived in this town for so long that only the old remembered him as the old man in the loft.

Before soon he will be able to walk around normally when the rest of the elderly have died or gone senile. For the time being he walked with his cane or a staff. Yuuta then pulled on a large black cloak that covered his whole body from head to toe. The garb made him feel out of sight so that no one will hassle with him.

The well aged Reaper strode outside into the frigid air and down the steps, he took to the streets and the back alleyway's looking. Not knowing for what but just looking scanning. Soon his eyes fell on a girl. She was a few years older than William. Yuuta grinned and approached her silently. She was shivering and convulsing her eyes squeezed shut and her head leaning against the wall chest heaving.

From underneath the over garment he summoned his to-die-list. He held it out and looked at the descriptions for today. Long blonde hair, tall lanky body. Name: Jo-Anne La Fluer. She is to die in an hour and a half. Smirking Yuuta walked to the girl. "Child. What is your name?" He asked with his authoritative voice. "Tell me now."

"J-Jo-Anne." She was french and had a very thick accent. Her eyes cracked open and her eyes were the deepest blue-sapphire he has ever seen.

"Hm, beautiful." Yuuta smirked snapping the book shut. "Jo-Anne, I am Death itself. You are going to die in less than two hours time." He unclothed his head and looked straight into her eyes. "I will give you a choice," He bent down their eyes meeting. She stopped convulsing and she smiled staring into the golden-green eyes relaxing. "would you like me to take care of you for that time being, or would you like to suffer?"

Jo-Anne smiled at him wider. "With you, Misiour. " _**(A-N: Sorry I can't spell in French. So , my Lovelies use your imagination!)**_ She held out her arms for him to take her up in his.

"No child, I cannot take you anywhere we must remain here." He spoke his voice lulling her in and out of consciousness, she still smiled at him feeling safe. "Stay here I will be back very soon Little One. Okay?" Yuuta stroked her face with his knuckles.

Jo-Anne watched wide eyed as the Reaper just disappeared.

In only a few minutes Yuuta picked up his medical bag smirking not letting his mind do any thinking, he just gathered his supplies and returned to the girl appearing just as quick as he left. Jo-Anne smiled when she saw him, apparently she was not thinking when he told her he was death itself. Taking a look around he did not catch a Reaper scent around they were late. Yuuta smirked liking the lateness.

He dropped on hallow knees. Making a makeshift pillow from his cloak just to be gentle, he set it on the hard cobblestone ground of the alleyway. "Now be a good child and lie down." Yuuta pressed on her breast making her lie down slowly, all she did was smile at him and his helpfulness. "That's a good girl. Very good."

Yuuta dug through his bag and pulled out a vile of blue fluid. The Reaper tipped it around looking at the amount, his hand spelled under her head and lifted it slowly.

"Drink this." Yuuta tipped the vile and poured the liquid down her throat. She drank it gratefully not knowing the devious thoughts in mind, or what the liquid would do to her. He then told her after the vile was gone. "No you are going to not feel a thing. You will start to feel numb alright Dear?"

Jo-Anne nodded peacefully licking her lips. "Thank you for saving me."

"No Jo-Anne. You did not understand. I am Death itself. I kill people like you for a living. I am to lead you to the light when I decide it is time for you to pass." Yuuta explained lying to her with a few details. She nodded and now stared at the elder man. "Now quiet Dear. Let me do my work, I just want a peak."

Jo-Anne quieted down and just watched the metallic haired man dig through his bag. He brought up a scalpel and grabbed her ruddy dress from the bottom and split it at her hip all the up. He pulled the dress off her body and let it lay open not completely off her.

"Are you scared Jo-Anne?" She shook her head. "Good. Now stay still I want a peak." Yuuta's thumb rubbed along her lower lip.

Yuuta's eyes went to her corset and slit the strings releasing her breasts and torso, he pushed the clothing aside to look at her bare chest. Eyes traced her small body with no expression on his face, fingers traced down her breasts fanning out over her nipples. Working down slowly, fingers catching on her undergarment the surgical knife to the soft cloth and ripped it easily down the the seam along the hip.

"Cold?" She shook her head still smiling at him. "Can you feel me touching you?"

"Yes." this was whispered.

Nodding he took the undergarment and spread it like the dress cutting it completely so she was lying there nude. His eyes raked over his body and stopped on her V-line. Yuuta fingers traced up back to Jo-Anne's breasts cupping them a thumb rubbing softly across the nub.

"Have you been de-flowered?"

"No," She answered. "Are you going to do-"

"Shh, Little One." Yuuta cut her off. "No, an experiment. I like...experiments."

Yuuta fell silent getting comfortable on his knees by her waist as he rolled up his long sleeves. His eyes still traced her body, now both hands were on her tracing down spreading her thighs. Shifting slightly he propped up the leg furthest from him and tilted his head. Yuuta reached behind him and pulled his bag to him just wanting it near him.

Smirking Yuuta looked at her face and it was calm and not caring she had no care in the world as he touched her intimately. She gasped as he pressed two fingers in her opening and diving deep with in her. The digits stretched her and just dove deep feeling around her interior walls. At this point the elder did not care only if he felt the presence of a Reaper. Right now, he did not.

When he felt the distinctive nub that was her hymen he poked it testing. Pulling out he wiped those extremities on her undergarment. He was pleased that she did not lie to him. Next the elder picked up his scalpel once again holding it above her face so she could see. In one fleet second it was just between her rib cavities Yuuta carved down the skin like it were an orange peel. Jo-Anne gasped, not from pain but from disbelief that he would now cut her like meat as she was still alive. Although she was numb due to the numbing agent she was given, Jo-Anne was watching herself being dissected.

Yuuta began to rind the skin back to see muscle. The muscle looked like shredded meat that was still connected together. This was done so fast that there was no blood flowing yet. Yuuta reached into his bag looking for his pins to hold the skin back. He just wanted to study the female body. Just to see the functions and anatomy. Pinning the tissue back he worked to get the muscles relaxed and to run deeper into the body.

"Am I going t-to die like this? From y-you d-doing this?" She asked.

Yuuta looked at the shadows. This was taking more time than he though he was almost out of time. "No, you are to die from the cold." Looking around and sniffing the air with his hyper scenes he could smell the faint hint of Shinigami. He growled. His eyes growing wide he stared right into those blue-sapphire eyes and spoke quietly and hypnotically. "Who ever you see next do not tell them I was here. Do you understand Jo-Anne?" Voice completely serious.

The maiden nodded. Her body started to reject the vile that was dumped down her throat and she shivered unmanageably as Yuuta took out his pins clenching them in his hands before standing, scooping up his cloak and swooping it on. He left.

"Where are you going? Are you not going to lead me to the light?"

"No, farewell Deary."

Yuuta disappeared once again like he did to retrieve his bag. Jo-Anne screamed as the pain now hit her with a rush. The French maid tightened her jaw screaming with extreme pain and now her hands clawed at her torso when ever her frozen fingers touched the muscle it burned like a fire oven, worse like the bowels of hell.

"Why innit this a bloody mess! God Almighty! What prick did this to you Sweet'art?" The Reaper for collection groaned in disgust. "'Ere let me 'elp."

Jo-Anne tried to scream when she saw a shining saw lift in the air and come crashing down to her, but her vocals seemed to give out. The Reaper watched the Cinematic Record but when it came to the end where she met a fellow the Record seemed to be disrupted. It was like she never saw the assailant, but the Dispatch Officer knew she was happy in this time that the assailant was there, and when they left the Record was normal. The English Reaper was at an impasse, but he had to report it immediately. The Death God let out a miserable huff, and just knew he would have to investigate this with the most famous Death God anyone knew.

The Undertaker.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yuuta got home and pumped the water into his big stew pot and set it a boil. Chuckling he danced around the loft actually cleaning for William. When the water was hot he dumped it into the tub and poured cold to match the heated water. Stripping his clothes he slid in dunking his whole body in the still steaming water.

Yuuta smiled remembering the faces the girl was making at him like she was in love with him at first sight. She complied to everything. Next he would look for a male to open. He would be the same age as the girl. He would be as attractive as Willi-

As the though was popping in his mind he heard footsteps in the loft and upon knowing the steps he called out: "Will, in the kitchen."

William walked into the kitchen with a small limp to his step still Yuuta frowned knowing he was the cause of the limp. William did not seem to care, he had something else on his mind.

"Krisius-Sempai sent me home early. There was a very odd case that came in, he said. Said that he needed to think and come back tomorrow." William told his elder.

"Odd?" Yuuta questioned. "What do you mean odd?"

William sat on the side of the bathing tub and swooped his fingers in the hot water wincing when it was too hot for his skin. "Well, this new kid, Krisius-Sempai calls him came across a body of a girl today and she was gutted like a fish. Her clothes were completely ripped off her body. The Reaper who saw it said it looked like she was raped, but there was no tearing in her well, you know..." William's fingers dove into the water again. "The officer investigated the woman after he saw the Cinematic Record. But the other odd thing about it was that, well, the record was distorted, blurry he said." The boy looked in Yuuta's face and the elder seemed interested. "Then he said that she was happy at the time of the distortion. Like she was really happy to see something or someone."

"Did you see the record?"

"No, I was not allowed. This was all word of mouth to me and Krisius-Sempai." William explained.

"That is weird." Undertaker frowned scratching his neck on the embedded stitches, for it irritated the skin with scabs. "Hm, I shall see when I return. Right?"

William rolled up his sleeves and searched the bottom of the tub for the plump sponge when he found it he soaped it up. "Well in the mean time, you need rest and to be taken care of."

The smaller male stood and kissed the elder on the lips wiping the absorbent over his chest. The older kissed back nodding. William scrubbed his chest and gently went over the small scabs on Yuuta's neck watching them plump up and bush off with the light strokes exposing the new fresh pink skin beneath. William stood behind the male cleaning his chest and neck slowly and very teasingly as he kissed the soft pink skin.

Yuuta tilted his head back. "Hm, you are sweet. So, so, sweet. Washing me and what not." Smiling he took the sponge from him and started to wash his legs. "So what did you learn?"

"How to file and run the office. Krisius-Sempai said that since I am so good at it that I will do a real fine job as a Dispatch Officer." William told him taking the sponge back. "I do not like the work much, it rather drab. I like to be on the field with you. It is so much amusing." He uttered lifting Yuuta's leg out of the water scrubbing it.

The instructor smiled mulling it over. "Yes, I think you will make a fine Officer. You are half way there, you just need to go into the academy soon and learn from there. You know that takes years? The academy."

"No..." William whined his head slumping. "I do not want to be away from you that long!"

The mentor smirked and pulled the younger in the tub with ease. William squeaked letting the stronger position him comfortably on the nude lap. He started to laugh after he got used to the hot water. "Hey, you know I am an instructor as well, not always but I do tend to hang around the academy. So I will be able to come and see you." Yuuta's nose nuzzled against William's ear. "And perhaps I can give you a private lesson. Hm?" The elder winked. "You know in your room alone."

"It does not sound too bad now." William turned his head to the elder. "Maybe I can get a private lesson now?" His head nudged closer tilting back slightly.

Yuuta smiled and leaned up letting his lips touch William's. "Persuade me. But I want your cute little rump to heal." His hands stroked down his back and pulled out the shirt from the waistband of William's wet pants his hand touching bare back. "You are limping. I am sure your hips and back hurt."

The student nodded. "But it is okay. I like it." William pressed his body against the elder more. "So what about that private lesson Yuu'?" The younger gasped when his buttocks were cupped and squeezed making his body hitch up closer.

"Will, I can not hurt you again so soon. I want you to heal. Although I want to, God I do. I cannot." Yuuta nestled his nose against his neck. "You have no idea, I really just want to-"

"Shh,"

The youth put his fingers on the others lips. Silver hair was tucked behind his ear as lips were placed on lips. Small hands tangled in long hair tugging it lightly as legs positioned themselves around thighs. Yuuta was stunned at the dominate actions he was taking against him.

"Yuu' please?" William growled feeling himself come out of his shell more. Strong hands hoisted his arse up more.

"No, just kiss me." Yuuta pressed his lips roughly against William ordering him with his lips. William did not care about this order, this one he liked. He obediently leaned more against the elder hands stroking up his chest slowly and brushed against the fresh scars. William wanted to feel the weight of pain he put his elder through all he could do was be compassionate and sorry for what he had done. He just wanted to be able to forgive himself for what he had done, when he was already forgiven.

Yuuta pulled away holding William at his shoulders now. "Will, stop. It was an accident. Look it gives me character. It just may keep people away from you because you have done this to one of the greatest Shinigami they have seen. Or they just might stay away from you knowing you could hurt them so with out trying." The elder grinned at the youth. "Oh a big scary man you are~" He teased.

William leaned forward and whispered in his mentors ear. "Not in your hands." Yuuta shivered, as the hot air blew into his ear. "I am gelatin." His lobe was kissed and nuzzled.

"Stop talking like that or I will make you that way. I will just..." Yuuta trailed off as his hands again made the path to William's arse hitching him up once again to hear that little hiccup of breath in the younger's throat.

"Okay, okay..." William giggled standing dripping water everywhere off his now soaked pants. "I will be nice. Maybe..." The juvenile stole a kiss jumping out of the tub running to the bedroom freezing due to the cold weather in the loft.

When William was stripped and toweling off quickly he heard soft footsteps in the room. He smiled thinking his mentor was there going to play with him again. But he felt a hand on his shoulder that was unfamiliar. Cocking his head and turning it slowly he saw Sven standing there his hair crazy and his eyes deranged.

"Kid, be quiet." The mousey hair was still in that low lying ponytail, but his eyes. "Just listen to me."

The youth's eyes widened at the state the male was in. He stared at the undistinctiveness in his Reaper eyes, where they used to be dark green with yellow encompassing the green now it looked to be the yellow was fading to an odd red color. William became scared at this point and thought:

'Demon'

"Kid, Grell i-sss safe. He is at home cleaning for me." Sven whispered with somewhat of a hiss to some words. William shook his head. "Look I have to tell you s-something important... w-what I ss-saw today."

William took a step back, but Sven lunged at William's nude body pinning the boy to the mattress. Sven jumped on William's torso landing heavily on the younger's chest and both hands clasping over his mouth. The crazed Officer bent low and his red-green eyes stared directly into William's golden-green one's. "Listen boy, your mentor...he just not right now. He is not right. Possessed. He did that to that Missy, he gutted her like a fish. He talked to her real sweet. He stuck his fingers in 'er. He liked it, she let him, the girly. It was disgusting!" Sven looked around when he noticed he was raising his voice. William's eyes opened wide. "S-sshh, do not say a word. I am almost through." Sven swallowed. "He touched her. He did. He gave her this vile and he told it it would numb her... touch" He twitched. "He had his bag with him... his physician purse. She smiled at him when he ss-stripped her, like ss-she liked it. She could not touch herself. I ss-saw it all Will... He is not right..." Sven gasped.

"Mmph-" William mumbled against his hand.

"What?" The crazed Death God uncovered the youth's mouth just barely.

"He cannot sense you?!"

Sven covered his mouth again grinning madly eye's flashing the red becoming deeper. William was even more frightened now. He started to flail his leg kicking and his hands clawing not knowing what to do.

"No Little One he cannot." The mousey Officer chipped happily. "I am going to tell you a secret." He giggled manically and his face lowered closer to the officer in training. His breath foul and teeth rotting from the last time he saw the Shinigami. "I. Am. Changing."

William swallowed ready to yell and thrash more, before he could start Sven balled up both fists holding onto one another and with all of his strength his arms reared up, he smashed his fists into the youth's chest cavity. Grinning when he heard few cracks.

Eye's going wide and vision turning black the teen turned on his side holding himself when he felt all the pressure of the body weight that was on top of him gone. William closed his eye's and let silent tears fall from pain, his mind was whirling from what the other mentor had said. He was insane. He was- the boy shivered. Still clenching his chest he felt his reaper blood moving through his veins and heard his bones trying to mend.

"Yuu'!" It was more of a whisper than a scream. "Yuu'-aggh!"

Yuuta did not hear the plea's of his student, but he knew he was taking too long to get dressed. It was time to investigate. Lifting his body out of the now warm water he brought a towel around him and walked to his room.

"Yuu'..."

The mentor walked in the room and stopped in his tracks when he heard the agonized groans.

"Yuu'-hah!"

"Will what happen!?" His feet moved quickly. His hands went over William's chest where he was holding himself. "You smell like..." He trailed off not believing what the smell was, so he focused on William. "Rib's are broken and their mending quick. You heal fast now Will... I-" He bit his lip not liking the idea he had to do next. "Will, I have to re-break your ribs." Frowning he touched his face gently. "Do you understand me? I have to re-break your ribs. If I do not you can puncture your lungs..."

"No, it hurts." William whined. "Please do not. No..."

Yuuta did not listen and looked for something. He found a pair of stockings and wadded it up shoving the clothing into William's mouth. "I am so sorry..."

Yuuta knelt on the bed setting the heel of his hand on William's rib's he pressed down re-breaking the chest cavity. William whimpered in so much pain he twisted with in himself biting the stockings making holes. Yuuta winced at the breaking, but the rib's in the youth's chest were healing quickly. The elder was kicking himself in the arse to have not had anymore of that numbing agent.

"You will be okay by the morning, Love. I promise..." Yuuta looked around not wanting to get far from the teen. "Okay. I want you to rest. You need it."

Still whimpering and holding himself and clawing at his sides and still biting the article of clothing. Now, that the pain was subsiding he was trying to think what Sven told him. His mentor could not have done something like that. Nothing like that! Sven was crazed, his eyes were like a demons but still a Shinigami. He was, William did not know. What did this mean? Was the red head okay? Is he being hurt? Is he even still alive? How did Sven turn that way?

Many questions were passing in and out of his head but the pain was so much, almost too mush for the time being. He did not know whether to tell Yuuta or not. As of right now he would not speak of how this happen he would see what the mentor would say. Swallowing he reached out painfully.

"Here," Yuuta spoke softly straightening the youth in the bed covering him making him comfortable and warm. "You stay here and be warm. I will be back soon. Alright. I am going to go get something to help you."

William nodded slowly, letting his arms down at his sides easily. Yuuta leaned in and kissed the youth's forehead running his finger's through the brunette hair. The silver haired Reaper swept around the room dressing promptly, when dressed, he disappeared out of the room quickly making his way to the Reaper World.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuuta stumbled into the infirmary wing from his quick phase to the room, he stepped a few times and the nurse gasped and rushed to him. She was wide eyed upon his arrival and shortness of breath.

"I am fine... I am here on behalf of my apprentice. He has been injured and needs desensitizing fluid. I was wondering if I could have extra because I have no more in my medical bag." Yuuta was happy to be known as a healer as well as one of the most respected Shinigami. His mind was also praising the Gods that Reapers were ahead a few thousand years than the human's. Death God's were greedy when it came to knowing more advancements than human's. After all they have been around much longer than the mortal race.

The nurse recognized him right away to fetch what he came for. She scurried back with more than Yuuta had expected. An unexpected grin crossed his lips thinking how he could get out of the house while William was there...

Errands?

Shopping?

No a walk. Yes a long walk in the cold January weather while the youth passes out with the desensitizing vile.

"Thank you Dear. Now I must take my leave. I have business to attend."

"Yes Mr. Undertaker sir..." She smiled and skittered off quickly to get out of the elder's way. He watched her leave and he phased off to his loft and right into his room.

William was still lying in the same position that the silver haired man left him in. He walked to the smaller boy sitting on the bed close to his head. Taking out the vile he held it up looking at it swishing the liquid around.

"How are you feeling Will?"

The teen pouted still feeling his chest healing slowly now due to the re-break. "Still hurts. What is that?"

Yuuta smiled. "This is a Shinigami remedy, it numbs the body if it is injured, it attacks and numbs the area. No if one is not injured it will numb the whole body. For Reapers it numbs, but if it is used on uninjured humans it immobilizes and numbs them. It is rather interesting." Yuuta grinned.

William nodded yawning.

The senior smiled leaning in and kissing his forehead. "So I want you to sleep. Do not worry about anything today. Tomorrow you can start worrying again, okay?" Yuuta watched the youth close his eyes and nod. The mentor propped up his head and gave a few drips. "And also, you only give a few drops does the trick. If you give more it is hard to control and the numbing is unresolved depending on the amount that has been given."

William nodded already fading into the oblivion of sleep and out of pain. His chest numbed and his head cleared of everything that was in it, his eyes drooped. William just fell into deep slumber as his dreams took over last seeing his beloved mentor fade, and last seeing his grin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuuta walked the streets of London with his Death Note in hand seeing who would die with in the next few hours so he could...experiment. He had his big black cloak on once again and his medical bag with in the folds of his robes as he walked at a brisk pace to look for who he needed to find to do his inquiry on. Smirking to himself as he turned corner for corner and walked down each alleyway. Quickly. On a mission. Ready.

Soon his eyes set on a boy. One around William's age. They were polar opposites in comparison to one another. While William's hair was brunette almost raven colored, the boy in front of him had the hair that was as white as snow. Then his eye's were so dark black it was odd seeing such eyes in London and the student had the eyes of a Shinigami.

All-in-all, the boy was beautiful. Perfect. Pure. His complexion almost matched his hair.

He would die of starvation and the cold.

But not, no more. Yuuta smiled getting a feel around not feeling human, Demon, nor Death God in the area so he set to work.

The robed elder stalked up to the boy, as he checked the Death List again. His drawing fit perfectly as well as the description. Time of death was three hours from then, so the Reaper smiled liking that he picked him. Upon approaching the white haired boy just saw the flash of black that was Yuuta.

"Shh, do not be a fret." Voice smooth he literally saw the teen relax. "I will not hurt you... too much."

With all the strength that was mustered the young boy choked out: "Who are you?"

"I, I my Dear" He started slowly. A grin creeping across his face.

"I. I am Death itself."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**A-N: Hm, is that crazy Bastard on it again? Hmm. Maybe so.**

**What do you think..? Finally interesting? After 18 chapters is this finally catching your eye?**

**Is Undertaker really showing himself? *gasp* What the hell is wrong with him?!**

**Oh no! Sven that fiend what the hell is he doing back and what the hell was that shit! Hurting poor Willu~~ Poor guy, has he not had enough abuse!? Where's Grell!? Is he okay? What the hell is Sven doing anyway, Yuu' can't sense him! That's crazy!? **

**Oh God, the plot thickens. It is chilling! No?**

**Well talk to me my Dearies! Any way please review or you wont get the rest of the story!**

**Your Humble Writer**

***bows***


	19. I Am Death Itself

**Chapter 19**

**I am Death Itself**

**January 4, 1190**

"Shh, do not be a fret." Voice smooth he literally saw the teen relax. "I will not hurt you... too much."

With all the strength that was mustered the young boy choked out: "Who are you?"

"I, I my Dear" He started slowly. A grin creeping across his face.

"I. I am Death itself."

This made the boy shiver at his words. "Really?"

"Yes, Oliver. I am Death." Yuuta replied with a cunning smile. "Shh now..."

Yuuta waled to the boy and slowly lapsed to his knee's next to the underweight boy pulling out his medical bag. Oliver sat up weakly wanting to get away from Yuuta not liking the appearance of the bag he toted with him. The older man leaned forward and grabbed Oliver's ankle pulling the boy close and back to his half lying, half sitting position.

"Were, going have some fun."

Oliver stared at him his eyes widening to spheres frightened by the words. "We are?" He choked.

"Yes, I will not hurt you. I promise." Yuuta crossed his heart with his index finger. "Promise." Oliver nodded with a now small smile falling under some sort of trance the Reaper has naturally. "You will be very happy, I promise." The larger man pulled the smaller closer digging in his bag pulling out the vial of liquid. "This right here my Dear will ensure that."

Yuuta made the tip his head back and he dripped the few drops in. "Swallow." He ordered Oliver. The boy did as he was told. "Good. Now lie down and relax."

When the boy relaxed Yuuta bent near the boy's ear. "What do you feel?"

"Nothing."

"How do you feel?"

"Wonderful."

"What was your biggest wish?"

Oliver tried to smile but failed. "To not die alone."

"No one ever dies alone Child. What is your next wish?"

"To have had been kissed by a girl." Oliver sighed softly.

"Cute."

He fell silent digging through his bag looking for his surgical scissors, upon finding them he smirked grabbing the ratty shirt from the bottom splitting it up the center. Looking at the boys chest he smirked, he had the build of a farmer boy, but he was thin now.

"Farmers boy?" Yuuta asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to get a good wife and have my own farm." Oliver told him.

"No child. You are to die in a few hours. You will not have that life. But I will make sure that you have a pleasant time till your death. I promise." Yuuta spoke in a soothing voice and leaned closer to the boy. "Will that suffice?"

"H-how? W-what do you m-mean?"

"Mm, my Child," There was and ever growing smirk to Yuuta's face. "You will feel nothing as I experiment. I just want you awake for a conversation that I may want to have. Does that make sense?"

The farm boy seemed to try and nod, but he could not due to the potion he was given, so he just said a simple; "Yes."

"Good, now. I need to get to work. Now if you feel anything just raise your hand." The Shinigami winked and gave a slight psychotic giggle. He caught himself and gave a little grunt cough to clear his throat.

…

Fingering the bloody heart as it still beat, just barely, Yuuta grinned as he did so. He liked the feeling the slick hot blood through his fingers and the smooth squish of the heart as it was nicked by his ever growing nails. Yuuta noticed that he stopped tending to clipping his nails they, as of now, were as long as a woman's.

_Lub Dub_

_Lub Dub_

The heart beat slowly, just barely beating, just barely alive. That's all Yuuta needed to keep this soul still in the body. He needed the boy alive until he finished, this was not his to reap. Not his to claim.

"Can you feel anything?" He smirked.

The boy did not answer he merely stared at Yuuta as the elder man toyed with the innards moving them around noting the anatomy mentally. Slightly lifting the intestines he heard the distinct _lub dub _got even slower, he realized that he was cutting the heart off somehow and let the intestines down easily back resting where it was.

Checking his Reaper watch he only had a few more minutes but he felt the slight presence of a Reaper growing closer.

"Hm, seems that we have run out of time my dear boy." Yuuta chuckled. "You will pass into the light soon. I bid you farewell." He leaned in and kissed both cheeks and his forehead. When he pulled up he smudged his bloodied finger across the boys cheek.

x_x

Yuuta walked through the streets again his cloak hood up over his face and red stained hands covered within the folds of the black garment. He walked to the local vegetable and fruit stand, he needed herbs and the herbalist was not out today.

He greeted some humans that did not come an annoyance to him, but now lately he giggled some at many that passed he found something humorous about them. None recognized him with his cowl over his face. With his face hidden and hands covered away from eyes Yuuta noticed many of the towns men stayed away from his dark form.

Yuuta appeared at the fruit stand suddenly, the human that was manning the stand jumped.

"Oi! Hello there! Can I 'elp you today!?" The human was unnaturally chipper today. Yuuta did not like it, the man knew him. Maybe because he could not be seen his face. Sighing he hated to see the uneasiness in an old friend. Bloodied hands exposed Yuuta reached up and exposed his face that was slightly blood spattered face. "Oh it's you Yuuta! How are yer' today!? You right well scared the hell outta' me, looking like a stranger and all."

Yuuta smiled, what he thought was his normal smile, the man took a step back although he was on the other side of all the vegetation. "Sorry about that, did not mean to scare you like that."

"Oh that is quiet alright! What can I do for yer' today Yuuta?!" He asked, his eyes examining the specks of blood on the elder mas face and his red coated hands. "You, ah, have blood or some-"

Yuuta hid his hands. "Oh yes I have not yet had the chance to clean them, I am..." He smirked making the grocer take another step back from the smile. "I am assisting the old mortician. When he retires I will take over."

The merchant seemed to relax, "Oh, alright that explains it then. What do you need."

"I need herbs, the herbalist s'not out this morning." Yuuta noticed that he was picking up the way the merchants talked.

"Right, right." The merchant went to work collecting many herbs he had on hand. Yuuta stood there waiting for the man to return from his scuttling around, the silver haired man returned the cowl back to his head. "'ere you are. I put some extra in there for your son, he likes to make the stews, yes?"

"Yes, very much."

"Where is he today? He is the one who come to market." The merchant was getting nosey and Yuuta did not appreciate that.

"He is at home, he was injured so I must be getting along. Good bye, Ross."

Yuuta turned with out another word slinking off with his bag of herbs. The old Reaper made his way home to wash his hands and get back to his William.

Yuuta entered his room after washing his hands thoroughly and sticking the bag of herbs on the shelf. William was on his side his breathing deep with sleep, one of his hands was pushed under the pillow and the other had hold of the thick blanket on top of him curling it under his chin. The elder smiled and brushed the younger's forehead.

"Sleep my little one. Do not fret I will keep you safe from myself." Yuuta whispered. He though of the odd smell in there earlier. It was there again and stronger. 'Demon? Reaper? I do not recognize this smell.' He thought to himself. 'What ever it is I will keep you safe, my Love.'

**January 13, 1190**

Yuuta has been back in the offices and field for a few days and Krisius had already form a team to investigate these odd Cinematic Records and weird cases. All the men and women that were found were all opened up in the abdomen's from chest to belly button. Yuuta had to play along with everyone's astonishment, he was playing it off very well as he inspected the bodies he previously done, this just gave him a better chance to look longer and better.

William was asked to stay in the offices by Krisius just in case the loon went after defenseless Reapers in training. In all truth he just liked how the boy worked and he was good company. Krisius noticed how close the boy and his mentor had gotten as well, he usually hated the fact that The Undertaker grew close with his students, but they became some of the best Officers he had. He knew that his last apprentice was intimate with him. He noticed that about William now.

'The only two he grew this intimate with.' Krisius would find himself thinking often.

Day in and day out Yuuta would report their findings on the gutted humans his smirks well contained. He grew more interested with the bodies of the boys and girls. He was gaining more and more ideas what to do with them, now he was getting good at warping the records inserting different things into them such as faces and ideas, even feelings. That was his new experiment when gutting the poor souls, distorting the film so it would throw him off the track. The first assumptions were that it had to be a Shinigami, or another other worldly type of being.

William did not notice anything different with his mentor at all only that he would drown in his affection. He was used to the other affection as well the one that had hurt him, he was somewhat...he thought he was addicted to. He just could not get enough of it and his mentor would not object now. One thing did bother him though, Sven had showed again and there was nothing said about Grell, nothing mentioned at all. He did not know if he was well, or even still alive. He was worried. When he did seem to worry Yuuta would somehow notice or sense it and distract him with sex or a good make out session. William would not mind and forget of the red head for a while.

William walked down the hall toward Yuuta's office done with his own work today. He always walked bu many offices that had many familiars in them they would wave and nod at him before they continued their own work. But he would walk by one office that never seemed to have someone in it, the door was always closed. Today, however, he was curious.

William pushed open the door, when his legs decided to stop. When the door creaked open slowly on its hinges the strong smell of stale paper, bark, and bushes came to him nose. It was odd. With that smell it also seemed to have the faintest hint of decay and made William gag.

"What the-?" He asked himself. 'Who's office was this?' He inquired to himself.

The young male slipped in shutting the door quietly behind him. The decay seemed to fade into the background as his nose became accustomed to it. He had no idea where it came from, his eyes adjusted to the dark room. It was small like all the other compartments that were called offices, this one nevertheless seemed empty but still looked to be in use. There was a plant that was still alive in the corner, it was a corn plant as William recalled. The plant stood tall gracing the ceiling with two branches that grew wide, it was vibrant green the rings on the plant looked beautiful. There were two large bookcases they were sadly empty to William's disapproval.

The big wooden desk in the middle of the small room was dark and had few papers on it. William pulled out the big black seat the was tucked under the desk and sat down. It felt nice to sit after hours of standing and crouching even bending over had tightened his back. He pulled himself up to the desk and looked at the papers, they had sloppy writing on the top. William found that there was a large stack here on the desk, he thumbed through the papers looking at dates and the writing. As the dates grew older the writing grew neater and more elegant. William frowned.

This was odd, normally empty offices were not a good thing in this department. Normally it meant that the Reaper was Sacked or some how killed. If the Reaper were to move up in ranks the office would have already have been filled. The office looked to be under investigation, _was_ being a key factor that is. _Was_ under investigation. Suddenly William had the chills run down his spine and his stomach grew queasy, he wanted to vomit.

A sudden urge to get out of the office was screaming at him. William felt the air around him especially behind him feel like there was a presence there, the air seemed to pressurize around him. He began to stand, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, a heavy force clasped on his shoulder. William stood still and his head turned slowly and perceived long fingers were gripping his shoulder, long talons were supposed to be finger nails dug into his bones. The smell of decay was strong now and did not blend into the sent of the room.

William gasped silently and the hand on his shoulder was a paled gray color. He bit his lip hard not to make a sound. William was spun around quickly and pressed against the desk, his eyes searched what had done this to him. Was he being attacked? No. Yes. He could not tell yet, but he searched the face of his assailant. Mousy brown hair, not tied in its perfect low ponytail, no green eyes, just a deep crimson. Bloody orbs staring at his own staring straight into his soul as it seemed. Gray faced and pale, no glasses perched on that little nose. A grin with rotten teeth, once a beautiful pearly white smile was now yellowed and haggard like an old witches. This was only one person he never would have wanted to see ever again.

"Sven..."

The mention of his name made the other grin wider. "Yes-ss, Will. It's me." Sven hissed. He pressed his body tighter to William's. "You and Yuu' have been getting along nicely now have you not? I can smell him on you. You like it, you like his fucking your little arse do you not?" William was bent backwards over the desk his back giving snaps and pops. "You are a little harlot." Sharp nails grasped him around his throat pinching the skin.

Sven's body was so thin it looks like he has not eaten in weeks he was withering away, his clothes hung from him as if they belonged to someone much larger than he.

"W-what are you doing here?" William whispered.

"No, no Will what are _you_ doing here. You are in my office by chance? Are you going to skip the Academy all together? Move in and-"

"Shut up. Just leave me alone." William cut him off not wanting to hear this man speak.

Sven gripped the males throat tightened cutting into the skin. "You heal quick now Will, I can hurt you and by the time you get to Yuu's office you will be all fixed up, all pretty so he can indulge in that pretty little arse of yours." Sven growled and his body curling further over him pressing closer to the desk, his back almost flush with the surface. "Maybe I want a taste? Grell, he misses you. I won't let him see you. I want him to forget your little self. I want him to fallow me to where I am. You know where I am right?"

William gasped more trying to breath, but the grip on his throat did not help and the stank that came form Sven's mouth. That is where the smell of decay is coming from. William was bent over the desk more now his back against the top and his feet were now off the floor, Sven was pressing on his chest with his own chest.

"Demon..."

"That is so right. You are so smart! Yuu' must be so proud of you!" Sven cooed. "You are such a good boy! Can I get a taste of what Grell and Yuu' had?" Sven was caressing his face now with his sickly nails.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." William whispered and kicked out. His leg was immediately caught and lifted nails digging into William's pants and thigh. "Let go."

"Oh, I just love a good fight!" Sven seethed his rank breath making the younger's stomach hurt. "Ohh summon your scythe and stick me! I would love that!" His throat gave this odd chuckle. "No one's going to save you, I can devour you. I wonder what a Reaper will taste like? Humans are good but a reaper..?"

"No!" William screamed and summoned his scythe his clippers seeming ready. He swore they had a mind of their own. His pruning pole shrunk and he jabbed it into Sven's side hearing him gasp and cough. A black fluid came from the Demons mouth and splatter all over his face. Using all his strength he shoved his pruning pole deeper until Sven jumped off of him.

"You little shit!"

William swallowed and yanked his scythe out of his, now, enemy he held it up offensively he was shaking, he knew if he did something wrong he could end up dead, or worse...a demon. Sven lunged at William his talon like nails went straight for his throat. He cursed and jumped back his lower back hitting the desk not letting him move, Sven pinned him against it again pushing him back on the wood he did not seem to notice the gash in his side. The demon crawled on top on the reaper in training his body immobilizing him.

William began to panic he did not drop his weapon, that was made clear with many practices and his hand being sliced open for that. All he could do was kick.

"Oh yes, that hurts you stupid child!"

Swallowing William closed his eyes when his scythe thought again for him and shrunk in size and opened the clippers wide, William thrust the instrument deep within the newly come demons gut he twisted his pole several times and withdrew it and shoved it back in again now at a different spot to make another hole in the assaulting man. Sven growled and barked in pain.

William took his chance and squirmed from under him and ran out of the small office, he was sure Sven would not fallow. Down the hall a ways William rid his weapon and looked back. He was right, he was not fallowed. He leaned against the wall and wiped his face panting dismissing his scythe. He was shaky all over and his hands quivered.

'What am I going to do? That was so chilling. He scares me to no end.'

He looked at his feet and moved them slowly toward Yuuta's office. He just wanted to go home and curl into his mentors arms and sleep so he could feel safe. He swallowed, as he moved his feet to the office. William was doing a mental check if he was hurt anywhere, no he did not think so. Today felt like it was not going to be a good day. Seeing Sven. No, today was not a good day.

William took a deep breath and continued to his mentors office.

Upon entering the office cubical he flinched when Yuuta screamed;

"I told all of you to knock! What is there that you cannot-" Yuuta growled and then quieted when he saw who entered. He cleared his throat. "Oh Will, I am sorry. My Officers never knock and it is just..." He quieted down shaking his head. "Come here." Yuuta held out his hand.

William relaxed feeling safe already as he walked to Yuuta. He caught his breath for only a second when he noticed that the elders finger nails looked too long, they were longer than he has ever seen. Clenching his teeth he closed his eyes and took a slow breath.

"Will?"

His eyes snapped open and he grabbed Yuuta's out stretched hand with a smile. He was just imagining it, his mind seemed warped after encountering Sven. William felt his body be propelled forward and his arse contacted with Yuuta's lap. He twisted toward him.

"Hi, you were let out early, yes?" Yuuta asked. One hand held William's lower back and the other rested on the younger's thigh. "Does not matter, your here." He leaned up just slightly so he could whisper in his ear. "Go lock that door."

William did as he was told and came back to stand in front of his elder. He could not help but smile in his presence, he respected and loved the man too much. Yuuta grabbed the sides of William's face and kissed the smaller ones lips.

"Why are you so shaken up today, my Little One?" He asked kissing his forehead. "Tell me."

William debated weather to tell his elder about his encounter with Sven. Could he just be imagining the Sven was a demon? Was Sven really that insane? Could he be hurting Grell? The poor soul. Did Sven have his soul? But he descended from being a God of Death to what a lowly piece of waste that fed on souls of helpless humans. He shuttered at the thought of his soul being sucked out of him.

"W-what happen to Sven Yuu'? I mean I have not seen him around the office what so ever." William asked. He thought this was the best approach.

"Well, um." Yuuta grabbed the smaller and held his hands softly in his own. "Well, Sven he was all out of sorts for a few weeks, then he just stopped coming to work all together. One day a few Officers went to his home and saw that it was destroyed and broken there was no sign of him or Grell. Will, I'm sorry, we suspect that Grell is dead, and so is Sven. The reason we think that is because it smelled of demon in his home and the state of the house." Yuuta waited for William to take in what he just told him. "I did not tell you, because there was no bodies found there could still be hope. We did find Sven's specs. It seems to me that he has retired out of insanity. William looked down and swallowed hard tightening his lips.

William wanted to back to that Demon's office and demand Grell's presence. Instead his eyes closed and his lips parted letting out a sob with a whoosh of air. The little brunette fell into Yuuta's arms wrapping his arms round the elders neck burring his face deep into the males shoulder.

"I know. I know."

'No! You do not know!' William screamed in his head. 'I want him back! I want Grell!'

"I know. I know." Yuuta repeated.

William thought this would never end. He could never catch a break, would it ever be over? He was either hurt or being hurt nowadays. He was always busy, he was not even yet a 'real' Reaper in training yet and he was already so busy. He was only an apprentice to two of the most valued and decorated men in the service, to the Legends themselves. He had a lot to look up to and to live up too, that was what he was going though. Now he lost his first friend that did not want to kill him. Or maybe he did, William did not know what the red head thought.

**February 13, 1190**

A day off for Yuuta and William. They had not had one day off together in a long while, Krisius thought it would be some sort of healing for the both of them. Yuuta suggested that they bathe together and get dirty at the same time. It is, both, relaxing and fun.

Yuuta laughed when he saw the lengthy body of a nude William. He eyed the boy, from head to toe. His hair had darkened since the first day he had met him it was now turning a dark chocolate, black he smiled and his eyes were getting more sharp in color more green if it were possible, Yuuta found himself thinking sometimes when he would get lost in the golden-green. The elders eyes swept past the slender strong neck down past his broad smooth shoulders, arms well muscled. William's chest and torso resembled a swimmers body well angled with a wide shoulder berth and thin waist. His legs now were long and healthy.

Yuuta licked his lips as his eyes connected with the length between the younger's legs. "My, my how one grows in apprenticeship. It is truly amazing. You look amazing Will. You look like a man now." Yuuta licked his lips once again. William did look like a man now.

"You look as if you want to eat me Yuu'."

"Oh I do." Yuuta grinned and sat up straighter in the bathing tub. "I do, come in already."

William dipped his feet in and sat in the hot water on the opposite of his mentor, his feet on either side of the others hips his toes nudging hip bones. Yuuta grinned, one of those manic grins he seemed to inherit.

Leaning over Yuuta grabbed William's hand yanking him forward with inhumane force making William move forward. Grunting he liked the dictation as he was dragged to the elder, he pushed his chest to Yuuta's and positioned himself over his legs.

"That's better. Hello my little Love."

Smiling William leaned in letting his lips connect with Yuuta's. Feeling the slight pressure returned, he let himself relax into his mans arms, letting his body link against the others, hips giving a small rock. Lips connected united with little smacks. Fondling each other the kisses grew heated and longer, hands ventured over one another's bodies.

William sucked in a breath when he felt the familiar area parted by slim fingers.

"I can always depend on you still getting excited like a virgin when I do that." Yuuta husked to William. "Hm, how long exactly has it been since I entered you last?"

"Too. Too. Too damn long." William hummed back as he sat himself lower. "And I think I need it." He narrowed his eyes with a smirk. "Yuu' please..."

Yuuta laughed again tilting his head up kissing William's lips as he pulled the boy down. Almost penetrating him-

Banging and battering resounded through the small apartment it came along with a frantic voice screaming. Screaming for William.

"Oh for Heavens Sake! I just need to get in you and fuck you. For God's Sake." Yuuta growled. "Go answer the door and rid of the pest and come back so I can make you scream, my little Love."

William purred. "That sounds good. I will be right back." Standing William kissed Yuuta's lips. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it round his waist and made for the door shivering due to the quick temperature change from the hot water to the cold air in the house. Banging consisted. "Hold on!" He called.

William ran a hand through his hair and tussled it. He uncovered the peep hole in the door and looked through the hole and stopped breathing. Wrenching the door open he stood silent and unmoving. Standing at the door was a body that was wasting away with baggy clothes hanging off him like he has not eaten in months. Red rimmed eyes and irises shown brightly, the man was crying and also there was something...different.

William did not know what to do. The man stood there swaying slightly one hand barely upraised not knowing what to do either. Cheeks and eyes sunken in, short hair grown long in the long months of low maintenance, hair was tangled and matted like an unkempt dogs.

"Will!" Yuuta called from the warm kitchen.

"H-hold on!"

He swallowed his hand reaching out, he did not know what he would do. Touch him? Bring him in for a hug? Kiss him?

"W-Will..." His name was uttered so quietly. "W-Will, I n-n-need h-help. I-I am dieing."

Red ringed irises rolled upwards and to the back of his head and he fell forward fainting. William grabbed the small frail body hugging the male close dragging him inside and slamming the door with his foot. Kneeling he used one knee to makeshift a pillow for the ratty male with a dirt smudged face.

"God. What happen to you?" William whispered and cleaned off the dirty face before him. Not realizing he had tears running down his face he knew that these were happy yet worried tears. "Oh God, how could you do this to me..."

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath to calm himself. Calling for Yuuta he stared at the small body in his arms.

"How could you do this to me... Grell?"

X-X-X

**A-N: So, hate me yet? Yes I know it took forever for me to get this up. I am truly sorry.**

**Come please, since it took me forever yes I know, but I barely got any reviews with this fic's absence! That makes me so so sad. Please don't make me sad, review for me guy's please. I want reviews, they fuel me to keep writing! They do! I hate begging but, I just want to see what you guy's think. It feels like I'm writing this for no one! I know your reading it, I just want the presence of you doing so by leaving me something. Tell me what your going to do for the night/day/morning! Tell me what your favorite food is.**

**Well, keep reading you readers! Love you guys!**

**Until the next chapter I suppose... if there will be one. That is all up to you!**


	20. Death Of

Chapter 20

**Death Of...**

**A-N: Man, I really need to keep my baby up to date! I promise quicker updates. Things... Well, there shit right now. And I'm working on like two more things for you guys, keep your eyes open for two new one-shots! And I'm working on my other baby Vexx. Yeah, I know your excited! I am too!**

**X-X-X**

**February 13, 1190**

"Yuu'!" William screamed now. His attention solely on the red head in his arms, tears pricked his eyes. "God, Grell." William whispered as he pulled the red head deeper into the house backing up on his knees. William's fingers shook as they brushed stray hair and grime from the others face.

With out thinking William took the towel from around his waist and started to wipe Grell's pale face. Grell's face was all to pale for him in fact, his lips cracked, pale, and slightly open. The raven haired male gulped air into his lungs his fingers shaking as he kept brushing the same strand of hair away.

He went to scream for Yuuta again when Grell opened his eyes. Grell's red rimmed irises caught William by surprise, he wanted to cast the red head away and never look at those eyes again. They were wrong. Very wrong. William did not thrust his friend aside but pulled him closer, something about him was more alluring than before, he had that demand of wanting to be near the red head. Grell's eyes searched William's face as he reached up and cupped his face.

Grell smiled his teeth slightly yellowing, William looked to Grell's nails, they were progressively turning black, but at the current were a dull gray color. His bones seemed to be protruding out of his paper thin skin.

"Will, h-help me. I need help." Grell voicelessly whispered. "I need you." He gasped his lungs seeming not able to breathe.

"Yuu'!" William yelled again. Now he knew his mentor had heard him. "Yuu' b-bring your bag!" The dark haired male looked down his eyes welling up with more tears. For some reason he just _knew_ that Grell was going to turn. He _knew_ that Grell was infected by Sven. "It is going to be alright. I promise. It is. Yuu' will fix you up a-and I will take care of you. You will be fine Grell I promise."

Grell gave a faint smile showing his yellowed teeth, as his thumb rubbed across William's cheek his other fingers wrapped around William's neck pulling his head down. "I missed you. Oh Will. I missed you so much." Grell's fingers pulled more on William's neck their lips almost touching. "You are so handsome, and every thing a woman would want...but you are mine." William could feel his breath on his lips, it was cold and made him shiver.

"Will, no!"

Yuuta stormed into the front room grabbing William by the hair pulling him up to his feet shoving him away. "Go!" His long black robe sweeping around gracefully.

"B-but-"

"Go Will! Go get clothes on! And clean your body!" Yuuta growled giving him another shove away from him and Grell. The red haired males head hit the wood with a thunk.

Yuuta watched until William disappeared and he heard a small splash. His head turned slowly to look back at Grell. Yuuta's face and eyes turning dark and protective, even defensive. The elder reached down catching the collar of Grell's shirt lifting him up and shoving him against the nearest wall his face twisting and his teeth just near Grell's nose.

"What the _fuck_," Yuuta slammed Grell into the wall more making him hit his head. "are you doing here?!" He hissed. "Do you fucking_ want_ Will to get sick like you? Do you _want_ me to kill you!?" Yuuta pulled the red head back again and slammed again. "What are you doing here?!"

"Yuuta, I-I need help. I do do not want to t-turn. I do-" Grell stuttered. "S-Sven's dead."

"You _fucking_ idiot!" Yuuta hissed his own long nails digging into the younger's collar bone making the younger wince and gasp. "Why should I help you? Sven and you denied me when I offered you a place when he just started to turn. I _told_ you that you would soon turn just like him. But you refused because he was fucking you!" Yuuta growled his nails digging deeper.

"I-I was scared. I did not want to leave Sven, he was my father. I thought I could help." Grell whispered. "I. I am sorry."

"Shut up." Yuuta spit into his face. "You are almost too far gone to save. I can leave you and your fate will be like Sven, dead. You will die you will be dead, by night fall when you fully change, the other demons will smell your weakness. You will not have a protector and you will be dead. The question is, will I save you. Will I let you live as a Reaper?" Yuuta growled his nose pushing against Grell's cheek. "You can die, or I can save you and you will not be on your rocker completely. You will have bouts of insanity."

"L-like you? Y-your part Demon... I would be like you." Grell softly cried. "Your going insane. Insane like Sven said you-"

"Shut your mouth or I will _kill _you now." Yuuta spit and his teeth scrapped against Grell's cheek. "Why should I save you? What gives you the right mind to come to my home and threaten my own son. My pride and joy. Hm?" Yuuta hissed. "You will just infect him and he will go mad. What are you willing to give Grell?"

"Life servitude. Until you cast me away." Grell whimpered. "I will do anything. I do not want to die, I want to be a Reaper. I want to be with Will." Yuuta pressed against him with all his weight and some brunt force as he bit Grell's cheek. Grell whined in pain. "I mean I want to live as a Reaper. Demons I-I can not stand them. Please. Save me." He begged the elder. "Please. Will, he will be crushed. He will. Yuuta please. Or kill me now. I have done nothing. Nothing."

"Life servitude, hm?" Yuuta thought. "Until I cast you _sorry_ ass away?" Nails digging deeper making Grell squirm and his eyes roll. "I have no _reason _to save you. I gave you a chance to live a good life, a good while, not in insanity. Give me another reason fiend, you piece of rubbish." Yuuta growled his lips trembling hatefully. He wanted to save Grell, but he was refused. "One more damned reason to why..."

"Y-you are a healer. A physician. Please, for you, for Will. Please for Will at least." Grell was grasping at straws, he wanted to live. He _needed_ to live. For himself. For William. For Sven, do what he was not able to do. He needed to be saved.

Yuuta's face relaxed slightly, but his hands tightened and his body pressed harder making it hard for Grell to breathe. "You know the consequences? To be saved? What else would happen, ungrateful shite?" Grell trembled his head shaking. He did not care for the consequence, he wanted to live not as a Demon, but as the Reaper he was supposed to be, what he was made to be. "The only way to really tell that you were infected is your teeth, they will grow sharp and pointed. You will have random moments of insanity. Any _damn_ moment. During work. Sex. Even walking down the street. You will not be able to control it or rein it in. You will _not_ be able to conceal those teeth, they will be with you permanently. Only the ones who know the meaning of your damned teeth will be afraid of you. You may be shamed. Only few Reapers have chosen to do this." Yuuta's eye twitched in aggravation.

"Please, I do not care. Just please save me. I will give you my life. I will do anything. I do not care the result. Just please." He beseeches to the elder.

"Fine. You are now mine. You will always be scum to me. Understand?" Yuuta asked. The red head nodded quickly tears streamed down his cheeks. "Good, you are lucky I know how to fix you."

Yuuta turned his head listening for William in the house. It was only a few short minutes of this hushed confrontation. Yuuta knew William was not paying attention and was still washing his body thoroughly. His head turned back slowly to Grell with a wicked grin.

"Ready?" He asked.

Grell nodded.

"One. Two-"

Yuuta did not finish as he thrust his forearm against Grell's throat crushing his air pipe and his hand made a cluster, his fingers straight at the tips. Nails long and vicious looking jabbed right into the center of Grell's chest toward the younger's heart and stopped just centimeters from the beating organ. Grell squirmed and bucked his whole body out of pain. His cries were almost silent. He convulsed as his legs twitched and kicked thumping against the wall and Yuuta's legs from pain.

"Open a life source to let the good in and intake the bad." Yuuta whispered. Those words played in his head as he let his lips come just a hair berth away from Grell's as he sucked the essence of Demon into his system. He twisted and contorted slightly as he sucked unyielding taking in the core of the Demon within. In taking all he could for the moment he shoved away from the young male and collapsed to his knees.

Grell flopped next to him holding his chest where Yuuta's hand was invading his body. He looked at Yuuta on his knees holding his own chest breathing ruggedly gasping and heaving in coughs.

"Yuuta?" Grell whispered.

"You will call me Undertaker." Yuuta seethed. He looked up at Grell his eyes were a dark crimson color. Grell inhaled quickly at the dark red that consumed the Shinigami's eyes. Yuuta blinked and his eyes were more silver-green than before. He took a deep breath and stood.

"Y-Yuuta?"

Yuuta growled and stepped on Grell's hand. "You will address me as I told you!" He pressed the heel of his bare foot deeper into his hand. "You are mine." Yuuta barred his teeth as he heard William approach the front room. "You got that. Mine." He barely uttered as he bent to help him up as William entered the room.

William smiled at his mentor helping Grell off the floor, what he did not know was that the hold on Grell's arm was cutting off circulation. William sauntered over to Yuuta and leaned over kissing his cheek and pressing his hand to Grell's cheek with a smile. He shook his shaggy wet hair slightly and over looked Grell.

"You need a bath." William smiled grabbing the red head. "And a hair cut... Yuu' I will take care of him." William took the red head from Yuuta and walking both of them to the kitchen to bathe Grell. Before William completely disappeared into the kitchen with the red head he looked behind him at Yuuta and smiled with a wink and mouthed: _I am yours later._

Yuuta smirked. He did not want William alone with Grell any longer than five minutes. He did not want Grell to win back the raven's heart. He fallowed the two into the kitchen where Grell was already shedding his clothing. The silver haired man glared at Grell's bruised and broken body. He knew that Sven must have done that to him. Then he saw the gouge in his chest that was already closing up and his claw marks on his arm and chest.

William smoothed his fingers over the many new wounds. "What happen Grell? God."

Grell looked to Yuuta before answering. "Sven and I, well, we came across a nest of Demons and fought. Sven is laying dead where I left him. I came for help, but..." He shook his head a tear rolling down his cheek.

"It is alright now. You are safe Grell." Yuuta told his forcing out his name. "So, bathe and we will go take care of Sven's body.

Smiling William helped Grell into the warm tub. The older Reaper stepped forward and gripped his students shoulder. "I got it. You go find him some clothes, Little One."

The young male nodded and walked to their room in search for some clothing that will fit Grell.

When William was out of sight elder turned to Grell glaring at him. "Wash your hair so I can cut it while you soak that disgusting body of yours."

Grell did as he was told and washed his hair. Done, his hair fell slick against his back and long in red ribbons. Yuuta grabbed the hair in a tight hold at the top of his head pulling, holding tight, he cut the locks where his hand started in the fist cutting it straight against thumb. Letting loose of the hair Yuuta lay his hand flat on top of Grell's head pushing him under the water.

Bubbles forced their way out of Grell's mouth and nose as he could not breath under water. When Yuuta finally let the red head up he gasped and panted coughing. Yuuta ran a comb nicely through Grell's hair as William entered holding trousers and a shirt for the other to wear.

"Yuu' I wanted to cut his hair." William frowned with a small pout. Grell looked to the dark haired male and saw the pout his friend had. Grell felt like something punched his stomach when he how arousing William was, now that he was just as tall as Yuuta his hair turned to almost black, his lips seemed thicker more plump. His body was thin and just so well muscled when he saw nothing over his chest before he fainted. William turned into such a beautiful man Grell was jealous of Yuuta having all those months watching him turn into this beautiful mess. Grell watched as William's long legs strode over to Yuuta taking the scissors away from his mentor with a flirty smile. "Here, I will finish you can take care of his body, alright?" He was just so flirty, not that awkwardness anymore, but experienced and beautiful.

William grabbed the comb and went through Grell's hair as he snipped and shaped the hair. Grell did not want to be touched again by Yuuta, he had no choice. He was now owned like a step-child or and unwanted teen orphan. Grell kept his focus on the fingers that went through his hair and not the ones that gripped too hard and pinched when his hard member was brushed against. He just watched as his red hair surrounded him in the cooling water.

X-X-X

William and Yuuta were being lead through the town to where Sven was, well, where his body lay. William walked behind the two, his arms crossed over his chest, watching as Yuuta his normally relaxed gait was tense next to the red head. He could just be tense to know that one of his students was dead before he. Yuuta had once told him that he was not supposed to out live his children. William watched as Yuuta physicians bag swung lightly.

Yuuta wanted to just examine his fallen pupil she what killed him and dispose of the body. He only saw the younger a few months back when Sven crawled to him begging him to help. He did not help, there was no genuine truth in his words, he choose to become what he became. He needed no help he just could not stand the pain that he was going through. Yuuta remembered that he looked into those red rimmed irises and saw no guilt of becoming a demon only the pain of becoming so.

Grell winced for the close proximity of the silver-green eyed male who just saved him from the same fate of his own mentor, he should be eternally grateful for becoming a Reaper again, but with a few draw backs. But what really made him happy was that he was near William again, he just hopes that William will notice him again. He could tell that he was so consumed by Yuuta.

When the trio arrived to where Sven's body lay there were a few crows that hopped and skipped around the corpse. Yuuta shooed the birds away he knelt next to the body his bag dropping next to him. He opened the Demon's eyes with his fingers seeing that the crimson took over his once green-yellow iris. He shook his head his hands fluttered to the deceased shirt looking at the many holes in it.

"Oh God Almighty," Yuuta whispered at the sight of him fallen student.

William saw the holes in the shirt knowing where they came from.

His scythe.

Yuuta shoved the shirt up and sighed looking at the broken flesh that was almost healed. Shaking his head he clicked his tongue. "Looks like a Death God got to him a while back and he could not heal himself. This got infected and started to eat at him, then this fight did him in." The physician chuckled, the laugh was unusual for Grell and William to hear from the old man.

Yuuta inspected the body for more signs of damage that could have helped with his down fall. The whole time he shook his head and clicked his tongue and snapped his jaws shut.

William turned his back on the corpse hating that this man hurt him so many times and got away with it until he finally pulled his scythe on him, which helped kill the bastard. He never meant to kill another fellow- No! He was not a coworker he was a Demon that slipped into the offices.

"What do we do?" Grell asked.

"We burn him."

Grell watched as Yuuta pulled some type of oil from his physicians bag and dump it on his mentors body. He felt a tear streak down his cheek as he watched Yuuta strike a match on the bottom of his boot and throw it onto the dead mans body. Grell watched as yellow and orange flames reached up and into the sky as the whole fire engulfed the mousy haired male.

"May whoever have mercy on him." Undertaker whispered a slight smirk liking the idea of burning.

Grell dropped to his knees watching the pyre for his old mentor, as he sent silent prayers for him. Grell has no idea why he loved the man so much, he was never to speak about William and then he was forced to have sex and loose his virginity this life time. He did not train, he did not get what a normal trainee would get. He was so far behind in his apprenticeship studies. Now thinking of all the hateful things that Sven did to him. Grell stood and wiped his tears and spit into the fire.

"May you burn in hell." Grell rasped.

**February 16, 1190**

William stood his pruning pole in one hand as his other hand rested on his hip, he leaned on the instrument a smiled tugging on his hips as he watched Grell struggle to make the concealing shield around them. Sighing William sat on the grass in the lotus position as he extended his scythe to impossible lengths. When Grell started to shield them he would extend his his pole and poke him.

Grell growled. Being poked distracted him.

"Stop your distracting me! No fair!"

"Yes fair. I had way worse. Come on if you do not get it we will be seen and that will not be good. Try Grell. You have to split that attention. One to keep the cover and the other enough to scrap, alright. Come on I can keep the block, fight and recite literature. Really _try_ Grell."

"I am."

"Not hard enough. Practice." William smirked. "You are so far behind. You need to do this, I'll get Yuu' to teach you then."

"Please no." Grell sighed and though and finally threw up the shield. "There."

"Good, now keep that concentration and come attack me." William ordered.

"I can still see you." Yuuta's voice came from behind William. The younger smirked and twisted his head around and stuck his tongue out at his mentor. "I see that too. See this?" Yuuta asked as his hand motioned toward his crotch.

"I do, get that out of here."

"Out you say, that can be arranged." Yuuta flirted.

Grell frowned at the two. It once was him and William doing that. He wanted Yuuta to go away so he can get to William again.

"Why are you not attacking, Grell?" William asked turning back to the red head. "I told you to. So do it, you had the right chance to."

Sighing Grell lunged himself across the small back yard his chest cold from the February weather. His chainsaw revving, his amble quick and sloppy. William rocked himself back as the red head and chainsaw flew over him, he flipped smoothly from his back to his feet and his bare foot kicked Grell's back making the smaller fall as he walked on his back and slammed his pruning pole into the back of his neck.

"Too sloppy and not fast enough. With Demons, they do not fight fair, they fight to get what they want, they will do it at an cost Grell. Pretend I am a Demon trying to take your most prized possession." William instructed. He jumped off Grell's back and helped him up.

William's eyes looked over the small body his eyes resting on a small silver chain with a little blue crescent moon on it. His fingers froze with the gems sparkling on his fingers. He was surprised that the red head still had the necklace, it made his heart beat more quickly.

"Take it off. I do not want this breaking." He told the other dismissively. "Now Grell, then go back to your spot and attack me."

Grell took off the necklace with a frown, to him it seemed that William had forgotten about this although it was only months ago that he was given this when they were still too ignorant. He took his place and felt that one of the others had the shield up so they can practice in the human world. Grell rubbed his frozen chest and flexed his icy toes wondering how William could handle this.

Conditioning.

"Will, do not take his head off, alright?" Yuuta warned. He chuckled, he could nearly wait to see Grell get his brain knocked out by his young apprentice. "Go on. Let us have it."

William smirked staring at Grell's feet. The red haired male cocked his head not sure what to do anymore, he was slow and out of practice while William practiced constantly and was conditioned well for long brawls. Grell stepped forward unsure of what to actually do, William mocked his step. Grell lunged at William again, running as fast as he could, Grell saw a cool calmness to William now. William had his lips pressed together his scythe hardly posed for the attack, eyes narrowed.

"Come on Grell, we have been doing this for only two days, keep up." Yuuta shot out as he adverted his eyes to his own young apprentice. He loved the way William stood when he brawled, calm and collected, the when struck he became something else.

An animal.

Grell froze for a split second and his eyes only flickered to Yuuta, William smirked and bolted to Grell jumping up and letting his hand press on top of the others head doing a handstand on Grell's head as he flipped over the inexperienced male. Grell gasped and swung around swinging his chainsaw trying to catch William in the gut, the blow was evaded. William landed gracefully on his own feet making his pole spin between his fingers at an impossible speed.

Grell held his saw tightly his legs shaky, he was surprised how good William has gotten, he was almost scared. He wanted Yuuta and William proud of him. Sven stopped teaching him the day after Christmas. He lost so much time while William seemed to word his arse off to become so good, he had a someone to look up to now and try and surpass, and by the time they graduate from the Academy he will have surpassed William, that was now his goal.

Grell gulped air as he crouched slightly, he was waiting for the dark haired male to strike at him. Grell was actually afraid to get hurt or hurt William. The red head watched the pruning pole spin between fingers as he was stared down coolly by his friend.

"Grell, you must not hesitate. If you do so you may well end up dead." William spoke softly as he struck out and swiped at Grell's knees.

Jumping over the pole he threw a punch that was not fallowed through and caught throwing him to the dirt. The ground was frozen with piles of snow around it. Yuuta smirked as he watched the red apprentice face plant from a simple retaliation. Snapping to his feet Grell head butted William in the stomach making the other tumble to the ground. Grell became slightly proud of himself, but William was like a cat and twined his legs around Grell's flipping him over pinning the other with his body heavy on Grell's, pruning pole flat against his neck pushing down tightly on Grell's throat.

Staring up at the dark hair dominant male, he swallowed as some wind blew his bangs up as he stared down upon. His eyes widened realizing how much he missed the raven haired student, he noticed how much more attractive he had gotten. Grell wanted William to take him in his arms and take advantage of him. He breathed hard.

"Grell, you need more practice. You need to focus, you have to be rough and unrelenting." William stood and pulled the smaller up brushing off snow, grass and dirt. "Look when Yuu' and I are not here you need to practice those moves I showed you and also you need to practice your shield. Got it?" He questioned.

"Okay, I will. I promise. Wow, I just can not believe that you pretty much have a job with Krisius-Sempai." Grell sighed. He realized that William has already surpassed him.

"I have to get to the office late. Kris wanted me to come in and look at some new reports and he now wants me to help with these odd cases, from the offices." William raised his voice just slightly so Yuuta could hear him.

Yuuta nodded knowing that William knew his reaction.

"Maybe you and Yuu' can practice. I am no good of a teacher." William looked behind him at his own mentor with a smile. "But I need to go."

William waved at Grell and bowed at the waist slightly. When he straightened he disappeared smoothly. Grell felt the shield go with the male, his eyes turned to Yuuta. The old man was stalking toward him now. He feinted back slightly his knees shaking. When he and Yuuta were alone he would get some kind of abuse from the older male or a lecture of his idiocy in some way or another.

Yuuta now stood above him and his thin fingers wrapped around Grell's neck squeezing the younger's throat slightly. "We are going on a field trip."

Grell nodded.

Yuuta pushed the young male to his back, he fallowed him his hand going back to his pharynx squeezing tightly. "Before we go on this field trip I must tell you. I am not warning I am commanding. You will never speak of this ever, for if you do I will rip of your head and feed you to the demons and brand you as a traitor. Do you clearly understand?" Yuuta's hand tightened.

Grell nodded.

"Remember you are mine, worthless codswallop. You speak of this and you also will never see Will again. Maybe..." He trailed off thinking of horrible things to do to the red head if he leaks his secrets. "Good now, go fetch my physicians bag." Yuuta stood and dragged the orphan up. "Go." He thrust him to the loft.

X-X-X

Yuuta lead Grell through the streets telling him he must keep in the shadows and keep up and just giving him instructions how to keep in the shadows and in the same second he would turn around and insult him in the same sentence. Grell walked behind him his head hung low listening to his insults and directions, he had no idea what was going to happen.

All Grell knew was that Yuuta was taking him somewhere and it had to be kept a secret. Is this a secret from William? From the Reaper Association? Or does he have some sort of guilty pleasure that pleases him when William can not? More than enough things ran through Grell's mind. He watched Yuuta fade in and out of the shadows, being there one second and gone the next. The fading shocked the younger every time.

Yuuta stopped and spun around facing Grell and pointed into an alley where he fallowed the motion. The alley was dark in the clouded day, scum covered the walls like old black and gray mosses. It smelled of urine and feces from windows above the dank alley. Grell looked deeper and saw movement.

"Undertaker are we here to Reap?" Grell asked.

"Oh, no. Not at all." Yuuta answered with a smirk. "Here take this," He handed Grell his Death Note.

Grell looked down at the old worn down book, its edges tattered and frayed the once jet black book was now a coal black color. Grell stared down at it gaping, mouth open and eyes wide, only ever seeing one death book before this.

"Is this your Death book Undertaker?" Grell's voice was excited. "Wow."

"Wow, indeed. Open it to one thousand and ninety-three, read it to me." Yuuta told Grell.

Flipping the pages drawing and words flashing by Grell smelled the old rustic scent of the book. Grell made it to the page in no time the book was huge it seemed to have thousands of pages. "Amelia Bennett. Age: twenty. Red hair, blue eyes. Departure Time: February 16, 1190 at 3:59:59. The Death: Beaten by her husband, and then thrown out of the window. Death by broken neck only three hours after thrown out of the window..." Grell looked up at the book shocked. "Was she just thrown out? She is going to die in four hours Undertaker."

"Shh, now." Yuuta said as he pulled out yet another book. He held out his hand for the Death Note, when he took it in his hand he gave the other to him. "Now turn this one to the last page and read the last paragraph to me."

Sighing Grell looked down at the book. "This is a Cinematic Record. Is it not?" Grell stared at the book, a rustic red-brown book its edges tight and neat. He read the name on the front of it: _Elijah Burk_ He opened to the last page and watched the writing on the page scrawling itself. His eyes scanned the page. "This an Officer! What are you doing with this!?"

"Boy, read." Yuuta growled not wanting to play games.

Clearing his throat the red head cleared his throat and read the recently just scrawled words:

_Mr. Burk stood walking to his bathroom and looked himself in the mirror, he stared at himself for a long time staring into his eyes. He did not want to Reap souls today, he was possibly too drunk and hyped up for his nights events. He was going on a date with a new desk woman that just graduated from the woman's Academy._

_Mr. Burk sighed and started to shed his clothes so-_

"Alright," Undertaker whispered and slid a black and pink book mark in between the pages and the words stopped writing themselves.

Gasping Grell gawked at the paper. "What did you just do?"

"That my boy is a Death Bookmark. Only the high ranking Shinigami like me and Krisius and the other Dispatch Leaders have one. It is to stop the life, almost like a pause for a time being once the bookmark is in it halts the actions of said Reaper or mortal, understand?" Yuuta explained. "Now we go down the alley" Yuuta nudged the younger Reaper to start walking down that way.

"What are we doing?" The red head asked leading into the alley to the woman on the floor. She was moaning and rolling slightly in pain.

"Hush, your mouth." Yuuta walked swiftly to the woman and bent next to her head. "Amelia, is it?"

The woman stopped squirming at stared up at Yuuta here eyes widened and her hand lifted. "My Angel, your my Angel of death." Amelia whispered as her hand caressed Yuuta's face.

"Not just quiet my dear. You will see another that will take you to the light, but me and my assistant are going to, well, we are going to do something called scientific research. Okay? You will not feel a thing and you will be happy the whole time alright?" Yuuta explained to her.

"Okay, that sounds just fine. What is your name?" Amelia asked.

"Just call me what ever you want, alright." Yuuta looked at Grell and motioned him over and to sit on the other side. "Boy, now I want you to keep a close eye, because you are going to be helping me with this now. You like girls?"

The younger looked down at the woman that stared right back up at him amazed by both of the beauty. She smiled already happy to see the two. "M-my husband will see... a-and kill you."

"No, he will not." Yuuta gave his wide charming smile to her. "Grell," He swung his bag to the red head. "In there, is a blue bottle. Take it out." He waited until Grell had done so. "Now, drip three driblets in her mouth, no more no less, well less if you want some pain." Yuuta watched as the other obeyed his commands. "Good."

Grell stared at the woman.

"Do you like women, boy?"

"I, ah... yes sometimes."

Yuuta smiled. "Good. Now grab me my surgical knife."

"What is that."

Yuuta grabbed the bag from the younger and dug through it, taking hold of what he mentioned. "Should have showed you the basics, oh well, might as well teach you now, yes?" He sighed. "This a surgical knife or a scalpel, yes?"

Grell nodded.

"So what we are going to do now is well, actually first, a few questions." He turned to Amelia with a burning smile. "Now, Amelia, have you been deflowered?"

"Y-yes. I have."

"Do you have any children?"

"Yes, three. Three girls. My husband always wanted a boy, he was angry with me that I only gave him girls. So beautiful they are-" She fussed quietly as Yuuta straightened her legs out and positioned her arms by her sides.

"Shh," he calmed her. "Do you like blood, Boy?"

Grell looked up at the man and thought for a minute. "Yes."

"Good, begin to love it." Yuuta grinned as he dug through his bag taking out surgical scissors. He opened them and closed then in front of his face, his eyes shifting to Amelia. "Now, answer something for me, Dear Girl." He stabbed the woman's leg. Grell gasped his hand flying to his throat. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what Angel?" Amelia asked.

"Good. Grell, rip, do not take, rip her dress with these and let her clothes lay open." Yuuta instructed as he held out the surgical scissors.

Grell took the scissors and grabbed at the woman's dress. He shook his head and sat back not able to do it. Yuuta grabbed his hands and directed them to her dress helping him do some of it.

"Do it, Boy. Or I will dispose of you and tell Will that I accidentally cut your head off during practice. I only keep you around for him." The silver-green eyed Reaper growled.

"Yes Undertaker." Grell answered gulping harshly as the air went down his throat wrong and painfully. Grell slit the dress all the way up to the woman's neck, parting it to the sides as he was instructed to do so. He stared at the corset his fingers ghosted over the fabric. "Even this?" Yuuta grunted a yes. Grell ripped off the corset and made the woman bare. "I have never seen a unclothed woman before."

"D-do you like it?" Amelia whispered. "Am I beautiful?"

Grell smiled and nodded.

Yuuta grabbed Grell's hand sliding it down the lady's body. "Any lat wishes, My Lady?" Yuuta asked smirking staring into her eyes.

"M-make me feel beautiful."

"Alright." Undertaker answered. "Boy, you heard her."

"How do I do that?"

"In woman code that means she wants to feel that she wants to be touched, wooed, and even sexed, so please go one. Do it." Yuuta almost laughed. "Go on, touch her, feel her."

Grell felt himself shaking as Yuuta pressed his hand into the woman's fur between her legs. Flexing his fingers he felt that the fine hair was soft and even warm. He looked up at Yuuta and he nodded at the woman's parts. His hands still shaky Grell spread the woman's legs and stared down at her.

"I have never touched a woman intimately before, I have only touched Sven and Will." Grell sucked in a deep breath after saying the name waiting to be hit. He never was. He just got a death stare. "Sorry, that was a long time ago."

"Good, now pleasure the woman."

Grell swallowed and threaded his fingers in the woman's under hair, he was curious and yet disgusted. His curiosity weighed out more than his disgust. Sliding his fingers lower Grell went between the woman's mounds as he pressed his middle finger with in her slick folds. Yuuta stared down at the woman knowing she could feel the young fingers insides her but not the touch out on her skin, the blue drug worked in weird ways Yuuta realized every time he used it.

Amelia stared up at the older Shinigami he was the Angel in the dark for her his shinning silver hair his amazing silver-green eyes staring right into hers. Sh could care less for the younger touching her she was drinking up the old man that appeared so young. As she stared up at the old man she moaned her mouth falling open slightly not able to move due to the drug she was given.

"That's a good girl. Just enjoy it. And then were going to play, alright?" Yuuta spoke quietly to her as she moaned with pleasure.

Grell was pushing his finger in and out of her. He made his fingers curl inside her warmth. Yuuta let his own hand trail down her face to her stomach caressing it. He noticed it was somewhat plump, mouth curling into a smile he addressed Amelia.

"Are you with child?"

"I-I think. I have not had my moon days for several months." She whispered groaning from pleasure from the young Reaper to be fingers.

"Perfect. Grell, get those out of there and I want you to watch and assist when I say so." His face now more lightened. "Maybe I could tell you if it is a boy or girl."

Yuuta did not wait for her answer before he plunged his scalpel into the left side of her body just under her breast, he pulled the knife all the way down her skin to her hip. Grell watched eyes wide and mouth open. He had never seen such a thing before, he watched Yuuta do the same to the mirror side splitting the skin. The young one looked at te woman's face, she was calm and happy just staring up at the clouded gray sky.

Yuuta now took his surgical knife and sliced right under the woman's flattened chest. Amelia did not know she was bleeding now and loosing blood, she was in her own world. Yuuta held out his hand, asking for a cloth. Taking it he wiped the blood, he made the sides where he incised meet. Grell swallowed staring down at the incomplete rectangle, watching Yuuta curl his fingernails underneath the skin slowly peeling the thick rind back from some muscle and bone.

Grell gasped and covered his mouth eyes wide staring into the belly of the woman. "Oh God." Yuuta set the instruments down. The old male dug in the girls stomach, through the blood and intestine, pushing deep in her body. Grell's body rocked back on his heels watching the red blood run down and onto the ground, spreading around and under the woman. Grell reached down touching it and playing with it between his fingers.

Amelia gasped realizing what was happening. "Oh God... oh God."

"Shh," Yuuta hushed her as his digits wrapped around something. "Hm, what do we have here?" He gave a small yank.

Suction sounds were made and Yuuta with drew his hands slowly pulling out a small deformed object with what seemed to have a bulbous round attachment connected to a long body of blood and flesh with half arms and legs and maybe if one looked hard enough deformed flanges were seen, not even half way there.

"Look here Grell, a child." Yuuta was excited he never inspected a pregnant woman before this was new and exciting for him. He held it up pridefully as he looked at it. "Hm, Amelia... looks like your husband has finally got his boy. But he killed you. So he lost you and his only boy..." Yuuta laughed a creepy utterance. "Would you look at that."

Grell stared at the bloodied body of the under formed child in his new mentors hands. The blood was attractive not what was covered by the blood, but the blood itself. So red and thick. The blood was a nice touch to the massacre. Grell looked up at the barely seen sun, it was just half past three he could estimate.

"Undertaker, we have to go soon."

"Ah, yes. Yes.. Good job." Yuuta replied. "Well," He took the deformity and set it in the woman's arms crossing her arms to cradle the baby. "There," Yuuta stood and dusted off his cloak and pants wiping off his hands of the blood. Standing, Grell tucked his hands under his armpits frowning. "Come on, Boy." Yuuta said walking down the alley after gathering his things and pulling out the Cinematic Record thrusting it at Grell.

The red head stared down at it. "Do I take out the Death Mark?"

"Not just yet." The elder held up his hand and walked down the street as he pulled his cowl over his head and pulling his cloak tighter over his body. Yuuta lead them far away from the area close to their home. "Now, you may take it out."

Grell took out the Death Mark snapping the Cinematic Record shut. He wanted to ask questions, but knew that if he did it would result in him getting yelled at or injured. Grell fallowed the legend up to the loft.

"Wash your hands, arms, and face after make tea and start dinner so Will does not need to worry about that." Yuuta ordered the red head.

"Yes Undertaker." He held out the book and the elder took it back and hid it within the folds of his cloak pushing the smaller aside to walk into the kitchen first and clean up before him.

…

Hours later William walked through the door of Yuuta's loft holding his arms from the cold outside. He was tired and frustrated and just plain confused. This case was getting harder and harder to determine, getting more disgusting. The being responsible is a sick minded one. He could not fathom what made him/her this way, it was wrong and disgusting.

William sighed and sniffed the hot air inside the home. Someone was cooking something and it smelled good. He made his way to the kitchen to see Grell bent over the fire poking the coals with the iron. The dark haired male walked to the smaller sneaking behind him. He squatted near his legs and looked up at the red head.

"Where is Yuu'?" William whispered.

Grell startled and jumped back holding his throat tightly. "Oh God Will, you scared the hell out of me." Grell snapped back, William held up his index and middle finger to his own lips for Grell to be quiet.

"Shh,"

"Why are you whispering?" Grell asked. "He is in your room sleeping. He was teaching me today and it was a tough day. Why?"

William stood and grabbed Grell's forearms and pulled him close. "Because, I want to do this."

William pulled him closer connecting their lips his arms wrapping around him now hugging Grell tightly to his body. Grell sang into the dark haired man's lips for a split second and pulled away.

"I-I thought you and-"

Grell was cut off by the other, "Shh, do not think of that right now. I just want you to think about me, and only me. You got that?" William ordered.

"Okay. But-"

"I will take care of it. Shh,"

William shoved Grell to the wall next to the brick fireplace making his back slamming against the warm surface. The taller ran his hand through crimson red hair pulling the head closer as he push his body and torso against the smaller.

Grell did not know what was going on, William just came up and started to kiss him. Did this mean that the male still loved him like he had all those months ago? Did he just want a change of pace form the older male that they lived with? Or was he just looking for some kind of fun? Grell did not know or care whatsoever he was just glad to have this one time with William again.

Grell kissed back pressing his lips rough against the others his arms wrapping around William's thin waist as he pushed his own hips out as he leaned his back against the wall. The taller leaned against the smaller pressing his own hips against the red heads. Hands tugging Grell's head back forcing him to look up as he took the kiss over. Their jaws opening and closing with one another's tongues melding in hot satiny muscles.

Grell pushed up William's coat feeling his smooth strong back as William shoved his leg between Grell's thighs. The red headed male clawed at his back his hips ricking into William's thigh whimpering in the males mouth as he pulled away slowly.

"W-Will. What are you doing?" Grell demanded trying to peel himself off the other, he was firmly kept in place.

"Sorry, I just had to. It was the only chance I have gotten lately." William smiled down at Grell. "Hey, I missed you." He kissed the red heads nose making him flush. "Hey, you look good. You know that right?"

Grell flushed brighter. "I, ugh...have to cook." Grell ducked under the man's arms stirring what was in the pot. William walked behind Grell and rubbed his hand slowly across the smooth surface. "Will, please do not do that. Yuuta? What about him?"

"Shh. I will take care of him later."

"Do you need to wash your hands? I ugh, could warm up some water?" Grell ignored him. "I would really love to but Yuuta would kill me if he found you and I doing something... Will I do not want to die via mentor. I almost did."

William pulled him up to face him. "Look Grell, the last few days I have been trying to get us alone. I have missed you. So, so much... look what if I told you I had a present for you?"

"D-do you?"

William smirked. "Of course. Grell, please. I also show you how I am now..." Grell blushed and looked down at William's waist.

"Are you um, ready with me?"

"Shh," William put his fingers on Grell's lips kissing his cheek. "I need to go, to Yuu'. Sorry, you know how it is." Smiles and walks out of the kitchen and into the loft.

Grell watched the male disappear into the home, he sighed not believing that William came onto him when the male had his mentor to fool around with. Grell realized that if William wanted he could get anyone he wanted. He seemed to choose him and Yuuta. He wanted the old not-knowing-what-to-do Will, but he was curious about this I-know-what-I-am-doing Will. He smiled he wanted the male all to himself again.

…

Grell cleaned the kitchen and William leaned against the threshold. Grell had no idea clue that he was tilted against the wood in his white night shirt, arms crossed. A lustful look on his face as he watched the red head work.

"So, are you my maid now Grell?" William finally chuckled. "I kind of like that."

Grell shot up from sweeping and covered his throat, he was hold back a startled scream. "Oh God, Will do not sneak up on me like that." Grell hissed.

William pushed off the wood doorway and walked to the shorter red head. "So, I made real tired and go to sleep. He will be out until morning." He smirked and grabbed the red head pulling on his hair back. "So I though we could you know, catch up?"

"Oh." Grell cooed getting the innuendo immeadiatally. "Hm, that sounds...fun." Grell purred as he stared up at the taller trainee. "Can we start now?"

**X-X-X**

**A-N: So there's a cliffhanger for you, (ah! Song montage! Cliffhanger! Hanging from a cliff! and that's why he's called Cliffhanger!)**

**God what is wrong with me! I am a sick person me dragging Grell into Yuu's mess!**

**Now I'm making Will into Grell! The hell is up with this shit! God I'm a sick bitch! Or is Will like Grell or what well in my perspective this is how it all plays out _how_ they all end up how they are. Undertaker a crazy sick fuck as a human Mortician. Grell, a sex crazed weirdo with pointed teeth and attached to William and William slowly turning into well his cold hard self.**

**Hm, I am so fucked in the head! Well you all like it bitches! I love you all!**

**So sex with Grell and Willu? And please! Please! Please! Review! I need you to keep me going!**

**I love you all! Thank you. Thank you.**


	21. Chapter 21 My Demon's Attractions

**Chapter 21**

My Demon's Attractions

**February 16, 1190**

William and Grell now sat in the living room, like they used to, but just a little switched around. Grell sat with his lower back against the armrest his knees propped like a tent over William's thighs, his bum touching William's outer thigh, and his heels touching the other outer thigh. William sat holding a teacup filled with some brew Grell made, with one hand, the other was placed on Grell's thigh just above his knee, thumb stroking lightly at the covered skin.

"I really missed you, Grell." William's voice was light as he stared at the red head. "I never knew where you were, if I did... I would have visited."

Grell stared back at the young dark haired man, he could not believe how good looking he became, more good looking than ever. He never expected William would turn to look this good. Grell sat with a half smile, his fingers wrapped around the steaming brew. He was nursing the hot drink, making sure that he stayed silent not wanting to make things in his mind any worse.

"I've changed you know. I really have." William began. "I am strong now. Really strong and I have been working, smart too. Oh and I know that I am good looking too, I am not that blind." he raised his eyebrow playfully.

Grell was nodding in agreement, as he let his hands slowly dip to his lap. He did not want to say silent, but the fear of something slipping put him on edge. He did not want William to know that Sven had forced him to do things against his will. Not wanting to tell what was going on between him and Yuuta. The fact that his teeth were pointed now, he knew that he was saved for the pleasure of having a collar around him. Grell just wanted to let out all his secrets so there was nothing to loose between the two of them.

"I am much more...experienced, now, in so many different ways," William's voice dropped into a low husky tone, one that made Grell shiver. Oh, yes more experienced indeed. "maybe, you would like to see?" His stroking fingers dipped lower on the red heads leg coming nearer to where they strive for before things got rocky long before Sven took the small red head away. "Maybe... I can show how much I missed you." Grell shivered again, with a swallow liking the sound of the good looking mans voice.

Grell stared at him, his eyes wide. He could not believe William was saying this. He seemed so cool and confident, now he was just being compassionate and just so...charming. Grell flushed his head dipping just slightly. William lifted his hand caressing the red head under the chin his thumb moving back and forth lightly. Eyes met green to green, gold to gold, melding and connecting Grell's lower regions bubbled with excitement and warmth.

William brought forth Grell's head fingers soft and willing the smaller easily into his control. William smiled and tilted his head to the side and leaned forward. Grell was more relaxed as William moved closer, but he also shook with the closeness of the other male. Grell breathed softly just before William connected their lips.

Grell closed his eyes and his breath caught as William's lips pressed against his roughly. Grell's hands shook making the porcelain clink against his saucer, he almost hesitated to kiss this male back. The cup stopped rattling when William let his hand drop to Grell's hands now holding the cup still and silent. Closing his eye Grell pushed against the others lips his chest and stomach contracting tightly, he heard a plunk and clink. The sound of porcelain hitting the lightly carpeted wooden floor, it did not break just spilled and clanked to the floor, Grell was sure when he felt William's fingers stroke his jaw lightly.

Gasping lightly, Grell let his hand guide the cup and saucer to the floor, letting it clink together. William let the hand that was holding Grell's lead to his thigh squeezing it just ever so gently making the others body jerk against the touch. William pulled the red heads face closer, fingers twining in the short hair. Grell's hands smoothed up the others arms and grabbed onto the shirt William was wearing, tilting his head to the side.

Jaws widening tongues pushing and suckling, little whines and moans, coming hurried. Grell's hands tightened and pulled William as he sank low on the couch carefully pulling the dark haired male with him, making little noises as William slipped his hand higher on his leg. Grell kept his eyes shut tight happy he was not having to deal with the possessiveness of needy grabby hands that always seemed to hurt, this was far better than what he had imagined it would be like with William.

William pulled back from the red swollen lips giving them a few pecks, he kissed down his cheek to his neck, giving little licks and nips to the fragile skin. Grell's head fell back, lips parted with small pants, his hands clenching and unclenching against the others shirt. Hands roamed up further pushing the loose fabric aside fingers touching and feeling the smooth skin that Grell managed to maintain. Lips nipped more greedily, hands pushed higher rising the shirt up pushing it over red locks after momentarily taking his lips off Grell.

"W-Will..."

Hushing the red head with his index finger to his lips. "Shh,"

"But, Will." Grell licked the finger holding back a little noise. "Are you sure..?"

William's eyes rolled up looking deep into those golden-green eyes. "More sure than ever."

Shifting to one side William became face to face with Grell pushing their lips together once again, more hungry for the touch and feel of the smaller. William's hands took hold of the slender red heads hips yanking them further down on the couch, making Grell gasp and bite the others lips.

"I like those teeth." He mumbled hotly against Grell's lips. Grell's hands went around William's neck and down his back his hips pushing up. "And I like that."

One knee planted itself between thin thighs, fingers fumbling with fastenings to Grell's pants. When that was undone William unfastened his own pushing them down ever so slightly. Sitting up Grell grabbed hold of William around his back, pulling him back down. Grell moaned lowly, his hips rose pushing against the others.

Grell's hand slid down William's front and to the males V-line where he clumsily pushed the pants down further down his thighs, his cold hand grasping the weeping figure. A surprised intake of breath and slight recoil urged on the red head, taking more of the weeping cock into his hand giving a nice squeeze. William moaned into the red heads mouth shoving his tongue deeper as he closed his eyes tighter.

Grell's fingers dug into William's back as his hand worked his shaft from base to tip his body arching up as his hand stroked. William moaned lowly into Grell's mouth, his own teeth biting the red heads bottom lip. Grell tilted his head back hissing silently bucking his hips.

"Stop teasing me... I do not like to be teased." Grell moaned pushing his hips higher.

William kissed down his neck nipping and and licking it seductively, making the older suck in a deep breath of pleasure. Grell let his head fall back as he pulled the dark haired apprentice closer, the weight and heat of his body elicited pleasure, his hand stopped stroking the hardened cock. Grell threw his legs around William's slender hips and raised his arse up to urge on the dark haired boy.

William's hands slid down the red heads thighs spreading his legs more his, breathing picking up rapidly, as his lips kissed down the boy's chin and to his neck biting the soft welcoming skin as he scooted up the couch. He felt his cock bob and graze against Grell's backside, both of their bellies dipped in both pleasure and emotion. Grell hummed as he scooted lower raising his hips for the male atop him.

Biting the soft skin making the smaller keen and rock, his hand slowly slid up to Grell's mouth and set his fingers atop soft lips. William pulled away from his biting and watched as Grell snaked out his tongue, just licking the tips playfully and his pointed teeth barely scrapping the ends. Moaning as he watched the display while Grell then took his fingers whole suckling and licking then his eyes connecting with the others.

"Oh God...Grell."

William took his fingers from the warm cavern of Grell's mouth and trailed them down his stomach, just past Grell's erect cock and below just resting on his hole betwixt the perfect apple like mounds. William felt Grell's hips rock up wanting the touch. Grell's elbows were propped on the arm of the couch as his head dropped back now when he felt one finger enter his backside. His breath caught and toes curled. This was so gentle compared to what he was used to, he liked it like this.

Grell stifled a low moan feeling the finger work its way in and out between his cheeks, again his breath caught and felt yet another finger enter his cavity. He didn't care that William was working fast and seemed eager to be with him, he wanted the dark haired male just as much as he wanted him. Light kisses were placed on his chest and stomach.

Both had gotten very small and scrawny since he was so malnourished, Yuuta had told him he would now stay small and slight for the rest of his being. He didn't mind this all too much, he just knew his muscles would grow and he would always be a lot stronger than most his age and if he worked at it he would be one of the most strongest and powerful Shinigami alive.

William let out a small moan as he bit into the red heads flesh making the smaller cry out in pleasure bucking his hips. Grell's head lifted slightly and his mouth was attacked, tongues meeting and mingling, William was tilting his head ever so slightly as Grell moaned into his mouth and rocked into his hand used to the other extremities inside of him. William bit Grell's lower lip pulling it playfully as he walked his knees even further up on the couch.

"W-Will."

Grell's feet perched on the dark haired males hips. William withdrew his hand and grabbed himself giving himself a few pumps before pushing against the smaller. Grell whimpered and shook, as he dropped his head back between his shoulder blades again. William kissed the red heads chest as he guided himself into the small cavern, he felt Grell's chest rise with a sharp intake of breath.

One hand digging into Grell's hip and the other as a guide, he pushed and entered Grell. Sharp breaths and whimpering were being clutched and kept in Grell's throat. William closed his eyes whispering bouts of pleasure, voice shuddering. Pushing deeper William held himself up with strong arms, Grell let his back fall onto the couch and his hands grasped strong forearms, lifting his hips onto William's cock.

"O-oh God." perfect pouted lips uttered.

"No, just call me Will." A sarcastic grin crossed a pleasured face as he started to move his hips feeling himself move in and out of his petite Lover. A total bliss came over William's face as his hips moved in a smooth rhythm as he watched Grell's face.

Grell slowly closed his eyes, head tilting slightly, his lips parted and his pointed teeth clenched. Moaning lowly he tried to match the others movements, but could not, his legs became weak and his hips hurt. All Grell could even think or do about it was raise his hips up occasionally and groan in pleasure. William now knew how Yuuta felt when he was in him. Groaning he picked up his thrust, leaning down he planted a small touch to Grell's lips.

William planted his knees deep into the couch, grabbing Grell's hips shoving his cock deep into the small red head loving the sweet sounds that came from his lips. Whimpers and groans caught in Grell's throat as he raised his hips and clenching onto William's arms his long nails digging, drawing blood.

"O-oh. M-my... shi-" Grell murmured voice now straining to be quiet.

William grabbed hold of Grell's cock giving generous pumps as he watched the smaller quiver slightly convulsing. Grell felt his body moving on its own accord now as his hips forced William deeper within him.

Moans and noises filled the small living space. Grunting accompanied the withering sounds. Wet, sloppy, slapping, sounds joined in. The two were expressing quips and grunts, Grell dug his nails deeper causing William to thrust sharply and squeeze Grell's cock. Thumb running all over his head spreading the precum down the others shaft eliciting noises and moans.

William let his chin drop to his chest as he forced himself deeper in and out. His rimless glasses bobbed and bumped against his nose as he sucked in one last breath before cumming into Grell's cavern. William dropped his forehead to Grell's chest and kept pumping his Lovers member letting him thrust into his hand.

"Will... no more... god I cannot take it no more." Grell begged. "Please... please."

William kissed his nipple giving little licks to it, as he pumped abrasively feeling the boy arch into his hand.

"No more, God no. Too much. Hah." A small tear streaked down Grell's face. He bared his teeth breathing through them.

William nipped at his nipple squeezing up and down his shaft. Grell gasped and came into William's hand, William worked the rest of the cum out of Grell's weeping shaft. Grell lay panting his nails digging into William's back listening to to his Lover breath heavily.

"Oh William..." Grell cooed as he felt William shift out of him. "Please stay with me tonight... please." William let his body droop along Grell's, he put his ear to Grell's chest listening to the erratic heartbeat. It was faster than any other Shinigami's and it was more irregular.

"Alright. I will. But before Yuu' wakes I must be in that bed." William complied. "Grell?"

The red head was stroking William's back his nails giving the larger goosebumps. "Hmm?"

William swallowed. He never brought it up and never thought to bring it up, but he just had to know. "Sven. He was a Demon... he was changing. Then he did change, from full Reaper, to half Reaper and Demon to full Demon. But when he was changed, he was changing you as well to... You survived, and you came to seek help. What made you stay more sane than your mentor."

The smaller froze. He knew a lot. How did he know!? Grell was thinking how to answer, but William continued.

"Look Grell, I'm not blind and stupid. You know I'm smart, I can read between lines." William told him feeling Grell relax. "I see and know things."

"I see," Grell answered. "Well, yes, he was turning ever so slowly, and every time we had well, you know... it was like he was taking a piece of my soul too and replacing it with Demon blood. Well, it was hard, the change was so painful, it would contort us, it was like fire in your veins." Grell swallowed dryly as his fingers making intricate circles on his back. "I stayed the way I was because I watched his transformation and I tried so hard to stay what I am and who I wanted to be. I mostly stayed because of you... I wanted to see you again on good terms and not trying to kill me." Grell explained. "Then after Sven was torn apart I got away some how and came to you."

"Yuuta saved you, didn't he?"

"Yes. And yes that was painful. I don't want to relive it right now." His fingers trailed up into William's hair massaging his head. "But, he told me of draw backs..."

William closed his eyes and kissed Grell's chest softly. "What were those?" He lifted slightly looking at his Lover. "Stunningly good looks?" A quick buss to one cheek, "A great and loving personality?" Another to the other cheek. "An addictive beautiful person all around?" A slow loving kiss to his soft warm lips, his hand cupped Grell's cheek as they both parted their lips.

They both pulled away easily Grell smiled at his Lover. "No, not at all, more serious things."

William propped himself up more looking into the males eyes his smile dropping. "Like what?"

Grell still ran his hand through William's hair. "Well, my teeth, it is like a brand, Undertaker said...that only few Shinigami has made this decision. Only few know of this trait..." Grell sighed. William kissed the males forehead to urge him on. "Then I will have fits of psychosis, I can have it at any time, work, walking down the thoroughfare and he even said sex, he said I will not be able to control it, like I cannot conceal, said I will be shamed and that it can happen any second, any split second."

"No control, hm?" William wanted to confirm.

"Yes, any second... it's like this hysteria and something like that. Undertaker says that my brain went through too much and will fight everything that's in it, so that's what causes me to go berserk." Grell explained.

William reached up stroking his Lovers cheek. "Then I guess I have to stick around and help you then right?" A slow smile appeared on William's face. "I have to stick around and try and reign you in when you get all crazy. Did he specify what it would be like?"

Grell shook his head. "No, it is just the unknown. It scares me."

William let his thumb rub the red heads cheek. "That is, why, I am going to be here, yes?" His lips bussed Grell's. "I mean it. I am here for you."

"Oh Will."

…**/**

William was gone before anyone woke in the morning to go and help Krisius in the offices. Grell woke up and he was covered with a few heavy blankets, he stretched and flexed his tired muscles, when he did he noticed a piece of parchment paper in his hand. He blinked, yawning and noticed his glasses were on the floor. Picking up his clear rimless specs he set them on his nose, he supported himself on one elbow as he read the small note.

_Grell,_

_I wish I could have woken up next your smiling face._

_You and Yuu' are going to practice today. Well, I wish you luck. Maybe later, I can teach you some more._

_Have a good day, I will be thinking of you all day. See you for supper._

_-Will_

Grell sighed and held the note to his chest, he thought it weird, but did not care. William had written him a note, but it was still a note. Grell sighed, he started to get up, that was no use he soon found himself on the floor, his hands gripping at his head.

"Ow..." he squealed. "Undertaker, please no!"

Yuuta payed him no mind and ripped Grell to his knees so he was kneeling in front of his master. For talking back Yuuta twisted his hand ripping Grell's head back, so they could be face to face. The youngster was already shedding tears as his master stared down at him disgust and utter contempt in his face, his eyes flashing his signature silver with red dancing around the irises.

"You know what I hate, I hate you, and your whole being. You are so slippery, you are already trying to steal my Will away again." The old man squatted so he was face to face with the little red head. "You fucked him did you not?"

Grell whimpered as his hands went up to his head trying to protect himself, this was not helping as Yuuta twisted his hand more pulling the hair up tighter when he stood. "We have a couple of my Reapings. And then Will told me I _had _to work with you today, so you will be working on your shield when we are working and then when we get back I think we might spar, alright. So get you disgusting body dressed and be ready then make me tea." Yuuta ordered and shoved Grell to the floor face first.

Grell lay on the floor waiting for the old man to leave, he did not leave so soon. He perched himself up on his arms rocking back to sit on his knees, before he got to his knees a frozen foot was pressed to the small of his back and the full weight of his master pressed him into the wooden floor of the loft.

Yuuta scowled as he pressed Grell onto the floor he bent easily on the child's back listening to the grunts and the failed pleas to stop. Yuuta looked at the red-heads hips seeing bruise marks of hands, William's hands. Yuuta curled his toes in disgust, his toenails dug into Grell's back causing pin pricks of blood to show. The old man pushed apart Grell's cheeks and inspected the still puckered red area. Grell felt tears streak down his cheeks as he lay there and let his master inspect him. He then felt so ashamed as air would not return to his lungs, he could not breath with the heavy weight on his back.

"You disgusting tramp. You are still infected with that _Demon_ and you can still turn him you filthy crow! Stop touching him, do not let him touch you! You want him to go though what you did!? Turn out with sharp pointed teeth! A too small body and uncontrollable behavior?!" Yuuta spat. "Maybe sometime when you piss me off I can show you a real fucking." He chuckled. "Oh then it reminds me, it has been a while since I have vulcanized you. It can wait, I am afraid if I do that now, I will kill you." Digging his nails deeper he stood stepping off Grell walking to the back room calling over his shoulder. "Get dressed crud, and make me tea."

…/

Grell and Yuuta came home several hours later covered in blood, Yuuta was less spattered with the crimson substance than his younger counterpart. The red-head did most of the fatalities as his master watched hungrily. Grell was starting to enjoy playing in the blood, he liked the thick chromatic feeling, the color and just the thrill of the chase.

Now, they stood on opposite sides of the the lofts back yard both in just their breeches, bare foot and bare chested. Yuuta stood with his scythe in one hand, not posed in an almost mocking way. Grell held his small saw his hands shaking as he gripped it tightly, he has never sparred with the old mentor before. He was frightened and excited at the same time.

"Put up your shield, no one must see, no mortal, no Demon... we must know how to conceal ourselves when reaping." Yuuta was now in his teaching mode, he dropped his callous act to become his prompt teacher-self. "Now, put it up now. You have to keep concentration when in battle and or reaping you must keep the live mortals unknowing of us."

Yuuta bent his knees just slightly and gave a slight smile, now that Grell had more open eyes to the world around him, the Undertaker's canine teeth were sharpened like his own. Only his canine teeth were like that, he wondered if that was the cause of Undertaker saving him, or anything else. Grell licked his own teeth actually liking the feel of them, they looked extremely sharp, but in reality they were not as lethal it was like they were almost an illusion.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and reopened them slowly. Skipping to one side then the other as he watched his master just sway in the direction that he skipped in. Before he could be lectured to strike and never to hesitate, it may cost him his life and the soul he would be reaping. Grell breathed slowly, he wanted to impress his master with what he already knew, and now he was not afraid to hurt him. Grell then started to run at Yuuta and to the human eye he was not visible, but to the old Reaper he was actually was running at an alarming speed, for such a young Shinigami. Yuuta looked around when Grell actually disappeared to his eye.

Yuuta started to glance around making sure his face was composed, but he was surprised that he could not see the small red Shinigami. Gripping his long scythe tighter he turned on his heel when he heard a small breath, he was pushed froward and shoved to the ground, a hard knee was pressed to the middle of his back.

"Fuck." He could not help, but curse when he turned to his back like a cat to face off his adversary. Yuuta scowled grabbing onto Grell neck kicking his leg up sending him flying behind him, the older man stood holding his weapon tightly a glare on his face.

Grell actually smiled his eyes flashing their deadly chromatic color, his teeth looking extra sharp as the small male licked them dangerously. Yuuta felt a shiver run along his spine both being panic-stricken and aroused. Grell felt his saliva thicken and drip to the front of his mouth just behind his teeth. Grell dug his toe nails into the frozen dirt as he narrowed his eyes seeing a look glazed over his masters eyes.

Yuuta ran at the younger breaking his own rules, seeing the wild look on the half Demons face. He was no child, not anymore. The two connected with a sharp slap of skin on skin and the cling of their scythes, Grell's fast growing hair fell into his eyes as Yuuta lay a hard punch to the younger's face watching his head crack back. Grell now felt the drool drip past his teeth and down his chin. Yuuta watched his glazed over eyes as the drool poured from Grell's mouth.

Grell lifted his scythe and started to thrusting and striking wildly at his master watching every so ofter sparks fly from the special steel fused with the bone. Yuuta breathed harshly not believing how strong the younger has gotten just over the course of the weeks training with William.

After of nothing happening except the clanging and counter strikes Yuuta put his hand out and caught Grell's weapon as he watched the younger pant. Yuuta sent his scythe away lifting his hand to wipe the drool from Grell's chin.

"I think... I think that is enough for today." Yuuta calmed his breathing and lifted Grell's chin up. "You did great... Grell." It was the first time he has spoken his name for the first time in weeks with out insulting him.

"T-thank you M-Master." Grell spoke softly, his cheeks turned a baby pink. He did not want to be this close to the Undertaker, he was still frightened for his life. His chin was lifted more, lips just barely touched Grell's cheek, he gasped his chest heaving.

The Undertaker smiled. "You are getting stronger, and faster. It is rather...arousing. And that may just be the Demon in you. We are almost the same. I am a quarter demon, did you know?" Yuuta took a step even closer and pressed their chests together, the back of his hand grazed the red-heads cheek smoothly. "Well, actually more so now... you are making that so."

Grell's eyes widened at the mans actions and words, he could not help but lean into the elders touch and stare past the rimless spectacles into those deadly silver-green orbs. "Forgive me. I mean not to taint you. I know you despise the very being I am today, and what I would have become if you had not saved me from the depths of hell and the beasts from ripping me apart." He could not pull his eyes away from those eyes.

"I did get something out of it though, so it was worth the risk." Yuuta explained. "You are in my bondage, and I am your Master." He was telling the younger wrapping his arm around his waist.

Grell was so shocked, this was a major turn around from this morning, the old Shinigami's voice was soft and sweet from the malice he showed earlier in that same morn. Yuuta held Grell's body firm and flush to his own toned bare chest, he could feel the young heart beating rapidly against his.

"Grell, we must do your last treatment. Ready?"

Grell started to shake his head as he felt the older remove his hand from his face. "No, no. Please no." Grell begged. "Oh Master no. I do not want the-"

Yuuta shut his eyes feeling bad for doing this for once. Making his fingers and fingernails cluster together sticking straight out, he forced his hand into Grell's abdomen. The younger gasp shutting his eyes tightly his body slumped backwards only being held up by his Master's arm securely around his waist. For all the times Grell has gone through this it still hurt and shocked him every time. His cries became silent with the immense pain his eyes rolled up and his knees buckled. Yuuta mumbled those words to help him through the process.

Now for the first time Yuuta put his mouth on Grell's sucking deeply, his body contorted somewhat. He took the core of the Demon in him, after he felt there was no more to take, Yuuta slowly took his hand out of Grell's now bloodied belly and lay his palm flat on the wound. Yuuta opened his mouth wider and began to kiss his enslaved youth. Grell felt the tongue run across his own, he panted still with pain as his body repaired itself, he dare not kiss his elder back, he was William's. Both belonged to the raven haired male, they both knew it, but did not share it with one another.

"Grell," Yuuta said in a testy tone. "I think you may want to play along with me right now."

Swallowing, Grell nodded and let Yuuta press his lips back to his own. Both knew what they were doing and how good it felt, both having Demon blood and DNA in his own systems. The DNA was what made them attractive and lustful, they became addictive.

Grell relaxed into Yuuta's body and opened his jaw wider and his arms flopped lazily around Yuuta's neck. Grell lulled his head back kissing the taller male falling deep into the kiss, he started to enjoy the feeling of strong arms around him. He could feel Yuuta grip his belly slightly as they kissed feeling the blood between them, both physically and mentally. While the two kissed Grell let his guard drop and his shield dropped that concealed them.

…/

William yawned as he took a few steps as he phased into the yard, once he materialized into the yard all he saw was the blood between the two Shinigami before him. One thought passed through William's mind; Yuuta was hurting Grell. He would not stand for that, not one bit. William strode forward, Yuuta recognized the ambiance first, then pulled away from Grell as the younger still slumped onto his chest out of breath his cheeks flaring a wild red color.

"What are you doing to him!?" William growled summoning his scythe quickly and shoving it in Yuuta's face as he approached. "Grell, come here." It was a command and Grell, not paying attention he fell into William's awaiting arms. William stared at the blood and Grell's healing belly. Scythe held his scythe in his right and Grell in his left arm. "What have you done?"

Yuuta began to speak. "It is not as it seems Will. I was healing him." They still had blood on them from their human Reapings and their combat training.

"How do you heal him with blood!? You both are covered in blood! He looks sick and dieing! You are sick and twisted I want to hear no more Yuuta." William jabbed his clippers up and toward Yuuta. "You just...just stay away from me for a while. Do not touch or come near Grell either." William glared watching his mentors face pale, he was scared of his own son. He was deadly with or with out scythe. All Yuuta could do was nod.

William lead Grell away, he was weak from the last treatment. That was thankfully his last one, now he had to stay away from the man who saved his life, but he would be looked after the one who he loved. There were still too many months until the academy and they all still had to make it through to the day.

Grell was frightened of both his master and his lover. He still did not know what would happen with the months to come.

**A-N: Oh am I horrible or what? Man and I bet plenty of you want to kill me for what I've done, in this fic. And I realize that I really suck at my smex scenes. That I am sorry for. So, so sorry.**

**I also what to say...**

**So normally my updates aren't this slow, (as you may know) so I do apologize many times over. I am greatly shamed on my update speed on this. I don't want to give you any excuses or reasons and try and beseech your forgiveness. But I do owe you and explanation onto _why_ I have been so lame with this second update.**

**So, a while back my cousin borrowed my computer and he messed it up and so I had to run a disk through it, then it was missing some certain drivers... soo~ you see I have this certain template I write with so I couldn't access my files on the flash drive soo~ ya'll didn't get any up dates and I couldn't write. I resorted to a pen and paper my old way I was that deprived of writing... hmm. I am a sad, sad person.**

**So, tell me what you thought of this chapter and there is more where this came from! I urge you to read my other fic's as well, I am told they are very good and inventive! Thank you and have a good night, morning, or afternoon where ever you may be hiding out there!**

**-Your Humble Writer. *bows***


	22. The Academy

**Chapter 22**

The Academy

**A-N: So this is a major time jump say like 9 months. Yes I know huge... hmm, but we can't stay master and servant, mentor and student, lovers and lovers... you know what I mean...**

**So, anyway. Enjoy my Love Bugs!**

…**/**

**October 31, 1190**

The months leaked by slowly, Yuuta and William became close once again, but he no longer called the man Yuuta or Yuu' as often as h used to. Grell and William began seeing each other when Yuuta was sleeping, although The Undertaker was fully aware of the situation, William just liked to throw it in the elders face, it gave him great satisfaction.

It has been exactly one year since The Undertaker took William in to be his apprentice, and now that the year was up there was no more that the elder should teach him, the rest was up to the boy to learn in the Academy. They were given the allotted amount of time to prepare their apprentice and for the Undertaker's instance he had no choice to take on two apprentices. Now, the day came to send off his kids to the Academy and he would go back to his old routine he had a year ago, aside from his new passion, that would be his new treat.

William was and ready to go early in the morning he was eager to go to the Academy. He wanted to get there and rule the place, but he decided that he would take this seriously, but the one thing he did plan was to get a straight B all the way through. Just so he could not be too over achieving, although he though all the other trainee's knew that he was working on one of the biggest cases in centuries and helping out the Head Shinigami in their division.

"Are you ready to go?" Grell asked as he started to smooth down William's new suit for the first day of the Academy. The three piece suit was hand made for William by The Undertaker's orders. "You look wonderful, very handsome and very stoic. Hopefully not too serious for me."

William watched Grell in the full length mirror as the older leaned up and kissed his neck softly, looking past the red head he spotted the lengthy figure of his mentor leaning in the door jam. He was watching the two of them dress. He looked almost regal, his suit was perfect for the inducting ceremony today, his hair was pulled back in his normal quarter up state, the rest hung in long tendrils of silver beauty, a few strands were braided on either side of his ears. They stared at each other Undertaker gave a slow smile knowing he was luring William in with that simple smile.

Grell spun William around to fix his suit better running his hands down the front, straightening the lapels. He was giving small kisses to William's neck before he squatted down to fix the pants that hung on his slim hips. William payed no attention to Grell at the moment, but kept his focus solely on his mentor. William swallowed as he locked eyes with the Undertaker. The older man he could not order Grell to leave him and William at that moment for he was now under William's watch and control. Undertaker did not want to go against that because he knew it would invoke a fight, a big one and William had enough power and anger in him to come out on top if he tried.

Undertaker settled for walking straight up to his first prime apprentice, he grabbed his tie and yanked him close, William gasped as his lips and his mentors connected intimately. William felt his body submit to the elders will, feeling himself shake William leaned into the elders embrace. Grell stood, looking between the two shocked, wanting to rip apart the partnership between them. He had no choice, but stand there and watch, one for his master he could not disobey because it would be the death of him and William, his Lover and his only true love. Grell was too conflicted.

His eyes turned down and he started to walk out of the room, an arm shot out and grabbed his wrist. He stopped and saw that William's hand had stopped him. Grell almost sighed in relief when William shifted away from the man that was like a father to both of them, William shook his head and turned from Undertaker to Grell.

"Undertaker, we cannot be no more. You made me loose trust and you have...never mind. We can be no more." William told Undertaker, Grell thought he saw something break in his Master in that very second when he was pushed away. William took a step back. "Yuu'," Something else broke and swelled in the elder man when William said his name like he once did. "I am about to be plunged into the next stage of my life that is going to take years and years, you know that, and I cannot have you as a distraction. I will be doing too much and you know you will see me in the office."

Grell inched closer to William, almost happy he was shoving Undertaker's relationship down his throat. Grell did not understand the relationship between the two, but he knew he was protected by William if Undertaker came after him.

Undertaker licked his lips slowly, not believing what he was told, something pierced his heart, skewered right through it. The one apprentice he fell for and cannot let go of, he is literally always ready to beg and plead his way to William, he would grovel on the ground for him. He just wanted one more kiss, one more just for the road, one until William finds him guilty, once more so he is remembered for the good and not the evil. One more before he is over the edge too far to come back to, he is too far from grace now, he has no choice _but_ to continue.

He leaned forward and pushed his lips needy to William's in a passionate last kiss, one he could remember even through his fogging mind, when the day comes where he will no longer recognize who he was once friends with or who he loved, he will only know his own world and what he chooses to know then.

Undertaker knows he is Falling from Grace, he knows that the Demon in his blood is finally breaking him down and trying to consume. He will no longer be Yuuta, he will be... no he _is_ the Undertaker. But for now until he is consumed, he will do his job and fall slowly until he is gone.

The elder man closed his eyes tightly once he felt William press back almost as desperately as Undertaker felt. Before too long the elder pulled back and pressed his forehead to William's and smiled his notorious smile and whispered;

"Remember me how I am and was, but not what I will be." Undertaker let his lips buss William's forehead once again. He straightened and nodded to both apprentices. "I will see you both at the induction ceremony."

…/

Grell and William finished getting ready after their mentor left. Now they stood with many a new students that were ready for the academy. The two were the only ones that seemed fairly calm about entering in the school. Grell was only slightly scared, but stayed calm due to how calm his Lover was. He reached over and clasped joining their hands, intertwining fingers.

William looked down at the joining then at the students around them. He took his from the red heads grasp and slid his finger tips to Grell's cheek just barely touching. He smiled staring into his Lovers eyes.

"We must keep us a secret, it may be frowned upon. Grell, but I am willing to be caught sneaking in and out of your room. I will prefer this to be only a rumor. You understand, yes?" William watched Grell nod then quicker than anyone can see he bit and kissed Grell's lips playfully. "I promise, to be in your room soon or you in mine." He winked. "Yes?"

Grell felt his heart swell. Him having a secret relationship with one of the most flattering man, the most amazing man he has ever known. "You sound like Undertaker when you say that." He chuckled but froze when he watched as William froze. "I am sorry. I did not mean to offend." Bowing his head just slightly. William brushed his fingers past Grell's cheek against an understanding, the red-head smiled wider, happy to know he was forgiven.

By the time they split the group was moving into the ceremony, and to William it seemed that no one saw the two of them. He happily followed the group into the large auditorium that he will be seeing of over the next decade or so. William felt Grell tight behind him trembling not wanting to get lost or separated. Now he shot his hand back and took hold of Grell's wrist and directed him to the middle of the wooden benches that were set out for the new students to be.

Grell sat when William did. Other kids filed in beside, behind and in front of them. Some stared due to their looks, most students knew of rumors that happen between Sven, Grell, William and the Undertaker. They think that Sven flaked on his first apprentice and that is why Undertaker took over the red-head. They think they know what happen, but they do not even know the half of it or even to touch on the real truth.

Many stared up at the great Undertaker himself as he sat in his black and charcoal pinstriped suit, he sat with one leg draped gracefully over the other and his sole focus was on his two little boys. The other high ranking officers and managers were sitting in front as well talking amongst themselves, most to all of the Shinigami that sat before the crowd of kids were going to be teaching them now, all different subjects. Krisius stood in the middle of all the Officers and Managers, his hands clasped behind his back, his waist length black hair was tied in a high ponytail on his head.

All the novices that filed in, sat quietly waiting to be addressed by their, hopefully, new boss one day. Eyes were glued to him or the other intellectuals in front. William sat quietly with Grell shaking beside him a comforting hand patted his knee, which helped.

"Greetings new students!" Krisius stepped up on a box to be seen by all. His voice boomed and echoed the auditorium. "I am Krisius! But I am to be shown the respect I earned over the years, and that is why I stand here before you and address you as so, you will also show your respect to these behind me!" His arm swept behind him to the men that sat in their refined way. "We have earned it, so to get the respect that you want, you must earn it as well!" His voice was light, but entirely serious. "You will all be training to be Reapers! Death Gods, Gods of Death, the Grim Reaper if you may! But you must pass tests, and trials that have been set out for you over the years! Some of you will take longer, and some not... You are here because the students before you have graduated and have moved on so you are now here to replace them!" He paused again for that to sink in and he looked directly at William with a small nod. Some student caught the look, others did not.

"These Managers and Officers and of course The Undertaker here behind me _will_ be teaching you, some may be harsh and others not so brutal... but I warn you, for some of you it will not be easy! Some of you may die perhaps," Pausing to let the reality sink in. "You will learn rules, regulations, and skills you will need. Understood!?" He prompted.

"Yes Sir!" The chorus echoed eerily throughout the area.

"Good. Now with that small introduction done I have to tell you all some things that has been heavily in your minds. First off, the rumor of Sven's death is true, he is dead and say nothing more of it, it is wrong to speak ill of the dead." His eyes went soft as he caught Grell's eye and them William's sympathetically. "Now, of this other case... the Mortal Mangler... that case is for Full-Fledged Reapers on the case and is not to be disused, if found in conversation of the case, the ones who were talking of it will be punished. Now, also, William T. Spears!" Krisius looked at William and motioned for him to stand.

William stood and looked straight at Krisius with a playful simper on his lips, he liked the attention he was receiving. "Now kids! This is William T. Spears! You may have heard he is on the committee of finding and trying the Mortal Mangler, I will not lie! He is and if you ask him about the case he is given permission to punish. And one more thing kids..." He paused with a wide grin ready to drop the bomb. "He is _not_ equal to you all! He will also be teaching on occasions so be prepared, and thins is no jape! He will be respected just as any other instructor, you hear!?" Krisius's voice was menacing and cautionary.

"Yes Sir." The chorus was immediate, but also cruel, of course directed to the male that would be able to punish and teach them. Wondering what made him so special other than being The Undertaker's apprentice.

"Good! Good! Now, we have a feast for all of you! And when the feast is through you may collect your room numbers and lists of everything you will need to know for this half, such as classes, roommates, glasses, and so on and so forth." Krisius bellowed out as William took a seat.

Grell felt gleeful that he would still be able to learn from his William still.

…/

The feast was too filling for the duo, William was asked many questions from curios classmates and how it was working with The Undertaker. He answered all questions nonchalantly, but with a serious face.

Soon when Grell and William made their way to one of the tables to gather their information. William was given a key for his room and papers. He read them as Grell gathered his things. William found that he would not be sharing a room with no one, and that his room was on the out skirts of the educators quarters, he got the teaching schedule seeing that when and what he would be teaching, William also received a spare key to the student library. He was giddy with happiness. He also had a note from Undertaker that was sealed, he would read that later.

Grell settled next to him and smiled. "Where is your room?"

William grinned. A rare thing to see. "Just outside the educators quarters, where no uppers creep." He winked. "Yours?"

Grell referred to the hand drawn map in his hand. "Other side of the building, the furthest possible length away from you." He pouted as they entered the hallway.

Looking around seeing no one was there he pressed Grell against the wall and pushed his thigh between Grell's and placed a small buss to the red-heads cheek. "We will find a way." William winked. "Now, now don't pout. I'll have to fix that if you keep it up." He pulled away slowly and started down the hall with Grell trailing quickly.

The two walked the hall quietly. Grell looked around for his room, but then decided to push William against a wall in a small nook. The laughed quietly. "Everyone is still eating, maybe we can have some fun?" William draped his arms on Grell's shoulders as Grell pushed himself against William.

William put his index and middle finger on the red-heads lips and kissed his fingers on Grell's lips. "Shh, we will. I promise. We can start soon, let everything settle and then we can do things. I can take you in my room to study and help with certain things." He winked. "Let's find your room and get you settled, see who your roommate is see if he will be kind enough to be our friend, and let things slide for you."

Grell laughed. "Or you can pull weight and threaten him."

"No, I do not want to do that. I would rather be treated as equal than boss people around because I can, I will only when I have to." William corrected.

…/

Grell took the key to his room out and unlocked the door. Grell pushed the door open looking about and found his baggage in the room. The room was small with two beds on opposite sides of the room there was a small end table by each bed with a candle on each table that was burning. One small window was between the beds. Grell looked around and took the bed closer to the door, on the right. He sat on it staring up at William.

"Will, I do not have to sleep on that couch and you do not have to share a bed..." Grell laughed.

"Right." William said and sat next to him. He looked around more and saw there was a small adjoining bathroom that held a bucket for waste and a tub for washing. Also there was a small fire hearth in the room to keep warm. "This is sort of nice..."

Grell busied himself around the room setting his necessaries on his small table, including a soft looking cloth. William stood and picked up the cloth unfolding it to reveal the blue crescent moon necklace he had given him. His fingers traced over the jewelry folding the cloth back up when he heard movement that was not Grell.

"Grell Sutcliff?" A deep voice came now with in the room. "I think I am sharing the room with you only..."

William spun around and faced a stocky looking male with sandy blonde hair hair that just touched his shoulders and fanned out in the slightest of curls, his hair was in regulation, his eyes were mahogany-green like too young wood, with yellow encompassing the green like all Shinigami. William would say he was about six foot tall, but still shorter than he, William scrutinized his facial features seeing that his lips were thin, but not incredibly so, his cheeks plump and rosy. William resulted him in being once a farmer and the traits traveled to this life, unlike him born to the profession.

"Oh, Mr. Spears... I am sorry to be rude, but I-"

William held up his hand and instantly quieted the boy. He liked that power, it felt amazing. "Please, call me William. I am not your teacher yet, so please, call me William when I am not teaching... and I think you will be seeing a lot of me here." He told the boy.

"Oh, I am Micha Slone. I am happy to meet you. You are welcome of course, and you have every right to be here." The boy named Micha eyed the two of them closely.

"What do you want to say spit it out." Grell snapped. William looked at him incredulously surprised by the brash behavior.

Micha swallowed. "Well, there are so many rumors going round about you two, it is incredibly hard to keep up... and I want to know if any are true."

William scoffed. "You have no right to know. You have to gain trust my friend, and when trust is given _then_ you shall learn." He looked at Grell then to the other. "Goodnight."

Grell walked him to the door and hung on it whispering. "You are amazing." William tapped his nose teasingly.

"And you are adorable. Goodnight Grell."

…/

**November 1, 1190**

William woke up bright and early the next day from an awful night of sleep, it was hard not having the comfort of a body next to him. He yawned and got dressed early he thought he would scope out the campus of the Academy before going to the first class, of his first year, of another part of his life. The air was getting colder and colder, he found a jacket to bundle up in.

He walked into the hallway and already teachers were walking around and mumbling stacks of papers in arms and books falling out of their arms.

He chuckled to himself. 'Looks like I am fitting in after all.'

William set out in the cold morning, the cold air filling his lungs as it snapped at him. He had the sudden urge to run. He looked around on the small hill he stood on and saw a small stream that went for a while. Smirking he looked toward the horizon at the rising sun, he had a while for classes to start. Jogging down to the bottom of the hill near a tree he toed off his boots and shrugged his jacket and shirt off hanging them on the tree he only stood in his tight under garment of pants.

William started to stretch, bending to touch his toes and reaching to loosen his muscles. He heard a rustle behind him he turned slowly and saw a flash of red.

"Grell, is that you?"

Nothing happen, and he went back to stretching. He heard a giggle. Turning quickly he caught a small girl.

"Your not Grell, who are you?" He asked.

She giggled and ran away. William shook his head and went back to stretching. He then started to jog along the river, he passed many teachers who were bustling in the early morning for another year and more students. Only a handful of students were on the campus looking lost, they stared curiously at the male running along the stream.

William was being relaxed by the rhythmic _thump, thump_ of his bare feet hitting cold hard dirt. His breathing deep, but even. He counted his kilometers, William stopped after two and a half by a deathly looking tree. He breathed slowly and summoned his scythe twirling it between his fingers. The pace was slow at first then it started to pick up to where he kept the deadly instrument a hairs breadth away from his legs and face as his twirling fingers spun the devise faster and faster.

A huff of air came from his lips as he struck the tree shaking the whole thing, he saw more than dead branches hit the ground trembling still. William attacked the tree with vigor sending hits and spins kicks, and the occasional punch to the quivering tree.

He would only stop now when he saw his knuckles and feet bloodied from his small practice. Swallowing did not help for his dry throat, dropping next to the stream he scooped up handfuls drinking slowly. Before William's muscles cramped he stretched and began his run back.

William dropped when he reached his belongings, his breath ragged. Eyes closed he stretched to loosen himself. He focused on his surroundings and a smirk played on his lips. As he heard a distinct foot fall behind him he straightened up just so. Just the energy was setting William off and he knew exactly who was behind him. Just before he was touched or tackled by the male, William rocked back grabbing Grell's ankles and tripping up the male making him land on his back.

William landed softly on Grell's chest just perched perfectly. "Pinned ya'." He rested his elbows on his own knees. Grell stared up at his Lover his chest heaving and his hands on William's cold feet. "What are you doing Dearest?" His voice barely above a whisper.

"I just wanted to watch you, but I got here when you just got back from running."

"So you though you could sneak up on me? Very smart. How did that work?" William chuckled.

"I think it went fairly well, I am under you." Grell answered with a titter. "And you look all too handsome in nothing but your undergarments."

William reached down to stroke Grell's cheek, stopping instantly when he felt someone behind him. "Mr. Spears, why are you on that student? Get off him."

William stood with an apologetic look to both Grell and the teacher that approached. "Oh he sneaked up on me so I pinned him." William just simply stepped off Grell making the older huff in slight pain. Grell was helped by his lover.

"It was entirely my fault. I know that he strikes when he feels offended. I should know better Sir..."

"Liam."

"Sir Liam, it was I who was at fault. He was only subduing me, also teaching me a lesson. He was my teacher when The Undertaker was away. He taught me when I fell behind." Grell stepped forward.

Even the staff only knew half of what happen; Sven was killed by Demons when he became too weak and surceased to the blood of the beast. He turned and then was killed by his new kind, none knew of Grell's condition, all thought it was just how he transitioned, William still does not know of the horrors of what Grell's price to The Undertaker was, he knew the bare truth. That is all that matters to him now, is he has his Grell back.

"Mr. Spears..." Liam cleared his throat and turned toward the instructional-student. "When do you start your classes?" He watched the boy look at the rising sun.

"In an hour or so."

"Good good, ugh, can you dress? You are making me uneasy." Liam directed. He turned to stare at the water as William dressed, yet he continued to speak. "Well, I am the scythe and militant instructor. I was wondering if you would help me today, like an assistant, I have you for third hour, if I remember. You can learn as well as teach." He paused and swallowed almost afraid to address this low level student. "You will get extra credit. I know that you have the experience with your apprenticeship with The Undertaker, himself, and I know you put that scar on his neck."

"Mr. Liam, what is your point?" William asked his arms sagging at his sides. Grell bent to tie his shoes. William kicked gently at Grell. "Do not. I will get that."

"I want you to help when you have extra time. I saw you just now pin Sutcliff, so smooth and skillful. Then if Krisius-Sempai trust you with the Mortal Mangler, then I trust you to take over." Liam was wringing his hands hopefully.

William took a testy step forward watching the instructor flinch back. "Fine, just when you need help tell me and go through the proper steps; and I am sure you know them."

"Oh yes, Sir." Liam's eyes widened not believing he did that to a student.

William smiled, a rare thing now. "Alright, I will see you third hour."

Liam nodded and walked away his shoulders feeling lighter, it was his third year of teaching and he was still not used to it. He just hoped that the student would not upstage him.

Grell waited until Liam was out of ear shot. "What an oaf. He is scared of you. And did you see how his eyes got all puppy dog like when you stepped toward him. God and that awful hair it looked sickly itself, that shade of gray-brown... oh that reminds me I have third hour with whatever he said." Grell grinned his shark like teeth gnashing together.

"Does not mean I will still be easy on you." William pushed the red-headed male and sprinted toward the buildings. Grell grinned at his younger companion and sprinted after him.

…/

Third hour approached quickly and William found that he liked the routine all too much, he liked routine and not a random mix of activities in the day. Like all the other students he lined up against a wall furthest from the door. He found his way to the back and leaned on the wall staring at the ceiling where paintings lay, they were of many demons with blazing red eyes fought with only few Reapers. He sighed mesmerized watching the painted battle on the high ceiling, he was pushed out of it when a figure fell on the wall next to him.

Grell smiled at him his sharp teeth showing. "Hey teach,"

William scowled. "Hey Grell, and please, I have been teased all too much today."

Grell fell to his side and his arm against the wall he stared up at William. "Aw, were you? That sucks. Anyway I could help?" The red-headed male winked. William quickly put his fingers to Grell's lips making a soft 'shh' to him. "Ah, yes, secret."

William nodded slowly and turned his head to the front of the room where the teacher he met earlier, Liam, walked in confidently. William could tell the man was looking around desperately for him, but he stayed where he was. He then stood in front of the boys and placed his hands on his hips.

"Alright boys, I am Sir Liam! You will address me as such, got it?"

"Yes Sir." The boys rang in.

"Now, first things first. I have to bound your real Scythes." He paused to let the boys huff out in anger and disapproval. "I know, I do not agree with it either, but rules are rules. I know you are already used to them I assume, but we have practice scythes, these are to make sure you will not seriously hurt yourselves or your other mates. I find it ridiculous that you go through the pain to summon them properly then you are to be bound from them in school." Liam rolled his eyes. He looked down at his paper. "Oh and Mr. Spears... you- where are you?" His eyes scanned the boys.

William cleared his throat and pushed off the wall. Instantly the group in front of him parted like the red sea did for Moses. He heard murmurs of respect and spite.

"Teachers Pet." 

"Undertaker's boy."

"He is dangerous. Put the scar on the old mans neck."

"Light in his loafers, I heard."

William scowled at the last remark as he stepped in front of the boys. He felt the glares and stares of regard on his back. He liked the instant respect he gained just by being mentioned by the Krisius himself and being on one of the most dangerous cases in a long while. This targeted him as a threat, challenge, and one to be ridiculed. William had the feeling he would have to be on guard at all times, now.

"Ah, there he is. Krisius-Sempai gave me specific orders not to bind your Scythe, but also give you your practice one as so you are equal with the other pupils." Liam addressed the raven haired male directly with a lowered tone.

Once a few of them heard it spread through the group with disdain, many of the boys automatically hating the male for getting special treatment others shocked that he was already so high up in ranks even as a student in the Academy.

"Yes Sir." He bowed his head slightly in respect.

Liam then turned back to the boys. "Alright, and you are to show your laurels to Mr. Spears as well, as he will be assisting me during this class, but remember he too is still a student and will be learning along with you, but I have taken him on as my assistant. Right boys, first off, the Scythes."

Liam showed William how to bind the scythes to the boys. It was simple just a quick incantation and small procedure. The process did not take long since William was helping the older teacher. He as faced with little jabs here and there when a student would move forward in his line that did not like the seniority William was given. Others like Grell would give him a nice complement and or blush as he touched them as instructed. He had to press their palms together and his own would encompass the students hands as he spoke the binding words.

In retrospect he was going to be popular if he liked it or not, in a good and a bad way. Mixed emotions with all students in his year, he has yet met an older student.

"Now!" Liam boomed happily as he looked over his students. "I want to see what all of you have so I know where you all stand. I want to know the level of proficiency you all have. William I even need to see yours." His eyes grazed over all the students happily. "So! Who is first?!"

All were silent for a minute. A throat was cleared, William looked at the teens his age as they stood and shifted from one foot to another. 'Are they scared? Afraid they will embarrass themselves?' He could not help thinking. His green-gold eyes shifted to a boy who called him 'light in his loafers' and deliberately in his line to tell him he was 'just a suck up' and that he was 'just another smart arse' it had made him mad and he wanted to show the male up and shove it in his face for being cocky.

"How about you?" He nodded to the boy taking a step forward toward him. Liam gave a smile of approval.

"Oh, excellent, a challenge. Do you accept..." Liam looked down at his papers to get the boys name right. "Jonas?"

The boy had tawny hair and light green and yellow eyes, but he was large like Micha. His mouth always seemed to be in a grimace, and his lips too thin for his big mouth. "Damn straight! The _Chosen One, _is just spoiled because everyone thinks he is great, just because The Undertaker was his mentor." Jonas spat. "I accept his challenge."

The boys made jeering noises for either party. William did a quick scan and saw Grell's eyes wide and almost frightened, William only smirked.

"Do not smear the good name of my mentor, he was very efficient. Shall I demonstrate?" He inclined his head, taking his eyes off his new target.

Jonas charged at William unexpectedly. Liam had just enough time to scramble out of the way as the males engaged. Jonas let out a cry when his charge was met with the hard dirt ground as he was tripped. A high pitch giggle sounded in the big room, William internally smirked to know that was Grell, on his side as always.

William turned around staring down at the boy. "I can tell you this already," he was speaking loudly for all the boys to hear. "you are reckless and you do not think of your moves. You need to be light on your feet and you need to think, you just cannot rush in. _That_ is how you will get yourself and possible team members slaughtered and loose the souls we need to keep safe. _Our_ job is to be like death itself and be undetected by all and not a clumsy troll."

Jonas was getting angrier the more his classmate lectured and shoved things in his face and insulted him all in the same sentences. Jonas did not like to be insulted, he did not take that very well. He stood and spun toward William his arms flailing toward the others face. Taking pleasure in the more inexperienced male William grabbed Jonas by the shoulders and flipped over him playfully and kicking him in his back.

"Did I mention, if you are in a fight you still need to be unpredictable and still be in control of the situation."

Liam was happy that William was actually giving the comments he would have given anyway. He could have an easy few years now since the boy had come.

Jonas stopped and looked at the teacher. "Really!? You are just going to stand there and let him take over the classroom?"

"I would be just telling you the same things so, just keep going. He is doing fine, but you are getting marks off. You elicited the challenge so you finish it. It is until forfeit." Liam told Jonas as signaled to continue the bout.

Jonas turned to William who was just standing there with his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his lips. "Oh, are you ready now?"

Jonas walked a few paces from William and nodded. Hands clenched and in measured strokes he took punches at William who dodged them and just swatted the fists away like a cat. He found this extremely easy, but fun to toy with this. He grabbed Jonas's fist with one hand pulling him down roughly and shoved his palm into the middle of his back sending him crashing to the floor. William dropped his knee into the lower back, he rested there as Jonas squirmed beneath him turning onto his back.

"Come on boys really stick it to one another I need to see your full potential."

William looked over at Liam. "I do not want to injure him too bad. I also think this _is_ his best."

Jonas kicked harshly catching William off guard as the kick hit his head. The assistants head snapped forward, their eyes connected and Jonas's eyes were hard and filled with too much hatred for someone he hardly knew. William narrowed his eyes, he lifted his right arm and started to really lay it on the boy, legs straddling his waist, pulling his legs in tightly for more of a distraction for the boy on the floor. Jonas tried kicking William in the head again, it was no help when you moves were shown in one's eyes.

"Never revel your next more, or it may be your demise." William's voice was calm as he caught the boys foot earning a kick with the other as he maneuvered himself from the slight tangle and tossed the boy. "See?"

Jonas sat with his knees against his chest and head in his hands shaking his head slowly. "I give."

"Your problem, it is that you are over confident in your skills and you underestimate. You also need to learn your place, and being an idiot will show you quickly." William growled. He cocked his head to the teacher who stood there happily watching. "Now get your sorry excuse of an existence back in line and learn."

Liam laughed. "Hmm, I like how you teach. You can be relateable, because you are of the age of the new boys and you know what you are speaking about apparently." He turned to the boys. "Alright, who is next?"

Grell grinned and wanted to set the standard next to his precious Will. Grell giggled. "Want to play Will?" Grell stepped through the throng of boys. "Just like old times?"

Grumbles from the other boys came from the throng, as Grell strode forward, bowing to William. There were looks of confusion. Some muttered in distaste that they trained together and they knew the others moves.

Liam spoke smoothly. "Okay, so this may be intense, and it will be a good demonstration for you all.' He too was eager to see the chemistry between the boys knowing they trained together for a while and then William taught Grell. "Alright, so proceed."

Giving a quick look to Jonas Grell turned back to William. He struck quickly hitting William across the mouth making his head jar back. A few snickers.

"He is going easy on him."

"William taught Grell"

"They know each other too well."

Little comments as William cocked his head back throwing punches hitting Grell in the shomach. His foot came out and rammed itself in the other knee making William crumple to one knee. Grell jumped and vanished in his flurry of quick speed. The red head was not able to be seen as William stood slowly listening, soft _thump, thump, thump_ came from behind him.

"Still too loud Grell." William spun catching Grell round the throat tossing him at the boys. The caught Grell stunned and pushed him back to William.

The group was enthralled watching the duo, surprised by Grell's premature speed and strength. The red head lay heavy punches to William's face making his mouth and nose bleed. Liam was startled and leaned closer watching. William jumped over Grell to catch a small break, but both were having a hushed conversation as they fought.

"Yuu' taught you how to run well."

Grell lifted an eyebrow, he grabbed William's left shoulder and swung up on his back holding him in a head lock. "Yuu'? No, that is my trick. Let's not talk about him. I want to talk about what you will do to me later in your room."

William grabbed at Grell's arm trying to pry it from around his neck as he heard cheers now for the both of them, but they were in their own world of hushed whispers.. "Hmm, like what?"

Grell wrapped his legs around William's waist clenching tightly as his arm was loosened and William was swinging his elbows harshly catching Grell in the face sending blood in different directions. "Like how your going to lie there and let me ride you until you cannot stand it no more."

The raven clenched his teeth as he spun and found a wall shoving Grell into it making him release. Grell grabbed William by the hair and forced him into the same wall pushing off him as he scrambled away.

The shouts of the students were getting louder calling for Grell or William. Liam sat with both eyebrows raised. William really was going easy on Jonas. The fight was actually the most interesting he has seen in his teaching career, but he had to stop it the time was up and his fourth hour students were arriving as well as other students that were hearing all the ruckus.

Grell disappeared once again and William stood silently not able to hear him this time. He was caught in the back of the head so hard he became unconscious. Grell gasped and squatted next to William poking him.

"Sorry Will."

Liam laughed, and student cheered with approval and excitement. Grell sat next to William still poking him gently. "I never won before." He frowned. He looked at Liam with the kids behind him, Grell realized that the crowd was bigger now than it was when they started the brawl. Grell was panting out of breath. "Um, he needs to rest and have Undertaker look at him. I will take him to his room."

"No, I will do it." A husky looking boy emerged. It was Micha. "Show me where Grell."

…/

Grell showed Micha William's room. Micha was big and strong and it was easy to carry the black haired male, all the while Grell babbled almost scared.

"God, I did not know that I would hurt him! I kicked him in the back of the head! God Micha what do I do!?"

Micha smiled and looked down at William's form in his arms as the male breath evenly in and out. "I did not want to upstage him. He will be so angry with me! What do I tell him Micha!? I probably embarrassed him!"

"Look Red, it was fine it was an accident, I even saw it, you both were actually hard to follow." Micha sighed and rubbed Grell's back softly. "So, let us get back to our respective classes, and we ca come back later when the hour is over."

"Fine." Grell sighed. He glanced at Micha and bent down kissing William's forehead. "Okay, you stay here Will, I will be back."

…**/**

**A-N: So, here it is my lil' Love Bug ankle bitters you! Okay, so this is it, no review no fic. I have to at least 5+ reviews to get this baby up faster. Come on, I know you can do it! I swear, you guys have been making me sad, that I haven't been getting that many reviews for the chapters I have been putting up. The most responses I get is when I don't put up a chapter for like a month.**

**So, I want to say sorry about the OC, but it had to be done, because if you pay real close attention all the other Reapers are younger and have way less experience than Grell and Will, so I have to incorporate OC's and what not. So I apologize for all the OC's that may come.**

**Okay, okay, well review my pretties!**

**-Your Humble Author**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I'm Your God now

**A-N: Okay, so... THAT WAS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! My Loves tell me what you would like to see! I love that! Oh and the questions! You guys are great! So that question why is it T and not M, well I changed it, but the reason I had it T was because I was unsure at the moment and still new to posting and such. But I also didn't know how bloody and smex filled it would become...**

**And now, the other request I will put more scenes with Undertaker and Grell tearing apart the mortals and such. Hmm, I love the blood. Also the same comment... I am so glad you happen to have stumbled across me and that I got you into WillXUndertaker that just makes me so pleased! What makes me so happy! You know why? Because I have always put myself down for my writing but I'm like hey, I sorta like my ideas and I am not the worst out there I have seen worse so why not..?**

**But thank you all and I love you all please keep reviewing so I can put up chapters faster!**

…**/**

The Undertaker was called into William's room only minutes later and was told what happen. At first he was annoyed thinking this was some kind of trick another teacher was playing so that it could be rubbed in his face and mock, that he was let down. Once the old mentor opened the door and saw the little male on the bed.

Frowning he walked to William and let his physicians bag down next to William's bed as he sat down and ran his black growing nails up the boys face and under his short bangs feeling his head. Undertaker grunted when the younger was just a little warm. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on William's forehead, lingering too long.

"Grell, you idiot." Undertaker mumbled against William's forehead. He placed another kiss on his head. "You are mine for eternity, Will, whether you want me to be or not, I am that one who took you and you are always going to be mine." His hair fell in a curtain around them as his hands ran further in his hair cupping the back of the younger's head.

Just that one touch, that simple touch had Undertaker happy that he was close to William again. The small touches and the kiss was all he could ask for now, maybe later he could get close to the male again, but for now he would have to wait and bide his time. Pulling his hand back once he felt something warm and sticky. Undertaker lifted his hand and frowned.

"You idiot," The old man reached for his bag pulling it up into his lap. "Will, you need this embarrassment so you can know humility. We do not need cocky Reapers, we need good ones." The elder pulled out cleaning solution and swabs setting them on the small bed side table. Undertaker walked to the males small bathroom and collected a bowel of water for the small cut.

William moved slightly sighing in his unconscious state, making the old mentor smile. Cleaning the cut was the easiest thing. Not touching the small male was another, he had the great urge to crawl in the bed with William and wait until he wakes up, to hold him. Those days were over for now, but they will come again and Undertaker will be there to embrace it.

Sighing he walked over to the dresser where he knew William put all his clothes in nice and neat as soon as he got through the door. He brought out a long night shirt and made his way back to the male. Undertaker's long nails slipped over the fabric and loosened all the buttons shedding the shirt. Fingers slipped over the males pale smooth skin. Sighing he leaned forward more and ran his nose along the males chest slowly relishing the touch.

A low moan escaped from William's lips. "Grell..." His hand lifted and buried itself in Undertaker's hair. "Grell, come here."

Undertaker cleared his throat and scooted closer to him as he felt the hand tighten against his head, like William just realized what he was doing. The hand yanked and tore at the old mentors head back. His voice was low growling. "What are you doing in my room. I told you to stay away from me."

Undertaker frowned let his hair be pulled. 'Why am I so helpless around him. Why can I not be myself, he makes me melt.' He cleared his throat. "Grell gave you a good knock to the head." He felt the grip tighten even more. "You had a good gash to the head."

"Is the cut clean?" Words were clipped and hard. Undertaker nodded. "Then _why_ are you still here and you are touching me more than a professional should?"

"I was... I was just going to put on your night shirt so that you would be comfortable."

"Oh so is that-"

A knock interrupted William mid sentence. "Will, are you up?"

"Come in Grell." William sat up slowly as the door opened Grell stepped in and shut the door quietly not yet seeing Undertaker sitting on the bed. He turned and saw William;s hand in his mentors hair, but his face was twisted in anger, that relaxed the red-head slightly. He watched as William loosened the grip. "Come here." He out stretched his hand for the red head.

Grell walked to the bed and grabbed William's hand and inhaled quickly as he was pulled on top of the bed and into the dark haired males arms.

"Oh Will, I am so sorry! I did not mean to embarrass you like that. Pleas-"

Grell was not able to finish his apology, William grabbed the red head on both side of his face and kissed him roughly, as to just spite his ex Lover. He let his hand rip out a few strands of silver hair. Grell gasped allowing William to let their tongues mingle.

Undertaker scowled. Standing quickly, Undertaker grabbed Grell's arm and tugged him off the bed. "Grell, we have to let Will rest. And I have something for you to do."

William knew he could not fight physician's orders, so he let Grell go. "I'll be back later to check on you." Grell smiled and waved goodbye as Undertaker pulled him out of the room grabbing his bag.

When the young males door was shut Undertaker grabbed the young red-heads shirt collar and slammed the smaller against the wall so hard Grell's head knocked against the partition so hard his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Once the old Reaper saw that he shook the teen bringing the male back to consciousness. Undertaker growled in his young partners face getting close.

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking!?" The words seemed like a threat. Grell flinched. "Why the hell did you choose to beat him!? He is your superior! He always will be, no matter what! He is stronger, faster, and smarted than you! You hurt him and made him look a fool! Piece of shite! You are to bow to him and bare your throat to him! _Not_ the other way round you imbecilic child! I do not give a damn if you are older than him or not!" Undertaker slammed him against the wall again. One of his hands snaked up and twisted into red hair twisting and pulling Grell's head to the side. "Do you understand me cretin?"

Grell nodded to the best of his abilities.

Undertaker's face was so close now his teeth almost biting Grell's ear as he spoke. "Next time you must fight with him you will bare your neck to him as your superior. This is a direct order from me!" Grell nodded slowly. "Good boy. Now if you, _ever,_ interrupt me again when I am with him I will personally tear you apart in front of this whole Academy claiming you as a traitor. Understand?" Grell nodded. "I cannot hear you."

"I understand Undertaker. I will not interrupt you with him again." Grell answered.

"Good." Undertaker took on a sadistic grin with an almost exact sadistic chuckle, as his face twisted into pleasure. "Now we have some Mortals to play with."

Grell's face lightened up. "Yes Sir."

Undertaker spun on his heel and motioned for Grell to pick up his physician's bag. He took on a swift walk for Grell to catch up to. When the young male was just a two-step pace behind his Master The Undertaker turned his head just so slightly and smirked to his young companion just saying above a whisper.

"Maybe we will play as well child. How does that sound?"

Making an approving sound, but Grell stayed silent waiting for any orders that his elder might give out. They said nothing as they walked through the dorms of the Academy. Grell felt guilty just leaving William laying in bed with out anyone to talk to, and he was running off again with the one who saved his life. He kept in pace with the taller man as he carried his physician's bag.

…/

Undertaker sat on a roof top lounging comfortably, his feet hanging over the edge of the stone work and his hands behind him, holding him propped up. He let his face turn toward the setting sun waiting for the moment to strike. He could feel Grell's eagerness and his impatience, but something else was there embedded deeper.

"Child come here." Undertaker let his voice rise barely above a whisper not for the reason to be quiet, just because he knew the boy was paying attention and could hear far better now. Grell walked up to him and away from his bothered pacing. "Sit." Undertaker's eyes just had to glance down at his lap, Grell got the message.

He sat.

"Now," One hand came up and brushed a rapidly growing bang out of sharp green eyes. "tell me, what has you so bothered." His nail slowly drew down the others face caressing the soft skin just so. Undertaker watched the boy shiver, he didn't know if it were from the touch or some other unpleasant feelings. He felt the wind throw back his hair covering his eyes, the boy shivered again staring into the vast of silvery-green.

"It is just Will, I hurt him and I did not mean for it. He was being mocked by another student, he was trying to teach and he started to mock me like you. I lost my cool and I went for his head." Grell frowned.

Undertaker shifted the boys head to get a better grip on him. "You darling boy." He smirked his slightly edged canine teeth showing. "Do not do it again, or it will be your head to pay. Understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Good boy."

Grell lifted his hand slowly and traced the long gash across the mans face, he felt the elder lean into the touch as if enjoyed the tender touch. Grell, could feel himself being allured to the man he sat upon. He did not know if it were the demon genes within him, or was it just him in general. It was just a different temptation than most that was set afoot.

"Child."

"Yes Master?"

"Nothing."

"Of course, Master."

The red head went back to touching the upraised lines of scars and sutures. His eyes wandered to the ones on his neck, the ones William had put there, the one's that deadly scythe cut deep into the flesh nearly decapitating the older man. Grell had no notice of what he was doing, he was so consumed by the fact of all the power beings he has been around for so long and hardly noticing it now. It was so amazing, so alluring, so sexual, and just so beautiful, he could not help when his lips met the high upraising of the deadly mark that now and forever defines The Undertaker.

Grell pushed his lips lightly to the mans throat just under the males chin. He withdrew quickly, not knowing what he had just done. The back of his head was caressed, nails massaging his scalp just so, Grell's head was dragged back to his throat.

"Do not stop that Child."

"Yes Sir." Grell nodded tilting his head to kiss his masters neck, feeling Undertaker's head shift up. Grell began to kiss the scars that lie paled on skin.

"Will, he used to do that." Undertaker began. "When he first hurt me, he did not want to touch it fearing it would hurt, it did not. He then used as a weapon for my sexual drive. He used it well." Grell felt the man swallow feeling his throat move and contract on his lips. "You- we have a natural attraction to us, you to me for my genes and me to you for your implanted genes. Together it is-" Undertaker paused to let out a growl of pleasure as Grell bit at his throat. "we are almost irresistible to one another, I know you feel as I do."

Undertaker's hand gripped Grell's hair tightly pulling him closely.

"Will, feels the attraction to you more than he does me it seems." Now the old Reaper was just babbling. Grell did not mind it was of William, his one and only love. "Child, kiss me."

"Yes Master."

Grell obeyed and pressed his lips harshly to Undertaker's, he felt the fingers in his hair tighten making him groan. Grell not noticing that the elder had managed to move them off the immediate edge of the roof. Undertaker grabbed the younger part and made his legs wrap around his waist, kissing him deeply.

Just before Undertaker could move anymore, Grell pulled back and looked his Master in the eye. "We have our visitor. May I?"

The older man smirked, he was almost surprised that Grell felt the mortal before he did. The boy had strong Demon blood in him. He smirked and nodded to the boy. His eyes watched as Grell quietly sprung to his feet, sneaking to the edge, he looked over the side. Undertaker shook his head liking the way the red head was so quick and quiet now.

'Will has taught you well.'

Undertaker watches as the red head disappears over the side of the roof jumping off feet first.

Grell jumped off the roof using one hand to drop below him to help steady his body as his feet connect with hard packed dirt and many rocks and pebbles. Grell dropped with in a few feet from the mortal that was holding his stomach. The male stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the flash of red hit the ground.

"Lord Almighty..." The male gasped.

Slowly Grell erected from his crouched position shaking his hand just ever so slightly. A wild grin plastered on his face as he turned from child to adult within seconds of the males vision, teeth flashing sharp and all too dangerous. His features hardening his eyes bright behind his sheen of hair. In a quick moment the Reaper grabbed the mortal by the writs and thrust him against the wall following him his fingers still wrapped tightly around the others wrists. Head smashing against the hard stone wall, the male let out a cry.

"Almost. But not quite." Grell grinned. "But I can be your Angel. Angel of Death." Hearing the soft thump behind him he knew it was his Master following suit. "I am to tell you a secret...you are about to die, and I am going to help you. First we are to have some fun." He watched the others eyes flicker to the other behind Grell.

He now stood taller than most of his victims, so looking down at them was not a problem. Pulling slightly on his wrists, then shoving him back against the wall.

"His name is Cassius, he dies of blood loss from his stomach due to a fire poker from the local black-smithy. We can alter that just slightly." Undertaker chuckled. Grell could hear the smile in his voice. "You have three hours."

Grell looks over the man in shock from seeing two "demons" ascend from the sky. He was a big man, dark brown very greasy, with eyes to match. Big hands, big chest, big everything. Grell took up the man knowing he could probably throw him halfway down the alley if he wanted to, but this man was short and stalky.

"I want it to hurt. I want to hear screaming and begging. I want a _violent_ death." Grell practically purred. "I want him to feel the pain."

Undertaker stared at Grell's tense back and shoulders and shivered at the easy going provocative way his rebuke was going. Then he heard Cassius speak frightened.

"W-what a-are you g-going to do to me?"

The Shinigami leaned in pressing his chest to the males and put his lips to his ear almost sexually and purred slowly:

"I am going to make you hurt." Grell grinned sadistically. "And I am going to like it, I promise. You might."

Undertaker smirked, he stared up and down the little Reapers body as he held the man against the wall.

The man squirmed against Grell, it was useless, a harsh slap to the face had his head smacking grossly against the wall. "Ah ah. No moving," Grin turning into a sickening smirk. "so, let us play. Want to play with me? Do you like blood?" Grell whispered letting his hand strike back quickly, his training scythe appearing in his hand.

"No, scythes Love." Undertaker warned.

Growling he dismissed the weapon and cut forward his fingers completely straight as The Undertaker did to help heal him, nails buried into the mans gut making him sputter. Blood was coughed onto the red-heads face.

"I certainly love it." The words dripped out as a demonic coo. "Red the color of perfection. Blood, lips, hair, clothes!" It came out as a manic mumbling now. "Now, lets have some real fun, let us paint the town red!" A giggle escaped Grell's throat.

Grell's breathing picked up, he braced his feet under him shoulder widths apart. His other hand came forward and thrust into the man's gut along with his other hand. His grin seemed to stretch his face, he flexed his fingers within the folds of the mans gut. His breathing picked up more and his arms flexed a few times just before they snapped apart making only the slightest cry come from the man.

"My Lord, you split him in half." Undertaker's voice barely came out of his mouth. His eyes were not on the mortal at all, but on his little death apprentice. His tongue clicked on the inside of his cheek in interest. "Hm, you are stronger than I have ever expected... so this is what happens in a normal transfiguration of a Shinigami to demon back to Shinigami. What an interesting study." His voice was so uplifted now not even caring about the male on the floor caught in a permanent gasp.

Grell's head snapped to the speaking elder, his eyes wide in shock. "M-Master?"

"Come, let us see how strong you are. I want us to play..." Undertaker's voice was light as he looked around the alley. His fingers wrapped around Grell's wrist pulling him out of the alley. He now had other things on his mind. "Are you in there Little One?" Seeing a faint nod Undertaker smiled. "So what we are going to do now is find unsuspecting humans and see how you can rip them apart, yes?"

At the thought Grell looked up at his Master with a grotesque grin. Grell slid his fingers to just barely touch Undertaker's fingers, the elder male clasped their hands together. The red-heads mind started to wander as Undertaker directed them across town.

'I'm like two people... when I am with Undertaker killing that is my only mind frame, that is all I can do and think about. Killing. Death. Mutilation. Blood. I have none other on my mind this, killing, is my soul purpose of living watching the white of the humans eyes roll to the back of their heads, their gasping mouths as I give the finial blow of death, and _I_ am the last thing they will ever see in their life. It just gives me chills just thinking about it.

Now, when I am at school and around Will, he is my life, my breath, my soul, my very essence to live and breathe. Everything. Will is my love, my one and only true love. Forever and always no matter what happens to me or him, I will always love him, even if I start to love another I will always be his. At school I can care less about the other part of me, I can feel it, but it is just there a nuzzling feeling against my brain, not over powering it is just a reminder that it is there. Like earlier when Will taunted me, it just pushed a little harder and wanted me to twist his head right off his body. Once I saw him lying on the floor I was snapped back to my school life. It was almost like a black out.

Was this what the Undertaker was telling me? Moments of insanity? Come at random... these ones seemed almost controlled. Am I supposed to be here? Why did I agree to save myself? Why did I feel I deserved life?

_Because _I _chose_!'

Grell snapped out of his thoughts and saw that they were across town now and The Undertaker was looking around his sharp silvery-green eyes searching the towns people. Grell felt his fingers get crushed as Undertaker set his sights on an elderly man pushing a cart. Undertaker leaned down and spoke quietly into his ear.

"Lure that man over there into the alley. Afterwords, I want you to rip him apart. I will be waiting in the alley." Undertaker's lips barely touched Grell's ear lobe, the elder man gave a slight push. "Go now." He grinned and skittered off away from the red-headed scholar.

Grell set his eyes on the male with the cart. His mind whirled quickly as he would approach this, he smiled and had the perfect plan. He ripped down his loose white shirt below his shoulders like he has seen the cocotte do, he fluttered his eyes and loved the thought that he could pull off both male and female. He ran his fingers through his hair ruffling the short tufts as he approached the male.

The cart pusher looked up at Grell and a smile quickly appeared. Tipping his head at the young effeminate character looking him up and down believing he was actually a she. Grell sauntered over eyelashes kissing his cheeks.

"Hey, you, me, and they alley. One pound. I give you a good time." Grell whispered, his fingers played with the wood of the cart. "What say you?" His eyes panned up to look at the man.

"Hurry, before the bobby come." Cart pusher grabbed Grell's hand and yanked him to the ally he was motioned to. Grell thought this was as easy as luring a cat with a toy.

The two disappeared into the alley, Grell's eyes quickly adjusted to the dimmer part of the town. He heard the insane laughter of Undertaker. Cart Man pushed Grell against the wall, he immediately started to kiss his neck. Making himself more alluring he popped out his leg, his hands running along the mans.

"Ohh, big muscles..." Grell whispered his lips touching the mans ear, teeth just nipping the skin. "I bet their strong."

"Arms" One easy command from The Undertaker.

Cart Man looked up quickly from the startle of a voice in the alley. Grell grinned his shark like teeth showing. "I bet their not as strong as mine." Latching his hands to Cart Mans arms, he swung the man around so he was the one pinned to the wall. "Want to see weakling?"

Grell placed his foot on his stomach, leaning back quickly his arms strained just so slightly and then he forced himself further back muscles working in his favor ripping off the Cart Mans own two arms. Blood squirt from out of the empty sockets. Cart Man started to scream a silent blood curdling scream, before he could find his voice the red-head clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Hmm, bang-up job." The Undertaker walked forward. Hand placed on Grell's shoulder. "Take off his legs."

Grell easily kicked the others legs from under him, a small puff of dust came from under the now armless Cart Man. Silence was almost as worse as hearing them scream, but it was almost just as good. Without even glancing at his Master Grell placed his leg right on the mans prone buttock reaching down as if to just pick up a nickle. Giving the leg a twist and a rough jerk, hearing the sinew and flesh tearing. Grell could actually feel Undertaker shiver and flinch seeing the utter strength, the brute force he had.

After he was through with the next leg the man was just left like dieing fish, barely living. Grell now looked up at Undertaker, he barely broke a sweat as he ripped a man apart, literally, limb from limb. Undertaker looked down at the Cart Man and then Grell once again.

"That was brilliant. But, he looks like a gasping fish. Take of his head, yes Dear?" Undertaker chuckled his eyes growing mad his lips tightening into an almost permanent smile as he watched Grell.

Eyes watched their Master calmly liking the insane look on his face, he somehow found it more attractive. Nodding Grell dropped to his knees his mind whirling to impress or heat up his Master even more, his hands settled on the dying mans back as he heaved himself to sit up right on his buttocks. Grell's eyes flickered up to The Undertaker as he trailed his own hands up Cart mans withering body, fingers tangling in his hair pulling his head back.

Cart Man was in his own world of death and pain. Silently pleading that God take him, Grell leaned forward speaking into the mans ear softly, but loud enough for Undertaker to hear.

"I am your God now, I have two questions for you." Smiling even wider. "Number one, have you had joy in your life?" No answer. "Answer it!" Grell shook Cart Mans head making him grumble a yes. "Good, now has your life brought joy to _others_?" More mumbling. "SPEAK!" The demand rattled both The Undertaker and Cart Man.

"N-no." The words were gurgled and strained. Grell was almost surprised that the man was still conscious let alone able to talk. Any normal time when someone was quartered they died of both blood loss and shock, this man was a fighter.

"Hm, the gates of Heaven are closed to you, and the Gates of Hell are now excepting and accepting you." Grell gave a quick twist and tug and the head easily snapped off his victims head.

The Undertaker stooped over looking at the body more closely examining the handy work of his little minion. Noticing how clean the breaks and tearing was he would have though a true demon had done this. Letting out a joyous sound Undertaker scooped up Grell spinning him around.

"My little Miracle!" Undertaker spun the boy around and hugged him tight to his body. "Oh, my Boy, I am so proud of you!" He placed Grell back onto solid ground, but not letting his hands away from his waist. He covered the males mouth with his own for a quick second before pulling away. "Do you have the strength for another? Or do you have enough to get on you hands and knees for me?"

Grell looked up at his Master wide eyed, not believing what he was just asked. "But, Master... Will?"

The Undertaker's face softened then quickly hardened. "To hell with him. Right now, when you are with me you belong to me, in the Academy, you are his." Grell instinctively placed his fingers over the little blue moon that hung from his neck. Undertaker placed his hand over his. "His as well I presume? Hm," His hand tightened and put tension on the small chain. "I could break it, and give you boys something to argue about so I can have both you and him separately."

Grell shakes his head quickly. "No, please Sir. I am yours all yours out here as you said. Will does not exist when I am with you. You are my world, my everything, I give myself to you happily."

"Good." The Undertaker chuckled and phased to just outside of his loft with Grell still in his arms. "Now, were going to go into my room, and see what happens from there."

Grell nodded looping his arm through The Undertaker's.

**A-N: Okay, so this was a very short chapter, I am so sorry. But I guess there was a lot in this so I'm keeping it short so you can focus on what I want to ask instead of my long over due smut- I mean Uhhh, what happens next in this story line...**

**Well, I hope I appeased some of the requests that I received... with that said so this fic is your as much as it is mine, so please give me ideas if you have any, um anything you'd like to see.. or just opinion on the pairings if you like them or not... =^.^=**

**So not the most important this I cliffhanger-ed this for... what say you if I changed the name of the title of the fic? Would that bother y'all? Cuz, I been thinkin' and, since this fic title was just something quick because, to be honest the idea came outta nowhere in a Starbucks... hence the very first chapter -prologue- But... so any way... I have a few things in mind if you don't mind giving me your opinion...**

**-Divine Shadows**

**-Sanity Mistaken**

**-Divine Sanity**

**If you have other thoughts, I'd love to hear them! Thanks a bunch! Love ya guys!**

**BUH-BYE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

In His Hands Now

**A-N: Hey guys, hope you are enjoying my fic! I'm actually having so much fun writing this it's un-believability fun, I hope it's just as fun reading it!**

**But I have to ask you guys to comment on the idea of changing the name! Please.. I also have another to add to the list, but I'll get to that later.**

Well, anyway... on with my Yaoi chap! Whoot! Whoot! How exciting is that you guys!?

**On with the show!**

…**/**

**November 1, 1190**

The Undertaker walked quietly up the steep stairs to his loft hearing Grell right behind him, he smirked thinking of what he will do with him. The thumps of their steps echoed in the area, Grell reached forward grabbing onto his Master's shirt. Undertaker reached back taking hold of the hands, lips curling in a bright smile.

He took his out his key from with in the folds of his robes that he wore over his suit. His hands working quickly as he pushed the door open pulling Grell in after him. Grell laughed being tugged and pulled, he loved being manipulated by his lovers.

"Grell," Undertaker whispered as he now slammed the door slammed the red-head against the wooden door. He slammed the male so hard his head knocked roughly against the wood.

Grell shivered at the memory of the first time he was shoved against the door the thought of it now was frightening and beautiful. Pain bringing lust, blood bringing memories, memories bringing pain and need. Grell let out a slight groan as he felt The Undertaker's knee spread his legs and hike him high with that one knee and one hand on his waist the other in his hair pulling the red locks back tight. Grell did not know what to do with his hands they shook and then quickly fisted themselves into Undertaker's black robe.

Undertaker groaned into the younger's mouth as they opened and closed their mouths against one another's. Grell felt his tongue being pulled into the elder's mouth as his hands tightened on his body. He felt the slight pain, but the pleasure win out. He searched for the small fastenings that were used to keep the old man's robes closed as he went about and do his business. Grell found them one by one as he submitted to the mentor he had grown to love and hate with every fiber of his being. Grell's head tipped back as he felt lips trail down his face and jaw to his neck, his head thunked loudly as it hit the wall.

Grunting as his neck was bitten, Grell pushed his Master's robes off his shoulders with the need of little help. Slender fingers touched the males coat now, realizing how many layers his superior wore. His eyes closed as his hands went to work on more fastenings. Undertaker let his coat fell to the wooden floor feeling how Grell seemed to know exactly what to do. He only bit onto his neck, aiming to make a red mark to appear to claim him as his own for the moment.

Half jumping, half climbing up the taller Grell managed to wrap his legs tightly around The Undertaker's waist as his hands still worked at the buttons then shoving yet another layer off. The Undertaker cupped Grell's ass squeezing it roughly eliciting little gasps from him. Even the little sounds were making the elder go crazy as he felt himself push and strain against his belt and trousers.

The red-head tipped up his head again his eyes slightly glazed over in lust. Their lips crashed again as Grell pushed off the over coat leaving the crisp white dress shirt left to be taken off. Grell began working as his counterpart bit at his lip and groaned against him. Panting, the red head kissed down Undertaker's jaw to his thick upraised scar, he got his own moan from the older. He let his lips nip at the scar, feeling hands tighten on his hips he pushed his hips forward, tightening his legs around his counterpart.

The Undertaker groaned his body rocked back slightly his head tilted up, he let the younger manuver his last shirt down to his wrists. The red-head was slammed against the wall making him grunt as he began to touch his other's upraisted scars as he kissed his neck. His fingers gentle, yet touching all the right places making his mentor groan and tighten his hands on Grell even more.

The two stayed like that for a while, groans and deep breaths alike. Grell grinded his hips against The Undertaker, hands slipping into his long silver hair yanking on the strands pulling his head back as lips crashed against his again, the older Shinigami spun and walked the smaller backwards. He walked slowly until his knees hit his little uncomfortable couch. Undertaker tipped them both over the wooded arm, Grell under Undertaker moaned from the weight over him.

Undertaker shook his wrists managing to off his shirt as he slowly propped himself between Grell's legs, he looked down at Grell's heaving chest as he looked at his body.

"Still covered," He whispered. Undertaker reached forward and began pulling expertly at Grell's fastenings. "Off," His hands then began to work at Grell's trousers he began to tug them off his hips and down his legs. He swayed back tugging them all the way off his his legs throwing the black pants away from them. His own pants were pulled down just enough, he leaned forward, his lips against Grell's.

Grell was hungry for this for the man William loved, and he was beginning to love. He had no idea why he was beginning to fall in love with him, at school he despised him, but now, he only had eyes for him and only him. This was a mystery no one could answer but himself.

Undertaker's hands slipped up and down Grell's legs slowly parting his thighs getting a low mews from the younger. Grell arched up parting his lips more. Undertaker slipped his right hand up slipping his fingers between their lips and into Grell's mouth. The red head clamped down his lips on the imposing fingers, tongue running on them and between them and circling them getting them slick. Undertaker groaned, his lips not moving from the boys sucking mouth.

Undertaker took his hand away as he watched a line of spit trail from finger to lips finally snapping and clinging to the red heads lips and chin. One quick move, left hand hiking Grell's right leg and it draped over his shoulder. Grell shivered and arched against it, his lips parted more and Undertaker licked up the spittle slowly and began kissing the younger again and his fingers tested his puckered hole, he could tell the little male was relaxed and wanted what was to come.

Grell pushed his hips up touching himself with Undertaker's fingers harder. Undertaker made a low sound in his throat quickly pushing his index finger into him, the other made a sharp yap, but it soon turned into a giggle as he wrapped his arms around his counterpart's neck pulling him closer.

Undertaker moved his hand slowly at first, his finger getting a feel for him, his chest heaved in heavy breaths. Grell gasped into the silver man's mouth. "Stop toying with me, and just push more in." Grell whined. This was what the elder wanted to hear and did as he was begged to and decided to push in two more at the same time. Grell breathed heavily through his teeth giving another sharp yap groaning. "Ah! Yes! Master!"

The words elicited a spark in The Undertaker's mind, he groaned shoving his fingers in and out of the boy's tight ass watching him groan and squirm pressing against him. The elder laughed lowly as he shoved in yet another watching as Grell close eyes and his chest heaved in rapid breaths.

"Oh Master!"

Grell arched back and rocked into his fingers small whines came from his throat. Undertaker growled, withdrawing his hands. He settled between slender milky legs, hands touching soft thighs as he spread them around his waist, as he yanked him closer with a soundless grunt. Undertaker looked down at the red head's panting chest. Grell tipped his hips and groaned.

"Master please!"

The Undertaker's lips twitched up in a sadistic smile. He curled the teen up and onto his own shoulders his eyes scanning his thighs and ass. He stroked the soft skin lightly before letting his fingers part the welcoming cheeks, a whimper of excitement wormed it's way out of Grell's mouth.

"Please! Master! Undertaker!"

Silver hair was flipped over one shoulder confirming that he was this was serious and was about to be done. Undertaker leaned forward and started to prep himself into the smaller watching his face give a small hint of pain. It was noted yet ignored knowing this was what it was. One must endure the pain and then pleasure.

"Ah!"

Grell squirmed against the hard intrusion in his ass his hands reached up and grasped his Master's biceps and rolled his hips up to further feel more of this man. Grell gripped at The Undertaker's arms lips half open, groaning as the elder male began to move his hips. Grell pressed back moving with him his head falling to the side as his chest constricted as he groaned lowly. He bit his lip as the older thrust hard into him now rocking his whole body.

The Undertaker groaned and and grunted as his pace and thrust became harder. He liked watching the younger one rock under him, but he loved to watch himself make them jerk and rock with out their own accord, watching their faces morph into pleasure as he screwed them. He liked how Grell's face was just so expressive, his hands tightening on his muscles helped even more.

Grell arched more and panted. "M-master!" He cried out and groaned. Undertaker reached down grabbing hold of his young bed mate giving his cock a squeeze before working it as he thrust into him. His hair was drapping over his shoulders and pooling onto the red-heads stomach as he thrust into him groaning as he felt the pressure building and getting grater.

The younger moaned his elders name as he moved his hips against him. He panted for his mentor, his matser, and his lover. Groaning Undertaker curled the younger body higher and his thrusts became more full and harder. With every thrust Grell gave a short huff of pleasure. He whipped his head back and forth once before letting his orgasm take over his body. Grell arched panting loudly as he still felt Undertaker still thrusting.

Only needing to thrust a few more times before the elder let his own go. Grunting the elder fell onto the smaller burying his face into the males hair taking in the scent of his young forbidden mate. Undertaker was breathing heavily into Grell's hair as his hands ran up and down his propped thighs. Slowly Grell's hands reached up and rested them on The Undertaker's sides.

The two males lay like that for a while just breathing in each other and stroking each others skin. Grell was getting tired and began yawning, snuggling into the blanket of hair next to his face. Grell was almost asleep, that is until The Undertaker slowly got up. He walked around collecting his clothes putting them on.

"Come on, get up. You need to get dressed and back to the Academy." The silver-haired male said as he stared down at the nude student. "You know you're beautiful."

Grell sat up slowly and ran his hands through his hair slowly. His mind did not quite process the words. He only stood and looked up at the elder that was buttoning up his coat. He began to collect his clothes slowly like a common whore. That is what he felt like. Grell felt used and now he was being kicked out, but then again he would get to check up on William, that is what he cared about at that moment.

Grell dressed and when he was The Undertaker extended his hand for him to take it. He did as instructed.

…/

The Undertaker had phased them in front of his dorm room that he shared. Undertaker opened the door and smiled down at the younger. Grell looked into the room and his large roommate sat up in bed with both of their candles burning reading a book. When he looked up and saw the silver-haired man standing at his door way he stood quickly out of respect.

Undertaker waved him off and gave Grell a little push into the room. "Now, I will send for you once I need you again. Good night Grell," he turned to the blonde boy. "and, uh..."

"Micha Slone, sir."

"Ah, yes. I will have to remember that Mr. Slone." Undertaker gave a nod and closed the door on the two males.

When The Undertaker had gone Grell collapsed onto his bed sighing. He now realized that his backside was aching. He rolled over slowly and saw Micha staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." was all the other boy said as he settled back into his bed picking up his book.

Grell watched him for a minute before he decided to stand and take off his necklace and fold it with in the cloth he kept it in. He sighed and sat down kicking off his boots, he fell sideways and yawned blowing out his candle.

"Well, goodnight Micha."

"Goodnight Grell."

Micha never said too much unless spoken to, on occasions he will pipe up and talk, but most of the time Grell noticed he did not talk. Without thinking of his roommate he rolled over and fell asleep so he can start another day at the Academy.

…/

**November 2, 1190**

Again William woke early and went out to the small stream that was by the school and began his small routine. He began with a few small stretches and then he began his jog. He felt a small energy behind him keeping up with his pace, he ignored the body and kept running. This could be one of his taunters and would be able to turn it around and be able to actually hurt them. Or this could be the little girl he saw as well.

He just spread up and closed his eyes for a split second and passed teachers and students alike again that morning. He felt the body speed up as well, this time accompanied by a shy voice. "Sir?"

William slowed then stopped. He faced a male that had white hair, which was almost odd, and odd eyes the green of his eyes had sparks of purple in them with the bright yellow surrounding them. William smiled at him as he watched the other was slightly out of breath. He was realizing that all the mentors had different ways of training.

"Please, call me Will." He told him and raised his arms over his head stretching them. "what is it that you need?"

"I, uh, was..." He was stuttering. "I am Haru Katsuragi," William nodded and smiled and waited for the other to go on. "I was wondering if I could... or well you could possibly train me like you did Sutcliff? I heard about him knocking you-"

He cut him off there. "If you just want to learn how to fight like that then find another person to go to."

"No, no.. I did not mean that, I only meant that if you could help improve my skills. I was going for a compliment, but I guess that was not a good one."

"No it was not." William replied. "Right, but if you want me to help train you, I first want you to get written and signed permission from you combat instructor. You got that?"

"Yes sir." Haru replied nodding. "Also, I just want to get Jonas off my back and leave me alone. He really is quite mean." William nodded knowing the run in with the student already, and was prepared to pick on him as an instructor. The kid will hate him more but will be worth it. He just hoped his headache will go away by the time thrid hour comes around.

"I see. So you get written and signed permission and I will see what happens, yes?" Haru nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Of course." William smiled again and watch as the male turned from him and head up the small hill to the Academy. William shook his head and kept on with his jog.

His mind wheeled to Grell and how he has not seen him yet. He kept running and his mind was still on Grell and how if he did not see him by the time he would make a trip to his room before the first hour starts. He got to his spot where he stretched and work out. He was using few moves that he would want to teach if given the chance.

Fighting blindingly against the tree he was talking to himself about a few things remembering when he was training with Undertaker and he would get smacked every time he answered a question wrong or not fast enough He chuckled as he kicked the tree with his bare foot. He shook his head and rolled his eyes as he though of a year ago with his mentor. A lot happen in a year.

"Hey Spears!"

He stopped and spun on his heel seeing Jonas stalking toward him. He rolled his eyes again and lifted his head a little higher. "Yes?" he was wondering why he was going out of his way to talk to him.

"So, ah, I want to clear up some rumors I am hearing around the school." He grinned and leaned against the tree. William only stared at him waiting. "So, I hear that you and Sutcliff are... how do I say this..." He paused for effect. "bedding each other. Is that true."

"No. It is not." He said no more.

"Liar."

William shook his head. "Why don't you run along before I hit where it hurts."

"Oh, like you did with Sutcliff? He hit you really good." Jonas laughed.

"You are irritating me."

"Good maybe you will hit me too." Jonas now chuckled.

"Or maybe I can beat you like I did yesterday." William lifted his brow slowly. "Maybe that will knock some respect into you."

"Like Sutcliff did to you?"

William was fed up with this kid. He growled under his breath and need to have patience with some of these kids. Then again he was still a student, but also he had to be an example to some as well due to his advancement in his case. William just stared at him and shook his head.

"Well, I am rather proud of him for doing that." William could not help but admit. "I am the one who taught Sutcliff how to do that since his mentor was taken from him so early. So I am rather happy he hurt me." William smiled and continued his work out.

"So, yesterday I was going easy on you." Jonas snickered as William threw a hard few punches.

"I do not think you were, I think that was the best you can do. I am sure you would have not hit like a girl then." William cocked his head ever so slightly. Jonas growled and threw a punch at William's face. The raven haired male only took a step to the side, laughing. "You have sloppy technique."

"Do you ever stop teaching and be normal?!"

"Normal?! What kind of word is that? Normal is one's state of being regular or natural. Now for me, this is normal. I am only who I am." William countered.

Jonas grew impatient and even more so, angry. He threw another punch at William and nailing him square in the jaw rocking his head back. He heard quick footsteps from behind he looked over his shoulder and saw a few of his friends running toward him. He grinned.

"Grab him guys!" He laughed an idea forming in his head. "Grab his arms!" The two boys grabbed his arms and wrapped their legs around William's. Before William could do anything he was pinned by the two brutes. "I am going to have to teach you now Spears!" He punched his face hard and kept throwing sharp punches at William's face making his head jerk back.

William's mind clouded over and his vision got blury after a few good hits to the nose and throat. He felt kicks and punches, then a second pair of hands joined the first pair that were Jonas's. William was letting out coughs and sputters as he was getting beat. He never though he would need to fight off so many kids at once. None of it was his fault, he never asked for this, any of it. His head dropped forward and all he felt was hits to his chest and stomach.

It felt like hours later he heard screaming. "Leave him alone!" He knew that voice. "Get off him!" Cursing and scrambling, the boys assaulting him dropped him to the ground hard. He hit the hard cold dirt and groaned. William rolled his head seeing flashes of red hair and gibberish being yelled by both party's. "Get out of here!"

Dropping his head down back onto the grass he breathed heavily and closed his eyes. A light body dropped next to him. "Jesus, Will. What happen?" It was Grell. "Come on," He pulled William';s head onto his lap and brushed shaggy hair out of his face. " Are you too hurt?" Grell asked as he placed his hand on William's cheek.

William looked up at his red-head. "No, I will live." His eyes searched the males face. "Now," He gave a small chuckle. "I was going to come find you after my work out... but you found me first." He sat up slowly. "Ow, I swear... if those other boys had not come I would be done with Jonas and coming to find you." Muttering he shook his head, trying to clear his vision.

"No, no Will. I am glad I came. Are you so hurt?" Grell leaned over cupping his face.

"I am fine, now.. I will heal soon." He looked into his lovers eyes smiling now. He was just happy to see him. "Jonas started calling me names. That is all. And well light in my loafers." He shook his head. William's eyes met Grell's eyes. "Were finally here. I just never thought it would be like this." He stood slowly Grell catching him under his arms helping him stand up more. "Now on the second real day here I am beat up."

Grell looked around for a quick second before planting a very meaningful kiss on William's lips that had both of them closing their eyes. William gave a small groan and put his hand on Grell's chest giving him a reluctant push away his head somewhat following him before he pulled away.

"We should... get back to my stuff before those kids decide to trash it, yes?" William smiled slowly at his lover slowly.

Grell nodded. "Yes I suppose, But I would rather us find a hiding spot and... you know." He winked now.

William shook his head and began to walk back up the stream to where his stuff lay and could already feel himself healing. Grell was trotting next to him humming lowly. His hand kept bumping William's they kept throwing small glances at each other. They knew these looks they wanted each other, and just wanted to be alone. They kept walking and went back to where William left his things.

When they were approaching they saw Krisius standing by William's stuff his hands behind his back. He stood straight and stared at the moving water, his hair was down today and fell loosely around his hips, unlike the welcoming ceremony. He looked over spotting William and Grell, he gave a grave smile. William knew that smile now.

When he approached William nodded his head. "Sir?"

"The team needs you today Will, we found..." He trailed off as his eyes went to Grell. Grell excused himself and gave William's hand a squeeze before walking up the hill to the Academy. "As I was saying, we found something interesting and think you should see it of course. I have already excused you from most of your classes today." Krisius told him and began walking.

William followed picking up his stuff quickly. "So, what happen?"

"Hmm, well, the mortal looks dismembered. It is rather interesting, he appears to be torn limb from limb." Krisius spoke lowly and quickly so only William could hear him. The last thing that was needed was to have this spreading throughout the school. "What happen to your face?" He at last asked.

"A few kids beat me up."

"What!? They can not do that to a superior! Ingreats!" Krisius shook his head. "You can give them punishment. And I heard what happen in your third hour with Grell Sutcliff, Liam said you two were hard to follow and were very good working together and that I should allow you and him both go up a year in combat skills." He kept speaking keeping the topic he wanted to be on buried so students would not pick up pieces and start rumors. "I think you and Sutcliff will be moved up, but I still want you helping in classes. Liam, he seems to like your method of teaching and would like for you to help. You know what you are doing Spears. I like that." William had no choice to only nod to his superior.

When they finally got into the building Krisius was leading his way to the library so they could phase to the sight. William would dress there and then be able to go from there. When William and Krisius arrived the team was there standing around discussing the case. Krisius and William stepped up to the men. The two were greeted with handshakes and smiles. William crossed his arms and listened to the debriefing, it was just about the same as Krisius told him but in more detail, and more excited chatter. William found that this was an excitement for the Reaper Society, and the ones who were on case were the most excited with it.

The case was like another road, than the same plane thing they did every single day. William was happy to know he was not the only one that was excited for getting to see what happened and to get out of the same old trade. He listened to how they talked about it, like it just simple gossip. The Reapers' cared for the humans, but they cared for the souls more, and that the demons did not get to them. This was just something exciting.

William listened to another side conversation about another man who seemed to be ripped apart as well. "Looks like he or she may be getting a tad sloppy," He interjected to the whole group after listening to the comments on both male mortals. The group of Reapers turned to the most inexperienced and only stared for a short while.

One then spoke up, "Ah, he has a point. But there must be a connection with the two we have tonight." He grunted. This was a man who William worked with solo many times and have become accustom to the elders grunt. His name was Howe, he had salt and pepper hair combed to the side and a mustache to match, he was slightly hunched over, but still tall and broad. He did not reap anymore. He was only reserved to work on cases as such, he even sits as a judge in rare trials. William knew he could learn a lot from the male.

William grabbed his case file and sat down crossed legged on the floor looking through it as he listened to the elders talk, he knew he was going to be there a while before anyone decided to actually go look at the body itself. He flipped through pages making small notes here and there with ideas and thoughts he had coming to mind of why or how anything was connected to this Mortal Mangler.

One of the younger Reapers broke away and squatted next to William looking at his notes and went over them. This was another that William had grown to know closely, his name was Aiden he had the lightest of green eyes and a brilliant smile his hair was a golden brown and William almost admired that about him. He hummed every so often as he looked at the notes and scribbles.

"You have interesting points." Then he lowered his voice. "Do you really think it could be a Reaper?" He pointed to a crossed out sentence.

"Well, it is worth a try to look at every point, yes?" William answered and flipped the page pointing at another crossed out tem. "I think it could be an older Reaper, you know, since they have the correct access to just about anything." He shrugged.

Aiden stared at him for a minute, William could just see the wheels in his mind working. "But why did you come up with this? We have no such evidence of it being a Reaper." Aiden was disbelieving the younger.

"But perhaps we do. All we have to do is look and look deep if we really do believe that." William raised one eyebrow slowly. He looked up. "Kris?" He asked almost silently knowing he was heard, he always was.

Krisius looked away from the group, they silenced and turned toward the student. "Yes Will?"

"I was wondering if I could have permission to have access to the victims cinematic records and to the to-die-lists of the reapers who reaped them?" William asked politely. He would put in extra work for this if he had to.

"Ahh, a bit more research Will?" Krisius grinned despite the situation. "Of course, but some of the records are in the library still and have not been dug up, you will have to work with Undertaker on that." The head Reaper seemed to smile even wider at the information he just gave the younger. "Well, let us be on our way to get a good look at these bodies gentlemen." With that he phased.

The rest of the group followed his phase and came exactly where they needed to be. The looked at the first body. This was not new, but somehow in a sence it was. The mans mouth was agape and his stomach seemed to be torn to shreds like wild dogs had done it. William bent down to get close to the man on the ground. He had a pen in hand and poked it into the mans gut pulling the stiffened skin away slightly. He saw nail marks and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Can I see his Cinematic record?" He asked. The book was quickly given to the younger.

Most of the elders saw that he was a natural at investigating things and just seemed to enjoy it as well. Will was just a natural. He opened the book and watched the last moments of his life before the record got all contorted and basically blank until it revealed to where he was reaped. William mashed his lips together and gave the book back.

"How was he supposed to die?" He questioned. There was scrambling, as he looked up he saw one of the males pull out a to-die-list and hand it over. William read the description given and then the death itself. He grunted. "No fire poker could do this and the Smithy is still a few blocks away..." He sighed still staring at the to-die-list. "This seems... what is the word... contemplated. Hmm, yes." He spoke to himself now. The book was set in his lap as he started to look at the body again.

The group of adult Reapers turned toward one another and started to discuss what William said. He looked a bit closer inspecting the wound and saw that it seemed to be claw markings, or even nails of a human. He got a bit closer and in the slightly dimmed light of the alleyway he saw just the glint of red. His throat closed. That red... there was no mistaking it.. Grell.

He reached out and snatched it out of the victims gut out of the groove of the nail markings. William could not breathe. He had not yet met another human being nor Reaper with Grell's bright red hair. He tucked it into his flimsy folder and can play it off as something. This also could be a coincidence, he was with Grell earlier today, so it could have been on him.

Yes, that was it. It was on his clothes and it fell on the quarry from his clothing. He smiled and took a breath. Yes, just a simple coincidence, he need not worry about this. William ten set to his task once again.

A strand. Just one single strand of red hair out-of-place. The hair could have been there on accident, or the hair could have been dyed in the blood. Only one strand. It was nothing to worry about. Nothing! William's mind was whirling and kept playing, that the hair was just a normal thing. His mind was playing tricks on him, because he badly wanted to be with Grell when he noticed Krisius at his things. He sighed and took notes on what the human man looked like and went into detail of everything that drew his attention about the body.

William looked about his head and saw a bruise on his cheek. A hand mark was the actual bruise William set his hand on the mark to judge how big the assailant was that attacked the man. He found that the print was the exact same size as his hand but thinner, a lot thinner. Maybe a woman? He jotted ideas down and filled many pages of notes.

…/

When the group wrapped up the body and a few took it back to the realm to be kept for further investigation. William knew he would go look at all the bodies of the poor mortals. As they arrived he saw Krisius see the body and quickly turn. He looked almost a shade of green. The elder man cursed and slowly looked back at the mess.

"God Almighty, what a monster." He whispered.

William peak around his superior and held in a gasp of utter surprise at the dismembered body. He was curious of course and went right to work acting as if did not feel a thing for the mortal. As more Reapers appeared he heard the gasps and whispering. They were appalled like William. He just set to work as some others just to get it done and over with so they could clean it up and put it with the other poor souls in the realm. William yet has taken a body to the realm to put with the others and he was quite thankful for that.

Every time he went to a new body part he shivered and thought of the strength the person had to just _rip_ the persons arms and legs off at the joints. He shook more and soon began to really understand why the elders were so upset about this one. William was barely realizing the true power of the person seeing that the body dismembered.

"Who is this? Where is his record?" He demanded from an Officer that looked to be doing nothing but stare at him. Watching him scramble he gave William the record with a small, 'here sir.' He was getting used to the older reapers calling him 'sir'. "And his to-die-list?"

"Sir, he was not scheduled to die for another..." He paused and swallowed. "another thirty-seven years. It says in the book there..." He seemed to be upset.

William flipped to the last marked page in the book, he read exactly what the Officer told him, but in more played out words. He flipped to before the attack. Same thing as the others... nothing, a dud. This was going to really start to anger William the more records tampered with. He shook his head not wanting to deal with it any longer. Snapping the book shut he threw it at the Officer that gave him the book. He wrote his notes and went to Krisius and gave him his report and he was told to have a good day and to return to the Academy and continue his classes for the rest of the day and he would have all the things he asked for put in his room.

…/

William returned to his school he realized that it was thrid hour. He rolled his eyes and went to Liam's class. When he got in the class two students were in the middle of the floor battling it out. He scowled and scooted around the big group of students to join Liam watching the students. Liam gave him a nod, he returned it and watched the two boys scrapping on the mats.

"Who are they?" He questioned his equal.

"Noah and Jonas. Jonas has some point to prove I think." Liam replied and chuckled inwardly as he watched Jonas was thrown to the ground. "He is not doing very good."

"I can see that." William scowled. "He and his little friends, little hellions, held and beat me this morning before I was called off. Grell broke it up."

Liam turned quickly and looked at William studying his barely bruised face. "I see. Have a go. I do not mind. He is a pathetic bully."

William grinned at the thought. "Maybe later. When I am not helping instruct right now," Liam only nodded at him. William looked around the room now and saw that Grell was staring at him. He stared right back and smiled at his flame, he want to spend time with him so bad it almost hurt. He would definitely make time for him tonight whether he was working or not. He would make time for Grell.

William's attention was suddenly pulled from his firery Angel as the boys on the mat Jonas was on top of the boy now beating his face in. William saw blood, too much blood. Liam did not take action he would let William handle this, he liked watching William handle the brute.

Rolling his eyes William summoned his scythe, that drew a bit of attention to the now blood bath, because, obviously some boys had better sence of what was happening around them. "Enough," William barked at the two on the mat. Not breaking up William took a better tact and flipped his pole around his under arm protected the clippers. "I said enough!" He extended his pole the shaft hitting Jonas -the top boy- in the ribs knocking him off the other, Noah. "You are getting out of hand, Jonas." He scowled.

Jonas stood ready to pick yet another fight with William. And this time, William was _not_ going to loose. The brute stepped around the pole and tried to walk to William but the pole stopped him.

"You dare hit an instructor?" Liam now spoke up not wanting the boy to get his arse beat by William again. "Back in line boy." His voice clipped and dark. Jonas groaned and scowled at both instructors. "Good, who and who next?"

…/

The scraps went on until the fourth hour. Grell bound up to William and grinned. He looked as if he wanted to embrace the younger but did not due to the too many novices walking just grinned at William just happy to see him so soon. He thought he was going to take another whole day just to deal with what he deals with.

Grell gave a sly smile and made one of his cute faces at William that he knew that would win him over. "Will," He started slowly his voice dropping low. "Can we, maybe, get together tonight-"

"Yes." William did not even let Grell finish his sentence. "Yes, after school, I want you to go to your room and I will come get you when I am ready, I have to do a few things first." He smiled at him. Grell reached up on his toes and leaned into William, a tendency he had, although William was only a few inches taller. William just put his hand on his chest, he knew that look. "After school, do your work as much as you have and then I'll be there." He winked. And before Grell could say anything he walked away to his next class.

…/

William went to the library and managed to avoid Undertaker while he got what he wanted and needed. He quickly got out of the large library and and headed to Grell's room to collect him. He needed to be with Grell, he missed him too much. William managed to dodge some students that sure made it their mission to bug him today, he just said he would talk to them later for right now he was just too busy.

His knuckles finally rapped on Grell's door. He heard scuffling, finally the door opened and Micha stood tall and broad at the door. His face was grim, it lit up seeing William. "Oh, afternoon sir, I mean William. I assume your here for Grell?"

William nodded as Micha stepped away from the door and let him come into the student dorm. Looking around William spotted Grell pulling on a comfortable shirt. The red-head turned his face and grinned..

"Will!" He grabbed his books off the bed tucking them against his chest.

"Come on." William gave a come hither motion with his head.

Micha watched the two closely as he nodded a good-bye to both. William shut the door behind them and smiled even wider at his little red-head, as he lead him through the halls to his room near the teachers quarters. William produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. When they entered and Grell closed the door, he heard a low thud. When he turned he was shoved against the door.

"I have missed you so,"

William pressed his body against the smaller and bowed his head pressing their lips tight against one another's. William closed his eyes as Grell dropped his papers and wrapped his arms around William's neck pulling him even closer.

…/

**A-N: God, you guys! Forgive me!? I'm sure you hate me once again, taking so long _AND_ a cliffhanger!**

**Anyway, if you guys hate me say so in reviews please! I still love you! And my precious Angel Lauren! Forgive me and... well you know why~**

**Night guys! Review and I'll see you next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Suspicions

**A-N: Okay, an answer to my little annon... Yes Krisius does know Grell is somewhat demon. As I said in an earlier chapter that the pointed teeth is one thing that gives one away that has been tainted with demon blood. And now I know this will come up, so I will say it now out of saving time sake... Yes Yuuta has demon blood in him, he was also _born_ with said blood, but helping Grell only intensified the blood, yet he has pointed canines a result. The only thing with Yuu' is that he becomes more screwy like a loon.**

**Okay, and to the other anon, well, about Micha knowing, I will go over that and try and settle things to ease your mind. Trust me..**

**So I hoped I cleared anything up in that brief explanation. Any more questions _please, please, please_ ask me. I will NOT bite... Well, only if you let me. ^...^**

**November 2, 1190**

William groaned lowly finally happy to have Grell in his arms again. His hands came up to his face tipping his head back slowly. He just stared into those too green and yellow eyes. His lips brushed over Grell's lips fingers stroking Grell's face softly.

"Oh I missed you," He uttered again. "Grell, tell me you missed me."

"So much Will. So much." Grell responded to his touch leaning forward more capturing his lips arms wrapping around his lover, as he felt William's knee go between his legs. "Oh Will, can we...play around?" Grell stroked one hand up and down his back slowly and then his hand rubbed against his chest his finger making small circles on William's chest. "I have thought about something and I want to show you..."

Grell pushed off the wall and walked his lover backwards and pushed him onto the bed. His hand went to his lovers hip and he growled playfully at William. William ran his hands into his hair and tugged him down into a deep kiss holding his head close. Grell lay himself comfortably on William's body and kissed his lips hungrily. He wanted more than ever to just strip the other and take him into his body.

William kissed him deeply his hands gripped in his hair. He soon flipped his underling over and tucked him beneath him, trapping him playfully. Grell gazed up at him not helping but grinning at his lover. "Will, your naughty, your having teacher student relations."

"I am not, I'm having Grell-relations," He quipped and began kissing him again lightly at first and then more deeply. Grell only wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him down as he felt his lovers knee push his legs apart and settle against his growing cock. He pressed against the knee.

Both boys missed the intimacy with each other and were happy to be in the others arms again. The two began to kiss heavily and Grell ran his hands down William's front and then his fingers ventured up the males shirt hem to feel his abs. William tilted his head deepening the kiss their jaws opening and closing perfectly together and their tongues playing into one another. Grell shivered as William's mouth slowly left his to kiss along his jaw. Grell ran his fingers along the sides of William's body.

Tipping his head back Grell offered himself to his lover. His real lover. "Please, Will."

William gave a swift lick and almost bit Grell, yet did not due to the already circulating rumors. He just kissed his neck passionately, Grell drew William's shirt up and then over his head his nose traced the perfect line that ran down his chest, stomach and down toward his groin. William leaned into the nose tracing down his body.

"God, Grell..." William grinned his hands wrapping into the red hair tightly. Grell's hands worked at William's button as he unfastened the button they both kick off his pants. Sitting up he Grabbed Grell's face kissing his lips longing and between each kiss he spoke one word. "Not tonight. I only want to see your beauty."

Grell kissed back every time and and nodded to him. His arms encircling his loves neck hand gripping his back nails barely digging into the flesh. The two seemed impossibly to break apart. William's hands grabbed Grell's ass and hiked him up to his lap pressing their chests together. Grell ground himself into him and moaned into his mouth.

William pulled away reluctantly. "You have school work to do, and I have school and office work."

"Office?" Grell tugged on strands of dark hair. "Hmm, how I that case coming?" He grinned and stared into the teens eyes.

"Hey, now careful, I might have to punish you." He realized his words and his voice became sexual. "Hm, you would enjoy that too much." Grell wiggled on him. "I know you would." He patted the other's ass. "Grell your addicting."

"I know." His mind going to what The Undertaker would say to that. He would say something about the Demon in him. He shrugged it off and kissed William's jaw listening to the little hitches to his breath giving the smallest of bites. He wanted to just stay in here all night with him and not have to worry until tomorrow. He heard William groan for more and that is when Grell bit near his collarbone and began to give him a fair-sized mark.

William grasped the smaller ass and tore his pants to his thighs not caring for his actions. Grell slid off him his lips and mouth still on him and he kicked off his slacks standing in front of his dark-haired man. He slipped back onto his lap he was still nipping and marking the spot. Grell's lips moved up and played with William's earlobe. William's head tipped back.

"God, Grell. We should not." He mearly whispered his mind working but his body and heart was rejecting the logic.

Both teens held tight to each other and fell back onto the bed Grell on top of the younger and ground his hips into him. He did not understand the why he wanted to be so intimate after ripping and tearing humans apart. It was just this animalistic urge to ravage his loved ones. Yet that was already done and over with, but yet he could just _smell_ the death on William. He could smell he was near his work and had seen and examined it very closely.

Unlike Undertaker, Grell was very confident in having sex with Will. He loved it and would do it any chance he could get at. Grell slipped his hand between them and grabbed William in his hand. His hand worked him as their mouths met again. Grell liked when William was hot and heavy in his hands it was so arousing that he almost could not help himself. William grunted.

"Damn it. You shifty fox. So cunning and beautiful." His words quiet against Grell's lips.

Grell lifted just slightly his hand still working him. "Do you want me?"

"That is one sensless question. Of course." He still answered.

Being the tease he was Grell slipped off William giving one last kiss. "But we have work Will." winking at him as he went to grab his satchel. His hips swayed slowly and William watched him as he walked back over and plopped on the bed with their things and grinned. Leaning over one more time to plant a chaste buss on William's lips. "I love you, you know."

"Why don't you show me?"

"Don't play that game with me. I invented that game."

William shrugged as if to say he tried. He took the books he got from the library. He watched them closely and examined the vacant parts even closer. He was growing frustrated with watching the same thing over and over with all the cinematic records. His eyes were starting to droop around two in the morning. Long ago Grell had passed out at the foot of his bed stretched out and snoring now. William only smiled at how adorable he was.

His eyes drooped even more and that is when he saw it. The flash of a black coat. He sat up and gasped flipping back a few pages and watched it over again. He saw it again. He cursed. His eyes searching the page seeing that something was up with it. He sprung out of bed and grinned. "I can't believe it!"

He quickly dressed and grabbed the record and raced down the hall. This was too important to wait until morning. Hell it _was_ morning. He ran bare foot out of the building and to Krisius's office on the other side of campus. Grell would be fine on his own. William made it to the door and pounded on it three times and waited for Krisius to open it.

Finally waiting over five minutes and more pounding Krisius opened the door his hair bed wrangled his torso bare with only stiff night pants on. He squinted at William with out his glasses on. He looked all too grumpy, William did not care he found something of importance.

"What!?" Krisius growled at him. Then he realized who it was. "Will, come on in... you seem to be on a mission. William nodded and waited for Krisius to sit at his table.

"It's corrupted." He threw the book on the table and opened it to the exact page.

"Yes, yes we all know that." He yawned and waved his hand back and forth.

"No, the corruption is corrupted. Look!"

"Go retrieve my glasses and make tea, then explain this to me. Since you had to wake me up to do so."

William did as he was told and made the two of them tea. As he was pouring Krisius his cup, the elder reached forward. "What is... oh." That is when he chuckled. "I see you had some fun tonight Will." His face was somewhat alight as he stared at the mark on William's collarbone. "I am sure I know exactly who did it."

William found himself blushing in front of his superior. "I apologize."

"No need! It happens!" He was awake and like his normal self now. He added sugar to his tea and drank it hot. "Hmm, this is good. Now, what is all this about?"

"The vacant part is like, hmm," He thought how to saw it. "It is like covered or something like that, I thought I did not see it at first since I was so tired. But it is there! Just barely but it is there, they grew careless, Kris!"

The two watched the empty record until Krisius saw the flash and gasped. "My, my, my, good work Will. I am proud of you. I will bring this to attention to the group and I will have this studied and give it to the scientist so they can crack whatever is on here." He grinned. "But that was all we needed was that little flash and you of all caught it. Now all we have to do is just wait for more bodies to show up and the person is careless once again." Krisius kept watching the empty record.

"Well, all I have to say is it _has_ to be a Reaper. No one is able to mess with records unless it is a Reaper, and it has to be some sort of high ranked, because any one my age would or could not do anything like this." William explained.

"Yes. Yes. I suppose you are right." Krisius nodded. He felt with William on the team they would knock this back and out much more quickly. Although it has almost been a year since beginning this case. "So we have somewhat of a culprit, just need to find where and who he is." The culprit had to be a male, no feminine Reaper's were ever on the field only in the offices and it was rare that a female reaper was born or recruited.

William and Krisius went over the record looking at the vacant patch and discussed for a while. Both Reapers talked to early in the morning until William was getting to tired to talk, the tea had begun to stop working the caffeine had worn off. The younger stood up and stretched.

"Well Kris, I am going to try to catch a cat nap." William told him as Krisius as the elder walked him to the door.

The elder patted his shoulder a slight smile on his face. His free hand came up and brushed against the mark on William's collarbone. "Oh, and Will, you might want to hide that. I am hearing the rumors." He opened the door and nodded. "Have a nice night."

Nodding William made it back across the campus to his room and opened it quietly and Grell was sitting up and doing some homework. He was yawning and rubbing an eye when William shut the door. He looked up and saw who entered the room.

"Where were you? I was worried." Grell asked his face showing the worry. "You were gone for a while."

William smiled walking to the red-head. "I went to Kris to discuss the case. I found something worth needing to tell him in the middle of the night."

"And what is that?" Grell stood up and wrapped his arms around his lover reaching up on his toes just slightly and kissed his cheek.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you..." He paused. "Hm, maybe not kill. I would miss you too much." He folded the smaller against his body placing a kiss on his forehead. "But I will say that we are so much closer to finding this Mortal Mangler."

Grell stiffened and sucked in a quick breath.

"What's wrong?"

"J-just," His mind whirled quickly. "It is just so scary to think about that monster out there. I just do not want to run into him Will," He buried his face in his chest. "Will, don't let him get me."

William grabbed his face tilting his head to look at him. "Hey, please, don't be afraid. I will protect you." He swept hair out of his face. "I promise, I will protect you." He tilted his face up more pressing his lips against the other's. It was soft and meaningful when the taller pulled away he smiled. "Go to sleep, you look tired as hell."

Grell nodded. "Alright, will you lay with me? Can I stay in here?"

He cocked his head to the bed. "Lay down."

Grell fell on the bed looking up at William as the younger boy stripped his shirt and dropped it on the floor, he climbed over Grell and lay down next to him. He wrapped his arm around his waist pushing his nose against Grell's ear. The two fit together so easily and completely that one could not tell where one started and one ended. Grell let his legs stretched out and twined them with William's.

Turning over Grell grinned and touched his love bite on William's collarbone. "No more of those," William commented, he saw the slight pout on his lovers face. "Hey, and none of that. Kris saw it and he said something about it." Grell only nodded.

"Fine," He somewhat grumbled. "But it looks good on you."

"It would look better on you," and then he decided to close a small playful argument with: "get some more rest. Can not have you half asleep in classes." Nodding Grell settled his head onto William's chest his eyes closing as William stroked his hair.

The two students fell quiet and Grell fell asleep against William and the other just stayed awake staring at the ceiling and thinking about the case. Who had the motive? Who was dumb enough to do this? Above all, this was one of their own kind their own race doing this. They took vows and promises to protect the soul from any harm so they could be harvested and kept safe. He rolled his eyes down and to look at Grell see how peaceful he was as he slept.

So innocent. So beautiful. So calm. Not a care in the world except for the dreams he was currently in. William brushed his bangs away from his face. A cruel world would have prevented the innocents sleep. He had to keep Grell safe. He just had to. If that lunatic of a person would go after humans, maybe one day he would be crazy enough to go after Reapers as well, and when that time come... no William could not let it get that far. He _would_ not.

…/

Hours later just before the sun poked over distant mountains William slipped out of his bed and got dressed in normal novice attire for his day. When ready he woke a still too sleepy Grell up. At first Grell grumbled and swatted William away, until the superior grabbed his wrists and climbed on top of him to keep the other from swatting and kicking.

"Wake up, we will have time for this later. This is still the first week of school."

"You would care about school and not sleeping in bed with me all day!" protesting Grell shoved at William so he could roll out of bed.

"We need to get to your room before everyone else decides to start the day."

"Fine!" with more grumbled complaints he rolled off the bed and put his clothes from last night on, he gathered his books and stood by the door. "Ready," William only shook his head and he eyed the male. "I have something to cover that mark to, come on."

Shaking his head William followed the red-head out of his room. They strolled along the halls all the way across the building to finally arrive at Grell's room. Grell unlocked the door slipping in with the other following him.

Micha sat up on his elbows and squinted through blurry eyes. He almost jumped out of bed in respect at the sight of a superior, but William lifted his hand to make him stay. Micha cocked his head wondering what was going on with Grell, so many visitors. First the Undertaker taking him away and returning him then William coming and going sometimes. Micha's eyes drifted along William's body seeing the lean build from his prior training then they stopped on that mark, he assumed Grell had made.

Lifting his eyebrows he knew for sure _something_ had to be going on. He let his head hit the pillow as he watched the two mingle. He could see the chemistry between them. Micha knew it was normal enough for all of them to get into each other since there were rarely ever a female Shinigami around, it was only natural that the male's start to let out their sexual frustrations with one another, he was not worried about that. What did get him was, why was Grell pushing it with an almost teacher? His mind went to The Undertaker and thought that, that may just be a student teacher relationship, since everyone knew Grell and William trained most of their time together and under the watch of the legend himself. Micha would play it all off now and just wait and see what happens, since he now knew Grell and respected him he would not do anything to jeopardize Grell.

In all of Micha's reasoning he watched as Grell went to dig in one of his bags and came out with a small tin container. He grinned walking to William tipping his head and to the side. Grell leaned in and licked the bruised area. William flinched and stiffened as he saw Micha watching them, William did not see when Grell withdrew from his neck and blew powder onto the brownish bruise.

"A little trick that old coot taught me." The red-head told him as he reached up and tapped on it lightly as if to set the powder. He looked over his shoulder at Micha. "If you get one of these Micha, come to me." He winked at his roommate.

"Alright,"

Grell stepped back and looked at his hiding techniques with a smile he nodded, he put the small tin away. He sat on the bed next to William, jumping up and running to his little set of drawers he pulled out his clothes for the day. Both Micha's and William's eyes watched as Grell stripped his clothes and redressed himself. Grell caught the teens watching him.

"See something you like?" He asked buttoning up his shirt.

"Always," William whispered slipping and forgetting Micha was in the room. Micha only looked away a smirk on his lips. "Micha..." His voice slightly tense and nearly nervous. "it would be a great kindness to keep mine and Grell's, ah, relationship only between you and us. I will do the same kindness to you."

Micha nodded slowly. "I can do that. For you and Grell."

"Thank you, very much." William nodded to him.

Micha threw off the covers and stuck his hand out to William over the small area. William stuck his out as well and they shook on it. Like a nearly unspoken vow to keep quiet, although they just spoke of it, the two understood. Grell lunged and hugged Micha, at first Micha's hands went out and then ever so slowly they hugged the male back. William hid a spark of jealousy.

Grell pulled away and turned to William with a happy face. "You running today?" His face lit up even more when William nodded. "I'm coming, I cannot trust you with anyone."

William rolled his eyes. "Well hurry,"

…/

William and Grell finished their run and were stretching on the grass. Grell was laughing at something William had said, he was making a joke about something or other.

"And what is so funny?" A low deep voice asked. William's and Grell's heads whipped around and, there was The Undertaker standing tall his hands clasped behind his back. "Will, I need to speak to Grell, so please leave us. Now."

William narrowed his eyes first and looked at the face he was being given. Leaning over he planted a long smooth kiss to Grell's lips catching the red-head off guard. Grell gave it back quick as he watched his lover stood and grabbed his things walking away. Grell and Undertaker watched the tall male walk away, suddenly Undertaker spun to Grell and yanked him up bring the red-head getting in his face his face grim.

"U-Undertaker?"

"Shut up," He hissed and looked around and drug him closer to the water. They were so far away from all other students that now the legend could speak freely. "You know their getting closer. Very close." His fists balled up into Grell's hair pulling his head back. "Will has narrowed it down to Reapers, did you know that?"

"B-But how!?"

The Undertaker shook him a bit. "How do you think!? He's smart and thinks of things others don't. I was talking to Kris this morning and he said they were that much closer due to my student." He shook Grell making the younger squeak and groan. "We need to deter them, make them look some place else. The Reapers on this case are the best of the best we need to screw with their minds."

Grell reached up and grabbed the hands in his hair, one to stop the pulling and the other to sooth the old man. "Undertaker, we can do that. Just relax and we will find a way to send them running someplace else. We also have to not do what we just did," His voice was small and soothing.

"You are right, but I screwed up on that trance," he shook him. "I was so enthralled watching you rip them apart like that..." He trailed off and let his hips pop forward. "God..." He looked around against and pressed a longing kiss against Grell's mouth. It was hard and hungry making Grell squeak, then slowly, he began to return the kiss his eyes closing. Just as he closed his eyes and he started to open his mouth for the other, Undertaker pulled away. "Now, I want you to think of a way to throw them all off, especially Will, I am sure if anyone finds out first it will be him."

"Yes sir,"

"Now I hate to say this, but I want you to spend _all_ of your free time with him,doing homework, watching him, being the sexy little thing you are. We will lay off the killing for now. And you get him as distracted as possible make him drown in you, use your Demon to your advantage, get him addicted and make him want you, _all_ of you." Undertaker explained to Grell, his hands tightening in his hair even more so. "Then when I come for you again, we will have our fun with the bodies and we will have our fun again. Yes?"

Grell could only nod taking in all the information. He was betraying everything he was taught, everything he learned. He was growing evil being blindly lead into a storm by a fearless leader that had him in a promise that was not able to go back on. He was trapped. He could just not turn Undertaker in without turning himself in the process. His life is ruined not go out kicking? Why not go out with a bang.

"Yes Sir," Grell nodded.

Undertaker placed a long kiss to his forehead. "Good, now go to school. Have a good day, I will see you soon."

Grell was released and he scampered off quickly his head ready to burst. A double life. Two men pulling him each direction. William calling him forward to the light and love of what good and right. Undertaker at his back pulling him back into the dark and hatred tempting him with lust and fun that will forever hurt him. Trapped. He was trapped in a battle of good and evil with in himself.

Demon and Reaper fighting for the same body. It was chaos, pure and utter chaos. Grell's head was going to explode, all he could do is shut his mind off and _be_ the puppet that everyone want him to be. Be a good boy in the Academy, and with Undertaker, be a complete and total mess and destroy the lives and records he was sworn to keep safe. Even unsworn Reapers wanted to make the oath and get out there. This was their life their job, their second chance on life.

'My second chance... I am already messing that up.'

Grell walked to his first class his feelings smothered and confused. He wanted to just start all over again. If he could go back to when he stumbled through that door and asked for help he wished that Undertaker had refused him. He would have died and he would not have to go through this at all. Yet he is thankful that he was saved so he could be with William just a little longer even if it was only a short time before he was locked up or killed for betraying his own race.

There was another option...

"No!" Grell growled out loud. "No! Not like that! Never like that, I would rather die that face that." He looked around noticing that he was talking out loud. He shut up and put his head down and kept walking to his first hour class.

Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts and threw on a happy face for the rest of the world while his head was in turmoil. If he could keep it together in front of everyone then he could let it out in the security of his own room with out Micha being there. He could do that, he could be calm. All he has to do is clear his head and bring in the emotions that count.

Only the ones that count...

…/

Later in the morning Grell found William before third hour. He walked up next to him his shoulder bumping into William's. The other spun like he was ready to punch him. William stopped and a wide smile crossed his face.

"Hey there. What did that old coot want?"

Grell shrugged and smiled. "He just wanted to see how I was doing in classes."

"He could have not asked that while I was there?" William narrowed his eyes.

Grell floundered for a split second. " He wanted to ask me if I had heard the rumors going on about you and I. Well of course we have they stare openly and just say what is on their mind when they see us. He wanted to ask if I can keep that in check." Grell smiled and thought it was a plausible lie, and it was, William smiled and bumped Grell back now.

"Hey, don't you worry about that, I have that covered. Besides, have you not heard? You are the most feared boy in our year."

"Why?"

"Because you beat me." William grinned. " I am glad you did, because I just... I do not want that, I do not want all of that praise. I am already on the committee to finding that sicko that is tearing all those poor humans apart, and I am partly a teacher and I am Undertaker's, well was his apprentice... my expectations are too high. Too damned high." William looked at the smooth floor as they walked toward Liam's classroom. "I just wanted to come in here, learn how to be a proper Reaper and graduate, after that I would work up the ranks. I did not want to cheat and just zip up the ranks and now Kris is talking about early promotion in this school, so I can be up to speed with the higher-ups." He shook his head.

"Why not? You will be able to stay away from Jonas." Grell told him.

"Yes, but I would be further away from you, I do not want that. I want to be as close to you as possible" William managed a wink before he oped the heavy door to Liam's classroom.

Walking in together they saw the new instructor scurrying around like his head was chopped off talking to himself. He looked up at the two. "Oh William! I am so glad it was you, do you know where I put my papers from the other day? Kris is yelling at me to get them in and I have been so, so busy."

William rolled his eyes. "Sir, they are in your desk bottom left."

"Life saver, that's what you are. A life saver. Are they filled out?" Liam asked hurrying over to the big desk.

"Of course."

"Good, good."

Liam went along his business and William leaned Grell against the back wall an arm against the wall. "I want you to study with me again tonight." His fingers caressed his face and was glad they got here too early. "Maybe we can finish what we started?"

Grell gave a blush and nodded. "I would love that." He watched William's fingers as they caught a loose bang. "Maybe you can teach me something new?" He winked. "Like some new moves?"

"I think I have a few. But you have to come to my room to learn them." William told Grell his voice low and raspy. "I will meet you at the central fountain when the day ends, we can go straight to my room." Grell nodded.

William's face snapped up when the door opened, he let his back slam against the wall as he stared forward. Grell sagged against the wall and gave a low sigh actually wanting to actually stay closer to his taller lover and just rid of the day. He just wanted it to be him and William and nothing else.

Grell wanted to be him with no orders of how to be Grell.

…/

**A-N: Well there we have it! Chapter 25!**

**Any comments or questions!? Please express it in the form of a review~~~~!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**A-N: Come on guys! One review.. That hurts my heart... Makes me want to turn my attention more toward MM or Vexx, or Kandy Shoppe... Where are you guys? I decide to give you smut and no one is home...**

**Well, I guess I COULD stop writing in this fic...**

**November 4, 1190**

Grell sat on the edge of the fountain talking to another student smiling and laughing as he waited for William. Grell had his hands on the fountain leaning back and one leg crossed over the other. Nodding he tossed his hair back and grinned his foot going up and kicking the other in the side. The male speaking looked up seeing William approaching them, he took a few steps back and mumbled something to Grell.

Looking over Grell see's William shooting his widest smile at him. He turns back to the other male. "So, we can do that later and get it done." William heard Grell say to the others student and he gave a small grimace.

"Afternoon Sir," The male said to William nodding his head to acknowledge him as a superior.

"Brigs," William said in a light tone. William looked at his lover lounging on the fountain. He smiled. "Ready?"

Hopping up Grell grinned. "I am. Are you?" Turning to Brigs Grell waved. "So, I'll let you know tomorrow and we can set times to work on that. I'm sure that I can pull some strings to get extra time in the library."

"Sounds great. I will see you tomorrow for class." turning to William he nodded respectfully. "Sir."

Nodding William watched Brigs walk away. "Pull strings with who? Me or that old man?" He grinned when the student was out of ear shot.

"No more school stuff. Teach me some new moves." Grell winked moving his hips slightly. "I might have a few for you."

William grinned. "But first, let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

"I have something for you to eat." Grell tilted his head down and whispered.

This was the easy part, making himself available to William and getting into him, it was easy to distract someone you loved. But making sure he does not find out that he and their mentor is behind all the mortals being killed, well, that is another story and a whole different game. It was easy to love. But it was hard to deceive those you love so much.

William gave a quick look around he grabbed Grell's hand giving it a hard squeeze. "Food, than desert." Kissing the back of his hand. "Besides, I can take us off campus."

"Big man now, hmm?" Grell teased.

"For you, always."

Grell grinned and his hands slipped behind his neck. "Come on, let's get dinner later and go have fun. I miss you so much, all the time. I miss you." And without warning Grell tip-toed and pressed their lips together. In public. William grabbed Grell's hands that were around his neck holding them as he closed his eyes for a spilt second.

He loved when Grell did this, yet something else clicked and he pushed the two of them apart. He stared into the eyes of his red lover. "Fine you win." He grinned. "Let's go... study." He watched as Grell fidgeted happily.

..

William walked Grell to his room and unlocked the door with his key. Grell almost waited patiently. He kept reaching out and touching William's hip, his fingers dipping into the waist band of his pants. William made a sound every time. The door unlocked, Grell pushed his superior into the room. He dropped his books when he turned to the door locking it.

Grell spun around and lunged at an unexpecting William. Grell wrapping himself around him he began to kiss his neck. William dropped his things and wrapped his arms around Grell's waist, he tilted his head to the side so Grell could bite and lick the hot skin. Backing up William dropped onto his bed, Grell on his lap now, fingers started to undo hid buttons slowly. He wanted this to last. He has not bedded Grell in so long it felt like, he needed to go slow.

His fingers splayed across the males chest. Pulling away from his own kisses William began to kiss Grell's chest. Grell pulled at black tuffs of hair groaning, pulling William's head closer to his body.

"Oh Will,"

William pushed down Grell's shirt his hands throwing it away across the room. Kissing and nipping his skin Grell arched into the bites and pleasure. Hands holding tight in his lovers hair, head tipping back groaning more. William's fingers started to mess with his pants trying to get those off. immediately standing Grell shoved off his pants dropping to his knees.

"I want to try this," Grell spoke lowly his hands making quick work of William's pants. Grell shoved the other back to lay on the bed, he shimmied off the pants and undershorts that lay beneath. "I really do."

About to ask what Grell grabbed onto his shaft giving it a few pumps before his tongue came out licking half of his lovers length. Hearing the pleasured gasp Grell smiled and wrapped his lips around the hard erection, his lips on the head. William gasped again. His hands reaching out grabbing red hair. He pushed his head down onto him.

William let his head rest on the bed as his back arched his fingers tangled into red locks. Grell opened his mouth wider taking in the girth of his lover, Grell though he felt heavy and hot against his tongue, yet he loved the feel of him in his mouth wanting more and more. He pushed the other deeper into his mouth almost swallowing him. William moaned loudly and whispered his name bucking roughly into Grell's mouth.

closing his eyes tight Grell hummed against the hot force in his as his tongue licked and suckled him. His hand came up and cupped the males balls giving them a small squeeze. He took another buck into his mouth and he kept fondling the sac.

William pulled on Grell's hair so hard the red-head moaned and complied to follow the pull of his hair leaving a trail of spit from his lips to the enlarged member. Grell crawled up William's body sexually kissing up his stomach and chest just as slow, just as Grell got to William's neck he kissed him lightly carefull making sure he doesn't mark him again.

"Where the _hell_ did you learn how to do that?" He gasped and tipped his head for his lover. He cursed under his breath. "The only one who makes me knees weak."

Grell giggled and reached down and reached between them stroking William roughly knowing he loved it. Setting three fingers against Grell's lips William was waiting for him to wrap his lips around those. When Grell took those three fingers in his mouth, their eyes met, Grell set his sharp teeth into those fingers to hold him there and his tongue went to work making William's fingers wet and dripping. His tongue ventured between each and every finger slowly and sensually.

William watched his lover, his breath hitched as those sharp teeth set into his skin. He wanted to close his eyes, yet did not because he wanted to watch the red-head suck on his fingers. He moaned as the teeth sank deeper into his skin.

"Vicious little thing you are." William whispered his face coming closer. "Give me those," He pulled his fingers from the others mouth. Grell leaned forward and started to kiss William hungrily. William groaned and dropped his hand, his fingers searching Grell's bottom pulling his cheeks apart and teasing the hole with his wet fingers.

Grell whimpered in pleasure and pressed himself against his lover, he shoved his tongue into William's mouth pushing their tongues together and circling them slowly as he pressed against the teasing fingers. William pressed harder against Grell's awaiting entrance, hearing him whimper for more William let his himself push deeper and into him. Grell's lips and hands were practically glued to the others skin as he felt his lover touch him.

Grell pushed back further to put more of William into him, he groaned wanting more. Was this, the lusting the demon in him, or was he just some sick man who really wanted to be bedded fast and rough. Grell reached back and grabbed William's wrist and directed him how he wanted to be touched. William let him guide him and did so adding yet another finger spreading and stretching him. Grell moaned and whined into his lovers mouth.

Hips jerking slightly Grell rocked his hips against the man, their bodies rubbing just right as the superior added another digit pushing deeper and deeper getting rougher. Their breaths quickened as the slowly detached and Grell stared down at William.

"Will," He whimpered. "Stop playing." Grell slipped up a little further his lips pressing against his ear, and whispered in such a sensual voice. "Let me do it up here. Let me ride you."

Shivering William nodded and slipped his fingers out of the other slowly watching him shutter in pleasure. William watched as Grell straightened up moving his hips just slightly and connected. Grell felt William helping as he lifted and started to slide himself on his hard partner. Grell gasped as he slid lower. Grell leaned back groaning more his hands grabbed onto William's knees his head tipping back as he breathed.

"You.. tell me to.. stop playing." William groaned to his smaller mate. He listened to him breath and his breath hitch.

"You have something go up your arse love." Grell threw out playfully as he jerked his hips hearing William groan in submission. "Lookie 'ere! I have your control!" Grell pushed to have a thick accent.

"God, you can control me whenever you want."

Grell sat up now as he slid the rest of the way onto his lover. "Oh?" He giggled and began grinding their hips together slowly loving when William grabbed his hips and taking control even from down on his back. William pushed and pulled Grell as he, himself rocked on him.

They became quiet aside from their breathing and grunts. Grell's hands were on William's as they rocked and pushed against each other. Grell tossed his head back as they began to get rougher when William propped himself up on his arm and leaned his head forward biting and licking his stomach and hips. The red-head murmured for more and more his hips jerking in more violent motions. His hands grabbing onto William's hair keeping him close to his body.

William bucked and rocked making Grell bounce slightly. Crying out Grell whimpered in pleasure letting William do what he wanted from under him.

"God, Will." Grell whispered. His hands tightened in his hair. William still bucked and pushed deeper into the male above him. "Will..." Grell begged. "More," William obeyed his smaller mate and gave him more they flipped over awkwardly, Grell falling to his side and then let William roll him to his back with out missing a step or pulling out. William stood on his knees pushing up on of Grell's knees pressing it to his chest as he still began to thrust into him. "Will."

William let their eyes connect for a split second before he looked down to watch himself push in and out of his lover. Grell wanted his mate too look at him and not his dick sliding into his arse. He did not know what was up with men watching themselves slide in and out of who they were taking. He did not quiet get the point, yet then again he was the one who was on the receiving end of it and not the giving. But then again it did make for a better fuck.

William suddenly thrust in at the right moment and made Grell's head clear and be thrown against the bed. He did not notice how close he was until he spilled himself on William's and his own chest. William groaned and thrust a few more times staring right into Grell's eyes as he wanted him to. Grell's breath came fast and hard. He was so entranced with William that he barely knew how worked up he had gotten.

He noticed with Undertaker it was almost like that but it still seemed like he was counting the seconds or even milliseconds till the elder and he came. But with William time did not matter, time was a useless thing when they were just having such a pleasured time.

Before Grell knew it he felt that familiar pleasure and pressure build low and he moaned more his lips falling open and his eyes rolling as his lover came into him. William said something, but Grell didn't hear him through his own pleasure.

..

William lay next to him holding Grell to his body his nose was pressed into red hair and his lips against a soft ear lobe. Grell stared at the far wall with a stupid lazy smile. His body next to William's was warm and comfortable as he felt all the smallest touches. He was absorbing every little word every little touch every breath of William, because one day that will all disappear. It will all just leave and desert him.

Once he knows the truth. Once he knows the truth of what he has been doing. Grell could already see this coming. He can just feel the rejection, so he was taking all he can in, as he can. He will just cry over this later in the security of his own room while Micha slept.

Grell turned toward William his hands sliding up his chest slowly and then behind his neck. William smiled. Oh how much he loved that smile. It was such a genuine smile it could break one's heart if they looked too long, and that's what Grell did. He looked too long and his heart broke and bleed for William. He leaned forward and kissed the red-heads lips so softly Grell hummed lowly.

"I love you," William whispered against his lips. Grell then burst into tears not able to hold that in. "Grell, what's wrong!?" He propped up on his elbow pulling him into his collarbone holding him protectively. "God, what did I say!?"

"N-nothing," Grell sniffed. "that's it, you never have to say anything I know by your actions. I just know." Grell buried his face in his collarbone, maybe he would cry, but just a little so he can get some sleep tonight perhaps. William only held the males head against him and rocked him slightly.

"Oh, Grell." William stroked the males hair.

Grell tossed his growing hair as he walked to his room. He waited until William fell asleep, Grell left him a note say ing he had to get to his room. Grell smiled from the joy he had when he was with his lover, even the thought of him made his hips sway. He held his books to his chest as he smiled widely.

…/

**July 20, 1192**

William was sleeping in his room the covers had been kicked off as he slept, it was just too hot for any clothes. He was tossing and turning all night having horrific dreams. All had settled down with the case, some still examined the records still not able to figure out what was going on with the records. All of the eldest members of the council has looked them over and over. They have all been confused and angry over this Mortal Mangler. He has lain quiet for quite some time.

Twenty-one months.

The Mortal Mangler has been quite for twenty-one months. William has been getting horrific dreams that Grell was part of it. His eyes glowing red like when he first came back for him his hands ripping men apart piece by piece, laughing magically. He was bloody and soiled as he ripped apart screaming terrified men. Innocent men. Twenty-one months of quiet, something was brewing. Something, was going to happen and something big.

William sat straight up in his bed sweating from yet another nightmare and a loud pounding on the door. He bolted up not caring for his bare chest and underwear clad waist. He swiped his messy hair out of his eyes as he stumbled to the door. He opened it seeing none other than the schoolmaster himself.

"Sir. What is it?"

"The mortal killer, he's done it again." Krisius told him. "Go on, get dressed we have a body to look at." He gave a tired sigh. "I thought he was done with this, this is so..." Krisius groaned and strode into the small room.

"I know. I know." William began picking up his clothes from the floor yawning.

"Sorry, I have been waking everyone up. I hate waking all of you up, and you know above all, that all of this takes priority so we can find this murdering son of a..." Krisius trailed off. He watched as William shoved of his clothes and glasses on. "Right. Ready."

"Yes Kris." William answered.

Krisius and William walked to the library where their group was huddled over yet another cinematic record. He already heard the mutters of the disapproved anger and gasps. No matter how much they have seen the ripped bodies, it still got to them. William looked at all the familiar faces of the crew he had been working with the last few years. Next was something unexpected.

"Yuu'?" The name came out before he had time to bite his tongue.

The old man looked up a broad smile lit his face. "Ah, Will, Kris nice for you to join us."

"What are you doing here?" William narrowed his eyes.

"Just looking. Just looking." He nodded to the record. "This is going on for so long. I just want to see why no one is getting anywhere in the damned case."

"I have-"

"Will," Krisius cut him off. "he is helping temporary. But he won't soon, just this one victim. Just to see if he can see something we are not."

"Yes sir,"

They looked at the record. This one was gresume, yet something was different with it. This time you saw the assailant. A dark looming figure swarmed and tore apart the poor man his limbs flew from his body and only red eyes shone brightest of all. William growled under his breath. This was indeed different.

"Demon." William growled.

"I agree with my boy." Undertaker nodded as he pushed away from the table. "I agree." He pulled his cloak tighter.

Kris looked at the old man. "Are you two sure? I trust you."

"I am" Both said at the same time. They looked at each other and William looked away first.

"Good," Krisius nodded and smiled. "At least you two have agreed on something." He nodded again and then to the record. "Tell me what else."

..

The meeting went on into the late morning, and most of the group had to rush off to teach classes. William was included to teach a class. He was on an every other day schedule. Krisius was pushing William through the tests and years. He wanted the male to graduate soon, but wanted him to keep going through the needed classes. The schoolmaster put him teaching combat and other skills throughout the day. William was found to be a great teacher and all the students he taught excelled and scored high.

William walked into his class late his eyes gazing at the class mentally counting for the students. He walked to his desk and set everything down on his desk. He noticed the students seemed too quiet today. After he set his things down he jumped up onto his desk, leaning forward and setting his chin on his hands as he stared down his students that seemed to respect him better now.

"Where did I leave off last?" He questioned stifling a yawn. His head cocked to the side expecting a quick answer. "Well?"

Still nothing.

He slid off the desk getting annoyed. He grabbed a switch that he had leaning against the desk. "I am _not_ in the mood to play today." He saw most of them look down. This struck him weird. "Okay tak to me, as a friend not teacher what is going on?"

Someone piped up at last. "No one wanted to say anything but Sutcliff is missing. Hasn't been seen all weekend. Micha said he hasn't been in the room either."

This woke him up. Now that he has thought of it. He hadn't seen his red-headed lover, he had just been too busy to even pay attention to him that is how it has been for the past few months, since they started their second year. He bit his lip.

"No worries, I will look for him. I am sure he is just fine. Now, I have to teach. Sorry, but that is the way it is." William told the students as he hopped back on the desk. He was sorry, now he had to wait for the end of the day to find his lover. "Now, now, cheer up. Sutcliff is fine, tell me where I left off."

…/

The rest of the day William taught his classes tiredly, yet he still went through the day. When he finished he ran off to the places he and Grell would sneak off to during the day to have their own fun. He looked in all of the old places but he was not there. He looked all over campus and in his room and the shared room he and Micha had.

He soon went to the human realm and looked in The Undertaker's old place. He saw that it was slightly dust due to the old man staying in the reaper realm to help with certain things and since he was not taking on apprentices for the time being. William moved through the rooms quickly too many old memories of the old home were popping into his mind.

William made it to the old room he and Undertaker shared for quite some time. When he entered the room he saw a pale lump on the bed. It moved on his entrance, and whimpered. "Grell?"

The lump twisted more and he saw red locks sliding across green and yellow eyes. "Will! Oh Will! Get me out of here. Please!"

William gasped and hurried over to his lover. "Oh God, Grell!" His hands started to undo the knots on Grell's wrists his face hovering over Grell's. "Don't worry I got you, you are fine." William could not help but kiss his face. "Did that ass Yuuta do this?" He untied him at last Grell sat up holding onto William.

"I... I am not sure. I just woke up here. I was sleeping and I woke up here!" Grell cried into William's neck. "Will, he hit me. He hit me and then he would do bad things to me. He touched me." Grell sobbed. William began to get angry. "Get me out of here, please. Please Will, please."

Nodding William looked around for clothes that would be for Grell there was none so he ran to the drawers. He opened them all finding nothing in his old home. He groaned. He grabbed his shirt and shed it pulling the dress shirt over Grell's shoulders. "Here, let me get you back and to the hospital wing." He grabbed him with his arm under his knees and behind his shoulders. "Okay, here we go,"

William walked to the entrance and out of the door phasing to the reaper realm. He carried Grell through the Academy's gates. Some students were out. They stopped to see William carring Grell and the red-head was curled against his chest. They stopped and stared some made a cross on them. Some one from his first hour ran up to him.

"You really did find him Will Sir, you really did."

Nodding he looked at the boy. "Please run ahead and warn the doc that he has to look at him."

"Yes sir," The younger nodded and ran ahead.

Grell sobbed more against his chest. He was crying against his chest. This time he really did not know what was going on. He was scared and hurt and sore. Grell wanted to bury himself in his bed and stay there, but was so happy to be in William's arms once again. He held onto his lover tighter.

"It is alright, your safe now Grell I am here. I promise." William whispered to him as he entered the building his pace quickening. "Were going to get you looked at and then something to eat. I will take care of you." He promised.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I'm done. I don't want to play anymore."

…/

**A-N: Awwww, so short.. well, I guess I'm not all that inspired to write..**

**Well, any questions, comments, or just anything else to say, express these things to me in the form of a review,**

**Until next time... I hope.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**A-N: So, I'm sorry for the confusion, but it seems that none of your reviews have popped up... so I am re-posting the chapter, I was wondering if you all would review again? Awwww, that makes me feel a lot better and more inspired to write when you guys review for me! I just love it!**

**Well, see you at the end!**

…**/**

**July 20, 1192**

Grell whined and dug his nails into William's bare chest as he was carried to the hospital wing of the Academy. He shook his head mumbling over and over. William didn't know what to do, Grell was falling apart in his arms. He was scared for his red-headed lover.

"I'm done playing. I don't want to play anymore. No more. No more."

William didn't care if they were in public now, he kissed his forehead. "Okay, okay, no more. I promise." He shoved past a few staring students that were uppers and they didn't really care what was going on they were just nosey. "Would you move!" William snarled at them. Even at his age he was still a teacher and the students had to obey him.

"No more."

William pushed into the Academy hospital. The doctor was waiting for Grell and William with a nurse close by. The nurse came forward and extended her arms. William pulled away. "No," He growled at her. "He's not leaving my sight." She backed off slightly as she pulled up a gurney. William glared and then finally set Grell down on it. He watched as his lover reached for him longing for him to hold him again.

The doctor stepped next to Grell and started to feel his bones. He made little clicked with his tongue and angry noises. When he eventually looked up he gave a sad grunt. "I need to rebreak most of his bones so they heal properly back togther. I'm sorry."

Grell reached for William's hand. William grabbed ahold of it and actually felt the broken bones. He shuttered at the feel of bones being rebroken to be right. He remembers when Undertaker had to rebreak his ribs when Sven had broken them in the first place. The doctor directed them off to another room. When they reached that room he turned to William

"So, I need you to hold him." The doctor grabbed Grell's hand. "Tight."

William nodded and scooted behind Grell and looped his arms under his arms and clasped his hands on Grell's chest. William nodded and the doctor began. And so did the screams.

Grell screamed as every bone in his hand was rebroken and then his body was remending the hand back shushed him kissing his temple as he watched the medic move quickly up his wrist and arm rebreaking it. William kept kissing his head whispering loving things into his ear.

The doctor rolled his eyes at William not believing how soft this teacher was getting. Yet he was listening to Grell's cries and understanding why. Grell had to get just about every bone broken, even his ribs, those hurt the most. William remembers when he had his ribs broken, and then broken again to be set. He shivered from memory, his hands holding Grell's head.

Grell arched and screamed his head thrashing in William's hands. His yell was so high pitched it made even the doctor flinch. "Damn, these bones were broken and set wrong..." He told William. "I might even have to rebreake some of them again."

Upon hearing this Grell stopped his eyes going wide his sharp teeth gritted, eyes going to the doctor. "Don't! Please don't!" He cried his body squirming his teeth gnashing together. "Stop!"

"Grell. Grell, darling..." The doctor looked at William his brow lifting. He's heard rumors, but never really thought that they could be this close. "Hey, it's easier to get it all done at once." William held his head still and gave a nod to the doctor.

..

The rebreaking continued till the next hour. Grell passed out while they were redoing his ribs for straightness. William had to look away then. He hated seeing it. When it was all done they moved Grell into a room to himself and William sat next to him and held his hand. He sighed and let his forehead rest against his and Grell's linked hands.

"Grell, what happen?" He whispered and rubbed his face against his lovers knuckles. "I'm so sorry. I've been so busy, and not paying attention... Grell I'm sorry."

William just listened to the males soft breathing. As he sat there well into the night, he made someone go get paperwork so he could do while he sat with him. As he sat in the uncomfortable chair falling asleep, the door soon opened and Undertaker's face popped in. William looked up immediately and saw who it was, his face softened just enough for the other to catch it, and then it hardened once again.

Undertaker's face fell at the sight of William rejecting him once again. Then hs eyes went to Grell, he walked over and kneeled on the other side of the bed. He looked at his former student sighing. He grabbed Grell's hand giving it a squeeze.

"Yuu'," William whispered the name held the slightest bit of passion. "Yuu' who would do something like this?" He frowned.

Undertaker jerked up and looked at William, he was shocked that William called his name like he did. "I wouldn't know Will. I heard that he was in our old room." He answered. "Did you really find him there?"

"I did," William answered. "And then this new record showing up." Shaking his head he covered his face with his hands.

In that moment Undertaker saw how old William seemed to be growing up so fast, so much asked of him by everybody. He could see how much he seemed to age, the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep that many of the instructors seemed to get during the academy year. Undertaker, in that moment, felt sorry for his poor little student and what he was going through in his life already. He was being hardened and brought up quickly. Undertaker reached across the bed and grabbed William's hand giving it a squeeze.

"Will, I want to tell you that you need a break," He told him. "You have worked so hard. And you're being so good with all of this from the very beginning. I was always hard on training. Too good I guess, look where you are. Teaching. Solving cases no one else can. You are amazing Will," Undertaker squeezed William's hand again.

William looked up and at Undertaker's hand and gave a small smile. "Yuu' please... please," He swallowed with a bit of difficultly. "Please, just let go. I don't think I can handle that right now."

"I'm just-"

"Yuuta, please..." William pulled on his hand and the elder let it go. His eyes turned to Grell's face. Grell shifted and his eyes fluttered. They opened and fixed on William. "Grell," The males face lit up at the sight of his lovers eyes.

"Always working huh, Will Darling." Grell whispered to him. "You never stop, go to bed. You look like shit. I'm fine alone. I'll heal and be back in class tomorrow kicking your ass." Grell smiled slowly. "Go to your room and sleep, no paperwork, no homework... just sleep."

William shook his head slowly.

"Go William, I will be perfectly fine."

Undertaker was watching the exchange noticing how much the two cared for each other. He felt a glint of jealously toward both of them. Yet as he knew it, Grell was still with him and William was so tired and broken at the moment he didn't seem to care if he was mad at him or not, he was just beat. Undertaker watched as Grell gave William's hand a squeeze.

"Will, look I'll be in class tomorrow and all healed and everything. Just go get some sleep." Grell stared up at him.

Leaning forward William pressed a long hard kiss to Grell's lips.

Undertaker just stared at them. It was an innocent kiss nothing more, but yet it still boiled Undertaker's blood.

When William pulled away. "We're talking about this later." He ran his hand threw his hair pulling it back. "Grell, just," He went quite and kissed him again straightening up, just in time for a nurse to walk in.

"Okay, get out. He needs to rest. He just had his bones broken and mended. Come on, out. You too, Undertaker."

Both men looked at the nurse as she gave a weary look at the Undertaker. William walked around the bed giving Grell's foot a small squeeze. William walked out of the room holding his books and things he needs for his work.

Being so tired he didn't notice someone following him. Scratching the back of his neck as he entered the teaching ward, where the instructors slept. He was at his room struggling with his key he dropped it. Picked it up. Dropped it. Picked it up. Dropped it, then it was gone. "What the?"

"You know, at this rate, Kris is going to make you into something sooner or later. Besides you need your rest."

William spun quickly at the voice, upon his door opening. Not seeing his door open, William went to lean against the door and fell through the opening. Yelping as he hit the floor.

A laugh filled the room, Undertaker walked in helping William up off the floor, setting the keys on the desk near the door. Shutting the door with his foot. "Honestly Will, could you be any more clumsier?" Undertaker grabbed the sides of William's face. "Still the little clumsy boy I know though."

Pulling his face away looking down William sighed and walked away from Undertaker getting to his bed he fell face first onto it. Undertaker picked up the forgotten files on the floor. Setting them on the desk as well he made his way over to the bed.

"Why are you still here?" William mumbled into the mattress.

Undertaker sat on the bed making it squeak. "Well my little student, it's because we haven't had the chance to talk in several months."

"There is _nothing_ to talk about. You raised me, advanced my learning, screwed me over and now... I don't care, we are colleagues. I respect you as a Shinigami, nothing more." William lifted his head speaking to the elder male. Then he reluctantly sat up kicking off his shoes. He pulled his knees to his chest and rubbed them.

"Come now, Will. We used to be so close, and so intimate." Undertaker told him. "We used to have so much fun. Then Sven and Grell came into the picture and-"

"And you choose to bed Sven _and_ me." William shook his head. "Look, I am so tired... and if we are going to keep having _this_ conversation every time we get a chance to even speak, I'm done, just get out of my room I need to prepare tomorrows lessons."

"Earlier," Undertaker spoke slowly, "You called me like you once did, do you think that maybe, you still have those thoughts like you once did." He reached out, the back of his hand running against his jaw line. "Maybe perhaps-"

"No, Yuuta, stop. I love Grell." William pulled his face away.

"Sure you do, you loved me once too,"

"I did, I still do. But," he shook his head again. "you aren't the same man you once were. You were sweet and sensitive, then you turned harsh and crewl, especially when Grell came into the picture. Stop, I'm not done." William held up his hand. "I stayed with you, then you turned on me, hurting him and treating him like an unwanted step child, _even_ when I was _bedding_ with you."

Undertaker gave a low sigh. "He was infected with demon blood. He could have turned on you and ripped you to shreds."

"You were born that way!" William yelled his eyes narrowing behind his wire rimmed glasses. "You could have done the same! You were one person he could relate to and you hurt him, I am not blind Yuuta!" He lunged forward and slammed the heel of his hands against Undertaker's collarbone. William pinned him beneath his own body. "You, you could have helped him and settled his fears, but _you_ hurt him more which pushed him and I closer together. This was your doing, _yours_ alone!" William felt stinging in his eyes.

"I did help him. When he came. I took more of the brute force away it went into me. I am more demon than I once was, I took the blood, the essence, I saved him from going insane." Undertaker told William above him. "His teeth are a dead give away, but that doesn't matter, it's the eyes most care for."

William reached out grabbing Undertaker's bangs yanking them out of the way pulling him up. He saw the same silver-green that was always those beautiful eyes, but looking deeper, he could see the underlying red tint. He stared into those eyes studying them looking into the red tint. He was getting lost into them. William couldn't even blink. The red, it was calling him. Calling him to the other. William gasped, but his eyes still staring at the other.

Undertaker caught the other staring and getting lost, reaching into his demon side. "Will," His voice becoming sultry and sensual. "Will, kiss me."

"No," William said right away. He still had his own eyes locked onto his mentors, but he could feel the lust calling him to him.

"Kiss me."

Then William leaned forward pulling Undertaker's hair pulling the other closer. William pressed a hard kiss onto Undertaker's lips, all his frustration and bitterness behind the embrace. Undertaker's arms went around William's waist grabbing his legs pulling them around him as he sat up straightening up. Both men opened their mouths at the same time like they once would. They still had their chemistry together.

William's arms went around Undertaker's neck, little sounds of moans and hums coming from his throat. Undertaker grinned as their tongues twined and tangled, wrestling each other for dominance. William leaned into every little touch the elder offered, his head tilting up. "I can't do this..." William groaned lowly as he felt his dress shirt was being lifted halfway up his torso. "Stop," William pulled away from the other but was pulled back his neck being littered with kisses.

"You will let me do this," Undertaker whispered in a seductive voice, commanding the younger.

William gave a short nod and his lips parted and his head tipped back. Undertaker groaned seeing the submission and tugged the younger closer on his lap. His lips trailed up and down the males neck slowly. William grabbed onto the males hair tugging on it his head came back down. Undertaker flipped his hair from his eyes and just stared at his apprentice. His eyes drinking in the male on top of him. Their eyes connected and something sparked.

William took in a huge gasp.

Undertaker took in that same breath.

"Do you still love me?" Undertaker asked quietly.

William's hands tightened in his hair. "Shut. Up. Just shut up Yuuta." He pulled him close and kissed him now on his own will. Hands tangling in his hair keeping their lips together. Undertaker opens his mouth for the younger. His arms wrapped around his waist slowly, tightening, tightening, until the hold was firm and strong.

Both opened and closed their mouths, the kiss getting deeper and deeper and even more heated. William shut his eyes tight, as Undertaker pushed his hands up his shirt and grabbed his back pulling him closer to him. Undertaker moaned as their tongues tangled, he could tell how skilled William had gotten with his little red-head. William yipped as Undertaker gave a harder tug, his nails digging into his back scraping up and digging into his shoulder blades. William arched against him.

"Dear God,"

Undertaker groaned. "I told you to call me Yuuta," He chuckled at their own personal jokes from a few years ago. William rolled his eyes and just looked at him. "I know, I know."

"Yeah, shut up," William shoved on his shoulders pushing him down to the mattress. "Just shut up and do this."

With those words Undertaker knew that he had tricked him with his genes. He was happy that he could spend this time with William with out hm mentioning Grell and that he needed to stop. It would be like it once was for a few hours, for the night.

Undertaker looked up at William with a loose smile, it was returned and for a second he saw that old lust behind his eyes, the loving lust not just this pure and forced kind he was throwing at him. William ducked his head kissing the elders neck to his collarbone, his hands went to the hem of his shirt. Fingers slipping and pushing it up to his neck. William trailed his kisses to Undertaker's stomach, as he started on the buttons that held up his lovers pants up.

When William had buttons opened and pants starting to be pushed down, Undertaker grabbed his shoulders pushing him up and over, flopping William to the mattress. He pulled down his pants to his knees, William reached out beginning to stroke his lovers cock. Giving out little gasps as Undertaker nipped and kissed his neck and collarbone, his own hands occupied with taking the other's pants off. William arched into the man's touch his head tipping back.

Undertaker got William's pants down to his knees and the fabric was just kicked off.

"Please... please..." William's voice raspy and filled with need. William let go of Undertaker's cock and turned under him presenting himself to the elder. "Please Yuuta,"

Standing up, his knees hit the bed, hands wound around William's waist yanking him closer. "Say my name again," He growled in William's ear leaning over him grabbing a cheek hard nails digging in.

William arched and moaned. "Yuuta," he rasped. "Go, just please, Yuuta please," He was begging the lust running through every vein. "Yuu, baby."

Undertaker growled as he grabbed himself giving a few fast hard pumps, reaching out he grabbed the others cheeks, thumbs dipping in spreading them. His eyes examining the male as he used only his hips to guide himself in. Then once Undertaker got his head in he let the male go grabbing his hips forcing a backward thrust.

William arched and cried out his head hitting the mattress. "Oh God!" He whined not used to penetration anymore. He growled as Undertaker sat there rubbing his back under his shirt. William lifted on his arms and looked back at Undertaker over his shoulder.

A slow smile spread over his face as he began to slowly work his hips. He leaned over William just enough so he could still work and move his hips. Groaning and little murmurs came from the younger. Undertaker grabbed the front of William's hair pulling him up into a kneel, his back and was against his front, arms wrapping up and under him holding the position. William whined his hips jerking in short bursts attempting to pleasure them both, yet his arm came up and behind him grabbing around Undertaker's neck.

Next William knew was that his neck and shoulder was being bitten. He whined more hips jerking body compulsing to the the other feeling everything, it was so vivid and it felt so good, so right. He then felt soft kisses mixed in with the hard bites and roughness. Undertaker never treated him like this before, this was primal, and so rough.

Then it was black.

William woke up in the morning in bed alone almost in the same position that he took the other with. Yet, his arms were tucked under him, ass high in the air presenting, then his face turned against the mattress. He felt as if a carriage had ran right through him several times without stopping. He woke breathing hard.

Standing and moving around was difficult, but then when he saw his reflection he threw himself against the mirror. "Oh shit." he examined his body. There were bite marks and bruises everywhere. He couldn't feel the pain anymore all he saw was the blue, black and purple bruises. He touched them, they hurt more than any kind of bruise he has had before. "Oh shit," His neck down, was littered with them.

Mind fuzzy, he couldn't call off, he was teaching today. Again, he was covering for a teacher that taught demons and what their blood can do to a Reaper if tempted too much. He rubbed his face, his arms even hurt, looking down there was even marks on his hands. "Oh shit," was all he could mutter. "Ow," along with it.

William got dressed trying to cover as many bruises as possible, he frowned and groaned. He could still see the bites on his hands. He knew most of these bites would not heal, he flexed his hands slowly, they hurt. He shuttered. He looked in the mirror again and saw the same bites littering his neck near his collarbone. "Shit," he groaned. Rolling his shoulders, he would have to just grin and bare it.

…/

In class William sat on the desk one leg over the other. He was reading the plan and sighed his chin resting in one hand. He heard his class filing in. He could hear some whispers from them, the rumors were spreading more and more about him and Grell. Then, Grell disappearing made it even worse. But now that he found Grell and he came to class with visible bite marks. He's heard two rumors floating around already.

Grell and he had sex last night and he let Grell bite and mark him. The assumed that due to his sharpened teeth.

Then.

When William found Grell, he was wholed up with a demon and William had to fight the demon to get Grell back safely. Grell was hurt, but William got it worse and had to really get Grell away, and he suffered the bites from the vicious demon.

William looked up just a bit seeing half of the class staring at his hands and neck. He rolled his eyes back to the plan and kept reading until he was done. The classroom felt tense and the students were oddly quiet. When William looked up his eyes looking over the rims of his glasses. He saw his peers staring at him.

"What?"

No one spoke, but everyone began to shift and shuffle, a few cleared their throats.

"What?!" He barked lowly.

The class was still quiet. The someone then spoke up a little. "Well Sir, your hands." Someone in the back said barely above a whisper. "And your neck," Another spoke up.

"It doesn't matter," He jumped off the desk. He started to walk slowly up and down the rows the original instructor had. "So tell me, what do we know of demon essence?"

That is how William started the class.

He went on and on, speaking about all he knew on demons and went through the facts that the instructor had pin pointed. William caught the students staring at his hand and neck, he was betting that they all wanted to see his torso where even more fresh scars were. He knew that Undertaker did it to him. He was frustrated, because he barely remembered last night.

All William remembered last night was that he was with Undertaker and now he had bites all over his body, and that his hips ached and hurt, along with his ass. He knew what happen the second he woke up and felt that pain, and yet, he didn't want to admit it to himself. He hated the thought of sleeping with that man again, willingly.

William spoke about the effects of Demon blood and how it can affect an individual.

…/

Undertaker went to Grell in the morning while students were busy in classes. He sat by the bed until the red-headed male opened his eyes and smiled at Undertaker. Grell reached out and took Undertaker's hand. Undertaker took his hand kissing it.

"Well my dear, our plan is in motion."

…/

**A-N: Well, there it is Chapter twenty-seven, wow... twenty-seven. So any thoughts, feelings, and anything to say, express them to me in the form of a review please!**

**Well, for you Ronnie lovers here, I am working on a Ronnie fic, so please tell me what you think of that~~~**

**Well, see you next time!**


End file.
